Games are afoot
by grumpy grizzly
Summary: It began when Arthur and Molly are out of the Burrow on Order business and Charlie and Bill are home to babysit. Fred challenges Hermione to think of something fun for them to do and she teaches them a muggle game. But, it continued and the games are afoo
1. Let the games begin

A Mid-Summer Night's Game

Voldemort was back. Dumbledore refused to let them tell Harry anything and he was stuck at privet drive for four weeks. Hermione was staying with the Weasley's for her own protection and the Order of the Phoenix was being regrouped. So, for their own protection and for their utter frustration, Bill and Charlie had been assigned to "babysit" and they weren't even allowed to go outside and play quidditch. Not that they would have played today anyway because it was pouring down rain. But just the thought of not being allowed was exasperating. So, the somber group sat around the lounge sighing and shifting around on the furniture. Fred jumped up so suddenly that he knocked George off the couch and on to the floor.

"This is ridiculous."

"Too right old boy" George chimed in with gleam in his eyes.

"We are too creative—"

"And too talented—"

"To permit ourselves—"

"To be this bored." George and Fred finished together. Both had that mischievous twinkle sparkling in their eyes.

Bill, who could always be counted on to be a good sport layed down some ground rules. "Now that's fine if you want to have a little fun to break up all this tension (he slyly smirked in Ron and Hermione's direction and winked at Ginny) and boredom (his gaze glanced to Charlie tapping his fingers on the end table), but this creativity must remain inside and since three of us can't use magic, I think it's only fair… that none of us do" he finished with a chuckle.

"Bad form!" the Twins shouted with big smiles on their faces. Bill could swear he could see the wheels turning in the cogs of their brains. He knew they loved a challenge. Charlie stood up stretching with a smirk of his own, "I think that being testers of anything magic should also be off limits." Bill nodded with a grin. "Yes, yes old chap, I agree. We do like a challenge don't we." He smirked as the twins brows furrowed in utter concentration. Suddenly, the twins eyes widened as if they had read each others minds. They nodded to each other and shoved Ron away from Hermione as they each sat on a side of her, each taking one of her hands in their own.

"Granger," Fred began from her left looking deeply into her eyes.

"What we need" George continued drawing her attention towards him.

"Is for you" Fred grinned

"To teach us" George grinned

"Muggle fun." They finished with an extremely proud look on their faces.

Hermione looked from one to the other and back again. Then glanced warily around the room. "Anyone want to read Hogwarts—a History" she asked with a gleam in her eye. She tried to resist the smirk tugging at her lips and kept her face as strait as she could. Ron totally missing the sarcasm grunted in disbelief. "Come on Granger," Fred coaxed patting her hand with his. "You can do better than that." He stared at her so hopefully that she burst out laughing, not able to contain herself any longer. "You are incorrigible," she said airily standing up, "But I do have an idea."

"Would've expected nothing less." George said as he high-fived Fred over Hermione's head. Charlie laughed out loud. In the short time he had known Hermione Granger, he had learned that despite her scholarly demeanor, she had a wicked sense of humor. He eyed her warily as he waited for her idea. He worked around dragons for a living, but he had learned being around Ginny that caution was called for around clever witches. Ginny sprung up from her seat clapping.   
"What game is it?" Her excitement was contagious and every head in the room was turned towards Hermione. "Well," she began hesistantly. She didn't want them to think she was the biggest prat in the world, but as lame as it would sound she knew her idea would be fun. "The Burrow is the perfect place to play the game I have in mind."

The Burrow was an amazing place. It had started small with a couple of rooms, a bathroom, a kitchen and lounge, but as the family grew the house grew with it. It was a tribute to magical fun. Arthur and Molly had added bedrooms, an extra bathroom, and closets whenever they needed them. Yes, the Burrow was absolutely perfect.

"I think." She paused nearly causing pain for the twins with the anticipation, "that we should play…"She paused enjoying the overeager exuberance of the twins. "Oh just spit it out already Granger" Fred cried out in impatience.

"Sardines." Hermione said finally.

"You want us to play with fish?" Ron asked looking very confused.

"No, it's a muggle game. Have you ever heard of hide and seek."

"Sure" said Ron, "Wizards play that game all the time."

"Well, Sardines is kind of like Hide and Seek only in reverse. In Sardines, the person who is 'it' hides and then everyone has to find him or her and hide with them. The last person to find them is 'it' for the next round. According to the house rules," Hermione paused smiling at Bill and Charlie, "you can't apperate or disapperate looking; no wands using silencing charms or searching charms. Muggle fun was your idea remember," she chuckled at the look on George's face. "Whose in?"

"Me" yelled Ginny.

"Me too" Ron said more calmly.

"Count us in" the twins said with a bow.

"I'm game," said Charlie.

"I'm in too" Bill added, "Who is going to hide first?"

"Me!" shouted Fred as he started to run out of the room. He stopped suddenly and whirled around. "How long do I have to hide and how long do you have to find me?" He asked rapidly.

"Two minutes to hide" said Hermione thinking, "and fifteen minutes for us to find you. Anyone who hasn't flips a coin to see who hides next. Agreed?" Everyone nodded, the excitement of finally having something to do building.

"Wait Fred!" Ginny squealed, "Is there anywhere off limits to hide in?" She looked at Bill and Charlie. They eyed each other for a moment and then both said "Mum and Dad's room."

"Okay Fred, we will shut the door and wait here for two minutes. Ready. Set. Go" Bill said looking at his watch. Fred fled. The door clicked shut behind him.

"This isn't going to take long to find him you know." George commented. He'll go where he always goes where we play hide and seek." All the Weasley siblings nodded knowingly.

"Yep, the only challenge with him is who will get there first. Or last." Ron chuckled with his eyes sparkling.

"And just where might that be?" Hermione attempted to innocently ask.

"Now, where would the fun be in that? You are supposed to find him, isn't that the whole point of your game?" Charlie challenged.

"Well, don't you think you are at a slight advantage here having known him and this house better than I do?" Hermione shot back.

"Well," Charlie sidling up to Hermione and laying his arm around her shoulders, "we won't know where to look for you in the next round either." Everyone laughed as Hermione threw her elbow into Charlie's stomach and moved over by Ron.

"Won't _you _at least tell me where to look?" Hermione asked batting her eyes at Ron. Ron looked uncomfortable with her unexpected flirtation. "Well, I…uh…you see…" he stammered while his face turned the same color as his hair.

"Don't tell her" Bill whispered behind his hand loudly enough for the whole room to hear. "As fun as it is to watch Ron and Hermione flirt badly" he paused grinning and winking at them as they blushed and looked at their feet, "it's time!" he yelled as he ran out of the lounge and up the stairs with George and Charlie close behind jockeying for position. Ginny was right on their heels. "Sorry" Ron shrugged as he bolted out of the room too. Hermione knew she had lost, so she followed so she wouldn't embarrass herself by being too far behind. George had pulled Bill back and knocked him into Charlie on the third flight of stairs and reached the upstairs loo first. He hopped into the tub behind the shower curtain. "Hiya Gred!" "Hey Forge!" Fred responded with a twinkle in his eye. "However did you find me?" Bill and Charlie crashed into the tub at the same time, tearing the shower curtain. They were followed in quick succession by Ginny and Ron with Hermione bringing up the rear. "The loo, Fred. I am disappointed in your lack of imagination." Hermione said with her most sarcastically disappointed tone. The laughter in her eyes was unmistakeable though. "Okay boys and Ginny, go back to the lounge for two minutes and will see if I can't make this more of a challenge."

"Wait!"said Bill. He whipped his wand out muttering "Reparo" at the shower curtain. "I thought magic was out" Challenged George. "Yeah, well, I don't fancy Mum coming home to destruction after your room last week do you?" Bill returned with a knowing look in his eye. George and Fred both faintly blushed. Everyone else laughed as they left the room. "He's got a point there mates." Charlie laughed as he patted the twins on the heads and ran down the stairs.


	2. The Perfect Spot

Games are Afoot Chapter 2

Hermione tried to think quickly because she knew she only had two minutes. She thought about Ron's room but figured that would be too easy and she wasn't altogether sure what might be lurking under the piles of mess that used to be Ron's things. It also had a faint unpleasant odor that she didn't think she could stomach for 15 minutes. Not that it would take that long for them to find her, but… "This is ridiculous," She thought to herself anxiously. "I have to find somewhere!" After thirty seemingly never-ending seconds she dashed away from the doorway of the loo and rushed up to the top floor as quickly and quietly as she could.

One of Hermione's favorite places at the burrow was the top floor. It seemed really small and like it would only lead to the attic, but she had found behind a bizarrely placed curtain, a small window nook. The window overlooked the garden and towards the gently rolling hills in the distance. On many summer nights she would come sit by the window and read by moonlight. It made her feel close to Ron whose room was just down the hall without him knowing. She could hear the thundering feet on the stairs as she slipped quickly behind the curtains and held her breath.

So far no one was even close. She could hear doors banging and yelling between the others.

"Oi, Fred, anything?"

"No George. We can't possibly let Granger outfox us—keep looking."

She could hear the footsteps spreading out to different places on the level below her. They were getting closer. Hermione tried to breathe as quietly as she could. She backed up a half step and gasped as her bare arm touched the cold rain soaked window. She heard a pause and held as still as she could. Someone was very, very close. She didn't dare breathe or move even though her arm felt frozen to the window like a tongue to a pole in winter. She could feel rather than hear the footsteps going back and forth just on the other side of the curtain. They stopped. Hermione closed her eyes. Something touched her arm and she nearly screamed from the warmth. She opened her eyes to a grinning Charlie who used his other hand to bring a finger to his lisps as he uttered a very breathy and nearly silent "shhh."

He slipped quickly behind the curtain to join her. He was looking at her with a wicked gleam in his eyes. She felt like she was being sized up by this older Weasley boy and wondered if she would pass muster. She quirked an eyebrow at him with challenge in her eyes. He smiled and all tension left the small area. She shuddered slightly, still standing next to the cold window. Charlie noticed and reached for her hand pulling her slightly away from the window and slipping behind her to block the cold. She couldn't help but thinking that his actions were quite gallant and chivalrous. She slightly shivered again but she wasn't quite sure why.

Charlie had been surprised that it had taken him the better part of seven minutes to find her. She had obviously been at his house more than he realized for her to know about this place. While everyone tore apart the lower, more used parts of the house, he had started at the top thinking to methodically search from top to bottom. He noticed the curtain in the hall sway ever so slightly and originally planned to make sure the window was closed when he heard her quiet gasp. He paced back and forth as quietly as he could trying to listen to see if she was actually behind the curtain. The muted noise of the rain at the window behind the curtain only confirmed to his ears that something was there. His dragon reflexes had learned that muffled sounds indicate something between the hearer and the noise and so he gently moved the edge of the curtain to peek.

There with her eyes tightly squeezed shut was a vision. What was he thinking? This was a little girl, well, maybe not so little anymore, but still…he reached over to touch her arm to quietly alert her to his presence. She very nearly screamed and it was all he could do to stifle his laughter at her surprise. He was very impressed that she knew where this place was. It was his escape at the Burrow. This was the window he would sneak out to go for a late night fly. The window he would sneak in when he was past curfew. This was the window he would gaze out and dream of dragons. Yes, this was his special place and he was very curious to know how long she had known of it.

He looked at her trying to ascertain if this was a recent finding or an established spot for her. He was amazed to find that she didn't shrink from his gaze or blush or anything. She was so open with her eyes. Suddenly, she arched one of her very lovely eyebrows and he knew that she knew what he was doing. Maybe not the specific information he was trying to figure out, but there was no doubt in his mind that Hermione Granger was bold enough to stand toe to toe with him like she was challenging him. He would have lied to himself to deny that this intrigued him.

He noticed her shiver and realized that she was pressed against the cold window. He gently moved her away to slide in behind her and block the chill. His mother had raised gentlemen. He was startled to realize how good she smelled.

Soft footfalls were coming near and Charlie was afraid the movement behind the curtain had alerted someone to their presence. Sure enough, Ginny glided silently behind the curtain with a "Gotcha!" She was surprised to see Charlie had been there first. She didn't know he knew about this place.

She moved over to stand closer to Hermione and whisper in her ear, "nice choice." Hermione smiled as Charlie leaned forward and whispered, "I completely agree!" Being this close to Hermione only intensified the smell of her hair and he stood back to his full height with a slight pink on his face as he realized the track his thoughts were taking. Ginny looked at him with a questioning look, but just then Bill joined them. "Hermione, you are better at this than you thought. I didn't think anyone else knew where this place was--------"

Fred and George flew into the small space pushing Bill into Ginny who fell into Hermione who was pushed solidly into Charlie who had never been so grateful to be pushed flush against a cold surface.

Fifteen seconds later, Ron finally found them. "Bloody Hell! I'm last aren't I?" He declared. Everyone laughed.

"That you are ickle Ronniekins" George teased.

"Your girlfriend can sure pick the spots! That took almost the whole fifteen minutes to find her!" Fred chuckled as he patted Ron on the head walking toward the stairs.

"She's not my girlfriend" muttered Ron as his face blazed at least five shades of red. He really hated it when George and Fred to the mickey out of him about Hermione. She was his best friend and no matter what he thought deep down he wasn't about to ruin their friendship for hormones.

Bill and Ginny giggled as they passed him to head downstairs. Hermione gently touched his arm as she walked by and he raised his eyes. She was smiling at him and that more than anything calmed him and he smiled back at her before she continued down the stairs.

"Well, what are you waiting for Charlie, you need to go so I can have a go."

"She's a special one she is" Charlie murmured as he passed. "Don't bollocks it up brother."

"What are you on about?" Ron demanded.

Charlie turned to Ron and said, "It's obvious mate that Hermione Granger is in your thoughts. I can see the way you look at her. I don't need 12 O.W.L.S. to see in your eyes that she is special to you." And then he walked down the stairs leaving a very stunned and flustered Ron in his wake.


	3. Predictable

Games are Afoot Chapter 3

Predictable

Ron decided to ignore Charlie's comments for now, as he was down to about one minute to find his spot to hide. What Charlie said had bothered him more than he cared to admit, but there would be time to dwell on it later. He hated looking stupid in front of his brothers and being found before he could even find a place to hide would not bode well on the teasing front.

His mind ran through the possible options. His room. The broom cupboard. The pantry. Ah, just about his favorite place in the whole house. He was hungry too so this would definitely kill the proverbial two birds with one stone. He flew down the stairs as fast as he could without making undo noise; adeptly leapt the third squeaky step; and slid into the pantry.

Herminone walked over to Ginny. "His hiding spot will be obvious don't you think?"

"Oh yes, it is about as simple-minded as Fred's" Ginny countered.

The two girls looked at each other and began laughing. "Find the food and you'll find Ron." They said in unison.

"Come on ladies, that' our bit—you can't go around saying things together—" George began.

"It's sort of our trademark." Finished Fred.

"Well, they are right--" Bill commented grinning

"Even if they steal your thunder a bit." Added Charlie.

"Deal with it!" Bill and Charlie said together as the girls began laughing.

"Gits!" The twins responded with dour looks on their faces.

"I guess it's time" Hermione interrupted.

"Who wants to open the pantry door?" Asked Ginny.

"I think Hermione should." Suggested Charlie.

"All right then. Let's go." Hermione said as she led the way.

Ron silently tried to calm his breathing so as not to alert anyone to his presence. By breathing through his nose he could smell the wonderful aroma of the food surrounding him. He quite literally felt like heaven had to include fully stocked pantries. Ron was so busy perusing his selections that he failed to notice no sound on or up the stairs. He was just about to pop one his mum's famous chocolate biscuits into his mouth when the door opened with all six of the others chuckling at him.

"You are so predictable Ronald!" Hermione quipped as Bill and Charlie laughed out loud.

"I wuf ungre." Ron replied shrugging his shoulders as he shoved the entire biscuit in his mouth.

"Ron, that's a ghastly site," Ginny grimaced with disgust, "Please! Please for the love of Merlin close your mouth when you chew!"

This created another round of laughter at Ron's expense but he merely shoved in another biscuit and pushed his way out of the pantry.

"I'll be it since we all got here at once kiddies." Bill announced slightly condescendingly, but with good humor. The rest of the group trudged quickly back to the lounge. Bill waited for the click of the door and slid stealthily back into the pantry sighing as he took a bite of a chocolate biscuit. "Ron may be predictable but he definitely had the right idea!" Bill thought as he took another bite.

"So George, where do you suppose the great curse breaker will hide?"

"Don't know just yet Fred, he's a slippery one he is."

Ginny and Ron nodded in agreement. Charlie looked deep in thought but the direction of his gaze was toward Hermione who was looking at all of them with confusion in her lovely brown eyes.

"So why such solemn faces?" Hermione asked. "He can't be that hard to find can he?"

"Bill is the king of hide and seek Hermione," Ron replied reverently. "No one has found him within the time limit for the last twelve years."

"Seriously. No one?" Hermione questioned with doubt in her eyes. She

looked at each one in turn. The twins were silent for once deep in thought, Ron and Ginny just looked back at her and shrugged. Charlie stared right back at her and quirked his eyebrow.

"What are you thinking Granger? You have a wickedly determined gleam to your eyes." Charlie challenged.

"Do I?" She replied distractedly raising her eyes to look at Charlie.

"Oh yeah you do!" Ron chuckled. Hermione turned to Ron and then glanced around the room finally coming out of her thoughts.

Suddenly she realized all eyes were on her and she blushed furiously. The entire group shared a laugh at her expense as she stared fixedly at the floor.

"Come on Granger!" The twins coaxed teasingly. "What's going on in that brilliant mind of yours?"

"Just trying to figure out where he could go that would be 'unplottable' by all his siblings for the last twelve years." She murmured deep in thought again.

This brought on another round of laughter that helped the red leave Hermione's face.

"Time!" Yelled Ron as he ran out of the lounge and up the stairs towards Bill's room. The twins bolted immediately following and Ginny wasn't far behind.

"You have an idea don't you Granger" Charlie chuckled as Hermione's already bright eyes lit up even more brightly.

"Oh definitely, care to prove my theory with me?" She winked at Charlie and headed for the door.

"What theory would that be?" Charlie answered amusedly. He was surprised at the bold wink and he was very curious about where she was headed. She stopped suddenly and he almost ran into her as she turned to face him again.

"If you wanted to not be found where would the most obvious place to hide be?" She challenged. Charlie only stared blankly at her and shrugged.

"Come on Charlie! Think. Where's the _**last place**_ you would look Charlie?" Hermione hinted coyly.

Charlie thought hard for a moment

She started to walk out of the lounge with Charlie close on her heels. "The obvious place to hide," she said walking back through the kitchen, "would be the last place hidden" she said as she dramatically yanked open the pantry door to a stunned Bill with a mouth full of biscuit.

Charlie was impressed. Bill was stunned. Hermione was smirking.

"I can't believe no one worked this out for the last twelve years!" Hermione whispered conspiratorially.

"Neither can I." Charlie muttered sheepishly.

Bill finished chewing and offered them each a biscuit. They all chuckled quietly while they waited munching on the delicious food. Truth be told, Bill was stunned. None of his siblings had ever figured this out yet here comes Hermione and suddenly the jig was up—in less than two minutes. Hermione felt Bill watching her.

"What?" She asked curiously.

"You would be a great curse breaker. You really know how to think on your feet!" Hermione blushed and looked at the floor.

"Oh." She whispered surprised at the compliment. She totally missed the eye conversation the boys had over her head.

They waited quietly as they could hear the bangs and thumps of the others running all over the house.

"Oi Ron! Where's Granger?" either Fred or George yelled.

"Where's Charlie?" Ginny asked.

"You don't think—naw no one ever finds Bill." One of the twins muttered passing close to the pantry.

"Time's up! Everyone back to the lounge." Ron yelled followed by thundering footsteps as the others raced back to the lounge.

"Looks like we're on." Charlie said nearly silently with his eyes twinkling. "Ladies first." He added gently pressing his hand against Hermione's lower back and opening the door. Hermione led Charlie and Bill to the lounge. As she walked in she was stunned by the open mouth gapes of the other four and stopped. Unfortunately, she stopped and caused Bill and Charlie to collide with her knocking her off balance. Ron caught her around her slim waist and helped her regain her balance. His face turned red and he let go quickly as the others moved the rest of the way in the lounge. He was rewarded with a smile from Hermione who mouthed, "Thank you."

"A new era has begun at the Burrow." Bill declared formally trying desperately to keep his face straight.

"Hear! Hear!" Charlie seconded also trying to keep his face solemn.

"I declare game, set and match to Hermione Granger, most brilliant witch of her age." Bill said as he bowed to her regally. Hermione could feel her face turn red and she really wasn't feeling very smart at the moment because she didn't have any idea what they were playing at. She looked to Ron with question in her eyes, but he merely shrugged. She looked back to Bill briefly until Charlie started to speak.

"In her first go round, Hermione got Bill."

Ginny, the twins, Ron and Charlie all broke into applause recognizing the significance of the moment. Everyone laughed including Hermione.

"It's not that big of a deal is it?" She said chuckling.

"Oh it's bigger than big, Hermione. Bill has used his status of King for years. It's about time some one brought him down a peg or two!" Ginny assured her.

"So what's my prize?" Hermione countered with a gleam in her eye.

"Prize?" Ron muttered. "What do you mean prize?"

"If, in fact, I have achieved a great feat—as you have all assured me that I have done the impossible—doesn't that usually result in some sort of reward? I mean if I have figuratively slain the dragon (Charlie snorted and was rewarded with a sly look from Hermione) then I think that I deserve a prize."

"Oh hear! Hear!" Charlie said again not able to with hold in his barking laugh. The others joined him.

"Fred! George! What say you? What should the reward be for such a noble deed?" Bill questioned the twins.

Fred and George consulted each other quietly for a few moments. "We feel that such a noble deed deserves a truly grand reward." Fred began.

"Most assuredly," George concurred.

"So we propose—"started Fred.

"That we will NOT—"added George

"Prank Hermione for 24 hours." They concluded also bowing towards Hermione with a flourish.

"Ahem." George said in a stage whisper toward Hermione, "the reward does not carry over so be careful whom you sit by." The room erupted in laughter again.

"Oh that is a grand gesture!" Bill exclaimed. "What else shall our conqueror be bestowed with? Ginny? Ron? Charlie?"

"Oh I think she should be allowed a scepter. Perhaps we should reinstate her wand?" Ginny suggested.

"Bravo, Gin!" Smiled Fred.

"Um, I, well, what do ya want Hermione?" Ron stuttered.

Hermione thought for a moment and then said, "I think you should come up with the next game, Ronald."

He looked stunned and then nodded. "Can we at least have lunch first? I'm starving!" Everyone laughed as Ron turned red and muttered, "Well I am."

"When are you not? I've seen you eat at school—" Ginny started

"Right foul thing to watch too" added Fred.

Bill and Charlie had been talking quietly and Bill left and returned with Hermione's wand. "Here you are my lady," he said presenting it to her. Charlie waved his wand and conjured a chair that looked suspiciously like a throne.

"I think that this chair would be fitting for you for today." Charlie gallantly offered her his hand and escorted her to her chair. Ron scowled.

"Show off." He muttered under his breath.

"What was that Ron?" Fred said drawing all eyes to Ron.

"Nothin'" Ron replied.

"Oi, Bill…that just leaves you mate. What will you reward Hermione with?" George called out.

"I need a little time, but I assure you it will be fitting for the deed."


	4. Underestimated

Games are Afoot Chapter 4

Underestimated

Ginny was in the kitchen attempting to make lunch despite the hindrance of George and Fred trying to sneak samples and get underfoot. Everytime she turned around one or the other had their hands sneaking pieces of carrot and potato from the pile of chopped vegetables she was chopping for the soup. 'Oh, this would be so much easier with magic!' she thought to herself with exasperation. 'I could just hex their bits off and be done with it!'

Hermione was reading 'Hogwarts: A History' for the umpteenth time in the lounge sitting in her royal chair that Charlie had conjured for her. She was enjoying a little solitude. As much as she adored being at the Burrow, it always took her a little time to adjust to the noise and activity level of the large family. She loved how she felt part of everything, but being an only child made it overwhelming at times. Her mind began to wander over the events of the morning. It had looked to be a dull and dreary boredom filled day, but it was turning out to be one of the best days of the summer hols so far. She still couldn't believe that no one had figured out Bill's sneaky trick for hiding. It seemed so obvious to her, but then she didn't grow up here in awe of big brothers who could do no wrong either. She remembered listening to Ron tell stories about growing up at the Burrow and how amazing it was when Bill and Charlie would come home and play with them and take them flying. Ron really loved his family and she was glad that he seemed happy she was there. After the whole Viktor fiasco, she wasn't sure he wanted to be around her much, but things had been easy between them since her arrival several days before. With that thought she returned to her reading.

Ron was heading up the stairs to get out of the twins line of fire in the kitchen because he was no stranger to the mood the twins were in and he knew well that innocent bystanders could get in trouble quickly. He made a stop by the loo and then decided to head for his room to figure out a game to play after lunch. He wished Ginny would hurry. He was starving. But, as everyone always told him, when wasn't he? He was a growing boy after all. He had reached six feet tall, but was still slender. He hoped Quidditch this year would fill him out a little. Girls seem to like blokes with broad shoulders. He suppressed a nervous roll of his stomach. "I really want to make the team!" He thought anxiously to himself.

As he neared the third floor landing, he spotted Charlie and Bill in their room. They were laughing and talking and Ron decided to stop there. He lightly knocked on the doorframe causing the other two to look up.

"Lunch ready?" Charlie asked as his stomach growled loudly.

"Not just yet. Fred and George are trying to 'help.'" Ron answered with a wink.

"God help us all!" Laughed Bill.

"What are you two doing up here?" Ron tentatively asked noticing the parchment resting on the table between the two. As he moved towards it, he saw all sorts of interesting shapes and figures. It looked like one of those abstract art things Hermione had tried to explain to him once. He didn't get the whole art thing, but some of it was pretty cool to look at. "Did you draw that Bill?"

"It's not a drawing Ron." Charlie said with at tone that implied Ron was still six. "They are runes."

"I just copied them onto parchment because my reward for Hermione, the bookworm, is a little rune riddle." Bill said smugly. "I'll even let her borrow one of my rune dictionaries to help her when she gets frustrated with it."

"Are you sure she'll need it?" Ron asked with a smirk.

"Of course she will, this is a N.E.W.T. level translation. I just thought she'd enjoy the challenge, but I am not wanting to torture the poor girl."

"You obviously underestimate Hermione and a challenge." Ron said knowingly.

Charlie and Bill just brushed him off and Bill picked up his quill and quickly finished drawing the runes. He was very pleased with himself. He rolled it up and sealed it.

"Done?" Charlie asked rhetorically.

"Yep, let's go check on lunch shall we?" Bill replied heading for the door.

The boys made their way down to the kitchen to find an exasperated Ginny trying to fend of the twins who were being very annoying. Bill and Charlie each grabbed a twin and sat them down on chairs in the kitchen with sticking charms.

"Be good. That charm doesn't wear off until after lunch, but I would consider making it permanent." Bill commented dryly.

"Anything we can do to help Gin" Charlie asked?

"Just call Hermione and I think we are ready to go." She replied.

"HEY HERMIONE! LUNCH IS READY!" Ron bellowed leaning his arm against the doorway between the kitchen and the lounge. Just as he finished, Hermione ducked under his arm and said, "No need to shout Ronald, I'm right here."

"Oh, sorry."

Hermione took a seat across from Charlie and the twins with Ron on her left, Bill on her right and Ginny settled into her mother's seat after putting the soup on the table. The conversation flowed well and soon they were done eating. Bill cleared his throat.

"Hermione, in reward of you kicking my arse in the sardine game, I have chosen to reward you with a rune riddle. May it challenge your intellect. But, I also have a dictionary ready WHEN you need it." With a flourish, Bill cleared away the plates and then handed Hermione the roll of parchment, a blank parchment and a quill. He held the dictionary tauntingly. She glanced at him with a question in her eyes. "Ah, ah, ah!" He teased. "No dictionary to start!"

Ginny elbowed him out of the way and took his seat next to Hermione. "OK, let's see this brilliant riddle then." Hermione opened the roll and looked at it for a moment.

"What do you think Gin, should I be worried?" Hermione said with a lilt in her voice.

Charlie gave Bill a questioning glance. Ginny looked over the riddle. "I think you won't lose any sleep over it." She commented dryly.

George and Fred burst into laughter and Ron just kept eating, picking at the leftover rolls. His face breaking into a knowing smirk.

Hermione picked up the quill and began to write. She paused for a moment and showed Ginny what she had. "What do you think so far?"

"It looks right to me."

"Oh come now, wouldn't you rather have an expert opinion on that translation? I mean Ginny is going to be a fourth year. I do this stuff everyday." Bill taunted lightly.

Hermione put down her quill and looked at Ginny.

"Your job must not be as hard as everyone makes it out to be then, yeah?" Ginny shot at Bill.

"What—" Bill yelped as he grabbed the translation out of Hermione and Ginny's hands. It was perfect. Not a word or connotation missed. "How on earth did you translate that in two minutes? That is a N.E.W.T. level translation! You haven't even taken your O.W.L.'s yet!"

Everyone laughed at Bill's exasperation and Ron started choking on his pumpkin juice. "I did warn you Bill." Ron finally choked out. Charlie picked the parchment out of Bill's hands and read it out loud, "This above all to thine own self be true."

"What in the name of merlin is that supposed to be?" Ron asked thinking it sounded like something Professor Trelawny would say as she gazed in her crystal ball.

"Well, Ronald, it is a famous quote from the play Hamlet by William Shakespeare, although I didn't realize it had been translated into ancient runes." Hermione replied with her usual air of knowing.

"It wasn't translated INTO ancient runes, Miss Granger, everyone knows that Shakespeare borrowed generously from existing material." Bill said with authority.

"I never thought about it like that…" Hermione drifted off as her thoughts exploded with new eyes.

"How about a real challenge Bill." Ginny suggested. Maybe Charlie can find a quote or a riddle and then you, me and Hermione can go head to head and see who solves it first."

"Now, that wouldn't be very fair would it." Bill answered slightly less sure of himself than before. Truth be told he was absolutely stunned that she had figured it out at all not to mention that quickly. And the fact that Ginny seemed to understand too was overwhelming. Had Hogwarts advanced that much since he had been there?

"Ginny, I do believe he's afraid of us!" Hermione gasped with mock shock her hand to the side of her face.

"A big bad curse breaker afraid to take on a couple of school girls. I never thought I'd see the day that Bill of all people would back down from a challenge." Ginny responded with mock distress.

"Oi mate—" began Fred.

"They've just thrown down the gauntlet haven't they." Finished George.

"Ah, Bill, it's time to humble these little girls." Charlie put in.

"It's your funeral." Ron said knowingly looking right at Bill.

"Alright, I'm in. Charlie I have several books on runes upstairs on the shelf above my bed. Go pick whichever one you want and copy a riddle out three times. The dictionary will sit in the middle of the table, but you get time added for each symbol you have to look up. Agreed?"

"Agreed." The girls responded in unison.

Bill tidied up the kitchen while they waited for Charlie to come back. Ron went to retrieve the hourglass timer and Bill charmed it to count time instead of count down. Twenty minutes later, Charlie had returned with three sealed rolls of parchment, three new quills and three blank pieces of parchment. George and Fred were finally released from their sticking charms and Charlie, Ron and the twins formed a circle around the three contestants. Charlie handed out the sealed parchment. "Do Not open this until I say go." He ordered. He then passed out the quills and parchment.

"Hey Charlie," quipped George, "I think Bill has an unfair advantage."

"Of course he does, you dolt, he's a fully qualified Wizard. He has an "O" N.E.W.T. in ancient runes and he uses this stuff everyday in his work." Charlie replied looking at George like he was a neanderthal.

"Oh, but that's not what I meant." Said George with a smirk.

"What are you on about George?" Bill questioned with a scowl.

"Well, since you pointed out before that not everyone is old enough to do magic, I just thought it would the DECENT and RESPECTABLE thing to do would be to forfeit your wand for this little tete-a-tete. You know even up the playing field as it were." George responded with the slightest hint of vindictiveness.

"Hear! Hear!" Said Fred, George, and Charlie.

"It's only fair mate." Said Charlie holding out his hand for Bill's wand. "I promise not to let Fred or George near it while it is out of your possession."

Bill shrugged and handed his wand to Charlie. "As it were." He muttered as Charlie put the wand in his pocket with his own and grabbed the hourglass. He plunked it on the table.

"Ready, set, go!" Charlie shouted.

The three rapidly broke the seals on their parchments and there was nothing but silence for the first minute as three pairs of eyes quickly scanned what they had to work with. Hermione was the first to grab her quill, but then she hesitated and looked over the riddle again.

Bill was second to pick up his quill and began writing almost instantly. Ginny finally joined them but let out a scowl as she grabbed the dictionary to double check something. She slammed it shut and continued writing. For five full minutes there was no sound but the furious scribbling across parchment and exasperated sighs. Bill lay his quill down first and quickly read over his translation.

"Done." He said simply.

"Me too" added Hermione to the surprise of almost everyone in the room.

"Just a minute, I am almost there." Ginny said.

"OK. I'm done too." She finally looked up and put her quill down.

Charlie picked up her translation first. "Gin, I am impressed. This is just about right. You missed just a couple of words! But you do have a time penalty for using the dictionary so that puts you in a solid third unless one of these two bungled it royally."

The rest of the group politely applauded as Ginny took a bow.

Charlie moved on to Hermione's parchment. He scanned it and smiled. "This is correct. Bill, let's have a look at yours." Bill handed over his parchment. "Yep, it's right too. I guess that means Bill wins by about ten seconds. But still, Hermione, that was amazing."

Hermione shook Bill's hand good naturedly and smiled broadly. Bill could tell that there was something behind the smile. It almost looked like a smirk. He wondered what was up.

"Hermione, if I knew you could just about kick my brothers arses in everything I would have brought you around loads more!" Ron exclaimed dramatically. "This is the most fun I've had in ages." His comments earned him a blush from Hermione and chuckles from the rest of the room.

"So Charlie, what was this translation all about?" George requested curiously.

"It's sort of a famous quote of sorts that we have used around the dragon reserve. It says, 'Keep your friends close and your enemies closer.'"

"Oi Fred, we could certainly use that one! We'll have to post it so we see it everyday."

"Right mate, but I'm not sure I can stand being that close to Filch or Snape." Fred replied with a very dramatic shudder.

"Ok, Ok, School's over for the summer and I don't need lessons today! I thought we were playing games." Ron said petulantly. "Everyone grab your frog cards and meet in the living room. As long as we are playing muggle games, we might as well play poker!"


	5. Getting Schooled

Games Are Afoot Chapter 5

Getting Schooled

Hermione retracted her hands suddenly to her lap inadvertently knocking her quill and parchment to the ground. She realized she must have made a sound as well because suddenly all eyes in the room were on her. She glanced nervously around.

"Excuse me." She murmured barely audibly as she bent to retrieve the quill. Ginny was giving her a quizzical look as the boys left to retrieve their frog cards.

"Come on Hermione, let's go get our stuff." Ginny gently prodded.

Hermione didn't utter a sound as she meekly followed Ginny to her room. Ginny was pulling frog cards out of every possible niche in her room: from under the lampshade of the table lamp beside her bed; from behind her mirror; from taped to the underneath part of her desk; from the top drawer in her dresser; from between pages of various books. In the midst of her gathering, Ginny noticed that Hermione had not yet moved from the doorway.

"Hermione come in and close the door! Hurry! Before my nosey gits of brothers find all my best hiding spots!" Ginny implored.

Hermione silently moved in and closed the door, sighing as she leaned heavily on to it. Ginny wasn't completely sure what expression Hermione had on her face but it looked strangely like utter terror.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Ginny questioned curiously.

Hermione looked furtively around the room as if she was expecting someone to pop out at her unexpectedly. The look of panic was taking over her eyes as she whispered, "I haven't ever played poker, and I only have ten frog cards." She held her breath after her confession looking uncomfortably at Ginny for guidance.

Ginny looked deeply into her concerned eyes before totally breaking up in laughter. Hermione scowled. "Don't laugh at me!"

Ginny tried to catch her breath and clutched her hand to her chest. "Merlin, Hermione, I thought you had a real problem!"

"But—"Hermione began before Ginny interrupted her.

"Bill and Charlie always take turns teaching the new players. You're in luck. It's Charlie's turn. He's the best."

"But—"Hermione tried to speak again but Ginny stopped her.

"I have plenty of frog cards and everyone will cough some up." Ginny said anticipating Hermione's next concern.

Hermione sighed in resignation. "But what if I'm no good?"

Ginny laughed again. "Where's your Gryfindor courage? Where's your self-confidence? Come on woman! YOU are HERMIONE GRANGER. You can do anything. Besides, I am quite looking forward to you soundly beating Ron. He fancies himself quite the card shark."

Hermione relaxed a bit and took a deep breath. "OK, Gin, let's go find Charlie."

The girls were barely exiting the room when they discovered Charlie about to knock on the door. "Good timing ladies." He said. He was grinning widely obviously excited by the new game.

"Hey Char, Hermione doesn't know how to play. I believe it's your turn to do the honors, isn't it?" Ginny blurted out cheekily causing Hermione's face to turn a most lovely shade of crimson.

"What? The lovely Miss Granger has had an appalling lapse in her education. A situation we most definitely must rectify immediately." Charlie said with mock sincerity. Ginny laughed and Hermione's face turned even redder. She couldn't look Charlie in the eye.

"Meet me in my room girls while I tell Bill to go ahead and start with the others." Charlie called as he thumped down the stairs two at a time.

While the girls waited for Charlie, Ginny sorted through her surprisingly large stack of frog cards carefully sorting them into three stacks. Noticing the confusion on Hermione's face, Ginny quickly explained, "Mum would absolutely hex us to kingdom come if we played for money so we use frog cards. We separate them into three kinds: Quidditch, academic, and ministry. Anything that doesn't fit into the first two categories automatically goes into the ministry category. One ministry card to ante. The ministry cards are like betting a knut. The academic cards are like betting a sickle, and the

quidditch cards are like betting a galleon."

"Why are quidditch cards worth the most?" Hermione asked, "and what does ante mean?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Honestly Hermione, I have six brothers. Why do you suppose Quidditch cards are considered the most valuable? You're lucky Bill helped with the rules or the academic cards would have been worth a knut." Ginny shot back dryly, amusement gracing her eyes.. Hermione just looked at her with a small "Oh." Ginny continued, "An ante is the cost of getting cards dealt. Everyone puts in one card to start the round. The different bets raise the pot. Winner of the round gets all the cards in the pot for that round."

"How do you win the round?" Hermione asked, her brow furrowed in concentration. She was determined she would not ruin a perfectly lovely afternoon by embarrassing herself in front of Ginny's brothers.

"Charlie will explain all that when he gets here." As if on cue, Charlie burst through the door.

"Gin, they need you downstairs. We'll be down as soon as I give Hermione a quick lesson. Hermione's eyebrows shot up in surprise at Charlie's comments. Her eyes darted to her friend to find a matching look in Ginny's.

"I sort of thought I would help you teach her." Ginny declared not budging an inch.

"Nope. You know the drill. One on one tutoring—no distractions." Charlie stated calmly.

"I'm hardly a distraction." Ginny muttered.

"Out with you! Go try that new strategy we practiced on Fred and see how it works." Charlie reminded her. Suddenly Ginny's eyes lit up.

"Oh, I forgot about that! See ya in a few Mione!" She yelled as she scampered out of the room.

Charlie shut the door and walked toward Hermione. "Mione, huh?"

"I hate it when they call me that." Hermione stated inadvertently taking a step back as Charlie moved toward her. Charlie's eyes glimmered with amusement.

"I'm not going to eat you Hermione. You don't have to be scared of me."

"I-I'm not. You just startled me," she stammered as she backed into the bed hard enough to knock her legs out from under her. She sat down more firmly than gracefully. She was suddenly very aware that she was sitting on a boy's bed, in a boy's room, with a boy.

Charlie chuckled and sat down beside her. "Really. Well then, we best get started."

Charlie pulled out a deck of cards. "You have played cards before right?" Charlie began.

"Of course, I am not totally ignorant." Hermione replied tersely. She did not enjoy feeling out of her element.

"I was merely trying to establish your knowledge level. No offense intended." Charlie chuckled as he shuffled expertly.

Hermione watched his ease with the cards. Separate. Blend. Arch. Tap. 'That doesn't look to hard.' She thought to herself as she watched him shuffle several times. He noticed her looking and offered her the deck. Separate. Blend. Arch. "ARGH!" she screamed as cards flew everywhere. Charlie merely accioed the deck back to his hands, straightened them and offered her the stack again.

"That looked a lot easier when you were doing it," Hermione muttered. Charlie just laughed and proceeded to shuffle very slowly so she could see each step. He carefully separated the deck into two even piles, one in each hand. He gently interlaced the two stacks like two hands intertwining fingers. He then arched the pile into a bridge and let the cards slide together back into one pile. Then he tapped the pile. Hermione looked skeptical.

"Look, Hermione. I know you are nervous about not being an expert, but this is far less difficult than the simplest spell. Let me help you a couple of times so you can get the feel of it." Hermione quirked her eyebrow. Merlin he loved it when she did that. "I won't bite, I promise." He said stoically. He offered her a hand and pulled her to the chair next to the table. "It'll be easier if you sit here," he suggested. Hermione sat down facing the table while Charlie moved behind her. He reached his arms around her and placed his hands over hers.

"Was it always this hot in this bloody house?" Hermione thought to herself. She forced herself to keep her eyes on the cards. Charlie's hands were surprisingly soft against hers. She had expected them to be rough but the callouses had sealed over to form a tough but smooth surface across his fingers and palms that created the illusion of softness. Charlie expertly manipulated her hands to divide the deck. Separate. Deep breath. Then he helped her to gently flutter the cards together. Blend. Breathe. Then he pressed her hands more firmly as he helped her arch the cards into a bridge. Arch. Breathe. Then he gently eased the pressure so the cards slid together forming a neat shuffled stack.

"Now that wasn't so hard was it?" Charlie's low voice quietly rumbled in Hermione's ear. She stiffened slightly and shook her head. "Shall we try it again?" Hermione nodded once. Again his fingers gently helped her separate the deck. The pressure was lighter and Hermione assumed he was letting her try and was merely leaving his warm soft hands there to assist. She gently fluttered the ends together. She firmly bridged the deck and the deck fluttered to a neat stack. Charlie's hands released hers as she tapped the deck. She realized she was holding her breath and let out a small gasp. "There you go. I think you've got it." Charlie said coming around to the other side of the table. He conjured another chair and sat facing her.

Charlie was all business as he quickly explained the basics to Hermione. She caught on quickly. He would lay five cards out for her and let her select the ones she thought would be best. Then, he would either agree with her or show her why that would be weak. After about ten minutes, she had made several correct plays in a row.

"Well, ma'am, I believe your ready as far as the cards go, but now we have to talk about how to read the other players." Charlie said matter-of-factly.

"I don't think I understand."

"Part of the game of poker is looking at the other players trying to determine if they are bluffing. Fred is really good at it. He has a good poker face, but he tends to shift in his chair if he thinks he's got a winner. Ginny has made the poker face an art form, but she bites her lip if she is unsure. Ron is really difficult to read I haven't figured his give away out yet. Even Bill can't tell when he bluffs. Bill plays with his earring when he thinks he's got a winner and George bluffs more often than not. Do you think you can remember all that?"

"Of course. But you forgot something Charlie." Hermione interjected with a faux innocent look.

"Oh yeah, what's that Mi?"

"Mi? Ugh. That's worse than Mione! Anyway, you forgot to tell me how I know when you are bluffing." Hermione stated simply.

"I can't make this too easy for you. You have to work some of it out on your own." Charlie teased her.

"Oh, you just want to know I'm watching your every move!" Hermione teased back without realizing how flirty she was sounding. Charlie, however, did notice and could feel the red climbing up his neck.

"Shall we?" He asked as he stood up abruptly.

"Certainly." Hermione replied scooting her chair back and standing up. Charlie opened the door and again placed his hand gently on her lower back to guide her through the door and to the stairs. Hermione wondered if age made men more chivalrous. Viktor had done the open door thing and the hand on the back thing too. 'I wonder if Ron will eventually figure that out." Hermione wondered to herself on the way down the stairs.

Charlie handed her a stack of frog cards at the bottom of the stairs. " I always keep doubles for beginners," Charlie said smiling and winking.

"Why thank you Charlie! You're a gem!" Hermione enthusiastically responded.

"Okay, then. Let's go."


	6. Card Sharks

Games are Afoot Chapter 6

Card Sharks

Everyone in the room looked up as Hermione and Charlie walked in. Bill had an odd smile on his face and he seemed to be looking over Hermione's head. She assumed the look was meant for Charlie and thought no more about it. Bill and Ginny were sitting at the far side of the now round table. Bill must have transfigured the coffee table. Fred and George were on either side of them and Ron, his back to her, was directly in front of her. She stopped walking and wondered what she was supposed to do now. Charlie had not expected her to stop as he was still having an unspoken conversation with Bill and walked right into her nearly knocking her off her feet. She grabbed Ron's shoulders for balance as Charlie grabbed her quickly around the waist and steadied her. Hermione's face burned red and Charlie's wasn't any better.

"Charlie. Charlie. Charlie. Not like you to be so clumsy mate." Bill chuckled as he shuffled.

"It was my fault, I stopped without warning. I-I-I am not sure where to go." Hermione stammered, very aware that Charlie had not yet released his grip on her waist. Charlie must have realized this too because he rapidly dropped his hands noticing that Fred and George were also smiling at him, amusement glinting in their eyes.

"Hermione, you can sit by me." Ron uttered as he half-turned and pulled out the chair at his right.

"And Charlie, you can come sit between me and Fred." Ginny added patting a stool on her left.

After they were all settled, Hermione placed her stack of cards in three piles in front of her just like everyone else. She was incredibly anxious about this game, but she tried to remember to wipe her face clear of emotions. Her poker face Charlie had called it. She glanced at the others at the table while Bill shuffled again and then began to deal. Ron nudged her arm and whispered, "Ante up," quietly in her direction. She hastily added one of her ministry cards to the middle of the table.

Ginny was smiling her normal smile as she waited for her cards. Fred and George were blatantly staring right at her. Charlie was fussing with his cards and Ron seemed as relaxed as if he were playing wizard's chess. Hermione tried to breathe as normally as she could. When the others picked up their cards, she followed suit. She discreetly glanced at her cards. A five of diamonds, a seven of spades, a nine of spades, a jack of hearts and a two of clubs. Hermione faced her cards to the table as she thought of her possible options. It was George's turn to open and he bet two academic cards. Hermione was more curious about the cards than the bets being placed. Fred folded and suddenly it was her bet. She could feel everyone's eyes on her but she only looked at Charlie who nodded as she put in her two academic cards. 'Breathe normally' she told herself. George wanted three cards. Bill took two. Charlie only took one. Ginny wanted two. Fred had folded. She picked out the jack and the two and Bill handed her two new cards. She forced herself to raise them slowly and look at them only once. They were a six of clubs and the eight of diamonds. It was a straight. She tried to keep the excitement out of her eyes as the realization hit her. Poker face. Poker face. She could feel someone looking at her. She glanced up slyly and realized Charlie was staring right at her. 'Poker face. Poker face.' She chanted to herself in her mind as she stared right back at Charlie and quirked her eyebrow. 'There," she told herself, ' Not happy. Not sad. Nothing to give away with that expression." She was so busy trying to outstare Charlie and keep her face expressionless, that she had no idea how many cards Ron had taken. This game took a lot of concentration she decided. George bet one quidditch card, two more academic cards, and a ministry card. Bill folded. Ginny raised two more academic cards. Charlie raised two more ministry cards. It was her turn. She took her time. She met the bet but did not raise. Ron called. Everyone laid their cards on the table. Ginny had a pair of aces and a pair of tens. George had a pair of twos. Charlie had a baby straight 2,3,4,5,6. Hermione turned to look at Ron's cards. He had three queens. Everyone looked at her and she looked at the table. It took her a minute to realize that she had won the hand.

"Beginner's luck!" muttered Ron.

"Bloody well played, Hermione!" Charlie cheered. She looked up to meet his face and he held his hand up for a high five which she returned. Ginny laughed.

"Is that a sigh of relief because she didn't make you look bad, Char?" Bill teased. "She made the teacher look good." The entire group broke into laughter. Bill gathered the cards again and started shuffling. Hermione looked at Charlie and mouthed, "Thank you!" to which he winked at her. Hermione felt her face turn red again and looked at the cards Ron had passed her from the pot.

"Oi, Granger," Fred jarred her out of her reverie, "That was one, let's see if you can do it more than once."

"Worried are you, Fred?" Hermione teased coyly.

"Not by you Granger. You have to be sneaky in this game and you are too by the book!"

"Maybe I have hidden talents Fred," Hermione countered boldly.

Ron coughed to cover his sudden laugh. He was well versed in Hermione's hidden talents and knew she was full of surprises. He desperately wanted to see the look on Fred's face if she conjured another one to humble him. Hermione could be impressive. Ron draped his arm across the back of Hermione's chair and leaned across her to address Fred.

"Mate, she's not called the brightest witch of her generation for nothing. I would be VERY careful throwing down the gauntlet in front of her." He turned to look at Hermione, who was slightly pink from his compliment. He realized how close he actually was. He could see the flecks of green in her eyes and the cluster of freckles on her nose. She didn't blink.

"Are you trying to see my cards Ron?" She challenged with a wicked grin.

Ron abrubtly sat back up straight. "No! I was just---I was—oh bother, let's just play!" He stammered. Another round of laughter beset the group as Bill finished dealing. Hermione glanced at her cards. Two two's and the rest garbage. She remembered to ante all on her own. Charlie opened with two ministry cards. Everyone was in. When Bill passed her the three cards she asked for she looked quickly and then tried very hard to look as if she was thinking. She didn't really have to think for this hand. She should probably fold. If it wasn't for Fred's taunting she probably would have. She had an idea. She looked at her hand again and then at Charlie. He was watching out of the corner of his eye frowning that she had looked at her cards again. He had told her not to do that. She looked again and tried to look like she was trying not to smile. The bet came around to her.

"I raise four quidditch cards!" She practically yelled. Everyone smiled knowingly shaking their heads. They were all thinking, "Rookie!" George, Bill, Ginny, and Ron all folded. Fred looked at Hermione who was trying her best to squirm in her seat while looking like she was trying to control herself. Fred folded. Now it was just her and Charlie. They stared at each other. Charlie saw the bet and raised her four more quidditch cards. She met the bet and raised him two more. Then she quirked her eyebrow at him and he folded. She had won again! Ron handed her winnings to her. She was turning to thank him when Fred grabbed her cards.

"Hey! I thought I didn't have to show if everyone folded!" She yelled at him sternly.

"A lousy bloody pair of twos! You only had a pair of twos!" Fred could not believe she had tricked him! "You don't bet galleons on twos! What were you thinking!"

Hermione looked him coldly in the eye and said, "I wasn't thinking. I was bluffing. Or did you think that was beyond my abilities?"

The room burst out laughing except for Fred, but eventually he joined in too. Bill began shuffling again when there was an extremely loud clap of thunder that rattled the shutters. Everyone jumped as they were startled. Bill and Charlie were on their feet in a flash with their wands out.

"That was really loud." Ginny said quietly stating the obvious. Everyone held their positions and then a streak of lightening flashed followed immediately by another booming roll of thunder. Following the noise the silence was almost deafening as they waited. A soft sucking sound could be heard. Charlie tossed everyone their wands as Bill said, "You lot stay here. Charlie and I will be right back. Stay together."

No one said anything while Charlie and Bill were gone. They sat there and looked nervously around. The lighthearted mood that had filled the afternoon was suddenly gone, replaced by a palpable tension. The only sound was steady breathing and the clock ticking in the background.

After ten minutes that felt like hours, Bill and Charlie returned, dripping wet and looking solemn.

"What did you find?" George asked more seriously than Hermione had ever heard him.

"Footprints," muttered Bill. He and Charlie exchanged a glance and Charlie moved to the fireplace. He conjured his patronus, which to no one's surprise was a dragon. He murmured a quiet spell and put a handful of floo powder in the fireplace. The patronus was gone instantly.

"Ron, Bill is going with you so you can pack. Fred and George, stay together and pack quickly. I will go with the girls. Keep it light for now. We will be leaving shortly." Charlie said firmly. The look on is face was intimidating. Seriousness plagued the room.

"Where are we going?" Ginny asked tentatively.

"We can't tell you just yet, but you'll understand when we leave." Bill spoke solemnly.

Bill pulled Ron by the elbow, "Let's get to it." They left the room and headed up the stairs. Fred and George followed quickly behind. Ginny led Hermione and Charlie to her room.

"I'm scared Charlie." Ginny said calmly. "Who do you think it was?" Charlie pulled her under his arm in a protective hug.

"It was probably nothing. The wards on the house prevent anyone from coming in, but most of our _friends_ know that. It doesn't look like anyone tried to get through, just that they were here. So it's suspicious, but not dangerous right now. We have been waiting for something like this for awhile. This just made the decision to move you lot that much easier. No question now really." Charlie explained.

"But where will we go? If the burrow isn't safe, where is?" Ginny asked, her voice just slightly quivering.

Charlie hugged her. "We will explain soon. For now, just pack. And Gin, be quick okay?"

Charlie let Ginny go and looked at Hermione who had quickly packed a ruck sack and her school bag. It looked heavy.

"What's in the second bag, Hermione?" Charlie asked suspiciously.

"My books. If we are heading somewhere unknown for an undisclosed amount of time, I want something to do." She replied without question and without apology. She didn't look nervous. She didn't look scared. She only looked thoughtful.

"Who is 'we'?" She asked.

"Excuse me?" Charlie asked.

"The 'we' that you mentioned would explain soon. Who is 'we'?" She repeated.

Hermione was sharp.

"You will understand very soon. Please don't ask me questions that I cannot answer." Charlie said simply. Hermione could see that he wasn't deliberately being evasive and appreciated that he had given her as direct an answer as he could. "Are you both ready?" The girls nodded. "Let's go back to the lounge then." The group left and headed back down the stairs with Ginny in the lead.

"Thanks for not pestering me with questions." Charlie growled low in Hermione's ear. "I know you see more than you let on." Hermione just nodded as the growl made her skin tickle.

Once everyone was gathered again in the lounge by the fireplace, Bill waved his wand in a complicated pattern and muttered a nearly silent incantation. The green flames roared and soon someone stepped out of the fireplace. Hermione found herself staring. The someone was only a few inches taller than she was and of slender build. She tripped getting out of the fireplace and Bill caught her with a chuckle.

"Somethings never change, yeah?" He said warmly to the woman.

"Right as rain, Bill, right as rain." She chuckled back. Hermione's jaw dropped as the woman's hair blazed orange and then back to neon pink.

"Hey Tonks!" Charlie said enthusiastically.

"Wotcher, Charlie!" She responded with equal animation. "Fred. George." She nodded at each in turn.

"Tonks!" The twins exclaimed in unison.

"We haven't seen you in ages," Fred began.

"Liked the blue hair better myself, " George continued.

Ron, Ginny, and Hermione could only silently watch as her hair turned a shocking royal blue.

"You must be Ginny." Tonks stated as she moved toward her. "My name is Tonks. I am an auror and an old friend of these lot," She said as she waved her hand at the four older boys. "Went to Hogwarts and spent my fair share in detention with them too!" She continued merrily. Everyone chuckled. It was hard not to feel happy with Tonks around. The mood in the room was lighter again.

"Do you have the parchment?" Bill asked.

"Yep, ok you lot let's see…Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, Hermione….yes that should do it." She said as she handed each a small piece of parchment. We are going to apparate to that address in intervals. You need to read the parchment silently to yourself and then memorize it. We will then destroy the parchment. Any questions?" She asked looking at each of them.

"I don't know how to apparate." Hermione said quietly.

"You younger lot will be doing side along apparition." Tonks said. "Fred and George, did you pass your test?"

They both nodded. "Ginny and I will go first. Follow quickly and I will show you what to then. Five minutes later Bill and Ron will come. Five minutes after that will be Charlie and Hermione's turn. By the way, Char. Try not to splinch the poor girl will ya'?" Bill laughed. Charlie grimaced.

"Oi Tonks, you aren't ever going to let me live that down are ya?" Charlie muttered.

"Nope, can't say as I will." Tonks answered grinning broadly.

"Should I be aware of something?" Hermione asked cautiously.

"No, nothing to worry about. I just like to take the mickey out of him for not passing his apparition test the first go round." Tonks replied brightly.

The five studied their parchment and then when they were ready they burned them in the fireplace. The mood in the room had grown serious again.

"We have to go out to the broomshed now as we can't apparate out of the house. It's pouring buckets, but we will be dry as soon as we get where we are going. Let's go."

Bill said with authority. Everyone followed quickly and obediently.

They made their way through the muck and rain to the broomshed that was situated approximately 100 meters from the house. From the outside the building looked as if it would fall over in a strong wind. It looked much sturdier from the inside but it was dusty and cramped inside with so many people. The dust coated their wet, dripping clothes and faces creating mud. Ginny and Tonks left almost immediately. There was no need to talk. Fred and George followed one minute after the first group. For five minutes Hermione stood quietly with Ron, Bill and Charlie. Ron and Hermione shared a look just before he and Bill departed. Once they were gone, Hermione shivered slightly.

"Are you cold?" Charlie asked quietly.

"A little, but I'll be alright." Hermione answered softly.

Charlie moved behind her and hesitantly rubbed his hands up and down her arms in an effort to warm her. "Have you ever apparated with anyone?" Charlie asked her knowing the answer. Hermione just shook her head, enjoying the warmth his hands were creating on her arms.

"It feels a bit like your insides are being sucked out, but it goes away quickly enough when it's over. Bit like a port key but stronger."

Hermione nodded again but didn't say anything.

"The thing is, it's a little awkward, but for the first time it would be easier if I held you really close. That way if you felt weak at the end, you won't fall."

Hermione turned around and looked Charlie directly in his eyes. She studied them for a long moment and then said, "I trust you Charlie."

"Okay then. Let's go." Charlie pulled her into a bear hug. He noticed her hair smelled faintly like flowers and her head fit perfectly under his chin. She wrapped her arms around his waist and held on firmly. Charlie turned and with a 'pop' they were gone.


	7. Getting Settled

Games Are Afoot Chapter 7

Getting Settled

Landing on the porch of 12 Grimmauld Place, Hermione was grateful for Charlie's secure arms around her. She felt slightly disoriented, more than a little dizzy, and totally excited. Apparition was WAY better than flying. She began chuckling to herself.

"Are you ok?" Charlie whispered tentatively in her ear.

"I'm great! Hermione whispered back.

"Then I think you can let go of me now, luv." Charlie chuckled.

Hermione blushed as she realized she was still clinging ferociously to Charlie's middle. She let go and wobbled, but he caught her arms and steadied her.

"You'll get your land legs back in a second. Right now I need you to think of what you had to memorize before we left. Can you do that?" Charlie inquired.

Hermione arched her eyebrow at him. Did he really think she was that incompetent? She opened her mouth to say it when he interrupted.

"Just think it—don't say it out loud." He admonished.

"Okay. So I guess I am incompetent," she thought to herself. "Number 12 Grimmauld Place." She added in her mind. As soon as she had the thought a door appeared. Charlie tapped it with his wand and it opened and he helped her inside.

The hallway was like nothing she had ever seen. It was dark and musty and there was an extremely stale odor that was so thick she could taste it. There was a curtain hanging up half-way down the wall, an odd looking umbrella stand, and what appeared to be shrunken heads.

Charlie smiled as he noticed her taking everything in. It was truly a dark site to behold. He remembered his reaction upon his first arrival here a few weeks previously. "It still stinks. House hasn't been opened in years." Charlie murmured in Hermione's ear. "It's really important that we be very quiet until we get out of this hallway."

Hermione shivered involuntarily at his whispered words. This house was creepy. Charlie carefully moved around her to lead her through the hallway towards a door at the far end. He took her hand and maneuvered them around all the obstacles silently. Hermione was again surprised at the illusion of softness his hands had. She also noted to herself that they were very warm.

Charlie pushed open the door and led her down the stairs into what was obviously the kitchen. He let go of her hand as they entered. The others were already there and Mrs. Weasley warmly hugged Hermione.

"Dear, I'm so pleased that you all arrived safely. Dinner will be soon. Let's show you to your rooms. I must insist that you remain quiet in the main hallway. We have a devil of a time trying to restore order when anything there is disturbed." She looked at Tonks with accusation in her eyes. Ginny started laughing.

"Yes, wouldn't want a repeat of that would we, mum?" Ginny teased.

Hermione could tell she was missing something as everyone laughed and Tonks' hair turned as red as her cheeks, but she figured she could ask Ginny about it later.

Sirius came bounding in. "Welcome to Grimmauld Place. Sorry you have to be here, but misery loves company so I am damn happy to have you!" Mrs. Weasley frowned, but the rest of the room laughed good naturedly.

"Come on. Come on." Sirius prodded. "Let's get you settled before dinner." He led the way back toward the hallway and all the new arrivals followed.

They silently made their way up the first flight of stairs. "Ron, second door on the left, mate. When Harry joins us, you can share with him." Sirius announced.

"Harry's coming?" Ron asked excitedly.

"Not for a bit. Dumbledore insists he stay with the Dursley's until the week before school starts." Sirius said looking glum. "I had hoped he would let him come for the whole summer, but he mumbled something about safety issues and well, anyway, he'll be able to come for the end."

"Oh," Ron mirrored Sirius' glum look.

"Alright you lot, onward and upward." Sirius led them to the next floor. "George, Fred, first door on the right. Hermione and Ginny, you make have the first door on the left. Get comfortable and come back to the kitchen soon." He left them to unpack and headed back down the stairs.

Ginny and Hermione entered their room and glanced around. It was musty and stale, but they could tell it had been a fine room in its day. The emerald green comforters were soft and fluffy on the two twin beds. There were two dressers each with an oval mirror attached. There was a very soft rug on the dark hard wood floor between the two beds. Sconces held silver candles that lit the dim room. Overall, it was attractive, but Hermione couldn't shake the creepy feeling she felt in the house.

"Kinda feels dark doesn't it?" Ginny muttered.

Hermione could only nod her head in agreement.

Soon everyone had returned to the kitchen. More people had arrived. Professor Lupin was sitting next to Tonks at the long table. Sirius was sitting on Professor Lupin's other side. And at the head of the table sat none other than Professor Dumbledore.

"Good Evening Children." He addressed the new arrivals with a twinkle in his eye. "I am glad you could join us here at headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix. I know that you have many questions, but now is not the time to ask them. Being here is a privilege that bears responsibility. No one must know that you are here except those that are also here." He said cryptically. "No information must leave here that could be traced to here." He continued. He looked directly at Ron, Ginny, and Hermione. "As difficult as it may be, you musn't reveal anything in letters or other communications." They each nodded.

"Ah well, now that the business is attended to, what's for dinner Molly, it smells divine!"

Dinner was a noisy, fun affair much like at the burrow. The twins peppered Sirius with questions about the house, which had turned out to be the Black

family home. Hermione learned why you shouldn't disturb the main hall as Mrs. Black's horribly offense shrieks burst out several times over the course of the evening. Ron was chatting with Bill and his dad while Hermione and Ginny were getting to know Tonks better. She was so fun. She could change her looks at will and entertained the girls throughout the meal by changing her nose and hair. Even Charlie tossed a couple of suggestions her way. Apparently, they had been at Hogwarts together.

Later, Hermione and Ginny were relieved to finally be alone in their room, dressed and ready for bed, so they could chat about all that had happened during the day. It seemed like weeks ago instead of just hours that they had started their games. And now, twelve hours later they had been evacuated for safety and were in an old pureblood house whose former mistress' picture was less than hospitable.

"Can you believe how today turned out?!" Ginny exclaimed as she very dramatically flopped onto her bed causing a puff of dust to fly up.

""This morning seems so long ago doesn't it?" Hermione returned settling herself against the headboard with her pillow on her lap.

"This morning was so fun. It reminded me of all those summers when Bill and Charlie would come home from Hogwarts with the best stories and would play with us. They haven't had time or been home to do that in so long and I kinda miss it. At least Percy wasn't there to tattle!" Ginny finished giggling.

"Did Percy rat you out to your parents often?" Hermione inquired, torn between understanding Percy's need for order and rules and the content, happy feelings she had enjoyed all morning feeling apart of the family.

"Percy was a right git more often than not." Ginny explained. "If he didn't get his way, he would take notes and spy on the rest of us so he could tell on us. Somehow mum would appease him by scolding us, but her heart wasn't always in it because you could see the smile in her eyes."

"It was a lovely day wasn't it?" Hermione sighed.

"Better than lovely. If I had a sister Hermione, I would want her to be you. You are not afraid of my brothers. Boy, the look on Bill's face when you figured out that first riddle." Ginny laughed at the memory. "He was stunned. That just doesn't happen. Teach him to mess with a couple of brilliant witches, eh?"

Hermione laughed too. "It was a great look on his face. When you finished barely after us, and he realized that you were only starting fourth year…..hahahahahaha…….I bet he starts studying so he can try again…..hahahahahaha"

Ginny was laughing too. CRACK! CRACK! The laughter stopped and the girls stifled screams as George and Fred appparated into their room.

"You sound—" Geroge began.

"As if—" Fred continued.

"You are having entirely too much fun—" George said.

"Without us." Fred finished.

The girls looked at the twins and then each other and laughed again.

"Seriously, what's so funny that we can hear you all the way across the hall?"

"We were remembering Bill's face after we solved the rune riddles." Ginny giggled. "Hermione thinks he's gonna hit the books tonight after a couple of underclassmen nearly kicked his bum."

"Ay, that was a great look. I don't think I have ever seen Bill look scared—and scared of a couple of little girls at that!" Fred teased.

"Oh, I think they showed they weren't so little today. I think Charlie especially thinks they are a little more grown up than he originally suspected. Wouldn't you agree Gred?"

"Most definitely Forge!"

Hermione could feel her neck flushing at their words. Ginny laughed along with her brothers.

"They should know better by now not to underestimate me! And ever since Hermione decked Malfoy…."

"When did you do that Granger?" Fred interrupted with a grin.

"Third year. He was being an annoying prat. He deserved it." Hermione replied calmly on the outside while suppressing a twinge of a smile.

"Oi, if that were reason enough then somebody would be punching him hourly!" Ginny added with glee. "I wish I had seen it. Ron said it was bloody brilliant!"

"I would have paid some sickles to see it myself," George added with an appreciative look at Hermione. "I didn't know you had it in you Granger."

Hermione just smiled and nodded. "Guess you'll be watching your step too." She teased.

"Ah, you don't want to mess with us!" Fred insisted. "Shall we George?"

"Goodnight ladies!" The twins said and disappeared with a pop.

"Things are never dull with those two are they?" Hermione asked.

"No." Ginny said affectionately. She turned on her bead facing Hermione and crossing her legs in front of her. "So what did you think of the sidelong apparition?"

"It was terrifying and amazing all at once! I loved it! It was just like Charlie said it would be—like a portkey only ten times more intense!" Hermione enthusiastically reported.

"When did Charlie tell you that?" Ginny asked noting the look of excitement in Hermione's eyes.

"While we were waiting for our turn. We were the last so we talked about it while we waited. Oh, it was so much more fun than flying!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Don't let Charlie hear you say that," Ginny snorted. "He takes flying VERY seriously. If he heard you make that last comment, he would have you up on a broom so fast your head would spin worse than in the floo."

"Weren't you dizzy apparating?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Yeah, I nearly fell over on the stoop. Tonks caught my elbow and then she tripped coming in the hallway over that stupid umbrella stand. Mrs. Black's picture went all mental. I thought mum was gonna hex Tonks. Apparently for an auror she's dead clumsy, but she is so much fun." Ginny said. "What about you? How did your trip go?"

"Well, Charlie said I might feel dizzy at the end so he kind of held me like a hug when we did it so I didn't wobble or anything until he let me go, but then I bobbled and he caught my arm." Hermione finished noting the questioning look on Ginny's face. "Why are you looking at me that way?"

"Charlie hugged you?" Ginny asked.

"Well, not really hugged as that is how he said it would be easiest to apparate with me since I hadn't done it before. Why?"

"Tonks didn't hug me. She had me tuck my hand in the crook of her arm. That's how Bill got Ron here too." Ginny said with a gleam in her bright eyes.

"Wh-What?" Hermione stammered her face flushing.

"Just interesting isn't it?" Ginny smiled a very suggestive smile.

"Why is that interesting?" Hermione demanded.

"Just is, that's all." Ginny answered evasively.

"Well, I still liked apparating way better than flying." Hermione said petulantly.

"I'm sure." Ginny replied smugly.

"Oh stop it." Hermione smiled. "You can be as bad as Fred and George."

Ginny clutched at her heart. "You've wounded me with your words!"

Hermione threw a spare pillow at Ginny. "Oh go to sleep!"

"Good night Hermione." Ginny said as she lay down and faced away. Hermione could hear her chuckling and was glad she wasn't looking as a red flush crept up her face and she remembered how secure she felt with Charlie.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Hermione thought to herself. "He just was being thoughtful." She tried to convince herself as she slid down into the covers and tried to go to sleep.


	8. Confessions

Games are Afoot Chapter 8

Confessions

Author's Note:

Thank you so much for all the reviews and encouragement. A special thanks to Enthralled who kicked my butt into posting and who continues to encourage me! You are a gem!!!!!

Bill and Charlie returned to the Burrow later that night. After making sure it was secure and adding some safety wards, they entered the kitchen and opened the box their mum had sent them home with. Chocolate biscuits. What a wonderful woman. As Bill made tea, Charlie got out the cups and plates and sat down at the kitchen table.

A tapping sound at the window drew his attention. It was an owl. Bill was closer so he opened the window and removed the parchment from its leg. He smiled to himself as the owl flew off and out the window.

"I take it that letter is for you?" Charlie prodded gently.

"Yeah, it surely is," Bill, said with a sigh sniffing the wonderful scent that permeated the letter. "I have been waiting for this all day."

"So are you going to tell me who it's from or do I have to sit here and wonder all night?" Charlie pressed, amusement filling his eyes.

"Oh, it's just from a sweet little thing I am, oh, I guess you could call it tutoring." Bill answered evasively.

"Tutoring, huh. You hardly seem the type. What exactly are you tutoring this bird in?"

"English." Bill responded with a grin. "She's a very quick learner."

"So where did you meet her?" Charlie asked curiously.

"Well, I saw her at Hogwarts…. just before the last task." Bill said slowly, willing Charlie to figure it out.

"Wasn't that when you and mum went to spend the day with Harry? The day all hell broke loose?"

"Yep."

"So you said saw, didn't you talk to her?" Charlie pushed.

"Naw, she was a little busy." Bill said looking right into Charlie's eyes.

"Busy with wh---oh. Her." Charlie said finally catching on. "The one that looks like—that has the hair that---her."

"Yep. That's the one." Bill replied knowingly. Visions of a blond goddess filled his mind. He could see her walking away from him as she seductively looked back at him over her shoulder.

"So how did you get from longing looks to _tutoring_?" Charlie asked with a barely contained smirk.

"Oh, the tutoring is real enough…convenient enough. When I transferred from Egypt to London for Gringotts a couple of weeks ago, I found they had hired a new intern. Apparently she came to learn English and the Goblins are fulfilling their international magical cooperation quota. She was having some trouble with understanding a couple of British sayings—"

"And you being the gentleman mum raised swooped in to rescue fair damsel." Charlie chortled.

"Of course. Couldn't be shaming the Weasley name now could I?" Bill said with a wink.

"And she's a quick learner?" Charlie asked with feigned innocence.

"Aye, that she is mate." Bill replied with a sigh. He sniffed the envelope again. "Everything about her is enticing. The way she looks at me. The way she walks. The way she says 'Beel'…. I feel like a dirty old man."

"Why do you feel that?" Charlie snorted.

"Because, she's just barely eighteen and I, I am older than eighteen brother." Bill said sadly.

"But, if you're of age and SHE's of age…. what's the problem?" Charlie challenged.

"It just feels a little weird. She's about the same age as the twins…."

"Or Percy. He's already working at the ministry. Might as well round up. Sounds like she doesn't have a problem with the age issue." Charlie encouraged.

"No. She doesn't. Said she rather likes a mysterious man with some life experience." Bill said fondly remembering the conversation he and Fleur had had over lunch a few days before.

"You like this bird." Charlie stated with authority. "I know this sappy look on your face. She's hooked you she has."

"Yes. Yes she has. I can't believe it but yeah. Ever since I first looked at her and she stared right back…it was like we connected or something. Even before I had ever said a word to her, I could just feel something…." Bill drifted off.

"I think it's called—"

"Don't say it Charlie." Bill warned. "This one is special. Different. I don't know how to explain it, but I can't stop thinking about her."

"Oh, you have it bad, Bill. How often do you tutor your French maiden?"

"Everyday at lunch and a couple of those very important errands I had to run over the weekend opportunely gave me the chance to run into her."

Charlie stared at his brother in amazement. His cool, calm, collected older brother was gushing. This must be some girl! Charlie decided to move to a new topic.

"I think a lot of these younger girls have knocked you for a loop this week." Charlie chuckled. "I should get a pensieve so you can see the look on your face when Hermione solved that riddle in what—two minutes?"

"Ugh, you would have to bring that up. When did she get so smart? They must be teaching them more at a younger age than I remember." Bill answered in annoyance. "Ginny too. She just finished third year and even she got it. I feel like I am losing it."

Charlie laughed out loud. "Oi Bill, it's not you mate. Ron was telling me about her. Hermione I mean. She's got 115 percent in all her classes or something like that. He said she reads N.E.W.T. level books for kicks. And, she brewed polyjuice potion in her second year."

"No way. How did you find that out?" Bill said stunned.

"Ron told me. They were trying to figure out who that heir of slytherin mess was and figured that Malfoy kid might know. I couldn't believe it when he told me. Wasn't that sixth year we learned about that?"

"Sure was." Bill said with obvious awe in his voice. "You know, Ron told me summer after his first year that she remembers everything she learns. When they were trying to protect the sorcerer's stone, they almost got strangled with devil's snare, but she remembered Professor Sprout MENTIONING that it doesn't like light and saved Ron and Harry's backsides."

"Ron sure seems impressed with her—even though the daft idiot would deny it." Charlie muttered grumpily with a sour look.

"Ron doesn't seem like the only one impressed with her…" Bill laughed as he ducked Charlie's punch.

"A little sensitive are we?" Teased Bill.

Bill stopped when he saw the look in Charlie's eyes.

"We are sensitive." Bill answered himself. "What's up Char?"

"I just…well…. I guess I can understand how you could feel like a dirty old man." Charlie finally spit out. "At least Fleur is already of age."

"Hermione has really grown up this past year hasn't she?" Bill offered.

"Yeah, she sure has. Did you see that picture Ginny showed mum of Hermione with Viktor Krum at the Yule Ball?"

"No, how'd she look?"

Charlie gave Bill an incredulous look. "She looked bloody amazing that's how she looked."

"Ginny told me Ron threw a right nasty tantrum because she went with Krum. Told her she was fraternizing with the enemy or some such rubbish." Bill replied, curiosity burning within him.

"I don't understand why Ron didn't ask her." Charlie mumbled. "Seems like he likes her ya' know?" Charlie looked toward Bill questioningly.

"At times he does, but boy do they fight. The last couple of weeks have been interesting at the Burrow too. Sometimes I think he ticks her off so she'll yell at him and notice him." Bill answered thoughtfully.

"Ginny also told me that it's taken ages for Ron to even notice Hermione was a girl." Bill added.

"He's bloody blind then isn't he?" Charlie said more loudly than he intended.

"So do you fancy her too?" Bill asked with a knowing look.

"I don't know. I guess I just realized she's a girl too." Charlie began sheepishly. "She just seems so much older than at the world cup last year. And watching her mind work today was fascinating. I guess she intrigues me, but I am so much older than her…."

"No older than I am to Fleur," Bill interjected.

"But Fleur is eighteen, and of age, and out of school. Hermione is what, fifteen? In school. Not of age. Argh. I am a dirty old man!" Charlie countered disgusted with himself.

"Don't be so hard on yourself. She definitely leaves an impression." Bill tried to be comforting.

"Yes. Yes she does leave an impression. Quite an impression." Charlie said as his mind recounted the morning. He remembered her elegantly arched eyebrow. He remembered the fierce competitive look in her eye as she figured things out. He remembered how good her hair smelled in the nook upstairs, and in the panty, when he was teaching her to shuffle and when he apparated with her.

"Char—Hey Char! You still with me?" Bill asked waving his hand in front of Charlie's face.

"Yeah, I am still here. Sorry, I was thinking."

"I could tell. I wonder about who…" Bill sarcastically faded off. He ducked as Charlie tried to cuff him upside the head.

"Don't be teasing now, I already feel bad enough as it is. I guess it's a good thing Dumbledore wants me to stay in Romania. Out of sight and all that sort of rubbish." Charlie said dejectedly.

"Oh for sure. Being in Romania will certainly make you forget…. or torture you more!" Bill teased. "Absence can also make the heart grow fonder…."

"Oh eat a biscuit!" Charlie muttered, his face turning as red as his hair. "I'm going to bed. You better read your letter before the fumes overpower you and cause me to throw cold water on you when you start dreaming…." Charlie teased back with a glint in his eye.

"I don't dream—" Bill started before Charlie burst out laughing.

"No, no you don't dream…'Oui mademoiselle, your accent is near perfect…please call me Bill….'" Charlie imitated.

Now it was Bill's turn to blush a scarlet red and for the second time that day he was completely speechless.

Charlie patted his shoulder as he walked past him towards the stairs. "At least she's of age mate." He murmured in passing.

Bill nodded. "Good night Char."

"Good night Bill."

Bill opened his letter.

My dear Beel, 

Eet 'as only been one day and I mees you terribly. My eengleesh is still troubling me, but not as much as 'ow lonely I feel since you left. The kees you placed upon my leeps felt like fire and now I am cold wis out them. You are an amazing man, Beel Weasley. Don't you keep me waiting.

Fleur

Bill read and reread the letter. Then he sighed. How could one short letter make him feel agonized? He couldn't wait to see her again.

A soft tap at their door caused the girls to sit up suddenly.

"Who is it?" Ginny whispered loudly.

"Ron. Let me in before Mum hears me!"

Ginny hopped out of bed and quickly made her way to the door to let him in. "What's up? Is something wrong?"

"No. Nothings wrong. I just wanted to know what you thought of Dumbledore's speech before dinner." Ron importuned looking through the dim light toward Hermione.

"I think he doesn't want us to send Harry any news." Hermione said bluntly.

"No, I guess he doesn't." Ron replied staring at Hermione.

"Don't mind me." Ginny said airily. "I guess I will just go back to bed since you two obviously only want to talk to each other."

Ron turned to her. "Sorry Gin. It's just…not knowing anything is going to make Harry really upset. He wasn't doing so well when he had to go back to the Dursleys. He'd been having some fairly horrific nightmares. Not getting any news is likely to kill him. Or us when he gets here." Ron explained.

"Oh. Well I guess I can understand the whole nightmare thing better than most." Ginny said sitting on Hermione's bed and waving Ron over to hers. "Why do you suppose Dumbledore won't let him come any earlier?"

Ron and Hermione shared a look that did not escape Ginny's notice.

"What aren't you telling me?" Ginny demanded.

"Nothing." Ron stated firmly never breaking his eyes from Hermione's.

"We don't really KNOW anything Ginny. We just suspect some things, but we haven't any proof. We just really worry about Harry." Hermione answered also continuing to speak to Ron with her eyes.

"As if I don't?" Ginny said sullenly folding her arms across her chest.

"I didn't say that Ginny." Hermione said quietly turning her gaze to Ginny.

Ginny's eyes were blazing under her calm exterior. "Well, I do care. I always have. You know that."

"Yes, I do." Hermione answered softly.

"Wait, what about Michael or Dean or whoever you're going out with now?" Ron practically yelled, shocked about the stunning news he thought had just heard.

"Calm down Ron or mum'll be in here so fast your head will spin!" Ginny hissed.

"She didn't say she_ liked_ Harry, Ronald, she merely mentioned that she cares about him too. Just like we do." Hermione stated firmly. Ginny shot her a grateful look.

"Oh. It just sounded like she fancied him again." Ron whispered.

"Well sometimes you have to listen past the words to know what people mean Ron." Hermione suggested.

"What the hell does that mean?" Ron asked in exasperation.

"Oh Ron! You are such a boy!" Ginny shot at him. "You don't understand anything unless Hermione lays it out for you step by step. Of course I care about what happens to and with Harry. I am perfectly capable and emotionally mature enough to have a boyfriend and a friend a the same time!"

"Okay, calm down. No need to get your knickers in a twist." Ron replied snottily to Ginny.

"Get my—how dare you—Ron—AAHHH!!!" Ginny sputtered.

"Both of you need to calm down or your mum will hear!" Hermione hissed.

Ginny and Ron both sat huffily.

"Now then, what are we going to do about Harry?"


	9. New Players

Games are Afoot Chapter 9

New Players

Ron and George were playing Wizard's Chess in the dark corner of the lounge. Fred and Ginny were in the middle of an extremely animated game of Exploding Snap on the other side of the room near a grimy window. Hermione was engrossed in a book she had discovered about wands and was intently reading. They were immensely relieved at being able to just hang out for awhile. Mrs. Weasley had worked them hard all morning.

Today's task had been to clean out the bedrooms they were sleeping in and they were exhausted. Truth was, though they would never admit it aloud to Mrs. Weasley, they were relieved to have their rooms more liveable. But, for now, they were all enjoying some downtime.

There was to be an Order Meeting at the house that afternoon and the younger set of occupants had learned over the course of the week they had been staying at Grimmauld place that the order was bigger than they originally thought. They had learned that, as unlikely as it seemed, Professor Snape was a member of the order. They had also discovered that time had done nothing to ease the tension between Sirius and Snape. They had been caught too close to the door when Sirius had unexpectedly fled the room one evening and had spent the better part of an hour being loudly reprimanded by Mrs. Weasley before dinner. She had gone on and on about the bad manners of listening at doors, of invading privacy, of how inappropriate their actions had been. Honestly, it was like a live howler.

After their chewing out, she had made them go to the basement to clean. It was a very long evening. The basement was creepy enough in the daytime, but at night it was down right menacing. Fred and George had made some interesting discoveries, but Mrs. Weasley had kept them working too hard to really explore, so they had plans to return later.

As they sat amusing themselves in the lounge, where they had been ordered to stay until the meeting was over, they listened to try to figure out who was there. They heard Bill's deep authoritative voice resonate quietly past their door followed by a short barking laugh that had to be Charlie's. They heard Moody's growl and Professor Lupin's calm response. Then they heard Mrs. Black's portrait screaming following a clanging thud and chuckled as they realized Tonks had arrived. The parade of people continued for at least ten minutes before silence overtook the hallway again.

"What do you suppose their topic is tonight Fred?" George asked seemingly innocent but with an eyebrow raised.

"Why George, you know mum specifically requested that we not set ONE foot in the hallway." Fred replied with a wink.

"Ay, that she did. And I would never disobey such a detail, would I. I honor my mum so my FOOT shall not touch the hallway." George responded with his hand raised solemnly as if he were taking an oath. But the illusion was ruined with his obvious wink.

"What are you two up to? Ginny demanded suspiciously.

"Us? Up to something?" Fred sniggered.

"Surely, you wouldn't think us so low as to be deliberately disobedient?" George added with a look of mock horror.

"No, but that doesn't mean you aren't up to something," Ginny countered knowingly.

"She's got us mate," Fred said looking not at all upset by her observations.

"Well, then, maybe she would be interested in being our lovely assistant." George looked toward Ginny questioningly.

"What would I have to do?" Ginny asked cautiously.

"I want in." Ron joined the conversation. "I'm dead bored. George stinks at chess and beating ten times in a row is getting old."

George pretended to be offended. "Well, despite the attack on my efforts to keep you little children entertained, I am going to let you help. Stay here, we'll be right back."

"You aren't supposed to leave this room during the meeting." Hermione reminded them in a very bossy tone.

"Granger, you are mistaken," Fred began.

"What?" Hermione asked stunned. She wasn't used to being accused of being wrong.

"You assumed mum meant not to leave the room," George continued.

"But she said—" Hermione started.

"That we shouldn't set ONE FOOT in that hallway until the meeting was over." Fred said imitating Mrs. Weasley perfectly.

"So your assumption," George said

"Was based on facts not in evidence." Fred added.

Ron and Ginny watched this argument with amusement. They loved to watch Fred and George meet a challenge, but they liked watching Hermione cave even more.

"You assumed that she meant for us to stay put," interjected George moving to sit on Hermione's right side.

"But she didn't actually say that did she? Fred suggested with a knowing look.

"You just think that's what she meant,"

"But she really just didn't want us physically in the hallway—"

"Where our innocent ears—"

"Could be assaulted by the details—"

"Of their very private—"

"Very secret—"

"Very interesting meeting." The twins concluded smiling charmingly at Hermione. She sat looking back and forth between the two as she contemplated the back and forth banter. Suddenly she looked smug.

"So you are saying," she began, "that as long as our feet don't touch the floor in the hallway, technically we can listen because she didn't _specifically_ state that we couldn't hear the meeting? She just stated that she didn't want us in the hallway, correct."

"Why Granger, I do believe you are cottoning on." Fred teased.

"But, you know she doesn't want you to hear anything, right?"

"We don't know that at all Granger. _That_ would be an assumption." George shot back.

"And why don't we want to make that assumption?" Hermione asked.

"Because, assumptions can be misleading, Miss Granger." Fred said condescendingly, shaking his head.

"We could also assume that she didn't want Mrs. Black's portrait going mental again!" Ron blurted out, moving towards the sofa.

"We could also assume that some spell has been put on the hallway so that it would be dangerous for us to set foot in the hallway." Ginny suggested.

"Or perhaps, Buckbeak is loose for awhile and that would be dangerous wouldn't it Granger?" George offered.

Hermione just looked at each of them skeptically. She enjoyed this banter and debate more than she let on.

"So you see, Granger" Fred began.

"Assuming things can be…" George continued.

"…Very confusing." They finished together.

"So if you won't set a FOOT into the hallway, what exactly are you proposing?" Hermione asked leaning forward. Ron and Ginny were eagerly awaiting their response too.

"Wait here." George said curtly.

"Be right back." Fred added.

Pop! Pop! The twins had disapparated to the astonishment of the other three in the room. They just looked at each other for a silent minute before two more pops announced their return.

"Technically, you didn't set foot in the hallway, did you." Hermione said with a giggle.

"You would be correct." George replied untangling what looked like a long squirmy string.

"What is it?" Ginny asked walking over toward Fred who was straightening his own version of the wiggly string.

"We would like to present—" said George dramatically.

"The newest addition—" Fred continued in the same tone as George.

"To Weasley's Wizard Wheezes." They finished.

"Yeah, we figured that much." Ron said sarcastically. "But what is it? What does it do?"

"It isn't dangerous, is it?" Hermione asked scooting back against the couch nervously.

"No, this is one of our…._safer_ creations I believe." George said grinning. "You ready mate?"

"Yep. Let's deploy." Fred answered moving toward the door.

They let their strings out the lounge door and watched as they maneuvered towards the door to the kitchen as if they had been charmed. The action was totally silent. Hermione was impressed in spite of herself.

"What are they?" Ginny whispered excitedly.

"Give it a sec—" George said almost reverently.

"Prepare to be impressed." Fred said overconfidently.

Suddenly, the group could hear voices as Fred and George raised what looked like ear plugs for an ipod to the group. Everyone crowded around to listen. Hermione, Ron, and Ginny looked stunned for a moment and then looked to the twins.

"That's the meeting!" Ron exclaimed.

"Our brother, master of the understatement." Fred deadpanned.

"These, my dears, are called 'Extendable Ears,'" George announced.

Hermione was amazed. Fred and George were much more intelligent than they let on.

"That is—" Hermione started.

"The most bloody brilliant thing I have ever seen!" Ron blurted out totally impressed.

"Yes, Ronald, I know you're impressed." Hermione retorted dryly to the amusement of the others. "As I was saying," Hermione continued giving Ron a look that just dared him to try to interrupt her again, "That is an amazing bit of magic. How did you do it?"

"Ah," sighed George, "She thinks it's bloody brilliant too!"

Everyone laughed and then hushed again as they all listened. They heard that they were arranging guard duty but couldn't quite figure out for what. After about ten minutes they heard the meeting about to end and the twins recoiled the extendable ears and they all resumed their previous activities just as Molly entered the room.

"Well, you lot. I am pleased you listened for a change. Lunch will be ready soon and I made a treacle tart to reward you." She said amiably. "Wash up and get to the kitchen. Molly made her way carefully back down the hallway as the group in the lounge put away the games and books.

When she was sure Mrs. Weasley was out of range, Hermione walked up to Fred and with fire in her eyes asked, "How did you do it?"

"Trade Secret." The twins said together. "We could tell you but then we'd have to ki—"

"No need to get all dramatic about it. I'm just curious." Hermione snapped, stopping them before they could really get started. She walked away towards the door.

"Thanks for the admiration." George called to her.

"It means a lot that the brightest witch of her age is impressed with our bit." Fred added.

Hermione just waved over her head as she made her way into the hallway.

The others quickly followed and as they arrived in the kitchen they were surprised to find that only a few people remained.

"Where is everyone?" Ginny asked her mother sliding into a chair next to Tonks.

"Most had to get on and couldn't stay." Mrs. Weasley answered simply. "Tuck in."

Everyone ate heartily and chatted easily. Ginny and Ron cleared and Hermione helped with the dishes. When the kitchen was orderly again Tonks looked at the group. "Well," she began, "How shall we entertain ourselves this afternoon?"

"Us?" asked Ron.

"Of course," replied Tonks animatedly, "The grown-ups have to go out for awhile. Sirius and I get to babysit."

"Wicked." Said the twins with a smile. Tonks returned the smile.

"Shall we adjourn to the lounge?" Fred asked gallantly.

"Don't you lot give Tonks a hard time." Mrs. Weasley ordered sternly. "We will be back soon enough."

The group moved to the lounge and Tonks called up the stairs. "Sirius, come to the lounge!"

"Be right there, I am just getting something." He called back.

Soon Sirius joined the group. His eyes met Tonks' with a wicked glimmer of mischief that she recognized. "What are you up to?" She asked grinning.

"Oh, I just thought a little game of _Flinch_ would keep these young hooligans in line."

"You do, huh?" Tonks responded with a full blown smile, knowing the kids were going to love this game.

"Hey George! He called us hooligans!" Fred yelled across the room.

"Aw, Sirius, I didn't know you cared." Oozed George with his best puppy dog eyes.

"Alright, alright. Can't you take a ruddy compliment?" Sirius muttered in pretend embarrassment.

"What's Flinch?" Ron said moving toward the group.

"Flinch is a marauder's game." Sirius explained with contagious excitement. "Moony actually deserves the invention credit, but we all added our bit."

Ron's curiosity wasn't the only one peaked. The entire group moved closer to Sirius. They moved chairs in to circle the black antique coffee table.

"Make sure you are comfortable as you all need to be able to reach this." Sirius stated as he produced from his pocket what looked like a petrified quill feather. It was snowy white and looked like it would be as soft as down, but when touched it actually felt like marble.

"I am sure you are all familiar with the game truth or dare?" Sirius inquired, his eyes scanning the inquisitive group. When all nodded in the affirmative, he continued. "Well in Flinch, we only deal with the truth, no dares."

"Aw, where's the fun in that?" George muttered.

"The questions asked have to be answered by the entire group. You each only get one question to ask. When the question is asked, everyone must be touching the quill. The quill is possessed of a charm that acts similarly to veritaserum, so it will know if you are lying. If you don't tell the truth, it will make you flinch. If you flinch, you're out. Last one holding on wins. Any questions?"

"What if you just let go instead of answering?" Hermione wondered aloud. Looking dubiously at Fred and George who were sniggering together.

"Just like a port key, once you touch it, you will not be able to pull your hand away until the round is over. That is why I suggested you make yourself comfortable." Sirius replied with an openly suspicious smile.

Ginny moved her chair away and grabbed a pillow off the sofa. She had a look of utter determination on her face. Hermione joined her on the floor. Tonks sat in a chair to her right. Fred, George and Ron took the couch across from the girls and Sirius settled in on the chair to the left of Ginny.

"I suggest a practice round with an easy question so you can all get a feel for the game."

Everyone nodded and followed Sirius as he placed his right index finger on the quill. A queer sensation of being glued to the feather passed through everyone. Ron tugged at his finger to test if he could remove it, but it just pulled the quill and everyone's arms toward him. He sheepishly moved it back to the center of the table as everyone chuckled.

"Doubting Thomas can be thinking of the first real question," Sirius teased. "Okay, here's the practice question. What is your favorite dessert?"

"Treacle Tart!" Ron yelled.

"Pudding." Said Fred and George together.

"Apple Pie." Tonks kicked in.

"Jello." Hermione said tentatively as six people looked at her with confusion. "It's a muggle food." Hermione said as she shrugged.

"Mum's chocolate cake." Ginny said moving the game along.

"Rum cookies." Sirius finished.

The quill released their fingers and they all chuckled thinking to themselves about what they wanted to know.

Sirius nodded and they all replaced their fingers. He looked to Ron to start the questioning.

"My question is—" Ron paused for drama, "What was the most recent lie you told?"

The twins looked at Ron in shock for a full twenty seconds. "That, dear brother, is a brilliant question! I didn't know you had it in you!" Fred congratulated.

"What is revealed here stays here, right? Ginny asked cautiously.

"Yes, I should have mentioned that. Wizard's Honor. Everything revealed here goes no further." Sirius said looking seriously at the twins.

"My turn then," said Fred. "The last lie I told was to mum and it was that I didn't break the ward on the pantry where she hid the chocolate biscuits." Ron smirked. He knew it had to be one of the two but he had taken the blame and had to scrub the dishes for two days because of it.

"Right then, I guess I'm up," interjected George, "I told my last lie to mum also, that I had degnomed the garden when really I only threw two of the blasted little buggers out."

"The last lie I told was to my boss," Tonks said sheepishly. "I told him that I was late because the floo was backed up, but really I had a little accident after breakfast and I had to go home to get a new set of robes."

"What did you do to your robes?" Ginny asked.

"I caught them on fire just while getting the floo powder ready." Tonks answered as her hair and her face turned a delicious shade of red. Everyone laughed.

"The last lie I told was to Professor Snape." Hermione said with apprehension. Every eye in the room was on her. "Well, he asked if I knew who broke into his special store cupboard and I told him I didn't know, but I did."

"So who was it?" Demanded Ron.

Hermione gave him a withering gaze. As he stared back, comprehension lit in his eyes. "OH." Was all he said.

"Come on Granger, who did it." George begged. Hermione looked around the group and then back to Ron. "Do you want to tell them or shall I?"

"Ickle Ronniekins! A thief! A shame to the name of…well not so much a shame as a right proud moment!" Fred said pounding Ron on the back heartily as Ron looked up with a smug grin.

"Aw, it was nothing." He murmured looking very pleased with himself.

"Okay, my turn," said Ginny. "The last lie I told was to Dad." Her brothers all looked shocked. Nobody lied to Arthur. They omitted, stretched, or tweaked the truth, but they didn't lie. "Oh, don't look so scandalized!" Ginny said sharply to her brothers. "He just wanted to know why I was so late for dinner the other night and I told him I fancied a walk. And he wanted to know where I went for my walk and so I told him that I walked down to the pond and sat for awhile, but really I went to town."

"You went to town by YOUR SELF?" shrieked Ron. "Bloody Hell, there are death eaters on the loose and you had to go shopping!?!"

"Calm down before you wet yourself. I didn't say I was alone. And I didn't say I was shopping." Ginny coolly replied.

"So who were you with?" Fred smirked.

"I have already answered my question." Ginny said firmly staring down her brothers until they backed off and relaxed.

Sirius had been watching everyone with amusement. He remembered many fun late nights playing this game, and so far, this group was not disappointing him.

"The last lie I told," Sirius began, "was today." He paused for effect. "I told Professor Snape that I thought he was a slimy-haired git." Everyone laughed.

"That's not a lie, Sirius." Fred chuckled.

"Sure it was, Freddie my boy, I think he's really a foul-mouthed, loathsome, slimy-haired git!"

The entire room burst into hearty laughter as the quill released their fingers.

"Who wants to ask the next question?" Sirius gaily asked scanning the group.

"I will." Said Tonks. Everyone returned their fingers to the quill. "Who would you wish to have here right now to talk to?"

"James." Sirius said quickly.

"Harry." Ron followed.

"Angelina." Fred said with a sappy smile.

Just then, the group heard the front door open. They paused as they listened to determine who it was. The door to the lounge opened and Bill and Charlie walked in still dressed in their traveling cloaks.

"Whatcha playin' at?" Bill asked.

"They're playing Flinch!" Charlie exclaimed. He didn't notice a certain member of the group squirming ever so slightly.

"Hey George—your up." Fred nudged.

"What's the question?" Charlie asked as he pulled up a chair between Tonks and Hermione.

"Who you wish to have here to talk to." Tonks repeated. "Okay George, you're up."

"I am going to have to go with Professor Flitwick, I have a charms question I have been toying with."

"I would like to talk to Remus." Tonks said with a twinkle and a look toward Sirius who returned it in kind.

"I-I-I-I wish for Harry. Yeah, Harry----ARGHHH!" Hermione yelled as the quill shocked her. "It shocked me!" She yelled.

"Of course it did. It made you flinch because you didn't tell the truth." Sirius laughed.

"So I'm out right?" Hermione asked looking almost relieved, though embarrassed.

"Oh no, you don't get out until after you tell the truth. The quill won't release till everyone has fessed up. Then you'll be out sweetheart." Sirius "reassured" her with a wink.

Hermione's face was beat red. Her heart was beating wildly. "Why oh Why did they have to show up now?" She asked herself over and over in her mind.

"Come on Hermione, it can't be that bad," Charlie said nudging her. She looked straight ahead trying not to make eye contact with anyone. She cleared her throat and looked at her hands. "Charlie." She whispered.

"Who? I couldn't hear you?" Sirius asked with a smirk.

"Charlie. Okay. I wanted to talk to Charlie." Hermione practically yelled looking down.

The room was silent. That is until a barking laugh caused everyone to follow suit.

"I think that is a great answer!" Charlie said in a booming voice that triggered another round of laughter. Hermione still had not looked up. Ron looked stunned but everyone else was smiling with glee. Bill shot Charlie a look that only brothers would understand.

"Alright then, I guess I'm next." Ginny began while still chuckling to herself. "I wish Harry was here to talk to." She looked up with challenge in her eyes, just daring one of her brothers to say even one word. They knew her well enough to let it go this time.

The quill released the fingers and Hermione scooted back to a chair. Charlie moved back by her as the game continued.


	10. Heart of the Matter

Games Are Afoot Chapter 10

Heart of the Matter

Disclaimer: JKR owns it all…I am just playing with her genius.

Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews! They really keep me going.

Charlie brought his chair with him and flipped it around so he was sitting on it backwards with his back to the rest of the room. Hermione's face was still a lovely shade of crimson and she had yet to make eye contact with him. He was pretty sure she was aware of his presence and that knowledge caused him to grin, although he stifled the chuckle.

"I don't bite ya' know." He teased gently trying to draw her out of her embarrassment.

"I know." She said quietly with her eyes firmly aimed down toward her shoes.

"You don't have to be embarrassed. I don't mind that you want to talk to me. I think that it's probably a sign of just how intelligent you are."

Hermione smirked in spite of herself and raised her eyes slowly. She could see the amusement in Charlie's eyes, but it wasn't the kind that was at her expense. More like he was happy that she wanted to talk to him. 'Oh, I have a lot to learn about boys.' She thought to herself. She made eye contact with Ron over Charlie's shoulder. He was sitting with his finger stuck to the quill and intermittent laughter erupted from the group still involved with the game. Ron looked questioningly at her and she smiled back.

Charlie turned to see what she was looking at and saw Ron doing his best to speak to Hermione through his eyes. He was obviously curious why Hermione wanted to talk to Charlie. Well, so was Charlie.

"So, Miss Granger," Charlie started, laughing when he saw her roll her eyes. "What's up with the eye roll?" He changed his train of thought at the last second.

"Please call me Hermione. This is awkward enough already."

"WHY would this be awkward? I'm an amiable enough chap. What did ya' have on your mind, HER-MI-O-NE?" Charlie enunciated every syllable of her name teasingly.

Hermione's face color deepened again and she noticed that Charlie could tell she was uncomfortable. "Well," she began hesitantly. She was pleased to observe Charlie was patiently waiting for her and not rushing her to speak. "Well, I was reading earlier, you know, before the game started…" Hermione faltered.

"Books are fascinating things," Charlie gently prodded with a smile.

"Yes," Hermione said impatient with herself. "Well, I was reading a book about wands and it made me think of a question I wanted to ask you."

"Wands?" Charlie clarified.

"Yes. Wands. It, the book I mean, was talking about wand cores specifically. And mine has a…well, a dragon heartstring, and I uh…. was wondering…. how does one obtain a dragon heartstring because it would seem as if…uh…um." she faded off noticing the look on Charlie's face.

Whatever Charlie had thought this would be about, he was wrong. He was shocked at the depth of her question. Most people didn't think about what went into a wand, only that it worked. Wand lore was a fascinating subject for him. "So are you worried about how they obtain the heartstring from the dragon?" Charlie astutely asked her. His face had grown serious.

Hermione appreciated that he took her question in the way she intended, because she didn't want to come across as a prattling teen-ager, she really wanted to know. She nodded her head and looked at Charlie a little more directly. She found she was leaning forward slightly and eager to hear what he had to say.

"Well, there are a few of ways to get a dragon heartstring. The first is obviously if the dragon is deceased—" Charlie stopped when he heard Hermione gasp.

Hermione felt like her worst fears had been confirmed. Did a dragon have to DIE for her to have her wand? She loved her wand, but if a creature had to be killed—she just couldn't believe that her wand had caused—

Charlie could tell where her mind had gone as he watched her eyes and interrupted her thoughts, "Hermione, we don't kill the dragons to get wand cores," He said calmly. "When a dragon is nearing death, we prepare to harvest blood, scales, talons, and all sorts of their parts in an effort to keep them living on in the usefulness of each of their parts. It's similar to your muggle organ donor idea. Dragons can live for a very long time and their hearts are very strong. As they age, their heartstrings become wizened and even more magical. The heartstring from the oldest of dragons can create powerful magic—which is why it is a popular core."

Hermione nodded to Charlie, visibly relieved, and encouraged him to go on.

"Well, you can also get a dragon heartstring from a living dragon, but it is extremely dangerous. Losing one or two won't kill them, but they get even more ferocious when that occurs. To me, I prefer the older ones anyhow. I think the live harvest is a bit barbaric, though it does happen. I also think they possess less magical power," Charlie stopped, noticing that Hermione was leaning toward him on the edge of her seat, enrapt in what he was telling her. He smiled because he was pleasantly surprised at how much he liked talking with her. He noted to himself she was a very good listener.

"So the older the heart, the more magic it possesses?" Hermione asked and when Charlie nodded she continued, "So, the wisdom and experience of the dragon is reflected in its heart strings then?" Hermione suggested.

"Yes, that is what I believe anyway." Charlie responded amazed at how quickly Hermione processed information. Her entire demeanor had now changed from repulsion to visible relief and awe. Charlie found it strangely moving that this girl was so concerned about how magic was acquired. He recognized the feeling because that is how he felt about magical creatures too. She was continually surprising him this summer, and that was not an easy feat. No, Hermione was not your average incoming fifth year that was for sure.

A loud blast of laughter from the center of the room caused Hermione to sit up straight and move back from Charlie. She had almost forgotten anyone else was in the room. She was intrigued by Charlie's descriptions and ability to help her understand. It was refreshing to be taught instead of having to figure everything out. 'Yes,' she thought to herself, glancing a look at Charlie, 'he is very intriguing.'

"So," said Charlie breaking Hermione out of her reverie, "Did you have any other questions for me?" His eyes twinkled merrily. She wondered if he actually wanted to continue their conversation or if it was just her wistful thinking.

She blushed again, cursing her blood for rising so quickly to her cheeks. "No, not right now. I haven't finished the book yet."

"Well, I have enjoyed talking with you so if you ever want to chat about something, I would be honored. I also happen to be a big fan of wand lore. I have some interesting stories if you would like to hear them sometime."

Hermione just smiled at him and nodded. Was he really offering to talk to her again? Like a person and not as if she were an encyclopedia of answers? Another loud roar of laughter erupted in the room and their attention was directed back to the center of the room.

Ron had just flinched and now it was down to Ginny and Sirius. They watched as the two faced off. It was Ginny's turn to ask a question.

Ginny looked brazenly at Sirius, "Did you ever try to make a move on Lily Potter—before she was married I mean." Ginny's eyes were dancing at the expression on Sirius' face.

"Um, well, um, what the hell kind of question is that?" He sputtered.

"A very good one I think, judging by your reaction." Ginny said calmly.

"You've got me and you know it, don't you." Sirius conceded.

"Oh, yes. Yes, I do." Ginny grinned feeling the victory.

"Well, I am not the champ at this game for nothing. Yes, I tried to hit on Evans and she crushed me like a bug on a window."

Hermione and Ron burst out laughing at his analogy. Everyone looked surprised that they would find this funny, but as they didn't know about the Skeeter woman up in Hermione's bag upstairs, they wouldn't understand.

Ginny had just realized that by telling the truth, Sirius was still in the game.

"I believe the same question goes to you, Miss Weasley," Sirius graciously challenged.

A more subdued Ginny answered, "No, I never made a move on Lily Potter before she was married." The quill released them and they wiggled their fingers before returning them to the quill.

"I believe it is my question," Sirius began, "and my question is…who is your favorite brother?"

All the Weasley boys turned to look at Ginny. They thought this question would stump her or make her hesitate, but they were wrong.

"I love all my brothers for different reasons, but my favorite is Bill because he taught me the bat bogey hex, which has become my signature move." Ginny said proudly. Bill beamed at her and gave her a wink.

The other boys booed.

Hermione and Tonks laughed.

"And, Mr. Black," Ginny said formally, "same question."

"I don't have a favorite broth---AAHHHH!" Sirius finished with a yell as the quill shocked him and he flinched. "I guess I have to say Regulus, the bloody prat." Sirius sniped as the quill released their fingers and he shook his. "He's not my favorite, he's my only, stupid game." He continued to mutter to the amusement of the group.

"Well, then, I believe that makes me the winner!" Ginny exclaimed triumphantly. "Finally!" This brought on another round of laughter.

"I'm hungry." Ron announced as his stomach simultaneously gave a low rumble.

"Come on Ron. Let's go get a snack for everyone." Hermione suggested as she stood and made her way to the door. Ron followed obediently.

They barely made it to the kitchen when Ron turned to her and grabbed her shoulders.

"So what was all that about wanting to talk to Charlie? And why did you two look as thick as thieves and like you were plotting the overthrow of some government?"

"Oh honestly Ron, I just had a question. There is no need to be so dramatic!" Hermione sighed in exasperation.

"Then why were you so embarrassed when he walked in? It made you look like…well…"

"Just how did it look Ron?" Hermione glared at him. He didn't answer. "Are you telling me that it looked inappropriate? Is that what you are suggesting?" Hermione was near to screaming.

"Chill, Hermione. Geez, your about as bad as mum." Ron muttered.

"Then tell me exactly what you mean, Ronald." Hermione said through clenched teeth.

"Well, you just turned all red and acted like it was some big thing to talk to Charlie. I just don't get it. What's the big deal? Its just Charlie." Ron shrugged.

"It wasn't a big deal. I just didn't expect to have to tell him I had a question like that …I figured I would have been able to be a bit more, uh, discreet." Hermione said.

"Why in Merlin's name do you have to be discreet about talking to Charlie?" Ron said as his voice rose. "That just makes it sound like it's bad! What's so important that you would have to be _discreet_."? Ron argued.

"I just had a dragon question. And for your information, I don't know Charlie that well. I didn't want him to think I was stupid." Hermione replied in a snit. " I grew up as an only child. I don't know how the whole big brother thing works."

Ron did the worst thing he could. He started to laugh. Hermione turned on her heel and said, "Get your own snack Ronald. I hope you don't poison anyone." She left the room and went upstairs leaving a stunned Ron who wondered just what exactly the big deal was.

"Girls." He muttered. "You can't live with 'em." He trolled the kitchen for a snack and found the leftover treacle tart. He put it on a tray with some plates and forks and went back to the lounge.

Sirius had disappeared as had Fred and George. Bill and Charlie were talking quietly by the bookshelf. Ginny was sitting on the couch petting Crookshanks and talking to Tonks who was still in the same chair. Ginny looked up as Ron entered.

"Where's Hermione?" Ginny asked looking behind him.

"Oh, she got mad and went upstairs. Who wants something to eat?" Ron replied edgily.

"What did you do?" Ginny shot back as Crookshanks leapt off her lap.

"Why do you always assume it is my fault?" Ron demanded.

"Because you're the biggest prat of all time and a rather insensitive git." Ginny said calmly and informatively to the amusement of the rest of the room who had tuned into the conversation.

"What was she mad about?" Bill asked.

Ron turned to face his brother and sat with a thump into the chair Sirius had vacated. He continued to scowl as he dished up the food and passed plates around.

"Well," Charlie prodded.

"Well what?" Ron snapped. "She's an unpredictable, moody witch. I just asked a simple question and she bit my head off and lit into me. How in the bloody hell am I supposed to understand why?"

Ginny stared at him like he was an idiot. Bill, Charlie and Tonks tried to suppress smiles.

"What exactly did you ask her Ronald?" Ginny demanded with a look that could have been her mothers.

"I just wanted to know what the bloody big deal was about asking Charlie a question. She got all red and embarrassed and acted like it was some big secret. Then she told me that she was trying to be discreet so she didn't look stupid. Like she _ever _looks stupid. I mean she knows everything." Ron blurted out.

The laughter could not be held back this time and it just caused Ron to shove his food in his mouth while muttering under his breath.

"Ron, don't you think that maybe if she had a question, it meant she might not know everything?" Bill suggested.

"Yeah, you always expect her to have all the answers, or at least the ones you need when you need them. Maybe that's why she's afraid of asking questions in front of you, you big git!" Ginny shouted at him.

"Hey, why is everyone picking on me? She's the one that went mental. I just want to eat in peace!" Ron retorted returning to his food.

"Fine!" Ginny said as she stormed from the room.

Bill, Tonks, and Charlie all chuckled quietly to themselves. They left and walked to the kitchen together to get some tea. As soon as they entered the kitchen, however, Bill headed for the fireplace.

"I don't actually want tea." Bill said simply.

"Tutoring session?" Charlie asked casually.

"Aye." Replied Bill with a dreamy look in his eye. "Tell mum not to expect me for dinner." With a wink he was gone.

Tonks chuckled and moved toward the fireplace. "Well Char, I am out too. I have to go to work tonight and I have a stop to make first."

"Just don't catch your robes on fire again…."

"How did you know about that?" Tonks asked looking absolutely shocked.

"A little birdy—well actually a really big werewolf told me—"

"Oh shut up!" Tonks said as she playfully punched Charlie's arm. "I promise I'll be more careful." And suddenly she was gone too.

"Forget tea, I think I'll go find Sirius." Charlie muttered to himself.


	11. Round Two

Games Are Afoot Chapter 11

Round Two

Charlie headed up the bleak stairway from the kitchen consciously trying to get past Mrs. Black's portrait without an incident. Tonks had created too many incidents of late and he really wasn't in the mood for another headache. He successfully navigated the hallway and began to search the upper floors for Sirius. The first of the upper floors was silent so he continued to the next level.

As he made his way down the hallway he heard a loud bang that made him jump. It seemed to come from Fred and George's room. He knocked on the door.

"You two alright?" Charlie asked through the door suspiciously as a thin layer of smoke crawled out from under it.

"We're fine. Just a little experiment. Nothing to worry about." One of the twins called through the closed door. Charlie shrugged and continued down the hallway unsuccessful in his search. As he headed back towards the stairs, he heard voices. He stopped and listened at the door across the hall from the twins.

"Charlie isn't like that. He has some sense, Ron is just…I don't know….younger, I guess. He means well, but sometimes I think they forgot to hook up his mouth to his brain so he can think before he speaks."

That had to be Ginny. Charlie's curiosity was peaked. He knew he shouldn't listen in, but come on, he grew up in a house full of people and this is how you figured things out!

"I know. Someday I hope he'll grow up and see that I am a person. It took him four years to figure out I was a girl! I just felt so stupid because I hadn't ever really thought about my wand as more than just a tool, so, I figured Charlie would understand about the dragon part. But, I really don't know him that well. The only time before this week I have ever even seen him was last summer at the world cup."

"You worry too much, Hermione." Ginny tried to comfort her. "Charlie is really easy to talk to and get to know. He always has made time for me and is always willing to answer questions and never makes me feel dumb. Last year after Harry took on that Horntail, I wrote him and wanted to know all about it, the dragon I mean. He wrote back this really long, detailed letter and it made me feel like I was important enough that he would take the time to be thorough and not blow me off."

Charlie smiled to himself. He loved his little sister and understood how worried she was after witnessing Harry's "brush with death" as she had called it. He was happy to be able to bring some comfort to her. He wondered if he intimidated Hermione. She had seemed very composed around him except for the lounge earlier.

"Gin, I never had brothers. I really like yours. They are fun and adventurous and they always make me feel welcome. You know that. I mean Fred and George wouldn't tease me if they didn't like me right?"

Charlie assumed that Ginny nodded because Hermione continued.

"Percy always talked to me at school. Bill I don't know very well either but I think we made sure he'll never underestimate us again…." Laughter filled the room.

Charlie had an idea so he ceased his listening at the door and continued up the stairs to find Sirius. He located him in the uppermost room with Buckbeak.

"Hey Mate!" Sirius called out as Charlie entered the room. The room looked like it had once been elegant, but with a hippogriff living in it, it had seen better days. Feathers littered the floor both from the animal and obviously from the pillows that lay flat with deep gashes on the bed. It looked as if Buckbeak had tried to make a nest on the floor and had scavenged pieces of the finery for his comfort. Sirius was brushing him out and for a change the hippogriff seemed content.

"Hey Sirius, I was wondering if I could borrow your Flinch quill. I didn't get to play earlier and thought I would see if anyone was up for a game."

"Sure, it's on my dresser in my room next level down. You can't miss it. Says 'Sirius' on the door." Sirius answered chuckling at his own humor.

"You're alone too much, you're starting to crack yourself up!" Charlie bantered back good naturedly. Sirius let out a hearty chuckle.

"Be off with you. Can't you see a man is trying to bond with his hippogriff here?"

"Thanks, Sirius." Charlie said on his way out the door. He made his way back down one level and grabbed the quill. Then he continued down the next two flights. He thought of jumping down the flight of stairs for fun or apparating, but decided that stealth and quiet would better accomplish his purpose.

As he neared the door of the girls room, he couldn't hear them talking anymore and hoped they hadn't left. He knocked gingerly.

"Come in." Ginny called.

"Hello Ladies." Charlie said grinning. "I thought maybe we could enjoy some entertainment together."

"What did you have in mind?" Ginny answered smiling back. She loved that Charlie sought her out and didn't just act like he was humoring her being there. Charlie always made her feel like he wanted to be around her. It was one of the things she loved the most about him.

"I thought maybe we could play Flinch just the three of us—no obnoxious brothers allowed." Charlie quipped.

"Then you'll have to excuse yourself and let just Hermione and I play." Ginny shot back. Charlie barked out a deep laugh.

"I love your wit Ginevra, but I am the good brother, it's the rest of them that are prats."

"Can't argue with logic like that!" Ginny countered.

Hermione watched the interaction with amusement. Charlie definitely had a knack for lightening the mood in a room. He seemed to bring lightness to wherever he was. She helped Ginny move one of the nightstands between the two beds while Charlie conjured a comfortable looking chair for himself. It had a low back and a well-padded seat covered in red with gold edging. 'Ever the Gryfindor,' Hermione mused inwardly.

"Nice chair." Hermione offered with the merest touch of sarcasm lacing her voice.

"Thanks, I am a comfort over fashion kinda guy." Charlie responded jovially.

"Char, I think we should establish some ground rules here. There are some things a girl just doesn't want to tell her big brother." Ginny interjected eyebrows raised trying to cast the illusion of mystery.

"I couldn't agree more because there are most assuredly some things a big brother doesn't want to tell his little sister either."

"So we are agreed, no overly personal questions of the romantic nature?"

"Hear. Hear." Hermione added smiling. She found herself becoming eagerly curious at the opportunity this game would provide. It was the perfect way to get to know Charlie without overly embarrassing herself. Her smiling eyes met Charlie's across the table and he winked at her. Could he be thinking the same thing? Hermione definitely thought the afternoon was looking up more than she had ever imagined. She casually checked to make sure Ginny wasn't looking and then with all the courage she could muster she very flirtatiously winked back at Charlie.

To say Charlie was stunned that she winked back would be a horrid understatement. He was nearly stupified, extremely amused, and secretly happy.

"Well, since this little adventure was my idea, I vote we skip the whole ladies' first thing and let me ask the first question." Charlie wanted to set the pace for the game so that it would be interesting without seeming like he was fishing for answers. He was a very curious wizard, not only about Hermione, but about the woman his little sister was becoming. She had grown up way too fast and he wanted to know her better too.

Ginny and Hermione shared a look and after their unspoken conversation, Ginny responded to Charlie's presumption, "Okay, Char—let us have it." The three placed their fingers on the quill.

Charlie laughed. Oy, these girls were fun. "My first question, hmm," he said thoughtfully. "What was ONE of your proudest moments?" Now Charlie was smart. He didn't want anyone to flinch for quite a while so he phrased the question so it would be more open and not require too personal of an answer.

Ginny was up first. Her eyes looked alive with delight as her mind raced over possible answers. "I think one of my proudest moments was when Snape was giving me a devil of a time in potions and he picked my antedote thinking I would die because it wouldn't work and it was perfect. He couldn't find a single fault so he ended up taking points away because of my impertinent smirk."

Hermione laughed out loud. "Oh that's rich. You mastered the slytherin smirk and he takes away points. HaHaHaHa. That's awesome." Charlie laughed too.

"Okay, my turn." Hermione began. Her eyes lit up at the thought that popped into her mind. "For me, I would have to say it was when I popped the Slytherin _pansy_."

Ginny exploded with laughter and Hermione joined her. Charlie looked lost.

"Ladies, ladies, I think an explanation is missing. It would appear to be a great story, let's have it."

Ginny and Hermione exploded in hysterics again, by now tears streaming down their faces.

"OH, this must be good." Charlie prodded, laughing just because the girls' laughter was contagious.

"Well, hehehe, I was really mad when they came to kill buckbeak…hahahahahaha….and then Malfoy was there….hehehehehehe….and I was just angry because it was all his fault for being a sodding git who can't follow instructions to save his life and he started in on us like he always does…." She was gasping for breath and made the mistake of looking at Ginny and they both broke into fits of giggles again. Once she caught her breath, she continued, "Anyway, I whipped out my wand and thought about hexing him into next year, but decided it wasn't worth it. He had a look of absolute terror in his eyes but his face was still that cold unaffected sneer. I lowered my wand and started to turn around when he made some smart arse comment and something in me snapped and I just nailed him…right in the nose. He ran away whimpering like a little girl. Oh, it felt so good. Not my hand mind you, it sort of hurt, but from then on, he had no power over me." Ginny snorted and all of them broke into laughter again.

"So why do you call him a slytherin pansy?" Charlie asked.

"He has this really foul girlfriend named Pansy. And Hermione told me that pansy means weak in the muggle world, and after he ran away….well we just think he has the right girlfriend." Ginny snickered.

Charlie laughed out loud again. He was impressed.

"I am not sure anything I've done can compare with your deeds of daring and courage," Charlie teased, "but I will make a valiant attempt to be worthy of you. Let's see…" Charlie was thinking. "I think one of my proudest moments was when I won the quidditch cup for the seventh year in a row. We were in a close match with Slytherin and the winner would also win the House cup. Angelina Johnson, you know her right?" The girls nodded. "Well, she was having an amazing game. I think she had scored like twenty times. The Slytherins were getting viciously ruthless. Oliver had taken a bludger to the head twice and he was still hanging in there, but they were catching up. Suddenly, I saw the snitch. It was hovering right behind their seeker's head. If he turned around he would have choked on it. So I sneakily started to zig zag across the pitch. He was hovering, watching me. I flew so I was right in front of him and he was sneering at me completely oblivious to what I was up to. I told him he had something in his hair and grabbed the snitch. Gryffindor wins. It was a great day! Not to mention the party afterwards in the tower. Fred and George outdid themselves raiding the kitchen that night." Charlie sighed content in his flashback. The quill released their fingers.

"Charlie that is the coolest thing I have ever heard!" Ginny yelled. "Oh wow, right next to him…how blind could he be?"

"I like the subtle approach," Hermione offered. "It takes patience to out Slytherin a Slytherin." She looked at Charlie with admiration. He smiled modestly in return.

"MY question now." Ginny ordered as the trio replaced their fingers on the quill.

Ginny was an extremely perceptive witch, and as she had watched the course of the game proceed, she had figured out that Charlie was giving Hermione an opportunity to get to know him and be more comfortable around him. She didn't think he minded one bit that it went both ways. So, being her mother's daughter, she asked the question she knew Hermione would want to know but might never ask. "What is one of the books you have read more than ten times." Charlie chuckled at his sister knowing full well that she was on to him.

"And Hermione, Howarts: A History does not count." Ginny said with a stern voice but a huge smile.

"Darn, I will just have to come up with another one!" Charlie shot out surprising the girls. This merely served to cause another fit of giggles. In the middle of all this the door opened. There stood Ron with a very questioning look.

"What's going on up here?" He asked.

"We are playing Flinch." Ginny answered.

"Can I play too?"

"I don't know," Ginny drawled, "Obnoxious brothers are not allowed."

Charlie snorted out a laugh and Hermione tried looking down to control the smile that was trying to force its way onto her face.

"How come he gets to play then?" Ron shot back.

This created another guffaw from the three who were still attached to the quill.

"Well," Ginny said slowly looking from Charlie to Hermione and back again. "I guess we could let you play IF you promise to follow the ground rules."

"What sort of ground rules?" Ron asked slightly afraid of Ginny's answer.

"You can't ask any personal romantic questions and you can't act like a prat or get angry."

"Oh, is that all?" Ron deadpanned.

"Yes, that is all." Ginny retorted sticking her tongue out at him.

"Where should I sit?"

"Sit by Hermione until this round is over and then I'll conjure you a chair. Right now, my wand hand is busy." Charlie said.

"I guess it's my turn right?" Hermione asked looking to Ginny who nodded. Suddenly she felt more nervous. Some of the openness had left and she found herself feeling more guarded. "So a book I have read at least ten times that isn't Howarts: A History…I would have to say Quidditch through the Ages."

Silence.

Complete and utter silence.

"What?" Hermione asked tensely as everyone gaped at her.

"You. You have read Quidditch by the Ages more than TEN times?!" Ron practically yelled.

"Yes, of course I have. It's just about all you and Harry talk about and I read it so I would understand what you were always on about."

"Why didn't you ever tell us? I thought you hated Quidditch?"

Charlie intervened, "Calm down Ron, let the woman explain without a barrage of questions."

"Thanks Charlie," Hermione said gratefully. "As I was saying, Ronald, I wanted to be able to talk with you and Harry and even Ginny about Quidditch so when you guys gave me the book for Christmas a couple of years ago, I read it—a lot—but what I didn't count on was your irrational responses-----"

"Irrational? Bloody hell? Irrational?" Ron sputtered.

"Okay, try Extremely Emotional responses then." Hermione retorted sternly staring at him with one of her famous speak-and-die-young looks. At this point Charlie couldn't hold it in any more and collapsed in laughter. Ginny joined and Hermione felt the chuckle surfacing which caused her menacing look to soften.

"Wow Ron, don't know your friends as well as you thought, do ya, baby brother?" Charlie finally said.

"Shut it Charlie. She never SAYS anything about Quidditch except to tell us we talk about it too much and she won't fly—not since first year. How was I supposed to know she cared?"

"Are you really serious?" Ginny shot into the conversation. "Hermione would do anything for you guys, but you don't even notice half the stuff she does? How thick are you? She talks to me about it frequently and she has very decent opinions!" Ginny continued to defend Hermione. "In fact, it has been Hermione who has encouraged me to try out this year. Hermione who has critiqued my playing to help me overcome my technical weaknesses." Ginny faded off sputtering. Hermione was smiling a small smile down towards the table. Charlie and Ron wore matching stunned expressions.

"I believe it's your turn Charlie." Hermione said softly, trying not to chuckle as she looked up.

"Um, yeah, ok then." He stammered. He cleared his throat, "Let's see, without Howarts: A History possible—"

"Oh not you too!" Ron interrupted.

"Oh no not me too what?" Charlie shot back.

"Have you read that bleedin nap on pages too?"

"Yes, I think I have read it in its entirety fourteen times and I have read selected sections more than that. Now, may I finish my turn?" Charlie asked impatiently. Ron had sure killed his mood, but then he felt Hermione watching him and he looked over straight into her eyes. They were unexpectedly full of fondness and something, was that respect?

"Where were we, ah yes, books I have read more than ten times….I will have to go with the Monster Book of Monsters."

Ginny gaped openly at Charlie. "How in the name of Merlin do you know about that horrible beasty thing? Do you still have all your fingers? How can you read it once much less ten times?" Ginny demanded.

Ron was nodding in agreement. Hermione was biting her lips to keep from laughing. She already knew the answer to this one. She knew that Hagrid and Charlie were close. Back in third year when the boys were not speaking to her much, she had spent quite a bit of time at Hagrid's helping with Buckbeak's defense and knew that Charlie was in regular correspondence with him.

"Where do you think Hagrid got the idea for the book? I sent him one for Christmas." Charlie shrugged. Hermione laughed out loud to the surprise of everyone.

Quickly she stopped. "I uh, well, ahem." Was all she said.

"What's so funny Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"I helped Hagrid with Buckbeak's defense and when it didn't turn out well, I went to check on him after the escape to see if he was alright, and well, I was there the day the owl brought the book. The owl did not look happy at all. I think he may have taken early retirement." She began to laugh again and Charlie and Ginny joined her. Ron was still looking at her like she had grown an extra head.

"So you are the one who helped him, huh? Charlie spoke directly to Hermione. "He mentioned help, but with all the cases he was quoting me I figured it was a ministry witch from magical law enforcement." Charlie said with awe.

"Well, I did a bit of research for him, but obviously it didn't help much since Mr. Malfoy pretty much bought the verdict ahead of time." Hermione shrugged modestly.

"Mione, you never cease to amaze me." Ron said quietly with a look of respect in his eyes.

Charlie looked from Ron to Hermione.

"Thank you Ronald." She replied looking straight into his eyes.

"Ginny. it's your go." Charlie said his mind still on the surprising witch sitting on her bed. He suddenly understood all the 'brightest witch of her age' talk. She was incredibly intelligent. He was impressed. And if he was not mistaken, so was Ron. Well, it was a good thing Ron was joining them so he could figure out just what exactly his brother's intentions toward Hermione were.


	12. Bonded

Games Are Afoot Chapter 12

Bonded

Disclaimer: The Characters are not mine they belong to the fabulous JKR, but I am enjoying the hours of entertainment I get playing with them.

Ginny was thinking hard. Her brow was creased in concentration. She was trying to decide which book she wanted to share. She had always had a philosophy that it was great to go for shock value, and with two of her brothers here, well, this opportunity just didn't present itself everyday.

"One of the books I have read more than ten times is _101 Ways to Hex the Incorrigible Wizard_." She announced.

"Excuse me?" Charlie asked. "I thought that book was one, out of print, and two, out of the Burrow after Fred and George pulled that stunt on Percy."

As they stretched their fingers Ginny smiled like a cat who had trapped a mouse. "Honestly, the pedestal you boys put mum on. Do you honestly think with six boys around the house she would let that treasure escape!"

Hermione began to laugh. It was deep from her gut and she couldn't help it because of the looks on Ron and Charlie's faces. Ginny joined her as the males in the room sat stunned trying to decide if she was serious or joking.

"She changed the cover, duh! It's still on the bookshelf. Why is it that the youngest always has to teach her elders?" Ginny teased.

Charlie tried to shake off his surprise by conjuring Ron a chair across the table from him. He loved his brother, but he had a streak of impudence, so Ron's chair was a hardwood, straight back, no armed seat.

"Thanks Mate," Ron said as he rolled his eyes. "Way to go for the comfort."

Hermione tossed him a throw pillow from her bed to sit on. "Here you go, wouldn't want you to damage anything important." Charlie chuckled at her sense of humor.

"Thanks Hermione, you're all heart." Ron replied sarcastically. "So, is it my question then?"

"Might as well, Ginny went last and now you are sitting next to her." Hermione said.

"'Kay, what would be good," he wondered aloud as they placed their fingers on the quill. "I got it. What is one of your least favorite things to do?"

"Well, I guess I would have to say flying." Hermione answered mirthlessly.

"Flying!" Charlie exclaimed. "I thought they were kidding earlier during the Quidditch conversation. You really don't like to fly?"

"She really doesn't mate. Harry and me have tried to figure out how someone could not like to fly, but we just can't. She's mental."

Charlie gave Ron a dirty look for his last comment.

"I don't think it's all that strange." Ginny spoke defensively of Hermione, "She didn't grow up with brooms to fly on, did she. They were always sort of stationary and sweepy. We have been flying since we could walk."

"Thanks Gin, you're a pal." Hermione said giving Ginny a grateful smile.

"Well have you been, flying I mean, since first year?" Charlie inquired.

"Only once, and it wasn't on a broom." She responded looking towards the ceiling.

Charlie finally caught on. "Oh, Buckbeak." She nodded.

"Well, has anyone offered to teach you? Since Madame Hooch I mean."

"Of course we offered, what kind of friends do you think we are!" Ron answered hotly.

Hermione just shrugged and Charlie wisely dropped the subject, for now.

"I guess," Charlie began returning to the game, "That I hate degnoming the garden."

The entire group laughed.

"I find myself easily distracted out there and instead of chasing them away I always end up toying with them and making them mad. They are right funny little buggers when you get 'em riled up." Charlie chuckled.

"I hate not being able to use magic outside of school." Ginny blurted out. "I mean I get used to doing it whenever I want for ten months, and then to come home and sit on my wand when it's my night for dishes, ugh, you guys get done in two minutes and I have to slave away like a house elf."

"I can't use magic either, Gin. We are in the same boat." Ron comforted.

"I hate having to take potions. Dealing with Snape causes nightmares on a regular basis. I mean it would be an all right class if he wasn't in there doing all he could to promote house un-unity. But as if having lessons with the Slytherins wasn't enough…" Ron shuddered.

The quill released their fingers. Hermione began rubbing her hand.

"Something wrong?" Charlie inquired.

"I think I just have a cramp from holding my hand in one position for so long." She answered.

"Let me see it." Charlie demanded holding his hand out for hers. She placed her hand into Charlie's and instantly noticed again how warm it was.

"Your hands are always very warm." She commented.

"Always? You have touched his hand enough to know it's always warm?" Ron asked suspiciously with a possessive look in his eye.

"Twice. Right now, and when we apparated you dolt!" Hermione nearly shouted at him. "Why must you always make everything seem so seedy!" She grabbed her hand back and blushed furiously.

Charlie glared at Ron and retrieved Hermione's hand. He pressed on the joint just below her finger and it gave a startling little pop. Instantly the pain eased. "There you go, Hermione, please forgive my brothers lack of manners."

"Thank you Charlie that feels much better." Hermione replied opening and closing the now painless hand.

"Enough of the sibling rivalry, Hermione, it is your turn to ask a brilliant question." Ginny announced. The fingers returned to the quill.

"I want to know what one of your favorite things to do is." She said simply. She looked ahead at Ginny, but really was looking out the corner of her eye at Charlie.

"I guess it's my turn to answer first," He said drawing everyone's attention to him. "I know with all my quidditch prowess, everyone would expect me to say flying, but since that is such an obvious answer I think that I will have to say…watching baby dragons hatch."

"Oh, that is fun!" Hermione squealed.

"You've seen one?" Charlie asked with surprise.

"Yeah, we were at Hagrid's when Norbert was born." Ron muttered. "He kept referring to himself as mummy and gave it a bleedin teddy bear!"

"I wish I could have seen that." Ginny sighed wistfully.

"Aye, it is a sight to behold," said Charlie dreamily.

"Which is your favorite breed, Charlie?" Hermione asked him.

"They each have unique things about them, but I would have to say my favorite is the Chinese Fireball. They are full of life and fun. They are downright playful at times, if you don't mind the occasional flame thrown your way."

"Sounds fascinating." Hermione responded.

"Sounds fascinating." Ron mimicked.

Ginny interrupted before a row began, "One of my favorite things is the bat bogey hex! I am just waiting for a Slytherin to give me an opportunity…."

Everyone laughed at the look of hopefulness on her face.

"One of my favorite things to do is eat." Ron stated matter-of-factly.

"We know, we've seen you, it's ghastly." Ginny said with a shudder of distaste. This brought on another round of laughter including Ron.

"What about you Hermione. It's your turn. What is one of your favorites?" Charlie asked curiously.

"Well, everyone will assume I am going to say studying," she paused and looked as Ginny and Ron nodded vigorously, "but, as much as I like to learn and I do, one of my favorite things to do is to star-gaze. I love astronomy class on the tower on a clear night. It makes you feel like anything is possible in a world so big. The sky at night is so incredible."

"Yeah, and you have time to look because your star chart was done the first week." Ron muttered miserably.

Hermione laughed. "Some nights I lay by the lake and watch the sky. I don't really know how to explain how it makes me feel, but it's all good."

Ginny was nodding her head. "It makes me feel small and huge all at the same time to be a part of something that grand."

"The nights in Romania are like that too. There are not many lights at the reserve so the stars in the sky light up everything. I think the word _majestic_ does it for me." Charlie added.

"Majestic. That is a good word." Hermione said thoughtfully.

The quill had released their fingers and suddenly Mrs. Black's portrait began shrieking. Charlie jumped to his feet, wand drawn. "Wait here!" He ordered with authority. He let himself out the door silently and pulled it shut behind him. Ron and Hermione joined Ginny on her bed so they would be facing the door.

After what seemed like hours, there was a knock at the door and Charlie's voice called out, "It's just me," as he entered the room to find them standing with wands drawn.

He could see the worry on their faces. "It's ok. Tonks and Remus have returned. Dad and Mum will be here shortly and we are going to have supper. Sorry, but I guess the game is over for now. Thank you ladies for a lovely afternoon." He grabbed the quill to return it to Sirius.

"Thanks Charlie!" Ginny yelled after him.

"Thanks Charlie!" Hermione added to which he raised his hand over his shoulder as he left the room. Hermione's gaze followed him out the door. She walked over and sat in the chair Charlie had vacated which to her delight was still warm. Ron sat across from her studying her quizzically.

Ginny was trying to move Ron out of the way to return the table to its rightful place. "Ron, move and help." Ginny ordered. Ron leapt to his feet and knocked the chair out of the way as he helped Ginny replace the table.

He pulled the chair back to where it was and sat again followed by Ginny plopping back down on her bed. Hermione seemed a million miles away.

"That was so much fun!" Ginny sighed. "Charlie always makes things fun."

"Yeah, so much fun." Muttered Ron grumpily.

"What's got your wand in a knot, Ronald?" Hermione asked sharply her steely eyes boring into Ron's.

"I don't know, maybe because you guys left me alone to come play up here. Maybe because you didn't ask me to explain any of my answers because Charlie's were 'oh so fascinating.' Maybe because…."

"You're jealous!" Shrieked Ginny with a stunned expression. She clasped her hand to her mouth at her revelation. "The question is…what are you jealous of?"

"I. AM. NOT. JEALOUS." Ron hissed at his sister. His neck and face exploded into a deep red color. "I am dead bored in this dark magic palace and you all left me in the lounge alone…with spiders!"

Hermione and Ginny tried not to laugh. They really did. But, they couldn't help it. Their laughter did nothing to improve Ron's mood as he sulked.

"Come on, Ron," Ginny gently prodded, "We won't laugh anymore. And we promise, we won't leave you alone with anymore spiders." She solemnly vowed.

"Oh Ron, you're the one who stayed in the lounge. I left you in the kitchen ready to stuff your face and you took your own sweet time coming up here. So don't you dare accuse us of leaving you in the lurch." Hermione was getting into good form. She was tired of Ron's pettiness. "We are ALL stuck in here. The rest of us are trying to make the best of it."

"I can see. You are getting quite chummy with Charlie. All holed up in the room just the three of you. Private party was it?" Ron said folding his arms across his chest and glaring at the two girls.

"You prat! We were in here chatting and Charlie came to US to play with him." Ginny spouted hotly.

"Why you two? Why wouldn't he come find me?"

"Well, maybe because you were too busy having a snack and embarrassing others." Ginny retorted crossing her arms as well.

"Embarassing? Embarassing who?" Ron shot back.

"Hermione for one. Yourself for two. And me just because we're related." Ginny offered sarcastically.

"How….what…HEY!" Ron yelled.

"Better watch out, you might blow a brain cell with arguments like that." Ginny retorted.

Hermione began to say something, but Ron's face stopped her before a sound came out.

"And just how am I supposed to have embarrassed Hermione?" Demanded Ron.

"You just say things at the wrong time. You don't think when you speak. You don't consider anyone else's feelings. You do it all the time."

"When, when exactly is all the time?"

"How about the yule ball? How about just about every meal?"

Unbeknownst to the group, two slippery little strings had slithered their way into the room. Across the hall gales of laughter pealed merrily. The trio causing the amusement remained blissfully unaware.

Charlie came skipping down the stairs whistling when suddenly he stopped. He could see two almost invisible strings connecting the twin's room to the girls. He moved towards the twins room and threw the door open. George and Fred were collapsed in a heap grasping their sides.

"Want to let me in on what's so funny?" Charlie asked.

"Just—just—just—listen." Gasped George as he broke into another peal of laughter.

Charlie held the bud that George handed him and put it near his ear. He yanked it away as the amplified voice of Ron came through. He was yelling at someone. Probably Ginny. Now Charlie could understand what they thought was so funny. It was hysterical to hear their baby sister totally pick him apart. Charlie guffawed as he heard Hermione enter the fray.

"You are an imbecile! How can you say such a thing? I do NOT flirt."

"Oh yes you do! _Viktor's gone to get drinks! Isn't he the most wonderful thing to walk the face of the earth? Oh I better go write Viktor another letter. It's only been a day…"_

"So you are still stuck on last year are you? Well, obviously you need me to reassure you again. Viktor is my friend. That is all. We went to the dance. We studied. He competed. He went home—to Bulgaria. We write. That's it. Deal with it already!" Hermione hissed venomously.

"Then what's with all the _that's just fascinating Charlie? Majestic is it Charlie? I just love to look at the stars."_ Ron simpered.

"If you two are going to keep this up, I would rather help mum in the kitchen!" Ginny said as she quickly escaped the firing line.

She noticed the extendable ears and veered her course to the room across the hall. She opened the door to find three of her brothers in hysterics and trying to get her to come in and shut the door. Fred motioned for her to join him and listen with him. She smiled and moved next to him.

"You guys are horrible!" Ginny whispered loudly. "I love you!" They all three smiled appreciatively as more yelling was heard.

"Charlie is just being nice. I had to come here instead of seeing my parents whom I have not seen since last summer. Our safety is at stake and you are giving me a hard time because I was TALKING to Charlie?!" Hermione ranted. "Did you just conveniently forget Ginny was here too? Is it so inconceivable to you that SOMEONE might find my conversation interesting? Did it ever occur to you that I might have some interest outside of studying and you and Harry?" She paused to catch her breath.

"Mione, why didn't you just talk to me? I am one of your best friends. You should have come to me."

"I tried Ron. You just don't listen sometimes. And as long as we are all cooped up together, if I want to play a game with Charlie, or talk to Ginny, or pull a prank with Fred, well, then, I'll do it. I am my own person. I don't have to answer to you."

"I never said you did." A more humble Ron said. "You can do whatever you want. Can we please stop fighting now?"

"Yes, I am done arguing. How do you think Harry is holding up?" Hermione offered to facilitate the peace.

"I think he is probably miserable and alone. I think Dumbledore is wrong to not let us tell him anything. Did you see the letter I got earlier. It was three lines long. He is not doing well." Ron said with worry creasing his brow.

"Well, at least the order is keeping an eye on him even if he doesn't know it." Hermione said.

"Doesn't do him a lot of good if he doesn't know it now does it? It's not like Dudley Dimwit is going to suddenly be nice. Cedric died right in front of him and then they send him to that god awful place to stew in his thoughts. Odds are they don't say more than three words a day to him."

"Is it really that bad?" Hermione worried aloud.

"I am sure it's probably a lot worse. I hope they let him come here soon." Ron said sullenly. He was really worried about Harry. His nightmares had set new records for being bad before they left to come home for the summer and Ron didn't think a stay at the Dursley's was likely to improve that situation.

"Dinner's ready!" Mrs. Weasley's voice carried up the stairs.

"Well, I guess we had better head down then." Ron said as he stood.

"Ron," Hermione said standing and placing her hand on his forearm. "I know it's hard for Harry, but we'll be here for him when he gets here. That's all we can do for him."

"I know Mione," Ron said putting his hand over hers. "I just hope it's enough."


	13. Competition?

Games Are Afoot Chapter 13

Competition?

Disclaimer:Characters and canon stuff is JKR's—the rest is mine.

Author's Note: This chapter takes place several days after the last.

The queen crushed the pawn in spectacular fashion. Ron was moving in for the kill. He loved Wizard's Chess and was great at it. He knew his brothers only humored him by playing since none of them had been able to beat him for the last couple of years. Still, it passed the time. Tonight the sacrificial brother was Charlie. Though he was putting up a good game, they both knew he was about to go down.

"So, does Hermione always study so much?" Charlie asked Ron conversationally. Ron glanced over to the center of the room where Hermione was immersed in a large book.

"Pretty much. She kinda lives in the library." Ron answered shrugging his shoulders.

"Do you study with her?"

"With her? No. Because of her, yeah. She makes Harry and me study schedules if you can believe it." Ron chuckled. "If it wasn't for her, we'd flunk. She helps us—a lot."

"What do you do for her if she helps you so much?" Charlie asked, his curiosity peaked.

"What do you mean for her? She loves helping us. If she couldn't lecture us on our study habits, she'd go around the bend. We are doing her a service by letting her help." Ron answered. His knight took out Charlie's bishop with a crushing blow of his sword.

"I don't think I understand." Charlie said sacrificing his rook to get the game over with. He was trying not to let his agitation show. He was actually quite unsettled at the way he thought Harry and Ron were using Hermione.

"Hermione is fairly bossy. She needs someone to boss around who won't get offended. If we pass our classes in the mean time, all the better." Ron answered unaffectedly.

"I see." Charlie replied stiffly.

"Checkmate!" Ron said gleefully. "Thanks for the game, Char. I'm gonna go see if mum has anything to eat.

"We just ate for Merlin's sake!" Charlie muttered to Ron's retreating back.

"It's never stopped him before, why should tonight be any different." Ginny said as she flopped into Ron's vacated chair. "I'm bored. Let's play a game."

"Anything but chess." Charlie laughed.

"How about that Sardine game Hermione taught us a few weeks ago. That was so fun and there is loads more places to hide here. More of a fair footing too as we all are relatively new to the place."

"I'm in. Why don't you gather up the others and I'll wait here." Charlie asked languidly letting his eyes sweep the room again. He settled on Hermione as discreetly as he could. The more he learned about her, the more intrigued he became. He just couldn't quite admit it to himself yet.

Hermione was reading but she held the book at such an angle that no one would be able to tell which one it was. She had discovered that Grimmauld Place had a fair library and Sirius had graciously told her she could choose whichever books she wanted. She had lovingly looked through a large portion of the library before settling on the book she was currently engrossed in. She could feel someone's eyes on her, so she glanced around. No one seemed to be paying her any attention so she returned to her page. Then she felt it again. She paused her reading but did not look up. She could feel it coming from her right. She waited making sure and then, suddenly, she glanced directly right to Charlie's embarrassment as he was openly staring at her. She grinned cheekily and winked and went back to her book, smiling to herself.

Charlie was surprised to get caught staring. He thought he had been judicious in his observation, but she proved to be an agile opponent.

Ginny flounced back into the room followed by Tonks, George, Fred, Ron and Bill. "Same players, except Tonks will be joining us!" Ginny announced. Hermione looked up.

"Joining us for what?" Hermione asked obliviously.

"We are playing sardines, and you, you will put that nasty, dusty old book away for a bit and play with us." Ginny ordered.

"Bu—"

"And I won't take no for an answer." Ginny said firmly.

Hermione placed a book mark in the tome to hold her spot. "Okay, if you insist." She mocked.

Ginny smiled devilishly. "Oh, I do." She paused before continuing. "I already explained the rules to Tonks, so the last person to win a round was Hermione, so I think she should hide first."

Everyone agreed so Hermione swept out of the room and into the hallway closing the door softly and quietly behind her. Charlie stood up to stretch and casually moved toward the end table by the couch. He glanced down at the book Hermione had set down and was amused to discover that it was called, "Blast of Flame: The Unknown Spark of the Chinese Fireball."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione crept up the stairs trying to determine where she could hide. She felt some pressure since she had played so well last time, and she wanted to maintain the respect she had earned. She was extremely competitive and had no desire to lose her standing. She knew she would not hide in the loo as that would be where Fred would hide during his turn. She chuckled to herself.

Grimmauld Place was interesting. There were many subtle nooks and surprising hallways, especially on the upper floors. It reminded her of a darker, minature version of Hogwarts. She noticed a dark green tapestry with images of dueling knights and moved it aside gently to see if there was anything hidden behind it. It was just a wall. She knew her time was running out. 'Think Hermione,' she told herself. And then it came. The epiphany. She raced to the second topmost floor and darted into the hidden balcony behind the tapestry of the dragon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay, let's go find her." Bill stated looking at his pocket watch. It had been his seventeenth birthday present, a tradition in the wizarding world. He carried it with him always, even if it was discreetly. It was old-fashioned but he loved it. The group quietly made its way past Mrs. Black's portrait and then flew in all directions up the stairs. Charlie headed for the top, hoping that his search pattern of before would prove lucky twice.

Tonks followed Bill because she knew he was the King of Hide and Seek among the Weasley clan. After several minutes he stopped and she ran right into him.

"You know, Hermione found me, right? Before, when we played at the Burrow." Bill announced respectfully.

Tonks was stunned. No one ever found Bill. "She didn't." She responded with a stunned look on her face.

"Seriously, she did it in like two minutes. Totally figured out my trick and bam—my reign was over."

Tonks was impressed. "So, where do you think she would hide?"

"I don't have a bloody clue. I was thinking of following Ron or Ginny since they spend the most time with her. I just don't want to be last." He chuckled merrily.

"Good idea. I'll take Ginny. You take Ron. Let's get there before Charlie." Tonks said in Auror fashion. "Divide and conquer, ya' know?"

Bill laughed and nodded in agreement as he turned to find Ron.

Fred was madly searching in every rest room. Grimmauld Place was the majestic owner of ten such rooms. George tagged along because he was unsure of where else to look.

Charlie had completed his search of the top and stealthily moved to the next level down. He searched quickly in every room and was about to head down the stairs when he noticed something he had never seen before. It was an exquisite replica of a Welsh Green. He stopped to look at it and it winked at him and waved its tail behind him. Slightly taken aback, he went to move away when the dragon did it again. Charlie moved toward the tapestry and the dragon nodded. He gently pulled it to the side, and sure enough, there was Hermione.

"We meet again." Charlie said with a smile.

"Come in and be quiet before they all hear you." She smiled back.

Charlie moved behind the rug and let the edge fall so that it closed over the balcony. It was very dark behind the rug. He moved silently toward where he had seen Hermione standing until he ran into her gently. Her back was pressed against the wall and she lifted her hands to his chest so he wouldn't squish her.

"I guess you found me." She said in a husky whisper. She was extremely nervous being this close to him. She could feel the muscles in his chest as he pressed her against her hands just slightly. She was surprised at how warm she felt all of a sudden. He backed up an inch or two.

"I guess I did."

"How?"

"How what?"

"How did you find me?" She whispered into his chest which was still very close. Charlie was tall, but not as tall as Bill or the twins. She noticed that he had a musky, masculine scent that reminded her of the outdoors.

"While I was waiting to come look, I noticed what you had been reading." He laughed quietly. "Then, when I was just about to leave this floor, I noticed the tapestry. It's actually quite amazing. It winked at me. And here I am." Her hair smelled like strawberries and he backed up a little more and her hands dropped from his chest. He was tempted to move forward again, but he resisted the urge. "So, are you enjoying the book?"

"Oh yes, it, they, the fireballs I mean, are very interesting. But the book was talking about how often they burn their handlers. Have you been burned a lot?" She whispered.

"I've had my fair share." He murmured. His voice was so low it rumbled.

"So how do you treat those so they don't scar or …" She trailed off.

"Hagrid actually gave me something to help," Charlie nearly laughed out loud. "Those blast-ended skrewts of his." Hermione giggled quietly too. "Anyway it is called essence of murtlelap and it's good for so many things I always keep it handy. Doesn't always prevent a scar, but soothes and heals stinging sorts of injuries well." He reached for her hand and placed it on the top of his left hand.

"Can you feel that?'

"Yes. It's raised but smooth." He gently let her hand go.

"That was my last burn and I think it healed fairly well."

"Certainly seems to have." She murmured thanking merlin inwardly that it was too dark for him to see how flushed her face was. "I wonder if anyone is going to find us?"

"Well," Charlie drawled quietly, "You are the queen…"

The tapestry moved suddenly and George, Fred, and Ginny slipped in.

"Hermione, you sure know how to pick the spots!" Ginny exclaimed gleefully.

"Shhh! Ron is just at the other end of the hall!" Fred hissed.

A glimmer of light shone through to the group on the balcony as Ron and Bill slipped behind the tapestry.

"Hey Gin, where's Tonks?" Bill inquired.

"I ditched her on the third floor. She was trying to follow me." Ginny said choking back laughter.

The group was jostling for room as it was getting quite crowded behind the tapestry. Charlie inadvertently took a step closer to Hermione. George turned and pushed Ron into Charlie's back and Hermione found herself up against the wall with Charlie flush against her. He leaned down to whisper in her ear nearly silently.

"Let's search together next round, okay?"

They were standing so close that she nodded and he could feel it.

"Okay, you lot. I know you are all somewhere, and time is up so come out." Tonks bellowed up the stairs. The group filed out slowly and blinked in the bright lights as they headed for the lounge

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tonks left to go hide. Bill and Charlie sat on the couch talking quietly between themselves. Hermione was standing with Fred and Ginny discussing possible pranks that Fred wanted to pull at school that would be technically within the rules and he was quizzing Hermione since she knew all of them. Bill announced that it was time to go and they all headed out.

"Just follow the crashes and you'll find her," Sirius called out jovially as they left and he resumed reading.

The group chuckled and moved on. Hermione walked extra slowly until Ron grew frustrated and grunted as he passed her and darted up the stairs two at a time. Soon Hermione and Charlie were meandering up the first set of stairs together.

Hermione really didn't know what to say. She had been surprised when Charlie asked her to search with him and she wasn't really sure why. She knew her curiosity had won out over her nervousness because here she was, with him.

"I was hoping to get a chance to talk to you," he said.

"Oh?"

"I—"

Ginny darted down the stairs past them. "I heard a crash in the kitchen. I bet it's her. She's dead clumsy sometimes."

Charlie looked at Hermione and shrugged as they turned back down to go toward the kitchen. Entering just a minute after Ginny did, they spotted the cup on the floor by the broom closet. Ginny wrenched open the door and moved in. Charlie and Hermione soon followed. Not long after came Bill, George, and Fred who had also heard the crash. All that was left was Ron.

"How long do you suppose it'll take him?" George asked the group at large.

"A while, he had gone all the way up and most likely didn't hear the crash." Bill replied.

Someone started giggling, but no one really knew who and soon they were all affected. It was contagious. The giggles grew until they became full blown laughter. It was one of those truly wonderful things that no one could explain. Tears were rolling down Tonks and Ginny's faces. George and Fred were hanging on to each other and holding their sides. Bill was bent over holding on to his knees trying to breathe. Suddenly, the door opened and Mrs. Weasley screamed.

"What are you lot doing in this cupboard?" She exploded. "You gave me such a fright! I thought ghosts had moved in. Get along you! OUT! OUT OF THIS KITCHEN NOW! Who ever heard of a group hiding in a broom cupboard. Bill? Charlie? Tonks? WHAT IS GOING ON?" She screeched. Ron finally clamored into the kitchen triggering the gales of laughter again. Mrs. Weasley shooed them out yelling at them to take their games elsewhere. Mr. Weasley's was sitting at the table with Remus, but his newspaper was shaking ever so slightly as he held it up to cover his face.

It was Ron's turn to hide. They were all fairly certain it would NOT be in the kitchen this time. As they made their way up the stairs, Charlie and Hermione were separated. Hermione stumbled onto Ron's hiding spot unexpectedly. She had opened the door to the room and glanced around. Not seeing anything, she started to back out of the door when she looked in the mirror and saw the closet door closing in the reflection. So she joined him.

"So Ron, you are sure nothing is going to blow up while we are in here right?" Hermione asked nervously trying to make sure she wasn't touching anything.

"Fred and George don't store stuff like that in closets." Ron offered, "they leave it out in the open so mum doesn't think it's anything. She figures if it's dangerous or illegal, they'd hide it, so she never messes with the boxes that are out."

"That's actually really clever Ron." Hermione said.

"Yeah, I guess. It can be a bloody nuisance if you come into their room though. The other day I just accidentally bumped into one of their boxes and I swear it hit me back."

Hermione giggled at the image in her head as Fred and George slipped into the closet with Ginny. Not long after Tonks joined them. Bill was next. Charlie was the last to open the door.

"I guess that makes me it," He said brightly as the others stumbled out of the closet. He looked past the others as they filed out and when his eyes met Hermione's he winked and then looked up. He looked to see if she understood and she gave a slight nod.

The group trudged back to the lounge to wait their two minutes before going to look. Hermione hovered by the door waiting for Bill to call time. As soon as he did, she was off like a shot and flew up the stairs. She figured he would be on the top floor, but when she got there she didn't know quite where to look.

She tentatively walked down the right wing corridor stopping every few feet to look and listen. As she passed a huge picture that went nearly floor to ceiling of two boys flying kites in a meadow, someone grabbed her from behind with one arm around her waist and one hand over her mouth.

"It's just me." Charlie growled deeply in her ear. She visibly relaxed as he pulled her behind the portrait into a stunning sitting room. "This used to be Sirius' mum's private parlor." Charlie explained. "He showed it to me one night because the noise of all the people here was getting to me. The dragon reserve is actually much quieter than my family." He chortled. He released her and she looked about the room.

"I was hoping to talk to you for a minute, but with this lot it's hard to get a word alone." He continued.

"And what did you have to say, Charlie?" Hermione encouraged him with a soft smile.

"I just wanted to tell you personally that I leave to go back to Romania tomorrow night." He said looking directly at her. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of parchment. "I really rather enjoy talking with you. I was wondering, if you wanted to, maybe if you would owl me once in a while?"

"I would like that very much!" Hermione exclaimed surprised by how touched she was at his simple gesture of friendship. She started to unroll the parchment when he put his hand on hers to stop her.

"Please don't read that until I go, okay?" He asked looking deeply into her eyes.

"Okay." She said quietly looking right back at him. She slipped the parchment into the pocket with her wand.

"Does anyone know about this room, Charlie? Besides Sirius I mean."

"I don't think so, I am hoping no one finds us." He laughed at the nervous look on her face. "I just mean that Dad told me last round that he was going to tell us game time was over and to get to bed soon, so this will probably be the last round for tonight."

Hermione sighed. She wasn't sure why, but she had been holding her breath. Was she hoping for something? Fearing for something? She was unused to her emotions being jumbled, but she was certainly stirred up tonight.

"So where does one get a hold of essence of murtlelap?" She blurted out.

Charlie barked out a laugh. "You know Hermione, you can definitely keep a bloke on his toes." She joined him in his laughter. "I actually make my own now, maybe I could send you the instructions and you can try brewing it yourself."

"I'd like that Charlie."

They spent the next twenty minutes talking about different potions that they liked and didn't like and why. The conversation flowed easily and they laughed a lot. Charlie looked at his watch after a while and realized the game should have ended. They agreed to keep the parlour their own secret and not tell the others so if the opportunity to play again occurred, they would be one up on everyone else.

They made their way back to the lounge to find Mrs. Weasley serving tea and biscuits.

"So you didn't get lost after all, eh?" Bill asked looking at Charlie and winking.

"Nope, Miss Granger is the only one of you who was clever enough to find my little hiding place." Charlie answered Bill.

"Where were you, we looked all over." Ginny whined.

"Not everywhere, Gin, or you would have found me." Charlie teased.

"Hey, Hermione," Fred started.

"Fancy a bit of reading this evening?" George continued.

"We found your book—"

"To be quite interesting—"

"Probably generated quite the discussion—"

"Between you and a certain dragon tamer we know."

Fred held up the book Hermione had been reading. Her face turned bright red. Ron looked at her surprised. Ginny snickered. Bill looked at something very interesting on the wall.

"I personally think she has fantastic taste in literature." Charlie stated as he grabbed a biscuit and a cup of tea.

Everyone laughed again as the tension broke. Charlie began to tell some of his adventures with the dragons in Romania and the evening ended peacefully.


	14. Departure

Games Are Afoot Chapter 14

Departures

Disclaimer:If you recognize it, it belongs to JKR, if not it belongs to me.

Author's Note: I want to thank Enthralled for being such a fabulous sounding board and for truly converting into a Charlie fan!!!!

The day of Charlie's departure was a flurry of activity. Mrs. Weasley was bustling about finishing laundry and trying to get him to let her cut his hair. She was in no mood for the others to be underfoot, so she had assigned them the tedious chore of cleaning their rooms the muggle way. She insisted that the clothes be sorted, the walls and floors be scrubbed, the bedding laundered, and the wardrobes organized. Through all of this, Hermione would catch an occasional glimpse of Charlie as he ran up and down the stairs gathering his belongings that had spread around the house.

In the middle of all the chaos, Fred and George had decided to spy on Sirius and Remus talking in the kitchen in a continuing effort to determine what was going on with the order. The result was that Mrs. Weasley discovered the Extendable Ears and threatened to destroy all of them. Quick thinking by George, led to a successful preservation of their stock, but since then Mrs. Weasley added imperturbable and extra silencing charms on the doors during meetings. She also cautioned all the members of the Order to be judicious when discussing anything because the "walls now had ears."

Hermione carried the parchment in her pocket with her wand. She would put her hand in to touch it frequently. She was dying to know what it said, but she loved the anticipation of waiting too.

Dinner was a joyful and lively affair. Ginny talked to Tonks who explained how to detect imperturbable charms. Mrs. Weasley was fortunately too occupied too hear that particular conversation and Tonks was still young enough to understand the curiosity of the younger members of the household. She didn't advocate listening, but she admired their ingenuity. She didn't give away how to break the charm, just how to detect if it existed.

All throughout dinner, Charlie would glance down the table. He took in each member of his family as though memorizing how they were at that moment. He knew it would be a while before he would see them again and these memories would have to carry him through until then. He had seriously considered moving back to England, but Dumbledore had insisted he remain in Romania to recruit internationally for the order. For the first time in five years, he did not want to go back. He loved his dragons. He just loved his family more and now that you-know-who had returned, he was more worried than he let on.

The last few weeks had been blissful. He had reconnected with his siblings. He had joined the Order. He had gotten to know Hermione. He still could not believe the witch she had become. He wished she were older. He wondered what she would think of his letter that he left her with. He chuckled to himself.

"Char?" Bill brought him back from his thoughts to the dinner table.

"Yeah?"

"Portkey is due to take off in twenty minutes."

"Right."

The mood at the table sobered. Mrs. Weasley began to sniffle. Sirius and Remus gave Charlie hearty handshakes and wished him luck and then left the family to their goodbyes. Hermione shuffled over to Charlie to do the same.

"Charlie, I hope you have a safe trip. I-I-I hope that your dragons didn't miss you too much." She finally said. It wasn't what she really wanted to say, but with the entire family there, it would have to do.

Charlie pulled her in to a fierce hug. "You take care of yourself Hermione. Don't let my prat of a brother drive you around the bend."

The whole room laughed while Ron said sarcastically, "Ha. Ha."

She moved aside to allow other farewells. Out of the corner of his eye, Charlie saw her slip out of the room.

Hermione raced up to the portrait on the top floor and slipped behind it looking for a place to read the parchment Charlie had given her. She thought it would be appropriate to read it in the place where he had given it to her. To her horror, she discovered after her hasty entrance, that she was not alone. There sat Sirius and Professor Lupin, drinks in hand and smiles on their faces.

"To what do we owe this unexpected, but extremely pleasant surprise?" Sirius asked, his eyes twinkling merrily.

"We have been discovered!" Chortled Remus.

"I think I know where you were hiding yesterday." Sirius teased.

"I am so sorry for intruding. I will just be going now." Hermione blurted out, turning to leave.

"Nonsense, come join us." Invited Sirius.

Remus stood and offered her his chair. He moved another over for himself.

"You know Hermione, this is the one room in this house that doesn't feel dark to me. When I was younger, before I understood the politics of the world, I would come in here and be with my mum. She wasn't so angry and offensive back then mind you."

Hermione felt awkward. She could tell how difficult it was for him to be here in this house. Along with Ginny, Ron, Fred, and George, she had heard a conversation about what had happened between Sirius and his family. They had all agreed they would never tell a soul that they knew. Hermione wanted to go read her letter. She wanted to be alone. She stood.

"I think I will go find Ginny. She'll need a bit of a shoulder once Charlie's gone."

Her abrupt departure startled the two men, but they merely shrugged as she disappeared out the door.

Hermione didn't want to share her letter. She didn't want a lot of unanswerable questions from Ron or Ginny. She didn't want the twins to tease her. She wanted some privacy.

Charlie must have left because she met Ginny on the stairs.

"I was just looking for you!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Charlie gone then?" Hermione asked rhetorically. Ginny nodded.

"Come on then, let's go find the others." Ginny said as she grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her back down the stairs toward the kitchen. "Mum always makes something yummy to help comfort us after he leaves." The girls returned to the kitchen and Hermione fondly touched the parchment knowing she would just have to wait a little longer.

Suddenly, an owl popped loudly out of the fireplace. It held two letters. One addressed to Molly and one addressed to Sirius. Molly opened hers and her eyes grew into huge orbs of shock.

"Where is Sirius?" She asked as she looked up. She was obviously upset.

"I'll get him," Hermione said already running out of the room. She had a very bad feeling that something was terribly wrong. She ran full out all the way up the stairs and burst back into the room behind the portrait. After she gasped a few times trying to catch her breath she turned to the men.

"Something has happened and Molly needs you in the kitchen." She blurted out. They disapparated on the spot and she found herself flying back down the stairs on foot. She returned to the kitchen clutching her side and sat unceremoniously next to Ginny.

Ginny leaned over to her and whispered in her ear, "Something has happened to Harry."

Hermione's heart clenched. She looked desperately around the room. Ron moved to the chair on her other side and reached for her hand. She clasped it and clung to it. He squeezed back just as fiercely. No words were needed to express the panic and horror they felt for their friend.

Molly turned from her nearly silent discussion with Bill, Remus and Sirius. "Dumbledore is on his way to the ministry. There has been a dementor attack in Little Whinging. Harry had to use magic in front of his cousin and now they are trying to expel him."

Sirius wrote a short note and attached to the leg of the ministry owl and sent it on its way.

"He must not leave that house!" He roared. "Worthless, stupid, no good wanker! He will have to answer to me!"

Ron leapt to his feet knocking the chair over. "Don't you DARE talk about Harry that way!" He yelled at Sirius. Sirius looked momentarily stunned.

"Harry? I was talking about Mundungus, the oaf. He left his post! He left him unprotected! When I get my hands---"

"ENOUGH!" Molly shouted. "You are revealing too much, Sirius. Control yourself and cease speaking." She turned to her children and Hermione. "You will go to your rooms. There is to be an emergency meeting. I am sure that if at all possible, Harry will be joining us soon, but for now you are to go to your rooms. DO NOT try to listen in on this meeting or you won't know what hit you. Do I make myself clear?" Molly's eyes were on fire as she looked at each of them in turn and then looked back to Fred and George a second time.

They all nodded and Ron and the girls made their way up the stairs to Ginny and Hermione's room. CRACK! CRACK! Fred and George apparated into the room.

"Would you stop doing that!" Hermione screamed. "You scare the life out me everytime!"

"You look pretty good for a ghost, Granger." Fred started.

"Oh not now!" Ginny hissed looking extremely perplexed.

"Okay, okay. Relax." He answered her with his hands in the air.

"Dementors." Said Ron looking at Hermione.

"Dementors." She replied.

No one said anything as the full impact of what happened and could have happened to Harry filled their minds.

How could dementors show up?" Ginny asked with a crack in her voice. Her eyes were shiny with tears of worry. George moved to her and put his arm around her shoulder. No matter how hard she tried to hide it, most of her family and Hermione were well aware that she had never gotten over Harry. Her feelings ran deep and she was worried.

"I am sure the entire ministry is asking itself that very question right now." He said quietly.

"It couldn't be a coincidence could it?" Ron asked. The tightness in his chest was growing as he remembered how the dementors felt.

"Dumbledore will have to let him come here now, won't he?" Hermione asked glancing at the group.

"I don't know Granger, when has Dumbledore done what you expected him to?" Fred answered more seriously than she had ever seen him. She just nodded.

Not too long after, Molly came into the room. "Harry has not been expelled—yet. Dumbledore made it to the ministry. They are going to hold a hearing August 12th. He is suspended until then. He will be here tomorrow. Now off to bed—all of you." Her tone would brook no arguments and the boys scurried to their rooms.

Ginny let out a huge sigh. "At least he's safe." She whispered. Hermione moved to sit by her friend.

"Yes, at least he's safe." She murmured and pulled Ginny in for a hug as both girls gave in to their tears.

Once Ginny had finally drifted off, Hermione quietly made her way to Ron's room. "Ron, are you asleep?" She whispered through the door.

"No," he whispered back and opened the door. "I've been waiting for you." She moved into the dark room and he closed the door. She stood still so as not to bump into anything until she felt Ron steer her towards one of the beds. They sat side by side for a long time in silence.

"He's going to be really upset." Ron finally said.

"Yes, he is. It is so unfair. They just can't expel him for defending himself. They were dementors for Merlin's sake!"

"I know." Was all Ron could say. He was more choked up than he wanted to be and he didn't want to break down in front of her.

After another long silence, Ron asked, "The ministry will have to believe he's back now, won't they?"

"I don't know Ron. You've seen the papers. They've been trying to discredit Dumbledore and Harry all summer. Even Percy…."

"Don't." Ron hissed. "Just don't even mention his name." He clenched his jaw and his fists. "That prat. That no good bloody git."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought him up. I just think that given that they don't even believe you-know-who had anything to do with Cedric…well, I just think they are going to try and make this go away too." She said quietly. She stood up. "I'll see you in the morning Ron."

"Good night Hermione." Ron said into the darkness.

Hermione didn't want to go to bed yet. Her mind was swirling over everything that had been said tonight. She was trying to wrap her brain around it and have it make sense. Her hand slipped into her wand pocket and she remembered the parchment. She went to the loo figuring she would at least have some measure of privacy there. She sat on the edge of the green, claw-footed tub and gently unrolled the parchment. She smiled. It said:

_Hermione,_

_I figured you would want me to write first, so this is_

_my first official letter to you. I enjoyed getting to know_

_you the last few weeks. Not much can impress me, but_

_you certainly have. Not only are you smart, but you have_

_a keen sense about how knowledge fits into the world_

_around you. You think on your feet. I haven't laughed_

_so much in ages. I left something under my pillow for you. _

_Write soon._

_Your friend, Charlie_

Hermione read through the letter several times. 'I wonder what he left me?' She thought to herself. It was very late. She decided that now was as good a time as any and slipped out the door and crept up to the level Charlie's room was on. She slowly and hesitantly opened his door, praying that it wouldn't squeak and give her away. She closed it just as quietly and paused to let her eyes adjust to the darkness. A solitary dim candle in a sconce by the door was her only source of light. It cast her shadow towards the far side of the room. She almost felt foolish tiptoeing across the room to the bed, but she liked the feeling of being sneaky. It was so unher, but so fun. She loved the new sense of adventure she felt. Charlie inspired it in her. She sat down carefully and leaned towards the pillow. The scent of Charlie wafted up toward her.

She was overcome for a moment at how close he felt. Almost like he was still there. But she couldn't let herself feel that way. It was Charlie. He was her friend. But, oh boy, did he smell good. She tenderly lifted the pillow and moved it to her other side. She saw a box sitting on the bed. She picked it up and looked at it wanting to savor the moment. She loved presents. The box was a cube about the size of a brick.

The box itself was red with a gold ribbon. Naturally. She smiled. She slowly untied the ribbon and then lifted the lid on the box. She saw two vials and another parchment underneath. She lifted the first one out and looked at it. It was very difficult to see in the dark so she moved towards the dim candle. It looked like a potion of some sort. She replaced it and picked up the second vial. There was a single strand hovering in the center of the vial. It was too dim for her to recognize it. She decided to slip back to the loo where she could have better light.

She glanced back at the bed and returned to replace the pillow and smooth out the blankets. She picked the box and ribbon up and left as quietly as she could to really check out her gift.

Once she was again perched on the edge of the tub, she reopened the box. The potion was a mustard yellow color and very thick. It was somewhat shimmery as well. The second vial held the string that was blood red with a single strand of gold down the center. It was beautiful and mesmerizing but she wasn't quite sure what it was.

She pulled out the parchment.

_Hermione,_

_You now owe me two letters! I am sure your curiosity_

_is killing you so allow me to put you out of your misery._

_The string is a dragon heartstring. I thought you would_

_like to know what they look like. It's okay to take it out_

_of the vial. I want you to write to me when you do. It_

_should be an interesting experience. This one came from_

_a Chinese Fireball. The second vial has some essence of_

_murtlelap in it. If I remember correctly, O.W.L. year_

_means that you learn to break down potions, so instead of_

_giving you the recipe, I thought you might enjoy figuring it_

_out. Again, if you have questions, owl me. Hope you_

_enjoyed your little surprise._

_Charlie._

Hermione smiled. What a perfect present. She tucked everything back in the box and retied the ribbon. Then, she carefully made her way back to her room. She slipped the box in her trunk and put the first letter from Charlie under her pillow. As she changed for bed, her mind was flying. How was it that he could know her, understand her in just a few short weeks? They had been some of the best of her life. But, he was older than she was. Did that matter between friends? She liked how he treated her like a grown-up. She didn't have to mother him. He was interesting and always seemed eager to listen to what she had to say. It was just _different_ than any other relationship she had. She fell asleep thinking happy thoughts.


	15. Letters 1

Games Are Afoot Chapter 15

Letters (1)

**Disclaimer: JKR owns it; I just play.**

_August 5th_

_Dear Charlie,_

_Your letters were such a joy to read. The first one I was eager to read and so I slipped out of the kitchen to read it directly. I thought that reading it in the place I had received it would be appropriate, but was surprised to find the space already occupied. I am certain you can guess by whom. Alas, I had to wait to find a private place. Then, as I am sure you heard, nearly immediately after you left, we learned of the dementor attack against Harry. The household was in an uproar. I still can't believe that they threatened him with expulsion. Of all the unfair, inappropriate things the ministry has done…well, you know I can't really get into details, but suffice it to say I was not pleased. _

_Back to your letter though. I love surprises. Finding the box you left for me lifted my spirits more than you will ever know after such a traumatic day. Ginny was obviously more than upset so I remained with her until she fell asleep. I snuck away to find my surprise because I wanted to find it alone and think of you. I hope that isn't too forward of me to say. I have not had the opportunity to spend time with my gifts as your mum has kept us working hard. She doesn't want us catching on to something not meant for our ears, so she is keeping us frightfully busy. You well know how she can be. However, despite her efforts, we are not completely ignorant of what's going on._

_Currently we are awaiting Harry's arrival. Ron and I are concerned that he will be very angry with the events of the summer. Fortunately, school will resume before too much longer and we will have a little more freedom._

_The house is much quieter with you gone and Bill has not been around much since then either. Something about English lessons, I believe. See, I told you we were more knowledgeable than some think! I enjoyed our evening conversations as well. Though owl post is not as immediate for response, I look forward to keeping up our discussions._

_I will write again when I have time to study my surprises, but it may not be until I return to Hogwarts. Letters should be here in a couple of days. I can't wait to get my books! I usually have them read a couple of times before school so that the work makes more sense. I am so looking forward to O.W.L. year and all of the exciting things we will learn. I have been looking into some N.E.W.T. level spells, though Ron and the twins tease me mercilessly for it. I just can't help being intrigued though. I love to learn and challenge myself._

_Hopefully, your trip to Romania was quick and your dragons are happy to have their favorite trainer back. Incidentally, what is the name of the Chinese Fireball that is your favorite?_

_Until next time, your friend,_

_Hermione_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**  
_

_August 19_

_Hiya Hermione!_

_Wow! You responded faster than I thought you would. Made my whole day. It's great and terrible to be back. I love seeing my dragons, but I miss EVERYONE at home. I am glad you enjoyed your treasure hunt. Your letter made you sound intrigued. After all the game playing this summer, I am glad we found something to challenge that brilliant mind of yours._

_Yes, I heard about Harry. How long has he been able to do a patronus? That is a charm many fully qualified wizards have trouble with. Are you all so much smarter than I was at school? Can you do a patronus too? If you can, what shape does yours take? Was Harry as angry as you thought he would be?_

_Congratulations on being made a prefect. You were a shoo-in. Still not sure what Dumbledore was thinking when he picked Ronniekins, but all the same I am sure you'll help keep him up to snuff. Were your parents pleased? I am sure this is something that they can understand. It must be a challenge for them to have such a talented daughter and not truly understand the full impacts of her talent. I am sure they love you, but it has to be hard on them. Who brought your first Hogwarts letter? How did Dad and Mum respond? Fred and George told me about the awful people Harry got left with, but I doubt your parents would be like that._

_O.W.L. year is exciting, but be prepared. They really pile on the work. That's only part of it though. I thought the worst part was when they spent so much time lecturing about their importance. I mean, really, it's not like we weren't already stressed out! Having Bill be the Head boy that year added a bit of pressure as well. I think they all thought I should follow in his footsteps, you know? Guilt by association. I certainly did fine in my classes, but Bill was always exceptional. I guess that is what made me want to find my own thing so much. Has Ron ever told you about the summer I left for Romania the first time? _

_So N.E.W.T. level appeals to you does it? What sorts of spells and/or charms are you attempting? Nothing dangerous I hope. Don't let Fred and George give you a hard time. They have been doing N.E.W.T. level charms for years. They are quite gifted. They just don't want anyone to know how smart they really are. Takes the pressure off after Percy, I guess. But, we aren't supposed to talk about that ungrateful bugger of a brother now are we? It still makes my blood boil to think to what a traitor he is._

_I just reread your letter to make sure I responded to all your questions. Ah, Bill and his English lessons. I am sure there is a very happy French damsel about now…but I really shouldn't say anymore. I am sure you are clever enough to figure it out though. (Smile!)_

_So have you figured out why the Chinese Fireball is my favorite dragon yet? Have you finished the book yet? My favorite is named Matilda. We joke a lot about waltzing with her. Not a very Chinese name I know, but I am not sure I could pronounce one correctly anyhow. She is pedigreed and has an official title so I guess Matilda is just a nickname, but she responds so it's all good._

_Have a safe trip back to Hogwarts! Look forward to hearing from you soon._

_Your friend, Charlie_


	16. Letters 2

Games Are Afoot Chapter 15b

Letters (2)

**DISCLAIMER: JKR owns it all, I just get to play.**

**Author's Note: A HUGE GINORMOUS THANK YOU to Enthralled who suggested the letter blitz this week. She's bloody brilliant!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

_September 7th_

_To Charlie, ever the Gryffindor,_

_Yes, I figured out why you like Chinese Fireball dragons the best. Their eggs are red and gold and so are they. Clever aren't you? So clever in fact, that you were a prefect too! Why didn't you say anything? At the little party your mum threw for us she mentioned Ron was the fourth prefect in the family. Bill, Percy, Ron…certainly not either of the twins…so that leaves you. You can applaud my deductive reasoning later. What was your favorite part of being a prefect? There is definitely something fun about getting to be out after hours on patrol. Even if sometimes Ron is…well, Ron. They split us up occasionally too. Thank goodness I have never had to patrol with any of the Slytherin prefects yet._

_I love that you call her Matilda. It makes dragon keeping sound like an art form. I can see you gracefully dodging flames and tails as you whip your wand around with a flourish. Speaking of dragons, I was able to study my dragon heartstring. Wow. That was an amazing experience. I was sitting on my bed and my wand was next to me resting against my leg. When I took it out of the vial, I could actually feel the magic. Was it from a very old dragon? It made my hand tingle. But the best part was when my wand started to hum and vibrate next to me. What would cause that? It was very exciting and I have looked through quite a few books at the library but couldn't find a suitable reason for it happening. However, I haven't looked as diligently as I might have because you were right about something else._

_The professors are OBSESSSED with O.W.L.'s. The way they talk does create more stress than the work. If they would help us relax a bit, I think the work would go better. Students are panicking and making dumb mistakes. But stress about O.W. L.'s isn't the only reason this is happening. There are a couple of staffing changes this year. One is for DADA and involves a witch from the ministry—yes, she works right with Fudge. She is set on "revamping" the teaching of this class complete with finding it unnecessary for us to practice what we learn. She is about as charming as our hostess from this summer. By the way isn't there a practical bit for all our exams?_

_Harry was definitely angry when he got to us. He is still struggling with it, as he hasn't had an altogether pleasant reception from everyone here. He has a very short fuse. He even has been biting of my head, well Ron's too, but we always bicker so I don't know why it bothers him so much all of a sudden. Fred and George have been "testing" their products on first years in our common room if you can believe it. Ron showed all the backbone of a flobberworm. I took your advice though and outwitted the dynamic duo. The were getting cheeky saying things like, "What are you going to do? Give us lines? Give us detention?" And I just looked them straight in the eye and said, "I'll write your mum." The look on their faces was priceless! I could tell they thought that was a low blow, but since when do they play fair?_

_My parents are very open-minded people. Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall both came with my first letter. My parents were shocked, naturally, but also excited. They have always encouraged me to explore and develop to my potential. They have accompanied me to Diagon Alley on several occasions and love the little magical gifts I get for them. They are judicious in whom they tell so as not to breach the statute of secrecy, but they couldn't be more proud of me. They were ecstatic about my being made prefect. I do miss them though. We had planned a trip to France this summer, but with, well, you know why I couldn't go with them. We owl regularly. They are wonderful people. They are both dentists, which would be the equivalent of teeth healers. They are very talented. I get my love of books from my Dad. Some of my earliest memories are of him bringing me a new book to devour. For Christmas this year, I would like to get him one about dragons. He loves mythical creatures (ha! ha!) I think he would love the moving pictures too. I got my organization and perseverance from my mum. She is one of the all time over-achievers. She outscored her entire class in Dental school. My dad was so proud. He loves that about her._

_I am sorry about Percy. He always seemed like he had a good head on his shoulders so hopefully he will come around eventually. Maybe he is just trying to be his own man. He'll figure it out. If I have learned one thing about the Weasley family, it's that in the end, you all come together. Ambition is a fine line between success and power and right now Percy is tempted by the power. He thinks it will get him where he has always wanted to be. He will learn hard lessons about how he climbs his ladder of success. We all have to learn. Some learn lessons more easily than others. Take me for example, I have book smarts, but I can't get a broom more than a few feet off the ground. Give him some time, but don't give up hope._

_Ron never did tell me about how you came to love dragons so much. I assume you loved Care of Magical Creatures lessons, but what else does it take to be skilled in your profession? Tell me a story Charlie—and make it a good one. There is no Flinch quill to keep you in line, so I will just have to trust you. That was a lovely afternoon, wasn't it?_

_Harry has been able to do a patronus since third year when Professor Lupin taught him when the dementors were around. Your mum didn't think it a good idea that many people know being as he got so much unwanted attention anyway. I haven't learned it yet, but I aim to. The charm I am currently working on is a Protean Charm. Wish me luck._

_With affection, your friend,_

_Hermione_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**  
_

_September 15th_

_To my favorite Gryffindor Prefect,_

_Yes, I think I would rather patrol with you than Ron as well because, Merlin's hat, what if we happened upon a spider? Ha! I bet you are the brave one. I actually don't have to bet. You proved it by standing up to the twins. You were right too though, Fred did think you hit below the belt pulling the mum card. Drastic times call for drastic measures. I hope you know they respect you even if they test the limits. You seem to have that affect on all my brothers. You are truly a force to be reckoned with. Remind me never to upset you._

_I am glad you figured out why I like Chinese Fireballs so well. I must say that red and gold are indeed my favorite colors. Could be the house, could be the Quidditch glory, could just be incredibly good taste. I laughed out loud at the visual image you created of me waltzing with Matilda. _

_Yes, I was a prefect during fifth year, but then I was made Quidditch Captain for sixth and seventh. Someone had to train Oliver for you guys. I think my favorite part of being a prefect (and captain) was getting to use the prefect's bathroom. Incidentally, which are your favorite bubbles?_

_I can't believe that you really have that much trouble with brooms. Have you tried it since first year? What scared you? Admit it, you are scared. Don't you muggleborns have some saying about getting back in the saddle or something? You were young and new to magic way back when and now I bet you could do a lot better. Give it a try. Have Ginny help you. She's much better than half her brothers and she makes a great teacher._

_About Harry, maybe you should counsel yourself about him like you did me about Percy. It was brilliant by the way. Harry needs time. He's been through a lot. I think anger would be a completely normal reaction. If he could focus that aggression into Quidditch…well the results would be "therapeutic." _

_Thanks for sharing with me about your parents. They sound wonderful. After the great ones I have, it's nice to know there are others out there. I love my family. Thank you for your letters because you help keep me connected. Sometimes it is difficult to be so far away. Do you think your dad would like a picture of a real dragon? I could send you one if you would like. We have all types here. Which do you think he would prefer? I will save the story of my career choices until I see you next. It would take far too much parchment. Perhaps at Christmas?_

_So your newest professor thinks theory is enough, eh? What does the headmaster say about that? No matter, Hermione, you will conquer what ever you put that amazing mind to. As for Ron, well, my parents will be forever grateful that you have helped him get through school. He told me this summer how much help you give to Harry and him. Maybe I can return the favor. I used to be a fair hand at charms and I can in fact do a protean charm. If you need/want any help, I would be honored. Anything to help you succeed._

_ Ah, the dragon heartstring. Yes, it came from an extraordinarily old dragon. The oldest I had ever worked with. She was very special. She had become as tame as a dragon ever can get. She would occasionally let us close to her, but left no doubt that she was still in charge. She is the mother of a large portion of our fireballs at the reserve. She was formidable. As for your wand, I wasn't sure, because the Swedish Short Snout is the most popular for wand cores, but I just wondered where your core came from. The fact that you felt the magic when you touched the heartstring showed that the magic in this particular dragon recognizes your magic. As if that didn't make it special enough, the fact that the magic in your wand reacted, tells me that your heartstring was from the same lineage of the dragon who supplied your wand. And I was all set to try all sorts of different heartstrings and we got lucky on the first try! Would you like to guess what my wand core is?  
_

_I also want to wish you a very happy sixteenth birthday. I hope the day is full of excitement and surprises for you! To kick things off, I included a little present. If you look on the back of the parchment, you will find a small square tacked on. If you remove it and use 'engorgio' to return it to normal size, you can follow the instructions in the card to discover what it is. Again, Happy Sweet Sixteen to you._

_With returned affection, Charlie_


	17. Letters 3

_Games Are Afoot Chapter 15c_

_Letters (3)_

_**DISCLAIMER: If you recognize it, it belongs to JKR, if not, it's me.**_

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thank you all so much for your enthusiastic response. Your reviews have been helpful and exciting. Thanks again to Enthralled for the letter blitz idea. Thanks to JackMyles for the courage to help me make these better!**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **  
_

_October 1st_

_Oh Charlie, You Dear Sweet Man,_

_I can't believe you remembered my birthday! I can't believe you even knew when it was! And to think, you rigged up another treasure hunt of sorts through owl post…well, I assumed you were clever before, but I will never doubt it again. My favorite part was the dragon scale bookmark. I can't believe how thin it is. I can see through it, yet it is sturdier than the thickest parchment. I was looking at it (again) the other night while I was waiting for my astronomy class and was amazed at how it caught the moonlight and shimmered. Something so simple, but so beautiful. I was mesmerized. Thank you so much. I will treasure it always. I think of you everytime I open the book you led me to. I thought I knew the library well, but I had never been to that section. The dragon lore is fascinating. I think I am starting to appreciate why you love what you do so much._

_Your letters keep me going. They are a light for me in this dark tunnel that is school this year. I love school, but it is alarming how one individual can cause such havoc. I can't believe everything that is going on right now. Ginny is upset because Harry fancies someone and it isn't her. Ron is upset because of the letter Percy sent him suggesting that he would be wise to pick better friends. The DADA professor has been named 'Hogwarts High Inquisitor.' She is now inspecting each teacher. Then she had the audacity to take points from me for having an opinion. "I am here to teach ministry approved methods that do not include students giving their opinions." She even has medieval disciplinary techniques! Which by the by were helped tremendously by the potion you gave me. I looked up the recipe. We don't get to break it down until next year. And I think we are going to need a good supply with how Harry keeps getting landed in detention with her. She makes me want to DO something. I can't stand this!_

_Sorry to just vent all my frustrations. I just had to get it off my chest. All the frustration has been put to good use as I finally figured out the protean charm. I was not tapping the intended object properly. I had the charm correct, so my problem turned out to be its application to the object. I do need an idea for a charms term project though. Any suggestions?_

_I must say, I always pictured you as more of a shower guy. I have giggled non-stop over thinking of you selecting bubbles. Wait, that sounds really bad. Sorry. I like lilac and some of the muskier woodsy smelling ones. Reminds me of outdoors in the early summer. What about you?_

_I haven't really tried flying since first year. You are right though. I am scared. One of the boys in my year fell from way up. He broke his arm. He was completely out of control the whole time. That was the first day of class. It's so different when I can control a wand and the movement. The brooms seem to have a mind of their own. That and they go really fast. Ron and Harry have pointed out that speed is the whole point and what makes flying fun. But I am still hesitant. It's different than being on a train because it's just you and the elements. There are no safe compartments or seatbelts. I will consider your suggestion about Ginny though. Ron and Harry just seem to think I am lame._

_I had an idea to help me with the practicals for classes that don't offer them. However, a new educational decree came out. Perhaps you read about it? What do you think? I think Harry's mail is being intercepted and read before he gets it. So, I think I should be careful from here on out with what I say. Didn't you call it 'Guilt by Association?'_

_I think my dad would love a picture of a real dragon. His favorite gemstone is the opal, so maybe the Antipodean Opaleye? You really are a thoughtful bloke. Are you coming home for Christmas? Perhaps another game of Flinch is on our horizon then._

_Affectionately,_

_Hermione_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**  
_

_October 21_

_Dear Hermione, you wonderfully smart witch with incredibly good taste,_

_I say that because you called me dear and sweet which I must admit entirely raises my opinion of you. You show unbelievably remarkable talent and brilliance to make such observations._

_I am pleased that you enjoyed your little birthday surprise. I find that I take pleasure in presenting you with challenges. I have been giving some thought to an appropriate Charms project that would require any sort of effort on your part. I mean, if you have conquered the Protean Charm, then I think there is little left to your Charms education. So I have tried to think outside the textbook, if you will. Outside of school, wizards learn to combine Charms so maybe that is a direction you could head. For example, the Patronus Charm can be charmed further to talk so it can be used to send messages. Something like that may stimulate the old brain cells. Think about it, at least._

_The dragon scale is a marvelous creation. I like them because dragons shed them so they are easy to obtain without causing the creature any discomfort. I collect them from the ground, trees, bushes, etc. that surround the enclosures. Some scales are thicker than others, but the top layer is the one that shimmers. Simple and beautiful is the perfect description of them. I don't think I have ever looked at one by moonlight though. I will have to give that a try. Not many people know about my secret place in the library. I used to escape there to unwind occasionally. Oh ok, more than occasionally. People just didn't expect me to be in the library so I didn't broadcast it. I found it calming though. Did you notice the picture to the left of the shelves? I took that one the first year I got to Romania and sent it to Madame Pince for helping me. Hagrid originally told me about the books being there, but she was actually nice as she showed me how to find what I was looking for. I think she had a soft spot for Quidditch players who weren't afraid of her library. So what were you thinking about on the astronomy tower late at night before your class began? How do you occupy your mind in such an intimate setting? _

_The political climate is really changing right now isn't it? I have been keeping up on the educational decrees through the Prophet. I am glad my potion helped, although I am curious about what you mean by medieval. It spawns thoughts of a rack and thumb screws. If that is the case, Filch ought to be in a good mood for a change. Chuckle. I seriously hope things are not as bad as all that. Harry's getting lots of detentions, eh? Guess he's still feeling some anger then._

_So you thought of me as a shower guy, huh? I guess I should just be glad you are thinking about me. If I was there I think I would wink and enjoy watching you blush. My favorite bubbles are strawberry and blue cotton candy because they create the most incredible purple bubbles. As far as smells go, I like the musky woodsy smelling ones as well. More manly I guess. I never fancied smelling like a flowerbed when I got done._

_I am glad you are at least considering the flying. There is so much to learn that would help you feel safer. I think your train analogy was interesting. Speed with protection. However, when you know how to fly properly you will realize that you are in control as much as you are when you are casting a spell with your wand. The train may appear safer, but you are putting your safety in the hands of the engineer. You do not have control of the train. There are spells like cushioning spells, hover charms, freezing charms and such that are vital to safe flying. There are a myriad of ways to protect yourself. When you fly, you should be in control._

_You certainly have a knack for AROUSING my curiosity. Whatever are you up to? Oh, wait, do you remember how you told me that you were aware of more than mum knew you were aware of? I think I can safely assume to be in that category about this. I think you have great judgment so do what you feel you must do, just do it safely. Sorry if I sound a bit like my mum, but well, no I am not really sorry. Just be careful. _

_I see your Father has an intriguing sense of beauty. An opal is an interesting choice in gemstones. Which is your particular favorite. If opals are his preference, then an Opaleye Picture it is. There are some gorgeous ones here. I will find you a good one for your Father. What sorts of things is your mum interested in? Besides teeth of course._

_I would greatly enjoy another round of Flinch with you. I have many more probing questions now that we know each other better…_

_Yours,_

_Charlie_


	18. Letters 4

Games Are Afoot Chapter 15d

Letters (4)

DISCLAIMER: JKR owns it all; I am just here for the fun and games.

_November 10_

_My dearest Charlie,_

_You are so funny. I am never quite sure when to take you seriously. Although, I must admit, thinking of you winking did make me blush. In answer to your question, I find my mind occupied with many things. Maybe the topics of those thoughts would be better addressed during a game of flinch? Or at least in person. For now you will just have to wonder. Yes, I do have an evil side. Smile._

_The idea of a talking patronus really appeals to me, however, I have not successfully conjured a patronus yet, so maybe that is a worthwhile term project. I am sure Professor Flitwick wouldn't oppose such an idea. You have no idea how much your idea has STIMULATED my mind. See I can play too! If I winked would you blush?_

_I wasn't sure how much you wanted broadcast in regards to our correspondence, so, when Ron mistakenly assumed I was filling parchment for Viktor Krum, I didn't correct him. I sort of just grunted and rolled my eyes in his general direction. I enjoy writing to you and hearing from you in return. I just tire of incessant questions by tiresome people. Not that Ron and Harry are tiresome all the time, but they sometimes forget I am a person with interests aside from Quidditch. I know, I know, shocking. They remind me frequently._

_The Daily Prophet is certainly firm in their beliefs. They report the Educational Decrees rather thoroughly. Did you see the one about the disbanding of all clubs and teams? Slytherin Quidditch was reinstated immediately. Gryffidor's took some intercession from higher ups to achieve the same. Unfortunately, this only intensified the already hot feelings on both sides. The match was eventful, well brutal really. Madame Hooch found herself calling many fouls, which in turn distracted her from the others being committed. The end result was that Gryffindor won, but a brawl ensued. The details I am sure would fascinate you as you are such a fan, but with the climate as it is about information, suffice it to say that Professor Umbridge decided that the penalties were up to her discretion and Harry, Fred and George received lifetime bans. I'm sure you will hear the details at another time. This has not helped Harry's anger management problems. Fred and George are being more themselves than ever, if you catch my meaning. The good news is that Ron and Ginny will be playing for Gryffindor now._

_How old were you when you started flying? What is your favorite part? Least favorite? Who taught you? What is one of your favorite memories of flying? Maybe some positive mental imagery would help me overcome my fear. I know that I over think things, but that is just how I am. I have to be able so see myself successfully in my mind's eye in order for me to have courage to act. It's why I replay my exams in my head afterwards. Drives Harry and Ron around the bend. Come to think of it, their reactions might play a small part in why I do it…they torture me with Quidditch talk and so it follows that I should return the favor…_

_I heard from my parents that we are going to spend part of the holidays skiing in France to make up for last summer's botched trip. I am not sure what to think of this yet. I am tempted to tell them that I want to stay at Hogwarts and study, but you know what I already had planned to do. I don't want them to worry unnecessarily. I just don't know how to avoid that myself. I feel safe with your family. I worry about my parents though. I guess I will just have to think on it some more._

_So, I arouse your curiosity. Interesting word choice. Have we been benefiting from Weasley products or do we have other means by which we gather information? I think the fact that you sound like your mum is really endearing. She is a very special person to me. She is warm and welcoming. Her heart is bigger than magic. So for you to take after her is a great gift. You are also a very warm person and you put people at ease making them feel happy being around you. It is one of your most stalwart qualities. You find happiness wherever you are._

_Thank you for writing me Charlie. I look forward to your owls. Be safe and I will hopefully see you soon._

_Missing You,_

_Hermione_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**  
_

_November 24_

_To the woman who makes me smile,_

_(Yes, Hermione, this means you.)_

_I can think of many interesting words in relation to you, I only wonder what you would think of me for voicing them. I am intrigued, awed, inspired, amused…you are a very complex woman. I am curious as to the thoughts you so teasingly alluded to. I think writing this on parchment makes me braver than if you were sitting here in front of me, but I would like the time to solve the mystery of you. I am hoping that the idea does not repulse you. You are unlike any witch I have ever met._

_I am fine with however you want to deal with letting people know that we correspond. I know Ron and he can be a bit on the hotheaded side; and, being as you would have to deal with those questions since you are around him more, you handle it how you see fit.. Bill knows. We were discussing the absolute Quidditch tragedy that occurred at Hogwarts. Your comments about medieval discipline seem like a tragic understatement. I still can't believe the boys got a lifetime ban. Hopefully, the other teams will severely underestimate Gryffindor and Ginny can save the day. She really is quite good. She used to sneak the brooms out to practice when she thought no one was looking. When she was ten and everyone else was gone, Bill and I used to take turns practicing with her when we were home. _

_Now, to answer one of your very pressing questions…Would I blush if you winked at me? Probably not. I would most likely grin like an idiot. I don't get embarrassed easily. I do however have the Weasley tendency to turn red when I am uncomfortable or nervous. Does that count as blushing? I am not sure it is manly to admit such a thing. This game of Flinch is beginning to be quite enticing. I am really looking forward to it. I love that your wicked and playful side is emerging. I think Fred and George may have more competition than they think. I caught glimpses of your subtle wit and cleverness over the summer like when you figured out Bill's trick at hide and seek or when you bluffed Fred out of the poker pot. I am eager to learn what other tricks you have up your wand._

_Flying is honestly one of my passions. I first was on a kid's broom when I was just a year old. My dad always said I had a natural aptitude for it. I will be honest and tell you that I have had my share of broken bones, but mostly from my own recklessness. I love a good adrenaline rush. My dad was the first to take me on a real broom ride. He told me to pretend I was a dragon and we soared around the "keep" which was the topmost roof of The Burrow. The part of flying that I love the most is becoming one with the broom. I feel as though I am the one flying, perhaps like one of my beloved dragons. The wind whipping through my hair, the incredible views that can only be seen from the air, the effort to land as smoothly as a duck to water. All of these things thrill me. My heart races with excitement. Back at Hogwarts, being able to zoom toward the snitch at full speed with enough control to pull up and grab it is one of my best memories. I am sure Harry probably has expressed similar sentiments. Maybe I can make it relate to something more real to you. When you are trying to figure out a complex bit of magic, you study and you immerse yourself completely until you master it, right? Think of how you feel the first time it works. The first time you levitate something, the first time you transfigure something, the first time your protean charm worked. That is the feeling I get on a broom. I feel alive. I feel brilliant. I feel as if I can conquer the world. My least favorite part of flying sometimes is the solitude. Most of the time I enjoy the peace, but I have always wanted to share it with someone. I see Bill and his lady friend take a spin over Diagon Alley or even Dad and Mum occasionally go for a ride together in the evening for a sunset and I think that seems like it would be an incredible experience. _

_I enjoy hearing how you keep Ron and Harry on their toes. It sounds as if the three of you are very close. Friends are a treasure in life. Sirius has regaled me with stories of Remus, James, and himself when they were younger. They almost make Fred and George seem tame. What you said about my mum…well it was very touching. I know she feels very strongly for you as well. As far as she is concerned, you are family. I don't know what to tell you about Christmas and your parents. I am sure they miss you very much, and having to have you gone all summer was very likely heartbreaking for them. You know as well as I do that your safety is very important. In a way you are a marked witch being friends with Harry. I know that fact would never scare you away or cause you to rethink your loyalty, but it does place you in a precarious position that requires extra caution. How much do your parents know about what is happening in the wizarding world? That should be a mitigating factor in your decision._

_I greatly anticipate your letters as well. You always bring a smile to my face and a laugh to my heart. You make me think about things more deeply than I have for some time. That is a good thing, by the way. I tend to get caught up in my dragons and forget that there is more life to be lived. _

_I miss you too._

_--Charlie_


	19. Letters 5 and Then

Games Are Afoot Chapter 15e

Letters (5) and Then…

_December 8_

_Hey Dragon Man!_

_(That was Ginny's suggestion by the way!) I am sitting here attempting to complete an essay for potions, but I was distracted. I keep thinking about your last letter. Mostly I keep picturing you on a broom with a look of sheer bliss on your face. I liked the image you created for me of how flying makes you feel. It really helped that you compared it to magic. Magic to me is one of the wonders of my world. When I was little and strange things would occur, I would feel like something was wrong with me, but to learn that there was a purpose and a reason and that I could control it…well, that was a great day. Almost as great a day as when my wand found me. If flying makes you feel as exhilarated as magic, then I can appreciate the passion you have for it. It makes me want to try it again. I love the idea of your dad taking your mom for a spin. There aren't too many couples like your parents. _

_I am glad that I can make you smile. Secretly, I am thrilled you have a great vocabulary. However, I don't think of myself as all that mysterious. I must admit that I find you very unique as well. I love your insightful mind. Ginny and I have been talking. She knows. I talked to her about flying and she told me about how you taught her the roll maneuver with out realizing your mum had gotten home from her outing. Hahahahahaha. She said that she will never forget the look on your face when your mum grabbed a broom and flew up to give you a piece of her mind for teaching Ginny dangerous stunts. She couldn't even wait for you to land. I still chuckle imagining Ginny telling the story. She made sure to tell me that it didn't stop either of you and as soon as your mum left for the day again, she perfected the move._

_I try to be very up front with my parents about the wizarding world. I don't think they fully understand the impact of the events last summer though. I am afraid they would try to keep me home and for me that is just not possible. I know that I will be with Harry to support and help him. That isn't even a choice for me anymore. I have taken my stand and, the entire wizarding world, both dark side and light, know it. I don't think I would be safe in the muggle world now. Like you pointed out, I am a marked witch. I am not afraid of it. My loyalty lies with Harry and all those who fight against oppression and tyranny. I guess in a way, that knowledge has helped me to make my decision about Christmas. Although, I think I will torture Ron a little longer about going to France since he cracks up every time he thinks about skiing. He didn't know what skiing was so I tried to explain it to him and now every time he pictures me flying down a mountain with "boards" stuck to my feet, I practically have to give him a calming draught. I am not a big fan of skiing, but he is making such a big deal out of muggle sports that I have to keep him going for a while._

_Ginny mentioned that you have a birthday coming up. How do you usually spend it? If you look at the back of the parchment, you will notice something tacked on. I figured if you could do it, I could. Anyway, it's not as elaborate as a treasure hunt through the library, but I hope you like it. Engorgio should work. I hope you have a very happy birthday and I will be thinking of you._

_I will also see you soon. Take care of yourself._

_Always,_

_Hermione_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

"Miss Granger? Miss Granger? Miss Granger, please wake up." Professor McGonagall whispered urgently. She gently shook Hermione's shoulder. "Miss Granger, I need you to come with me quickly, please."

Hermione sat up with a start staring into Professor McGonagall's moonlit face. "What is it?" She whispered back.

"Let's talk elsewhere."

Hermione followed her down to the deserted common room, pulling on her robe as they hurried down the stairs. It was very late, or early depending on how you looked at it. They sat on the couch by the fireplace and the professor looked her directly in the eye.

"There has been an attack." She began as Hermione's eyes grew wide with alarm. "Fortunately, Mr. Potter had a dream or a vision or a something and we were able to get to Mr. Weasley in time. Professor Dumbledore has sent the Weasley children and Mr. Potter to the summer residence. It was not prudent to have you join them at this time."

Hermione nodded in a stupor. An attack? On Mr. Weasley?

"Professor Umbridge is a trifle irked that he removed them from Hogwarts without her knowledge or opinion on the matter. Hrmf. As if Albus Dumbledore couldn't tie his shoes without one of her educational decrees. However, due to the nature of the attack, we are concerned for your safety as well."

"Why?" Hermione finally managed to insert.

"Why what dear?"

"Why was Mr. Weasley attacked? How? When? Where?" Hermione was feeling frantic and her stomach was clenching uncomfortably. "Why is my safety an issue?

"He was on duty." Professor McGonagall said simply but the look in her eyes helped Hermione to understand that it was business for the Order. "We don't know much more than that yet. Our bigger concern right now is you. The others are safe. We could not have you disappear since it would give rise to far too many suspicions so you will need to stay to keep up appearances until it is time for the train, as you are expected to take the train home for your holidays."

"But I am not going home am I." Hermione said bravely but wistfully. It was not a question.

"No, child, I am afraid that we need to ensure your safety above all else. Certain members of faculty have recruited other students to do her bidding. I fear for you on the train without your friends there. I know you are a smart, capable witch, but the fact remains, you would be outnumbered." The professor replied somberly.

"What do you need for me to do then?" Hermione asked bravely.

"Firstly, you must act as if you know nothing about what has happened or where the Weasley's are. You are expected at breakfast and then you will make your way to Hogsmeade with the rest of the students going home. Put your trunk on the train, and then go to the loo in the station and wait until the train leaves. An escort will meet you on the platform approximately five minutes after the train has departed."

"Who is my escort?" Hermione wanted to know.

"All I know is that it will be a member of the Order." Professor McGonagall answered. "Now, you must get back to bed and I must return to Albus. I know you will play your part well, Miss Granger."

Hermione sat on the couch for quite some time after she left. She couldn't believe that Mr. Weasley was injured. From the tone of voice, she assumed it was severe. What had Harry seen? How had Harry seen it? Thoughts and questions raced through her mind. She would not be sleeping any more tonight.

As the sun rose, Hermione showered and packed. Since she wasn't sure how or when she would meet up with her belongings again, she decided to pack her school bag with a change of clothes along with her books. She was ready quickly and sat on her bed looking out her dorm window across the lake. It was eerily beautiful in the early morning. A light coating of snow dusted its frozen surface. It seemed as if time were standing still. There was not even a hint of movement or breeze.

Hermione's thoughts drifted to Charlie. She wondered if he knew yet of his dad's attack. She wondered if he was okay. She thought about Mrs. Weasley and her clock. Were all the hands now pointed at Mortal Peril? The entire family must be distraught. Her mind came full circle back to Charlie. She gazed over the scene out her window again and wondered if he had gotten her last letter and his birthday present. She had bribed Collin to take pictures from his broom of the lake in the fall. The leaves were stunning and framed the lake beautifully. The lake shimmered in the twilight and faint hints of the creatures that lived in it were visible. The picture had turned out breathtakingly beautiful. Better than she had hoped. Charlie had said that he enjoyed the views that could only be seen from a broom. She hoped he liked it. After Collin brought her the picture, she transfigured one of her old muggle frames into a long rectangle to fit the panoramic picture. She made the frame Gyffindor red with a sheer golden tint over the top. She had charmed a miniature snitch to fly randomly through the picture and she smiled as she wondered how long it would take for him to notice it.

As the other seventh year girls began to make their way to breakfast, Hermione joined them. She chatted and ate as if it were a completely normal day. She could feel eyes watching her, but she refused to acknowledge them. Finally, breakfast was over and she headed back to the tower to retrieve her trunk for the trip into Hogsmeade.

"Granger," drawled the last person on earth she wanted to talk to, "Where's Potty and Weasel? The great hall seemed to improve in appearance with no red hair anywhere."

"Malfoy." Hermione said coolly as she turned to face him. "I don't know where they are. I assume they slept in. Why should you care anyway?"

"Don't mistake a question for concern Granger." Draco hissed venomously. "You are awfully brave with no back up."

"She's not alone." A voice from behind them stated firmly.

Hermione turned and smiled at Neville.

"She might as well be if you are all she has to count on." Malfoy shot back.

Hermione and Neville smiled at each other. They both knew that Neville was more capable than ever thanks to the D.A. and they also knew that Malfoy would never know what hit him. However, now was not the time. The fact that they did not cower before him made Malfoy upset. Hermione and Neville continued to walk up the stairs.

"You haven't answered my question, Granger." Malfoy demanded.

"I have actually. Just because you didn't like my answer doesn't change that." She replied as she continued up the stairs.

The trip to Hogsmeade was uneventful. Hermione placed her trunk on the train and carried her bag with her to the restroom. She tucked her feet up so no one would know she was in a stall and pulled out a book to read while she waited. Soon, she heard the last calls to board and shortly after that, a long whistle signaling that the train was moving out. She could hear the creaks and squeals of the wheels starting and the woosh as the train picked up speed. All to soon silence returned and she put her book away.

A nervous excitement flooded her stomach. 'I wonder who is coming for me?' She thought to herself. 'Maybe Tonks.' She stood and left the stall, stopping in front of the mirror to check her appearance. She straightened her skirt and jumper beneath her school robes. She washed her hands. She paced back and forth. Surely five minutes were up. She gathered her stuff and held her wand tightly in her hand in the pocket of her open robes.

As she made her way outside to the platform, she scanned the area with her alert eyes. She couldn't see anyone so she walked to one end of the platform and then headed back the other way when she heard someone clear his throat behind her. She stopped.

Her heart was pounding in her chest.

"Miss me?" The deep voice asked with a chuckle.

Hermione flung herself around to face none other than Charlie.

"Charlie!" Hermione said happily as she walked quickly toward him. He was smiling just as broadly. She dropped her bags and he swept her up into a hug lifting her feet off the ground.

"Surprised?" He murmured in her ear.

She only nodded and hugged him tighter. All of her apprehension and fear were gone. She felt safe. She felt happy. She felt great! After a long moment, he returned her feet to the ground and held her away from him, his large, warm hands holding hers as he looked her over.

"You don't look any worse for wear." He said with a cheeky grin.

"You have a burn on your chin." Hermione replied observantly.

"Matilda was just trying to warm me up." He chuckled.

"How are you really? How is your dad?" Hermione's tone grew serious.

"Mum sent a note that he is stable. Bill is with her at St. Mungo's and everyone else is…well you know where, I am sure. They will go see him here soon."

"What about you, don't you want to go see him too?" Hermione asked searching his eyes intently. She was well aware that he still hadn't let go of her hands. She shivered involuntarily.

"I do, but I have a job to do first. I get to escort a lovely lady to safety. Are you cold?"

Hermione shook her head. She was feeling a little warm actually, but she wasn't sure she wanted to tell him that.

"Where is your trunk?" He asked dropping one her hands to pick up her bags.

Now her hands felt cold. "Professor McGonagall said to put it on the train so everyone would think I was on it." She replied. "I guess I will have to figure out how to get it later. I packed a change of clothes in my book bag, just in case."

"Well, aren't you prepared for adventure." Charlie said with a twinkle in his eye.

"I try." Hermione replied playfully batting her eyelashes. She could not believe how brazenly flirty she felt in his presence. Her cheeks tinted pink as she realized how she must sound.

Charlie moved next to her and put his hand on her lower back directing her to the side of the station. He leaned down to her ear and whispered huskily, "I love watching your face when you blush."

Hermione's cheeks flared red again and she was sure he could hear her heart pounding in her chest. She knew she could and she felt like she was walking in step to it. She could feel the heat of his hand on her back as he gently moved her around the side and into the back alley behind the station house.

Charlie stopped them in the alleyway. "Okay, my dear, you have to tell me your home address now."

"My what?" Hermione asked confused.

"The first thing we are going to do is go explain to your parents as much as we can. Then, we'll take care of everything else. Your parents need to see you and I think you need to see them as well."

Hermione was stunned. She threw her arms around his neck. "Oh thank you, Charlie!" She said, her voice rich with emotion. He hugged her back. After a minute he laughed. "As much as I enjoy hugs, I still need to know the address."

"Oh." She said embarrassed, releasing her tight grip around his neck. He didn't let go and held her close to him.

"You could just whisper it in my ear," He suggested. She smiled and whispered it to him. Suddenly she felt the air close in around her as the now familiar feeling of apparition pressed in upon her. Almost as suddenly as it began, she felt it end. She was standing in her backyard still in Charlie's arms. Her legs felt shaky and her head was dizzy, but Charlie just held her still until she got her bearings.

"I think I'm good now." She said quietly. He released her slowly. She grabbed his hand and ushered him to the back door. "They are most likely having breakfast about now." She knocked on the door. Her dad opened it and then his mouth dropped open to see his daughter unexpectedly standing in front of him.

"Hermione!" He yelled as he pulled her into a hug, his eyes misty with tears. "Oh my girl!"

Her mother hearing the commotion came to the door. "Hermione!" Hermione left her dad's embrace to find herself immediately in her mothers. They were all crying openly now. Charlie cleared his throat quietly.

"Oh, Mum, Dad, this is Charlie. Charlie Weasley. Ron's older brother. Charlie, this is my Mum and Dad." Hermione sniffled her way through the introductions. Charlie shook their hands amiably.

"Maybe we should move the reunion inside," He suggested.

"Please, come in, come in." Mr. Granger directed as he moved back into the dining room. "Are you hungry? Would you like some tea?"

"No Dad." Hermione smiled taking his arm. "I need to talk to you both." Mrs. Granger took Charlie's arm.

"Thank you for bringing our little girl home." She said quietly looking at Hermione's back as they followed them into the lounge.

"You're very welcome."

The lounge was a lovely room full of the morning sun. It was decorated with light greens and rich burgundys to offset the dark wood of the floors and furniture. It was cozy and inviting and Charlie felt at ease. He looked around and discovered an entire wall covered in pictures. There were pictures of an adorable happy little girl in the park, at the beach, in an unfamiliar school uniform. He scanned the wall virtually watching the young woman develop and grow up before his eyes. It made his heart swell with joy to see that she had experienced such a happy life.

"Well, to what do we owe this unexpected pleasure?" Mr. Granger got right to the point. "I thought your train wasn't due until this evening."

"There has been a change of plans, Dad." Hermione answered quietly and looking directly at him. She could hear her mother gasp to her right. "Do you remember what I told you last summer?"

"Yes. That the Dark Wizard that almost killed Harry had returned and killed another student in the process." He summed up.

"Well, yes. That same wizard is trying to gather support again. It will impact the wizarding world and the muggle world. Because I am Harry's friend, I could be in danger."

"Then something has already happened or you would not be here right now." Mrs. Granger perceptively deduced.

"That's right, Mrs. Granger. There was an attack on someone who is against Him. There are those that are trying to prevent him from gaining a strong hold again."

"What does this attack have to do with Hermione?" She asked.

"Mum, the attack was on Mr. Weasley." Hermione answered.

"Oh, Charlie, I am so sorry. Is he ok?" Mrs. Granger asked with concern. She reached out and patted Charlie's hand. Charlie was overwhelmed that she would lay aside her fear for her daughter to worry about him. She was a little like his own Mum.

"He's stable for now. The other members of my family will be visiting him shortly. I live in Romania and Professor Dumbledore needed a member of the Or—well, a responsible person he could trust to ensure Hermione's safety." Charlie replied, smiling gratefully at her. "So I took what is called a port key and returned immediately. No one will expect me to be around so I can protect Hermione until it is secure enough to take her to the safe house."

"Dad, Mum, Professor Dumbledore is heading up the resistance to the Dark Wizard. Only those of age can join, so I am not a member, but Harry is a target and as his friend I need to be careful." Hermione added.

"Harry and my other siblings were sent quickly to the safe house to await news of my Dad, but in order to keep up appearances, Hermione had to wait until this morning to leave as if everything were normal." Charlie continued.

"Do you remember me telling you about the Malfoy boy?" Hermione asked. When her parents nodded she continued, "Well, his father is in league with the Dark Wizard and with the Weasley's mysteriously leaving school before everyone else, he was trying to intimidate me for information. Professor McGonagall thought it would be prudent for me to not be alone on the train should they be more persistant about obtaining that information."

Mr. Granger looked serious. "How much of a threat are we talking about here?"

"At school she will be perfectly safe. There are her friends and several Professors who are on our side who keep a close watch." Charlie reassured them. "However, these people thrive on torturing muggles. They are ruthless. We believe the safest plan of action right now would be to have Hermione at the safe house during the holidays. We also think you should take your trip as scheduled. That way, people assume she is with you out of the country, but we ensure her safety." Charlie finished. He looked at Mr. and Mrs. Granger to assess their reactions.

They both looked deep in thought, slightly sad, and were having an unspoken conversation with their eyes. Hermione looked worried.

Finally, Mr. Granger spoke. "We appreciate the care and concern that you and your 'group' show our daughter. She means everything to us. And, as much as we miss her, our first concern is for her safety. I am assuming that your visit here was unscheduled." He looked to Charlie who nodded in confirmation. "I will always be grateful to you for your consideration. You are very much like your father. He has my respect and so do you."

"Thank you, sir." Charlie replied.

"Being as her safety is important, and we need to keep up appearances, I am entrusting her to your care. If it is not safe for her here, then we will continue go about our day. We will go to work as scheduled and leave for our trip this evening. I won't lie. I am going to be worried sick until I know that you are safely back at school. I want an owl the minute you set foot back at Hogwarts. Understood?"

"Yes, Dad." Hermione sniffled. "I miss you both so much!" She hugged her mother tightly.

"Well, we can still have breakfast. And we have your Christmas presents." Her mother sniffled.

"What can I do to help?" Charlie asked Mrs. Granger.

"Oh, nothing, Hermione can help me. Come on sweetheart, let's go to the kitchen." Hermione followed her mother out of the room with a last glance at Charlie who just nodded and smiled.

"When can you get her to the safe house?" Mr. Granger asked Charlie as soon as the women had left the room.

"This evening. We are expected around six. It is the same place that she stayed during the summer holidays."

"At least it will be familiar to her. But where will you go until then?" Mr. Granger continued sternly.

"I thought I would take her to my parents home. The Burrow. It is thought to be abandoned for now as my parents have been staying elsewhere. I figured it would be safe enough with the security wards up."

"How was your father injured if he was at the safe house?"

"My Dad was doing work for the order away from the residence. It was during his mission that he was attacked, sir. Hermione will be safe. I promise that I would fight to the death before I would let anything happen to her." Charlie assured him.

Mr. Granger looked at Charlie for a long moment. Charlie never faulted looking back. When Mr. Granger finished his assessment he said, "Charlie, I can tell you care about my daughter. Thank you for looking out for her. If there is any way to get us word, will you?"

"Yes sir. If you give me a copy of your itinerary, I will make sure to keep in touch."

"Thank you son, it means more to me than you will ever know."

Mrs. Granger returned to the room to call the men to breakfast. The meal was simple but delicious and the conversation flowed easily. All too soon, the Grangers had to be off to work.

Mr. Granger pulled Hermione in to a tight hug. He whispered into her ear, "I love you. You be safe. I trust this young man to look after you, but you have to do your part too. I know you too well to know that you will hide from trouble, but just don't put yourself to any unnecessary risk. Please." Hermione was crying quietly and could only nod into his shoulder. He let her go and she turned to her mother.

They embraced and her mother spoke quietly to her, "I love you. Be safe. I know that you will be strong. Never forget that even if you are out of our sight, we think of you always. We will be with you in your heart! Be that courageous Gryffindor you are always telling me you are. I will miss you so much."

"I love you too mom! Please be safe! I will miss you terribly. I'll write as soon as I get back to school." Her mother patted her back a few minutes later and then pulled away to wipe her eyes. She picked up a bag off the kitchen table and handed it to her.

"Here are your Christmas gifts. We love you."

"Good bye little girl. Don't forget about your old Dad." Mr. Granger said lovingly as he touched her shoulder. They headed for the garage as Hermione stood in the doorway and waved until they backed out. She shut the door and closed her eyes tightly to stem the flow of tears.

"Thank you Charlie." She said without turning around. "I needed to see them more than you will ever know." She took a deep, shaky breath willing herself to calm down. A warm hand on her shoulder made her breath catch.

Charlie turned her around and pulled her to his chest. "I know. I could feel in your letters how much you wanted to see them." She began sobbing quietly again as he held her and stroked her hair. After she had quieted, she pulled away and tried a feeble smile.

"I'm sorry I got your robes all wet." She sniffled.

"I didn't mind." He replied with a smile. "How about we get you freshened up and you can give me the grand tour of your childhood home." He suggested.

She led him back through the lounge to the stairs. There were more pictures rising up the hallway along the stairwell. She told him the stories behind her favorites. Eventually they ended up in her room. He was not surprised at how clean it was. One entire wall was bookshelves filled with books. He walked over to look at them while she slipped into the bathroom to clean herself up. When she returned, he was looking at one of the books.

"You read about dragons, eh? He chuckled.

"Well, I got that book back when I thought they were mythical." She laughed with him. "But, yes, I have always found dragons to be fascinating. I think that was why I was so excited that my wand has the core it does."

"Is there anything here that you want to take with you?" He asked her.

"Maybe some changes of clothes? Just until we figure out where my trunk is."

"I think that's probably a good idea."

Soon she was ready to go and they made their way back downstairs to retrieve her other bags.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked gently.

"Charlie, why do you hold me so close when you apperate with me?" She asked suddenly.

His ears turned a bit pink as he stuttered, "What?"

"This summer when we had to leave the Burrow, you held me close to apperate. You did the same thing at the train station today. Ginny told me she just held the crook of Tonks' arm when they did, so I was just wondering why you do it the way you do it?"

Charlie cleared his throat. "Do you mind me doing it that way?" He asked uncertainly.

"Oh, no, not at all. I was just curious." She replied quickly so he wouldn't think she didn't like it.

"Well, there's two reasons actually." He said, his eyes merry again.

"First?" She prodded with her eyebrow quirked.

"First is I had a little trouble when I learned to apparate. The first time I took my test, I ended up five miles south of where I should have been. I landed on this poor old lady and scared her nearly to death. They had to modify her memory. Since that moment, I have always been extra careful with apparition. The reason I hold you so close is in case something gets splinched, it will be from me."

"And secondly?" Hermione asked looking into his eyes.

"Secondly," He smiled, "I like being that close to you." He finished with a wink. The color flooded her cheeks causing him to laugh. "Shall we?" He asked opening his arms.

She moved closer with her arms around his waist and her face buried in his broad, strong chest. He wrapped his arms tightly around her holding the bags in his hands and then he turned them and with a pop they were gone.


	20. Safety

Games Are Afoot Chapter 16

Safety

**DISCLAIMER: **The wonderful world of Harry Potter belongs to JKR, I am merely visiting.

Charlie and Hermione landed at the gate to the drive that led up to The Burrow. No matter how many times she had come, it always made her heart quicken. This was a place of joy and she had many happy memories here. As always, Charlie made sure that she was steady on her feet before he released her. They walked side by side up the drive, enjoying the companionable silence. Just before they reached the yard, Charlie stopped her.

"There are extra wards up right now, Hermione. What with the attack on Dad and Mom being here by herself at times, we needed some extra protection."

"That makes sense, Charlie. What do I need to do?"

"I need to go in first and put this stuff down, then I will come back and get you. Keep your wand out and your eyes open."

Charlie picked up the bags and walked forward. The most amazing light held him for a moment, blazing brilliantly in the slightly overcast morning. After the moment passed, he was released and quickly walked the remaining distance to the house. Soon he returned and the same curious light held him momentarily before he joined her again.

Charlie laughed at the open curiosity burning in her eyes. "I will explain it to you after we get you inside," he chuckled merrily. He knew seeing it beforehand would make the experience more fun for her.

"I'm ready." She announced eagerly.

"Okay, I need you to hold on to me as if we were going to apparate, but I promise this won't feel unpleasant or disorienting."

Hermione moved into his waiting arms as he led her gently towards the wards. He was walking backwards, holding her close, but not tightly so she could see what was happening. She could tell immediately when they reached the boundary as she was filled with an immense warmth. She had the sensation that she was floating and then suddenly, they were on the other side and Charlie let go of her.

"That was an amazing feeling! What was that?" Hermione exclaimed in wonder.

Charlie laughed. "That is a charm invented by my dear mother. She always was a fair hand at love potions, so she adapted it so that anyone brought through with good feelings would feel loved and protected. Anyone that comes through with hard feelings or bad intentions will feel a little singed as they are chucked unceremoniously back out the other side."

Hermione laughed with him. "That is very Molly-esque."

"I would have to agree with you there. Mum always likes people to feel welcome in her home. And with all the time she has spent with Mrs. Black the last few months, well, she wanted things to feel a little warmer at the Burrow."

Hermione burst out laughing at the comparison. Charlie thought her laugh was one of the most joyful things he had ever heard. He held the door for her as she walked through into the kitchen. He heard her let out a contented sigh.

"Anything you care to share?" He asked teasingly.

"OH!" She said startled. She hadn't realized her sigh was so loud. "It's just that I love it here. I love the feeling here."

"I would have to completely agree with you. Shall we get you settled into Ginny's room?"

"Does that mean we are staying here tonight?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, Bill and I will trade off being here with you and helping Mum out with Dad. It isn't safe yet to go elsewhere." Charlie said looking her in the eyes to convey more than what his words said.

"I don't need a babysitter, if your mum needs you, go. I can read or study or whatever." She challenged.

"Hermione, I am happy to be here with you. I promised your Dad I would watch out for you so you don't honestly think I would leave you alone do you?" Charlie asked her, amusement dancing in his eyes.

"So, basically what you're telling me," she drawled with a smirk worthy of a Slytherin, "Is that I'm stuck with you."

"Now you've got it!" Charlie cheered and gave her a high five.

She laughed easily with him. They made their way up the stairs to Ginny's room and put her bags down. Charlie reached into the pocket of his robes and pulled out a package wrapped in brown paper and string.

"What's that?" Hermione asked curiously, moving over to get a better look.

"Open it." Charlie answered cryptically handing her the package.

She sat on the camp bed and he sat next to her leaning back on his hand. She neatly opened it and gasped when she saw what it was.

"Charlie! It's a picture!"

"I know."

"It's an Antipodean Opal Eye!"

"I know!"

"It's gorgeous!"

"I know!"

At this point she playfully punched him. "Do you know everything?"

He raised his eyebrows at her comment. "I guess you're rubbing off on me…" He dodged as she tried to punch him again causing him to fall off the end of the bed.

"It's for your dad for Christmas." He reminded her.

"Wow, Charlie. It turned out better than I imagined it could. But, how will I get it to him? I still have Mum's gift too. I should have given it to them when I saw them, but I, well I…" She drifted off fighting the tears that were instantly invading her eyes.

"You were a little busy. If you want to write a letter to go with them, I will have Bill send them for you from Diagon Alley when he's at work tomorrow. I'm not sure Errol will make it." Charlie chuckled lightening the mood in the room. "Your Dad gave me the name of the place where they are staying. I will give you a few minutes to unpack and write your letter."

Hermione turned to look at him, "Thanks Charlie. For everything."

He nodded as he closed the door. She could hear his firm step as he went up the stairs. A few minutes later, she heard the shower turn on. She smiled as she dug out a quill and some parchment from the middle drawer of Ginny's desk. When she finished her letter, she went down to the kitchen with the two packages and the letter for her parents. She wanted to see if Charlie could help her transfigure some parchment into wrapping paper since she couldn't do the magic herself outside of school.

He wasn't in the kitchen so she set the gifts and letter on the table and kept looking. "Hey Char—" She called as she got to the lounge. She stopped when she caught sight of him. He was sprawled on the couch with one leg bent at the knee with his foot resting on the floor. The other leg was extended and slightly elevated on the arm rest. His head was on the opposite arm rest and his mouth was open just slightly as he gently snored. He had his hands resting lightly on his stomach in such a way that his shirt had ridden up. She stood there staring at him. Charlie could even make sleeping look gorgeous. She was about to leave the room when a loud pop caused them both to jump. Charlie was on his feet with his wand out immediately.

"What was that!" He yelled trying to shake off the sleepiness.

"It's okay Charlie," Hermione soothed, "It's a letter and a feather. Looks like it might be from Fawkes." She finished as she pointed toward the table near the fireplace.

Charlie looked at her and then the letter and then back at her before everything started to register. He lowered his wand looking a little sheepish. "Sorry, Hermione, between this upcoming war and the dragons I am around, I am a hex now ask questions later kind of guy."

She laughed. "Is it safe for me to move yet?" She asked with a grin. He nodded and she retrieved the parchment. "It's for you." She said and walked toward him with it. He took it and read it silently before handing it back. She quickly read it.

_Charlie,_

_Dad is going to be fine. Kids are safe. Dumbledore's worried about Harry. Bill will join you after dinner tonight and you can bring Hermione around tomorrow evening at six. See you at St. Mungo's later._

_Love, Mum_

"Oh Charlie, I am so glad he's going to be okay." Hermione looked to Charlie who had slumped into the chair with his head in his hands. "He's okay, Charlie. He's okay." Charlie did not look up.

Hermione could see how taut his shoulders were and wondered if he was trying to hold his emotions in so she wouldn't see him lose control. She walked over and laid her hand on his shoulder. "I'll give you a few minutes. I'll just be upstairs." He nodded and she went up to take a shower.

The hot water cascaded down her back loosening the tension she had been feeling ever since Professor McGonagall had woken her up. She realized that they were both probably exhausted after the last twenty-four hours. Once the adrenaline left she knew she was going to crash and hard. She could feel the weight of her muscles grow heavy as she finally let herself relax, idly wondering if she would make it back to Ginny's room before she fell asleep. The water turned cool so she finished up and got out of the shower.

"Oh merlin, I forgot my clean clothes!" She muttered to herself. She wrapped the towel tightly around herself and then gathered up her dirty clothes and her courage to walk down the stairs towards Ginny's room. She hoped Charlie was still in the lounge. Just as she made it to the door she heard a throat clear.

"Ahem. Good look for you."

She kept walking into the room without turning or acknowledging the comment. Her face was a brilliant red and it made her whole body feel hot with embarrassment. She shut the door and leaned against it. She could hear him chuckling. How would she ever be able to look at him again? If she could use magic outside of school she could have summoned some clothes or apparated to the bedroom, but no, she was underage and mortified. Hermione pulled on her jeans and an old comfortable sweatshirt and then sat on the bed. She knew she should go back out of the room, but she was nervous. A knock sounded on the door.

"Hermione?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry if I embarrassed you. We do it to Ginny all the time."

"Poor Ginny."

"Yeah, she's got six oafs for brothers. Please come out."

"I'll be down in a minute."

"Okay, I'll be in the kitchen."

She forced herself to wait two full minutes before joining him so she wouldn't look too eager. When she got downstairs, Charlie had two cups of hot cocoa waiting and a friendly smile to go with them. Her feelings of discomfort eased and soon they were laughing and talking like normal.

"…and then the other keeper opened his eyes and realizes that that Matilda is two inches from his face staring right at him. He didn't know what else to do and yelled 'BOO!' and apparated before she knew what happened." Laughter erupted again.

"Charlie, you have to stop. My stomach hurts so bad I can't breathe." Hermione gasped.

"Okay, it's your turn anyway." Charlie said as he sipped his hot chocolate. 

"Well," she began, "Have you ever met Hagrid's little friend fluffy?"

"Fluffy? Knowing Hagrid, it most likely isn't a kitten."

"No, Fluffy is a three-headed giant of a dog. And he drools…a lot." Hermione chirped.

"And just how did you meet Fluffy?" Charlie asked.

"Harry, Ron, and I suspected Professor Snape was trying to steal the Sorcerer's Stone—"

"Snape? But he's on our side." Charlie interrupted.

"I know that NOW, but back then we were first years and Snape had this thing against Harry. He was always extra mean and ornery whenever Harry was there. So we were following him one night…"

"After hours, I assume…"

"Yes, yes, after hours. Anyway, we heard Filch coming so we tried to duck into a room but the door was locked and Filch was still coming, so I Alohomora'd it and we went in quickly and shut the door. There was this harp thing playing softly so I turned around."

"And…"

"And there was Fluffy, snoring out of all three mouths which were showcasing impressive sets of teeth. Ron hadn't noticed yet and backed up when this huge gob of slobber dripped onto his head and shoulder…hahahahaha….the look on his face when he realized where it came from….hahahahahahha." Hermione trailed off.

Charlie was laughing now too. "I can imagine the fear in his eyes. He probably whimpered too didn't he?" Hermione nodded. "I always felt bad for Ron. The twins tortured him with things to just create that look on his face. It was their favorite of all his expressions."

"Well, it was good practice for being friends with Harry then wasn't it?" Hermione suggested. "He has become very brave." Her mood sobered. "Later that night, one of the protective spells included a live version of wizard's chess. He sacrificed himself so Harry could get across."

Charlie looked at her with surprise. "He beat the live game? I knew he had been hurt, but didn't really get all the details of what actually happened."

"Yeah, he got us through that one. Good thing for us he was so good at chess. I don't think I could sacrificed myself like that. He didn't even think twice. He was a knight and by sacrificing himself to the queen, we would have checkmate. I really respected him after that. He always annoyed me before." Hermione said.

"He's still annoying." Charlie chuckled, "But no doubt, he's brave and loyal. I guess the sorting hat put him in the right house after all."

Hermione threw a marshmellow at him. "So, tell me how you ended up in Romania and not off somewhere playing Quidditch and being followed around by witches screaming your name and wanting to marry you."

"Despite the fact that I am a dream come true," Charlie deadpanned making Hermione giggle, "I really hate the spotlight. I'm more of a behind-the-scenes sort. I loved the glory that came with Quidditch at school, but I wasn't sure I wanted a life without privacy. Care of Magical Creatures and Transfiguration were my favorite classes though I was a fair hand at potions too. I would help Hagrid out in the Forbidden Forest during my freetime. He introduced me to so many new interesting things and I just felt connected to magical creatures. From the time I was little, my favorite stories were about dragons. So, when Professor McGonagall started the career counseling with me, I looked into working for the ministry in the Department for the Regualtion and Control of Magical Creatures, but I didn't feel like I could do much good there without having experienced anything out in the real world. One day one of my dorm mates came in with this brochure about dragon keeping. I stole it and read it over and over. It was like once I read that, there was no other choice. Mum wasn't too happy about the idea at first."

"I bet not." Hermione nearly snorted. "Sorry, she just likes her family around. She's a bit protective…" she finished lamely.

"A bit." Charlie said. "Well, I finally just decided that I was going no matter what. Dad told me it was my life and I had to live it. Bill told me how much fun he had living abroad and I figured I'm young so why not go for it? Mum didn't write me for two weeks. She eventually came around. They came to visit a couple of summers ago and she really enjoyed it."

"What's it like? The reserve, I mean?" Hermione asked, leaning forward resting her chin on one of her fists. 

"It's beautiful. We are in the mountains so it's lush and green. There's a huge valley where the camp is. We have a hatchery for newborns, medical facilities for injured ones, and there is room for them to fly and live somewhat normally. We fly patrols and my favorite time is in the evening. I just fly over and make sure everything is secure for the night. We also train them as much as possible, but they are fiercely independent and we don't want them to lose that. They are magnificent." Charlie said wistfully.

"Sounds like you miss them." Hermione offered gently.

"Oh yeah, I do, but family is way more important. The dragons will still be there when I get back. I think that's enough stories for one afternoon. It'll be getting dark soon and we need to figure out some dinner." Charlie said as he got up to see what was available. He hummed to himself while he searched. After a few minutes Hermione shifted her chair noisily across the floor.

"Charlie, would you do something for me if I asked you to?" She asked shyly.

"What was that?" Charlie asked looking back at her from the cupboard he was searching.

"I said," Hermione repeated, "would you do something for me if I asked you to?"

"If it was in my power to, of course." Charlie answered curiously. "What do you need?"

"It's not so much of a need as sort of a want." Hermione answered looking down.

"Okay…what is it you want then?" Charlie asked getting more curious by the minute.

"Willyoutakemeforarideonyourbroom?" Hermione blurted out, her face turning red.

"Slow down, Princess, I didn't catch that." Charlie said moving in front of her and placing his hands on her shoulders.

She looked up, but not at him. "I wondered if you would….take me for a ride…on your broom." She stammered, finally looking him in the eye.

Charlie just stared at her. "You want to…with me….on my….really?"

Hermione nodded. Charlie looked deep into her eyes, "You're sure? There's no backing out once we're in the air."

"I'm sure."

Charlie's face broke into a huge smile. He hugged her and swung her around the kitchen. "Go get your cloak, I think I have some extra gloves, you're really sure?" She nodded and they both went to get warm things on. They met back up in the kitchen.

"Do you have your wand with you?" He asked.

"Yes, of course, why?"

"We will be outside of the wards in the air, so I just want to make sure we are protected." He led her outside by the hand. They passed through the wards again and then continued to the broom shed. Charlie picked out one of the older, but longer brooms. He could see apprehension in Hermione's eyes, but also utter determination. He acted as though he was very pleased she had suggested it.

He laid the broom on the ground on Hermione's right side. "Okay, you call it up." He said with a playful shrug. Hermione shook her head no. "Come on, you can do it. You're a fifth year. You can do anything." He teased.

Hermione held her slightly shaking hand over the broom and looked toward Charlie.

He nodded encouragingly and said, "Just sound confident. You can do it."

She looked at the broom and then back to Charlie. Without looking away she said, "Up."

The broom smacked the palm of her hand. She laughed gleefully. "I did it! I did it!"

"You sure did!" Charlie laughed with her as he moved around behind her. He slid on the back of the broom and patted the spot in front of him.

"Wouldn't it be easier if I sat behind you?" She asked timidly.

"You can't steer from the back." He said matter-of-factly.

"Steer?" Her eyes almost popped out of their sockets. "Steer? I said ride, not drive!"

"I will be right behind you. Don't worry. Look at how well the broom listened to you. Come on, Mi, trust me." Charlie implored.

"Mi? You just called me Mi." Hermione said distractedly.

"It will be easier to give you quicker instructions that way."

"Right."

"Come on _Mi,_ let's go!" She hesitantly climbed on in front of him. He reached around and showed her how to place her hands so that she would have control and kept his hands lightly on top of hers.

"Pull up the front gently." Charlie suggested.

Hermione pulled up ever so slightly and the broom rose about three feet in the air so her feet were no longer on the ground. They were hovering there.

"Okay, Mi, that was a good start, but if we are actually going to go anywhere you need to pull up just a bit more and lean forward."

Hermione tried to be gentle. She really did, but as she pulled up she slid back a little right into Charlie's broad chest. Reflex caused her to pull up drastically to catch herself and they shot into the air like a cannon. She could her Charlie laugh deeply and loudly behind her as the air whipped passed her face causing her eyes to tear from the cold. Charlie gently and firmly pushed the top of the broom more horizontally so they leveled out. Hermione's eyes were squeezed tightly shut.

"I'm so sorry." She said shakily.

"I'm not. That was bloody fun! Look!"

Hermione shook her head.

"Come on Mi," he whispered in her ear. "Look around. I won't let go, I promise." He wrapped his arms securely around her and scooted up right behind her. His hands still held hers on the front of the broom so he was now slightly leaning over her. She hesitantly opened her eyes. He heard her sharp intake of breath as she looked around.

"Oh Char—"

"Gorgeous isn't it?" He interrupted her.

She nodded. She looked out over the treetops. They were higher than the attic of the Burrow. She could see the church steeple over the rise in Ottery St. Catchpole. The pond on the east side of the house shimmered in its half frozen state. There was an icy layer covering most of the trees and shrubs that glistened in the wake of the setting sun.

"It's breathtaking." She murmured.

He let his gaze sweep across the view in front of them. He nudged the broom forward slowly and they flew around towards the hills first and then past the pond and around the small grove of trees and back toward the house. Each turn created a new vision with the way the fading light would strike it. The pond turned blue and brown and green and red depending on which direction they were facing. The smoke tendrils rising from the chimney looked as if they were dancing seductively into the sky. Lights from the town popped on creating the image of fairy lights.

There was no need for words. Hermione felt safe and warm up here with Charlie. She forgot she was on a broom. She forgot she was fifty feet in the air. She forgot she was afraid to fly. She was mesmerized by the beauty surrounding her. It seemed like only a moment stolen from time. All too soon Charlie was landing them gracefully next to the broom shed.

She looked at him after he put the broom away and again there were no words. He offered her his arm and they walked back to the house. They went hand in hand through the wards and the light seemed even more brilliant in the dusk. As they entered the house Charlie turned her to him and pulled her in for a hug. She hugged him back tightly.

"Thank you." He said simply. 

"Your welcome." She whispered.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Charlie's POV**

'I am hungry,' Charlie thought to himself as he looked through a cupboard to see what his mum had that he could turn into dinner for Hermione and himself. I was humming a generic tune when I heard her chair scrape the floor as if she were getting up.

"Charlie, would you do something for me if I asked you to?" Her voice rang out.

"What was that?" I asked looking at her over my shoulder. I wasn't sure I heard her right. Her voice was quiet and almost shy. We had been having such a good time visiting all afternoon I couldn't imagine what would make her tone shift to one of bashfulness.

"I said," Hermione repeated, "would you do something for me if I asked you to?" So I did hear her correctly. I was extremely curious what favor she wanted and eager to please her.

"If it was in my power to, of course." I answered. "What do you need?" She immediately looked down. I tried to think if I had said anything embarrassing recently. Nope. Not since the towel incident. 'Oh, I wonder if that is still bothering her.' I thought to myself with worry.

"It's not so much of a need as sort of a want." Her face, what I could see of it, was a lovely shade of pink that gave her a glow in the candlelight. It was nearing twilight and the candles automatically lit.

"Okay…what is it you want then?" I asked turning to face her directly now. I was stumped over what this could possibly be about.

"Willyoutakemeforarideonyourbroom?" Hermione blurted out, her face turning red.

I was so engrossed in my own confusion, I entirely missed what she said. She said it so fast and acted like it was painful for her. I put my hands on her shoulders willing her to look up at me and tell me what she wanted.

"Slow down, Princess, I didn't catch that." 'Stupid! I can't believe I just called her Princess. How cheesy!' I was kicking myself mentally.

She looked up, but not at me. Was I really that intimidating to her?

"I wondered if you would….take me for a ride…on your broom." She stammered, finally looking me in the eye.

I just stared at her. One of my greatest hearts desires was to share a broom ride with someone special. I had wanted to have this experience for years. And now, well, we had written about it, but the fact she remembered. I mean she was afraid of flying.

"You want to…with me….on my….really?"

She nodded even though I sounded like a stuttering fool who couldn't complete a thought. I stared into her lovely chocolate brown eyes. The look she gave me back was so full of, I don't know, but it was definitely aimed at me.

"You're sure? There's no backing out once we're in the air." I was trying to give her every opportunity to make sure this was what she wanted. I couldn't imagine what would prompt her to make me such an offer. I was thrilled beyond belief, but I was worried about her motivation.

"I'm sure."

I couldn't help the smile that permeated my entire being. My mum always called it my_golden galleon smile._ She always called it that because it was rare and valuable to her. I grabbed her in a hug and swung her around the kitchen. I was sure she had no idea just how happy she had made me. I couldn't wait to get started. 

"Go get your cloak, I think I have some extra gloves, you're really sure?" I kept checking. She nodded and we both went to get warm things on. I made sure I found an extra pair of gloves so her hands wouldn't freeze to the broomstick. She came back to the kitchen getting there just after I did.

"Do you have your wand with you?" I asked her gently, not wanting to scare her into changing her mind.

"Yes, of course, why?"

"We will be outside of the wards in the air, so I just want to make sure we are protected." I led her outside by the hand which felt so natural in mine. We passed through the wards again enjoying the warmth and feelings of love. She smiled a sly little smile and then we continued to the broom shed. I picked out one of the older, but longer brooms so it would be comfortable for her and so I wouldn't squish her. I the nervousness in Hermione's eyes, but also her utter determination. She was my little Gryffindor.

I laid the broom on the ground on Hermione's right side. "Okay, you call it up." I said chuckling at the look of terror that crossed her face and creased her brow. Hermione shook her head no. "Come on, you can do it. You're a fifth year. You can do anything." I teased.

Hermione held her slightly shaking hand over the broom and looked at me with such intensity I felt captured by her gaze.

I nodded to her and said, "Just sound confident. You can do it." I was silently willing the broom to respond to her. I wanted her to succeed. If she was giving me this gift, maybe I could give her the gift of conquering her fear.

She looked at the broom and then back to me. She didn't break eye contact and neither did I. She said, "Up."

The broom smacked the palm of her hand. She laughed gleefully. "I did it! I did it!" She shouted. I was so thrilled. Success!

"You sure did!" I laughed with her and moved around behind her. I slid on the back of the broom and patted the spot in front of me indicating that she should climb on.

"Wouldn't it be easier if I sat behind you?" She asked timidly.

"You can't steer from the back." I said matter-of-factly.

"Steer?" Her eyes almost popped out of their sockets. "Steer? I said ride, not drive!"

"I will be right behind you. Don't worry. Look at how well the broom listened to you. Come on, Mi, trust me." I begged her. I wanted to be behind her so she would feel safe. I could make sure she was secure and help her if she were in front. I desperately wanted this to be a great experience for her. I knew how much trust this was costing her.

"Mi? You just called me Mi." Hermione said distractedly.

"It will be easier to give you quicker instructions that way." I chuckled realizing I had indeed just unconsciously given her a nickname.

"Right."

"Come on _Mi,_ let's go!" I enunciated the nickname just for effect. She hesitantly climbed on in front of me so I reached around and showed her how to place her hands so that she would have control and simultaneously kept my hands lightly on top of hers. I could feel the heat from her body and hands emanating through her cloak and gloves. I could feel her slightly trembling.

"Pull up the front gently." I suggested as I realized she really didn't know how to proceed..

Hermione pulled up ever so slightly and the broom rose about three feet in the air so her feet were no longer on the ground. We were hovering there. I knew this was a major accomplishment for her, but hardly what I had in mind for a broom ride.

"Okay, Mi, that was a good start, but if we are actually going to go anywhere you need to pull up just a bit more and lean forward." I softly encouraged her.

Hermione tried to be gentle. She really did, but as she pulled up she slid back a little right into my chest. I could tell sliding back just that infinitesimal amount terrified her and she reflexively leaned into me, but her hands were still firmly clasping the broom's handle which jerked it upward causing us to shoot into the air rapidly. I couldn't help but laugh out loud at the burst of speed and adrenaline that coursed through my body. Having her right in my arms wasn't hurting anything either. The air whipped past our faces and through our hair. I could tell she was tense so I slowed our vertical climb by gently and firmly pushing the top of the broom more horizontally so we leveled out and slowed down.

"I'm so sorry." She said shakily.

"I'm not. That was bloody fun! Look!" I whispered confidently in her ear.

Hermione shook her head. It was then I realized her eyes were firmly shut.

"Come on Mi," I whispered again in her ear. "Look around. I won't let go, I promise." I wrapped my arms securely around her and scooted up right behind her. I wanted her to know that she was safe with me. My hands still held hers on the front of the broom so I was now slightly leaning over her. I could feel her trembling and tried to use my firm grip to quell her fear. I could tell the minute she opened her eyes because I heard her sharp intake of breath as she looked around.

"Oh Char—"

"Gorgeous isn't it?" I interrupted her. She could call me Char any day. I didn't want her to tell me she was ready for it to be over. I wanted her to see what I saw.

She nodded. She looked out over the treetops. We were higher than the attic of the Burrow. We could see the church steeple over the rise in Ottery St. Catchpole. The pond on the east side of the house shimmered in its half frozen state. There was an icy layer covering most of the trees and shrubs that glistened in the wake of the setting sun.

"It's breathtaking." She murmured, her voice was so low it vibrated through her back into my chest.

I let my eyes sweep the scene before us. I nudged the broom forward slowly so she wouldn't feel afraid and flew us around towards the hills first and then past the pond and around the small grove of trees and back toward the house. Each turn created a new vision with the way the fading light would strike it. The pond turned blue and brown and green and red depending on which direction they were facing. The smoke tendrils rising from the chimney looked as if they were dancing seductively into the sky. Lights from the town popped on creating the image of fairy lights. 

This was one of the happiest moments of my life. I felt her relax into me and her shaking stopped. There was no need for words. It seemed like only a moment, but the sun was just about completely set by the time I touched us back down next to the broom shed.

She looked at me with wonder in her eyes when I returned from putting the broom away. I wanted to remember that look forever. Her hair was wind blown and her cheeks rosy from the cold air. Her eyes were alive with excitement. I offered her my arm and we walked back to the house. I reached down and took her by the hand to walk through the wards relishing the feeling of having her by my side. As we entered the house, I couldn't contain my happiness any longer and I pulled her to me in a rush of emotion. She hugged me back tightly and we lingered in the moment.

"Thank you." I said into her hair that smelled like strawberries in summer. 

"Your welcome." She whispered back to me.


	21. Journey

Games Are Afoot Chapter 17

Games Are Afoot Chapter 17

Journey

**Disclaimer: JKR owns what you recognize, the rest is my playful attempt to entertain you.**

The next afternoon found a very relaxed trio sitting in the kitchen finishing lunch. Bill and Charlie were sitting on the side of the table closest to the stairs and Hermione was on the other side facing them. They had been regaling Hermione with stories of their antics over the years and Hermione had begun to realize that Molly Weasley had to be the most patient woman on the planet. Fred and George had nothing on these two. Her stomach positively ached from how much she had laughed today. As they finished, Hermione stood and began clearing the dishes to wash them.

"Ah, Hermione, you are a helpful witch to have around." Bill drawled teasingly. "Would you shine my boots too?"

"William, William, William…" Hermione chuckled as she shook her head and rinsed a dish, "I think maybe your brain is addled. I don't shine shoes…and I don't do windows."

Charlie barked out a loud laugh. Bill joined in. Hermione was an entertaining witch who could give as good as she got. It was no wonder she and Ginny got on so well.

"Hey Bill, do you remember that trip we took to Diagon Alley when we decided to take matters into our own hands? How old were we back then?"

"I think I was fifteen and you were thirteen. Mum wouldn't let us try out that spell during the summer. She went on and on and on about under age magic." He chortled at the memory. "I was so mad. So many others from school would practice with their parent's wands and I didn't want to be behind."

"Oi, Bill, you were incredibly worried about being number one but you were so far ahead, they were just trying to catch up!" Charlie exclaimed gleefully.

"And the problem with that would be…what?" Hermione deadpanned generating another raucous round of merriment.

"One does what one can to maintain their edge, eh Hermione?" Bill wiggled his eyebrows at her. She flashed a cheesy grin at him and returned to her chore.

"I think I could have given you a run for your galleons, Bill." Hermione bantered over her shoulder in return. There weren't many dishes and she was nearly done.

"Oh, that I would have paid money to see!" Charlie interjected.

"Hermione, you may be right, but fortunately, we will never have to find out. That year I was obsessed with making everything look easy for me." Bill said a little more seriously.

"Why?" Asked Hermione returning to the table with a towel in her hand. Bill had piqued her curiosity.

"Well, I am sure you know the type, but there were some who felt that due to my family, I wasn't up to scratch, and I was determined to prove them wrong." Bill said with a wicked smirk. "However," He continued, his eyes lighting up, "I didn't just want to do better, I wanted to blow them away and make them think I didn't really even have to try to do it." Charlie laughed again.

"So humble that one." He muttered. "Even trying to manipulate his mother into making sure he looked good…" Charlie ducked as Bill took a playful swing in his direction.

"Then why did you tag along little brother?" Bill retorted with a twinkle in his clear blue eyes.

"Ah, I really just wanted to ride the Knight Bus." He responded fondly with a knowing wink.

"The Knight Bus?" Hermione inquired, sensing another story brewing.

"Ah the Knight Bus." Sighed Charlie leaning his head on his hand, his elbow resting firmly on the table. Bill nodded in agreement. He pushed his chair away from the table and leaned back with his hands behind his head and his eyes looking off into the air as the memory came rushing back.

_"I won't break ministry rules for your vanity, Bill." Mrs. Weasley said patiently but firmly. Her hands were on her hips and she stood towering over her son who was seated at the kitchen table looking just as firmly back._

"_But Mum, if I don't, I will be behind. You want me to be a prefect don't you? Head boy some day? I have to stay at the top of my game, and how can I possibly do that without practicing during holidays?" Bill whined petulantly._

_"The same way you have every other summer…" Her voice drifted off as she heard an extremely large bang. "Oh bother, that must be the twins again. I better go make sure that they didn't hurt Ron again!" She exclaimed hurrying off._

_Bill sat at the table creating a plan. 'Well, if she won't let me do magic here, then I will just find some place to practice where a little bit of extra magic won't be noticed is all.' He thought determinedly to himself._

_Molly Weasley returned to the kitchen to notice a gleam in Bill's eye. 'He's up to something.' She thought to herself knowingly._

"_Can I go to Diagon Alley for a while?" Bill asked seemingly innocently._

"_For what dear?" Molly responded trying to remain innocuous._

"_Just to look around. If I can't practice, I might as well find something to entertain myself with." He answered as calmly as he could._

"_Now, Bill, I don't think you need to go traipsing off just because you are bored. Why don't you grab Charlie and go play Quidditch? You know your father will be home soon and we will be having supper." Molly knew he was up to something so she tried to buy herself a little time to figure it out._

"_Okay," muttered a frustrated Bill as he headed outside to find his brother._

_Once he found him, he didn't even suggest flying, he sat him down to refine his plan._

"_Charlie, I have to get to Diagon Alley so I can practice. No one will notice a little extra magic, and I can't just sit here and do nothing. Mum is on to me so I don't think I'll be able to floo there."_

"_I have always wanted to try the Knight Bus." Charlie shot out hopefully._

"_The Knight Bus, huh?" Bill responded thoughtfully._

"_Yes, the Knight Bus. And I am coming too because you are going to need a look out." Charlie looked at Bill with a glare that said 'you better not even think of going without me.'_

"So, did you do it? Did you practice in Diagon Alley? What spell was it that was so important? Did you ride the Knight Bus?" Hermione was so curious she couldn't help blurt out the questions she most wanted answered. She was on the edge of her chair, leaning eagerly on the table.

"Oh yes. He did it. Once Bill gets something in his head, he doesn't let go of it!" Charlie assured her.

"Sounds a bit like Ginny, actually." Hermione smiled.

"You have just made me more proud of my little sister than you could possibly imagine." Bill sighed dramatically with his hand over his heart.

"You haven't answered the lady's question yet, Bill." Charlie reminded him merrily sitting up in his chair again.

"Ah, yes, that memorable trip." Bill paused, thinking of where to start. "We decided that the current day was too far gone to risk it, and I assumed mum was on to me, so I figured that I should wait a couple of days to throw her off." Bill began. "I did my chores. I played with my siblings. I didn't complain or pick fights. I tried to be perfect."

"Little did he know that put mum's radar on high alert," chuckled Charlie.

"Yeah, well, I was fifteen. I thought giving her what she wanted would throw her off, not make her become my own personal auror." Bill chuckled. "That woman has a gift to be able to sense when children are up to no good."

"Well, we gave her a few days to get good and suspicious before we snuck out one morning." Charlie continued the story using his hands as he spoke. "We scrounged up every sickle and knut we could find. We looked in the sofas, under beds, and well, everywhere."

"Then we got up really early and walked to the end of the lane hoping she wouldn't notice and think we were just outside somewhere." Bill continued leaning forward in his chair. "We sort of forgot that two teenage boys skipping breakfast might raise some eyebrows."

"I've seen Ron eat. I can totally visualize that." Hermione said with a shudder.

"We don't all eat like Ron does." Charlie said with a grimace.

"I would certainly hope not." Hermione replied laughing gaily. "So how did you know how to alert the bus that you wanted to get on?"

"I read in one of mum's magazines about how it worked. They had some big spread on how it was safe and quick and convenient or some such rubbish." Bill said waving one hand in the air disdainfully. "I held out my wand and BANG it was there."

"I think the sound could have woken Merlin from his grave. I thought for sure we had blown the statute of secrecy and every muggle in town would know about us." Charlie laughed.

"It was so loud. We barely got on—hadn't reached our seats yet mind you—and we were off like a shot." Bill said, laughing so hard his eyes were tearing.

"I slammed into the back window to see mum running out the front door in her nightdress, her wand in hand and a look of fury on her face…" Charlie's eyes were amused as the picture flashed through his mind.

"Aye, so our big secret escape, wasn't so secret, but we decided to forge ahead." Bill's eyes danced with excitement. "We just didn't plan thoroughly enough to remember that Diagon Alley wouldn't be ready or busy at six in the morning." He said with fake seriousness.

Hermione cracked up. "Yes, I can imagine your surprise to get there and find everything closed."

"You would think, being at the top of my class, that I would have worked that out, yes." Bill replied dryly.

"So what did you do?" Hermione inquired as she relaxed back into her seat.

"I practiced my spell. I figured there were no witnesses, so I could practice and we could be home before anyone was the wiser." Bill shrugged.

"You didn't." Hermione's face showed her incredulousness at their stupidity.

"Afraid he did actually." Smirked Charlie.

"I did," nodded Bill. He looked as if her were a little boy trying to be grown up. It was an adorable expression.

"Which spell was it?" Hermione asked with an innate sense that this was going to be a good answer.

"Reducto" They both solemnly said at the same time.

"NO!" Hermione exclaimed her lips twitching. The boys just both nodded, smiles growing on their faces until they erupted in laughter at the memory. Hermione joined in imagining all the destruction that they probably caused.

"I had never actually done it before—only read about it." Bill smiled slyly.

"He apparently had a natural aptitude for it." Charlie chimed in. "Nothing but dust left."

"Nothing but dust." Bill repeated wistfully shaking his head.

Hermione snorted. "Sounds like Ginny."

Bill and Charlie gaped at her.

"What?" She asked innocently, blushing slightly that they were staring so intently at her.

"Ginny can do a reductor curse already?" Bill choked out.

"Honestly! She is not a little child anymore. Of course, she can do it. Harry has been teaching it to the entire---" she silenced herself before she spilled the beans.

"So you really did go through with it." Charlie commented eyeing Hermione with respect.

"The DADA group they were plotting?" Bill asked Charlie who nodded in return but not removing his eyes from Hermione's gaze. Her eyes bored into his.

"Honestly, it can't be much of a secret if everyone seems to know about it!" Hermione replied indignantly.

"Don't worry, we wouldn't dream of ruining your fun." Bill said.

"So Ginny is pretty good, eh?" Charlie asked.

"Oh, yeah, she's watched you boys much more than you realize. I think if I were you, I'd be scared of my baby sister." Hermione chuckled waving an elegant finger at the two of them. "Even Fred and George wouldn't know what hit them if she got in a mind to wreak some havoc."

"You mean something besides her bat bogey hex?" Bill inquired. Had he really been gone so long that his baby sister was all grown up and cursing things?

"That may be her signature hex, but it's far from the only one in her repertoire." She answered with a knowing look. "But please, tell me more about yours."

Bill's mind was still stuck on his little sisters advanced magical abilities, but he slowly drifted his thoughts back to the story he had been telling. "Me, well, uh, oh yeah. There was no one around when we got there. It was still really early. I, we," He looked at Charlie animatedly, "were still keyed up from our ride over."

"It was so fun, we still ride it a couple times a year just for kicks!" Charlie interjected.

"Yeah we do. Like those muggle amusement park rides...It's a blast!" Bill looked lost in the memory for a moment. "But, anyway, we got there and we were alone so I figured why not. We walked around a bit to find something I could reduce."

"We decided on the sign in front of the Magical Menagerie creature shop." Charlie inserted.

"That was definitely Charlie's idea." Bill laughed. "It wasn't a good place for me to start."

"You know how their sign hangs sideways over the sidewalk instead of flush to the building?" Charlie asked and Hermione nodded.

"I sort of aimed at the edge of it instead of the face." Bill shrugged sheepishly.

"But that's right in front of the window with the—"Hermione gasped as she realized that Bill, unless he was an incredibly good aim, would have been right in front of the store's display window. The enormous, plate glass, display window of the shop that showcased the most popular animals for sale. Her eyes were huge as she looked at them to continue.

"Nothing but dust." They answered her together.

"Chaos reigned after that, what with all the kneazles, cats, frogs, and such now roaming Diagon Alley." Charlie continued. "But that wasn't the worst of it."

Hermione's mouth hung open. "Oh dear, what did you do?"

"Mum." Bill said quietly.

"She figured it was us on the Knight Bus, so shortly after we left, she waved her wand and demanded to know where it had taken us. She then flooed to the Leaky Cauldron." Charlie said flinching at the memory.

"It sounded like a hundred howlers coming at us. I had never seen her so angry." Bill shuddered.

"As soon as she finished shouting, it was deathly quiet." Charlie said fighting the smile that was tugging the corners of his mouth up.

"And then this cat came up to mum and sat there staring at her." Bill chuckled fighting down the laugh.

"MEOW!" Bill and Charlie both yelled and slammed their hands forcefully down on the table causing Hermione to jump up and back completely missing her chair and landing in an ungraceful heap on the floor. They stood up and peered at her over the table.

Bill and Charlie were in hysterics, clutching at their sides. Hermione thought it was funny now too, but not nearly as funny as they did.

"Mum" gasped Bill, "Had a very similar reaction." He wheezed with uncontrolled laughter as he pointed at Hermione sprawled on the floor.

"I had never heard such a loud cat in my life!" Charlie blurted out. "I swear mum jumped ten feet straight in the air and landed unceremoniously on her…uh…not on her feet. Lucky for us she has a sense of humor." Bill nodded appreciatively as they all returned to their seats.

"So she marched us home—by floo mind you—and we spent the rest of the summer degnoming the garden. I swear the woman bribed those gnomes to come back every night just to torture us." Bill said still chuckling every couple of breaths.

Charlie was looking at Hermione with a gleam in his eye. Hermione was suddenly very, very nervous. "Hey, Bill." Charlie called.

Bill looked at Charlie and noticed the look in his eyes. "Got an idea, have you?"

"I don't think our lovely young guest has ever had the opportunity to ride the Knight Bus, do you?"

"Oh, no." Hermione began to shake her head and standing to back away from the table.

"I don't suppose she has. Shame isn't it." Bill shook his head in mock sympathy.

"We can't have her living her life without such an experience now can we?" Charlie continued merrily.

"I just wouldn't feel right if we didn't make sure her education was…well rounded, shall we say." Bill was smiling at Hermione but it reminded her of a very similar look she had seen in Fred's eye.

Two hours later, she was sandwiched in between Charlie and Bill as Bill raised his wand.

BANG!

Just like Bill had described, the Knight Bus popped up right near them. The door squeaked open and Stan Shunpike greeted Bill and Charlie like old friends.

"Oi Boys! Good to see you again! Leaky Cauldron like always?" Stan asked cheerily waving them aboard. Hermione followed Charlie up the stairs and onto the bus while Bill lingered to pay the fare.

"Here's an extra galleon," Bill said winking at Stan and Ern, "take the long windy way around will ya?"

"Will do!" responded Ern with gusto.

Charlie had led Hermione to the second deck of the bus and had her sit next to him on the bench seat at the back. Bill soon joined them sitting confidently on Hermione's other side.

BANG!!

Hermione's head jerked back and hit the back window solidly. Charlie winced and placed his arm across the back of the seat to cushion any further blows. The bus zigged and zagged wildly. Hermione found herself sliding and crashing into her seatmates regularly. She had been to amusement parks before, and she felt like this ride would surpass any other she had experienced. After a few minutes, she figured out how to brace herself as well as she could and began to enjoy the ride.

By the time they had reached The Leaky Cauldron, they were all laughing.

"That was so much fun!" Hermione exclaimed with a sigh and she climbed down and out the door of the bus to the sidewalk.

"Best ride yet." Charlie agreed. He thought it was much more fun with Hermione as a cushion between him and Bill.

"Definitely top ten." Agreed Bill. Soon they found themselves alone on the empty sidewalk. "Shall we apparate from Diagon Alley?" Bill suggested as he led his way into the pub.

Charlie and Hermione followed right behind him. When they reached the apparition point, Bill asked, "Who wants to go first?"

"You go ahead, Bill, I'll bring her along in three minutes." Charlie casually replied.

"Yeah, you get the girl, I get the bags. Just call me a house elf." He muttered jovially under his breath.

Hermione began to respond but Charlie stopped her. "He's just teasing. He's leaving now." Bill smiled before he turned and with a small POP he was gone.

Charlie looked at Hermione. "I have really enjoyed the last couple of days Hermione. You are a lot of fun to be around."

"Thanks, Charlie. It's been fun for me too. Are you going to be staying at the safe house?"

"No, Bill and I usually stay at The Burrow, but I'll be around. I have to go back to Romania soon, but I'll take as much of mum's cooking and your company as I can get before I do."

Hermione blushed and looked at her shoes, unsure of what to say to such a declaration. She was thrilled but shivery. Charlie just seemed to have that effect on her every time she was in close proximity to him.

"You ready?" Charlie asked her.

She nodded and he pulled her close into the now familiar embrace to apparate her to safety. She loved how it felt; how he felt with his arms protectively around her.


	22. Magical

Games Are Afoot Chapter 18

Games Are Afoot Chapter 18

Magical

**Disclaimer: JKR owns it all; I am merely toying with the fruits imagination.**

Fred and George had returned to their usual jovial state now that Arthur Weasley was on the mend. In fact, all the residents of Grimmauld Place were feeling merrier than they had all week. Sirius was decorating up a storm, enlisting the help of any poor unsuspecting Order member who happened to drop by. Remus found his enthusiasm contagious and with the help of a couple of glasses of firewhiskey, the two old friends had even begun singing Christmas carols. Fred and George found them inspiring. They had been locked up in their room all afternoon working on a special project. They considered it their contribution to the Christmas spirit.

Ron and Harry were in the lounge coercing stories out of the two marauders. Sirius seemed to understand how important it was for Harry to feel connected to his Dad, so he was more than happy to relive his fondest memories and adventures. Molly was bouncing around the kitchen humming happily to herself as she prepared the Christmas Eve feast they would be sharing that evening. Arthur would be coming home in two days and she was as happy as a niffler in a gold mine.

Hermione and Ginny were holed up in their room wrapping presents when a knock came at the door. Ginny leapt over three rolls of wrapping paper and slid on some ribbon into the door with a thud that caused both girls to collapse in a fit of giggles. Ginny finally managed to open the door and squealed with joy to find Bill and Charlie on the other side.

"You're back!" She cried joyfully throwing her arms around Bill. She then did the same to Charlie.

"Can we come in?" Bill asked moving towards the room.

"NO!" Both girls shouted as Hermione moved to block the doorway with Ginny.

"We are wrapping Christmas gifts, you can't come in." Ginny declared sternly.

"We didn't really want to come in anyway," teased Charlie, "we just came to tell you we are sleeping here tonight so don't get too rowdy and mess up our beauty sleep." He winked at Hermione over Ginny's shoulder. Bill chuckled suspecting why Hermione's face had suddenly blossomed into a bright pink. The brothers moved to the stairs to head up to their room on the next floor while the girls returned to their project.

Ginny studied Hermione intently. Hermione could feel her penetrating gaze boring into the top of her head as she concentrated on a very tricky piece of tape.

"Hermione, why are you fidgeting with that tape and why won't you look at me?" She asked suspiciously.

Hermione slowly lifted her eyes to meet Ginny's. She had the dopiest smile on her face and her eyes were twinkling like the lights Sirius had charmed on the tree.

"Why do you look so sappy all of a sudden? Ginny demanded.

Hermione sighed happily and shrugged her shoulders. She couldn't contain the grin that plagued her cheeks.

"Come on…out with it! Or I am going to grab the Flinch quill."

Hermione tried hard to reign in the joy she was feeling but she just couldn't. "Oh, Ginny. I feel stupid, but I can't help smiling. Charlie winked at me."

Ginny felt her mouth drop open. "Charlie…winked….at…you…" she finally choked out. Her face was frozen in shock as if she had been hit with a stunning spell.

"Uh huh." Hermione nodded happily.

"My brother, Charlie. Not so tall. Red hair. Freckles. Works with dragons, Charlie?" Ginny asked stupidly, trying to understand what was going on.

"Yes, your handsome, interesting, funny brother, Charlie." Hermione confirmed.

"Handsome now is he?" Hermione nodded sappily in response.

"What about Ron?" Ginny asked still in a state halfway between shock and confusion.

"What about him?"

"I thought you fancied Ron." Ginny blurted out.

"I did fancy him for a while, but it's hard to sustain interest in someone who doesn't realize that you are a person—a female person at that—with feelings and thoughts an—"

Ginny interrupted her. "So, Ron's ignorant. That's nothing new. When did you start blushing because of Charlie?" Ginny's face was breaking into a huge grin thinking of the two of them together.

"I don't know." Giggled Hermione as she shrugged her shoulders again.

"This is the most girly I have ever seen you." Ginny declared. She couldn't help laughing at the dreamy look in Hermione's eyes. "You should watch it though, you're starting wear an expression that looks at little like Luna Lovegood's." She teased.

Hermione sobered her face to stone. "Oh please tell me it isn't that bad!" She begged.

Ginny laughed at her. "Maybe not yet…but you still haven't told me when all this started.

Hermione began wrapping one of the gifts piled on the floor as she thought about what to tell her.

"I guess the first time I noticed him was at the Quidditch World Cup. I thought he was cute, but I didn't really think much past that. We bumped into each other a few times during the game and he hugged me with everyone else when Ireland won, but then I didn't see him for a whole year." Hermione began.

"Go on." Ginny said uncharacteristically refraining from comment.

"Then last summer, you know when we all had to be at The Burrow and then here, when we played all those fun games? Well, we talked a bit here and there and we decided to write to each other as you know." Hermione put her package down and looked toward Ginny to assess her reaction so far. She was looking right back, curiosity burning in her eyes and a slight smile tugging on her lips.

"So, you've been writing to Charlie since we went back to school, we already talked about that one. He was trying to help you overcome your fear of flying right?" Ginny finally asked, picking up a bow and putting it on one of the gifts.

"Actually, since he went back to Romania." Hermione replied placing a present in the done pile.

"Really, and how often were these letters then? I hadn't realized they had gotten deeper than fear of flying."

"Couple of times a month. Since August."

"That often?"

"Yes."

"So it wasn't just Viktor you were filling parchment for then was it?" Ginny astutely questioned.

"Nope." Said a beaming Hermione.

"Well, then, how was it spending two days with him?" Ginny asked casually, but her insides were about to burst with excitement. Charlie was a great brother and she could completely see why Hermione would like him.

"Great! We talked and laughed and he took me for a ride on one of the brooms in the broom shed."

Ginny couldn't help it. Her mouth gaped open once again. "You. You rode on a…a broom? Hermione Granger WILLINGLY got on a broom." Hermione nodded grinning like an idiot.

"How did you keep up with Char—wait a minute. You said **a** broom from the broom shed. You rode TOGETHER?!" Ginny practically screamed.

"SHHHHHH!! Hermione hissed. She covered Ginny's mouth with her hand. "Please, I don't want to announce it to the entire household!" Her face was bright red again. "I told you because you are my friend, but please, please don't embarrass me."

Ginny nodded her agreement and Hermione removed her hand. Ginny started to giggle. Hermione joined in. They sat there finishing up the wrapping as hysterics overtook them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What do suppose they are laughing at?" Ron asked Harry as they stood on the stairs.

"I dunno. I can't think of anything that would be that funny."

"Me either. Let's go nick some of mum's chocolate biscuits before Bill gets at them." Ron suggested.

Just as they headed down the stairs, Fred and George popped open their door and greeted the two boys.

"Where are you off to?" Fred asked.

"And in such a rush too." George continued.

"You think we should join them?" Fred suggested as they moved onto the stairs right behind Harry and Ron.

"Most definitely!" Chirped George as he passed them all sliding down the banister.

"What have you two been doing all day?" Ron asked finally noticing that their pockets were bulging.

"We have been creating." George answered in a low voice creeping quietly past Mrs. Black's portrait.

Once they were safely past, Harry felt brave enough to ask, "Creating what?"

"Christmas Magic." The twins replied simultaneously while smiling deviously.

Ron and Harry shrugged as they entered the kitchen.

Fred and George didn't show up right away, but when they finally did, they set about hanging up some Christmas decorations. Ron assumed Sirius had trapped them into helping him finish up.

"Ron, will you go ask Ginny to come down and set the table for me please." Mrs. Weasley said as she stirred a pot on the stove. The knives were chopping vegetables near the sink and her wand was pointing at some seasonings hovering over another pot.

"Sure mum," Ron answered as he ran out of the kitchen and up the stairs. The twins were standing in the hallway.

"Harry, mate, could we have a word?" Fred asked innocently from his position.

"Sure." Harry said as he got up to join them.

"We want you to know that whatever happens this evening is in your best interest." George said as he put his arm around Harry's shoulder.

"Why do I suddenly feel nervous?" Harry said looking at Fred and then over to George.

"Because YOU are a smart lad." Fred laughed.

George patted him on the back as he started to head back to the kitchen. He had just made it through the doorway when he heard Ginny call to him and he stopped to wait for her.

"Hi Harry. Mum got you working too?" Ginny asked. They turned to walk through the doorway when they seemed to get stuck. Harry tried to back out to give Ginny some room, but found that he couldn't move. They heard guffaws and hoots behind them.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "All right. What have you done?" She demanded of the twins.

"Look up!" Snorted a very amused Fred.

"Ugh. Mistletoe? You couldn't get any more creative?" Ginny asked disgustedly.

"Oh Ginny. It's not just ordinary mistletoe. It's special. You can't leave until you give poor Harry there a proper kiss." George said breaking into a new round of laughter at the look of utter panic on Harry's face.

"What do you mean we can't leave?" Harry asked nervously, wiping his now sweaty palms on his jeans.

"We enchanted the mistletoe with a charm." Fred said proudly.

"The only way to break the charm is to kiss." Added George.

Ginny looked at her brothers and then at Harry. She pecked him quickly on the cheek and they almost fell into the kitchen.

"AW! You ruined all our fun." George whined.

"What kind of a kiss was that?" Fred called after them.

Ginny smiled triumphantly at outsmarting Fred and George. Harry fled to the table to escape any more potentially dangerous Christmas decorations. Ron soon joined him wondering what all the fuss was.

"Hermione will be right down. Said she had one more thing to finish." Ron said as he plopped down at the table completely ignorant what had just happened. Soon he and Harry were involved in an intense Quidditch discussion and the twins and their pranks were forgotten.

Fred and George looked at each other plotting with their eyes. They realized they had another potential candidate coming down the stairs shortly. Ginny watched this exchange with a wicked gleam in her eye. She sauntered over to Fred and whispered in his ear. His eyes grew large as he pulled away to make sure she was serious. When he saw her face he nodded and pulled George further into the hall to whisper privately. Ginny smiled and returned to her table setting.

As Hermione arrived in the kitchen, George met her just outside the doorway. "Mum wants you to go call Charlie and Bill to come eat. She doesn't want to anyone yell in case Mrs. Black gets stirred up. She figures she'll go off enough when Tonks get here." Hermione agreed and climbed the stairs once more, returning soon after with Charlie and Bill close behind her. George called to Bill and he stopped to answer as Hermione headed through the doorway. Fred conveniently blocked her path separating her from the view of those at the table and she backed up a step causing her to bump into Charlie who was close behind her. Charlie reflexively reached a hand to her waist to steady her. She turned partly around to smile her thanks. As she tried to continue, she discovered that she couldn't move forward.

By now, George and Bill were chuckling loudly behind them and Charlie had made eye contact with Fred who was positively beaming back.

"What's up, Fred?" Charlie asked menacingly realizing that he had been set up.

"Up? What makes you think something is **up**?' Fred asked trying to keep a mockingly innocent look on his face.

"Oh, I would definitely agree with the **up** part," Bill snickered.

Charlie looked up and saw the mistletoe. He grinned. He tapped Hermione on the shoulder and pointed up toward the top of the doorway. Her face was priceless with the emotions flitting through her eyes. Shock. Joy. Shock. Hermione suddenly found her shoes incredibly interesting as she now heard the chuckles on both sides of the doorway. Her face felt like a dragon had been breathing on it. She could feel Charlie's good humor as his chest shook with quiet laughter.

He leaned down to whisper in her ear. "I don't bite." Her head jerked up in surprise. It was not the first time he had said that to her. "Well, not very hard anyway." He teased with a wink. If she thought her face was red before, it was nothing to how it felt now. She looked sideways so no one could look her in the eye and tried to slide out of the cramped space. It didn't work.

Charlie slid his hand to her lower back and gently turned her toward him. He was smiling down at her as she shyly looked up at him. She couldn't maintain the eye contact so she found herself staring at his broad muscular chest. He practically filled the doorway. He drew her closer until she put her hands out to brace herself against his chest. She could feel his heart betting firmly against her palms. What seemed like eternity beating painfully through her own heart was in reality only a short minute.

Charlie leaned down to her ear once more. "I'm not sorry I got stuck here with you." His low rumbly baritone voice was meant only for her ears to hear. "I hope you're ok with this, but I am going to kiss you now." She nodded slightly and lifted her eyes to his. Suddenly it seemed like the world had disappeared. She couldn't hear the laughter or the teasing anymore. The only things in her world were the incredibly blue eyes of Charlie Weasley that were locked on hers. Her heart hammered in her chest. She forgot how to breathe. Her mind could not make her eyes look away from his. She could feel his heart accelerate too. His head lowered and very gently he touched his lips to hers.

The electric shock of their connection caused her eyes to close and she inadvertently leaned in closer. The pressure of his warm lips increased on hers and she felt lost in the new feelings that were flooding through her. He pulled away slightly and she opened her eyes. He was smiling at her so she timidly smiled back as he gently led her backwards into the kitchen where reality came crashing back. Charlie let go of her to shove Fred out of his way.

"Thanks mate." Charlie said as he passed Fred on his way to the table.

Hermione felt unsteady on her feet but someone was tugging at her elbow. Ginny spun her around. "Now that you are finally here," she teased, "you can help me finish the table." Hermione scanned the room to see who had noticed the incident in the doorway. Mrs. Weasley was occupied with cooking and Harry and Ron seemed oblivious. Ginny however, had a twinkle in her eye.

Hermione got to work quickly, grateful to have something to keep her hands busy while her mind replayed the kiss over and over. Charlie noticed her face tinged pink every so often and he chuckled as he realized what she must be thinking about.

Mrs. Weasley announced that dinner was ready and Sirius and Remus turned up in time to sit down at the far end of the room. Ron, Harry and Ginny filled the remainder of the far side of the food laden table and Mrs. Weasley was planning to sit at the head closest to the stove. Fred and George sat down next to Sirius while Bill and Charlie sat at the other end of the same bench. Hermione placed the bowl of potatoes on the table and glanced around. Ron pointed at the plate across from him and motioned for her to sit there. She slid in between Charlie and Fred.

Dinner was an exercise in patience. Every time Charlie moved, his knee or leg would brush Hermione's. She felt like she was blushing constantly. Fred would bump into her too, but it just didn't generate the same reaction. She began to wonder if Charlie was playing with her and doing it on purpose, but she couldn't muster up the courage to look at him. She made the mistake of looking up at Ron once across the table but his mouth was so full she looked back down. After the longest meal of her life, Hermione decided to take action.

"Mrs. Weasley, why don't you relax and let me take care of the dishes tonight," Hermione offered as she rose from the table. Ron, Fred, and George bolted past her out of the kitchen before they got roped into helping her.

"Are you sure, dear? Would you like Ginny to stay and help you?" Mrs. Weasley asked frowning. She didn't want to take advantage of Hermione's generosity.

"I'll dry," Charlie announced easing his mother's mind. Hermione continued clearing off the counter and did not acknowledge his comment. Eventually they found themselves alone with the dishes. Without saying a word Hermione chucked a towel at Charlie. He immediately chucked it back and took out his wand.

"Why Mr. Weasley, I thought you offered to dry." Hermione turned to look at him placing her hands on her hips.

"I could get this done much faster," he replied suggestively as he twirled his wand.

"That anxious to get away from me, eh?" Hermione chuckled.

Charlie stopped twirling his wand, "If I get this mess sorted out quickly, we would have more time to play."

Hermione backed away from the sink. "By all means then, show me some magic."

Charlie laughed and started to clean, waving his wand and muttering spells as he went. All in all it took about three minutes for him to finish.

"I will never look at cleaning the kitchen the same way again." Sighed Hermione.

"You almost sound disappointed." Charlie replied watching her gaze at the now spotless countertops.

"No, I'm not disappointed, I am just thinking that I can't wait until I can use magic anytime. That was bloody awesome. They definitely don't teach us useful stuff like that at Hogwarts."

"Well, when you are old enough, you'll have to have someone teach you," Charlie shot back giving her a knowing smile.

"You're right," Hermione replied cheekily, "I will have to ask your mom."

"Granger. You're cruel." Charlie countered trying to look wounded that she would pass him over.

"Tsk. Tsk. I only go for the best…." She darted out of the way as Charlie aimed his wand at her playfully. "You shouldn't point that thing at people—it might go off."

Charlie moved closer to her. "Do I scare you?" He said playfully. She kept backing away from him.

"No, but this is hardly fair. How am I supposed to defend myself?" Hermione asked dramatically opening her arms wide. Charlie lowered his wand.

"Well, since I believe in fair play," Charlie said thoughtfully, "I guess we will have to continue this when you are old enough to play." He eyes glowed with delight at the thought of picking this up later.

"Why Mr. Weasley, are you flirting with me?" Hermione boldly teased.

"Of course." Hermione didn't know what to say so she turned to head out of the room. Charlie tapped her shoulder to stop her.

"Where are you going?"

"I thought you wanted to play games." Hermione bantered playfully.

"Maybe I just want to play one game."

"And what would that be?"

"I believe I was promised a game of Flinch this holiday season."

"Promised? Are you sure?"

"Aye, a lovely witch was writing me letters and getting my hopes up." Charlie looked expectantly toward her.

"I am an honorable witch, so I guess I better fulfill my obligations." Hermione drawled in return over her shoulder as she turned to walk out.

"Obligations, huh? Aren't you the least little bit enthusiastic?" Charlie challenged following her.

"I could be persuaded—"Charlie stopped her by tugging on the back of her shirt.

"That's my shirt." Hermione said stating the obvious, smiling but facing away from him.

"I thought of how I might persuade you."

"Did you now?"

"Look up."

Hermione looked up and realized she was in the doorway with the magic mistletoe. She could feel Charlie take a step closer to her, the heat from his body permeating the tight space. He reached down and took her left hand in his as he moved even closer.

"Should I persuade you?" He asked quietly.

Hermione turned to the left and he released her hand so she could continue to turn until she was facing him. His outdoorsy scent was intoxicating to her at this close range. She was excited and scared and hopeful all at once, but she was not blushing. He reached for her hand again and moved it to his chest pulling her closer in the process. She could feel his rapid pulse beating time against the tips of her fingers. Her heart matched his pace as they leaned toward each other. There was no pause or hesitation as their lips came together, the heat sealing them in the moment. Charlie moved his lips against hers and she found herself following his lead.

"So, have you been able to muster up some enthusiasm for our game?" Charlie asked quietly brushing a strand of hair behind Hermione's ear.

"You can be very persuasive." Hermione whispered.

"Meet me in the upstairs parlor after Ginny goes to sleep."

**Author's Note: If there is a question you would like answered in the flinch game, pm me and I will do my best to fit your questions into the game!**


	23. Flinch!

Games Are Afoot Chapter 19

Games Are Afoot Chapter 19

Flinch!

**Disclaimer: JKR created the magic and I am just playing happily with it.**

**Author's Note: A big thank you to XxAudgirlxHarryPotterfanxX, hpdrfan1, Artemis942, JackMyles, jenneliza, jwalking, and enthralled for the excellent questions they contributed to this Flinch game.**

The fireplace danced merrily, crackling and sparking as if it were aware of what night it was. Christmas Eve was never dull with the Weasley family. Even though Molly had left to spend the evening with Arthur at St. Mungo's, there was still a very full house. There had been songs and stories and lots of laughter. When Molly returned, they ate a variety of the Christmas treats she had somehow found time to make. Slowly, the house emptied as people left or went to bed including Ginny. Fred and George were sitting by the fire talking quietly and making notes about whatever they were discussing. The wizarding wireless was playing soft music while Remus and Sirius were sitting in plush green armchairs reminiscing about the Christmas Holidays they had spent together with James. Everyone was so cozy and occupied that they failed to notice Charlie and Hermione slip out of the room.

As they made their way up the stairs to the parlour, they didn't talk. Charlie would sneak a glance at her and then look forward while Hermione was trying subtly to do the same. They arrived at the landing where Sirius had his room and Charlie motioned for her to stop while he disappeared into the room. When he returned he was sporting the Flinch Quill and a huge smile.

He put his empty hand on her back and urged her forward. "Ready?"

"Of course."

On the next level of the house, they opened the door to the parlour which felt dark and cool from being empty all evening. Charlie used his wand to light the candles dimly and to start a warm fire in the hearth. As Charlie looked up from his efforts he could see Hermione reflected in the mirror above it. The pale light from the candles shone from behind her casting a golden aura about her. She was breathtaking. How did he get here? Was this a good idea? Wasn't he too old for her? When did he get so nervous over a girl?

She caught his eye in the mirror and smiled at him chasing all of the crazy thoughts from his mind as if they had apparated to somewhere else. He turned to face her.

"So."

"Here we are."

"Yeah."

"Okay."

Hermione couldn't help but laugh. "What an intelligent conversation!"

Charlie sniggered too. "Oh, definitely! Shall we sit?"

They moved to the couch and sat at opposite ends. Charlie placed the quill on the green leather cushion between them. The armrests of the couch slanted slightly outward with silver pillows daintily leaned against them. Hermione tucked her legs up under her as she leaned onto the throw pillow behind her.

Charlie was quite a bit bigger than Hermione so he sat with his left leg bent at the knee on the couch and his right foot hanging off with his foot planted fimly on the floor. His left arm draped casually over the back of the sofa with his hand resting on his bent knee. Hermione found herself staring at him in the soft light.

"Do I pass muster?" Charlie gently chided her. She looked down, blushing again.

"Sorry, it's just…well…"

"Come on, put your finger on the quill, I just thought of my first question." Charlie insisted.

"What happened to ladies' first?" Muttered Hermione with a small sly smile as she placed her finger on the quill.

Charlie loved how saucy and cheeky she could be, but he really had thought of a great question. "So how many times do you think you have blushed since I kissed you the first time under the mistletoe?" He gazed determinedly into her eyes, but she didn't flinch. He was so happy she was a gryffindor. Her bravery was…attractive.

"I would say pretty much every time you touched me after plus a few when you would look at me, so, 26." Hermione answered as she worked through her answer aloud.

Charlie's mouth hung open. He had intentionally bumped into her several times at dinner. Even though she wouldn't look at him, he could see the side of her face and feel the heat her blushing had caused fill the minimal space between them at the table. She actually had a number. She didn't get flinched with the number so that meant it was right. Was she keeping track?

Hermione gently cleared her throat to interrupt his musings. "I believe it's your turn to blush, Mr. Weasley. And, of course, to answer the same question." Hermione laughed inwardly at the obvious shock on Charlie's face. He had a lot to learn about her.

"Um, once. Right now." He revealed as the quill released their fingers. "You surprised me with an actual number."

"Keeping a count was the only way I got through dinner. I was starting to think you were torturing me. People must have thought I was sunburned!" Hermione joked playfully.

"Torturing you? No. I just wanted to make sure you knew I was there."

"Know you were—are you kidding me? You create quite a presence. Believe me. I am very aware that you are _there._" Charlie chuckled at her brutal honesty. It was refreshing. He had played games with girls before, but Hermione didn't play those kinds of games. He found her openness charming.

"It's your question. Fire away. I am an open book!" Charlie said teasingly. He hoped he was a book she would like to read.

"My question…" Hermione said thoughtfully. Her eyes focused rapidly and she looked at Charlie with a glint in her eye. He wasn't sure what that glint meant but he was about to blush for the second time that night. "When did you first notice me?" She asked calmly.

Charlie was stunned. He was sure his mouth was hanging open. He thought they would ease into the big questions, but he had underestimated this bookworm. She went right for the jugular. It was oddly appealing. Then reality crashed into his reverie and he realized he had to actually answer the question. It had been a very long time since a girl had made him so nervous and then he realized that very girl was sitting across from him watching him as if she could see the wheels turning in his mind.

"Um," Charlie hesitated. He really didn't want to scare her or come across as a lecherous fool. Noticed or observed. He was desperately trying to believe that he had only recently noticed her in that way. "Over the summer when we played Sardines--AHHHHH! Dragonscales! That stings!"

Hermione laughed. "Why Mr. Weasley. You flinched. And only on the second question. What am I going to do with you?" She shook her head. "Why don't you try again?" She suggested.

Charlie looked her over. He knew he had to answer, but he was worried about how she would take it. Suddenly he relaxed, after all, she had to answer the question too. "I first noticed you at the Quidditch World Cup. I knew you were young, but it was really fun listening to you and Ginny keeping Ron and Harry in line. I recognized your sharp wit and the fact that you could verbally spar with Fred and George put you on the radar, Bookworm."

Hermione beamed. She was thrilled that he had mentioned her mind more than her looks. Charlie had assuredly just risen in her estimation.

"Your turn Bookworm." He prodded. She gave herself an internal squeal at the nickname. Coming from him it made her feel, well, great.

"I noticed you at the same event." Hermione responded quirking her eyebrow at him. "I had always loved the excitement of being at Quidditch games even if I didn't feel the need to break them down for discussion for weeks or months after. There is just something about the feeling of being there, you know?" Charlie nodded. He completely understood. The tangible pull of excitement from that many people all together…her words pulled him back to her. "…people together create a different sort of magic. Anyway, if you remember, you were on the end of the row by me and you would lean in every so often and explain a more subtle move or play to me. That is what made me sit up and take notice that you were more than just Ron and Ginny's older brother. You were Charlie."

The quill released them again. "Round one to Miss Granger." Charlie conceded gallantly.

"Are you ready for round two, then?" Hermione asked flirtatiously, feeling emboldened by his earlier comments.

Charlie thought for a moment. He had so many questions running through his mind. He figured he could play Flinch forever with Hermione and never completely know her. That thought intrigued him on an incredibly deep level. They had just shared a fairly intense question so he decided to ask a less awkward one.

"What are you most afraid of? If a boggart popped up, what would it be for you?"

Hermione didn't even have to think about this answer. "Failing." She said seriously.

"Failing at what?" Charlie asked her slightly confused by the simplicity of her answer.

"Anything. Professor Lupin had us face a boggart in third year. Mine would have been Professor McGonagall telling me I had failed everything. I am afraid of not succeeding. That was partly why I had such a hard time second year when…well, when something went wrong." Hermione finished lamely.

Charlie could see that her eyes held a look of disappointment or was that pain? "What went wrong second year? I mean besides the whole Chamber of Secrets thing."

"Well, I am not sure how much you know about what Ron, Harry and I went through that year. It was frightening enough with everything that happened to Ginny. But, the boys and I wanted to find out what was going on before we even knew how involved Ginny was. People were blaming Harry. Or at least assuming it was him. He had shown he was a parseltongue and it generated a lot of fear."

"Harry is a parseltongue?" Charlie interrupted in awe.

"Yes, Professor Dumbledore believes that when you-know-who, well, Voldemort, tried to kill Harry that some traits passed on to him like speaking parseltongue."

Charlie let out a low whistle. "I have always wanted to talk to animals or creatures. As scary as it probably was for him, it had to have been amazingly interesting as well."

Hermione smiled. She had thought along similar lines after the initial shock of the situation. "Anyhow, we decided that Draco Malfoy might know who the heir of slytherin was so we attempted to make Polyjuice Potion so we could get close enough to ask some questions."

"You brewed Polyjuice potion when you were 12?" Exclaimed Charlie. Bill had mentioned it, but having her confirm it was something else.

"13 actually. I have an early birthday. But, yes. It turned out really well. We had to be rather sneaky to gather hairs from them. Ron and Harry's turned out okay, but mine, well, I learned an important lesson about the difference between book learning and practical application." The look on her face was distant and sad.

"What happened Hermione?" Charlie asked tenderly leaning closer.

"The hair I got from Millicent Bulstrode's robes wasn't hers. It belonged to a cat."

Charlie felt his jaw gape open again. "But that potion isn't meant for animal to human transformation!"

"I know." She answered quietly. "I was in the hospital wing for weeks. I was so humiliated. I felt like I failed."

"But you didn't. You still managed an incredibly difficult potion, correctly I might add." Charlie said slightly in awe and trying to comfort the look of dejection he saw on her face.

"But it was still partly a failure to me. I can be very hard on myself. What about you? What are you afraid of? I have a hard time picturing you afraid of anything though, what with the career path you've chosen." Hermione chuckled as an image of him waltzing with his Matilda came dancing through her mind.

Charlie was relieved to see her mood lightening. "I am afraid of being alone."

"Alone. Like can't walk through the dark house by yourself alone or something more?" Hermione wanted to clarify. She noticed he seemed dejected when he answered.

"I see how happy my parents are together. I love having so many brothers and Ginny…" His voice faded out as he gathered his thoughts. "I just want the whole deal, you know. I want the wife and the house and the kids. My parents found each other early on and I sort of assumed that I would do the same thing, but, well, I had fun at Hogwarts, but never met anyone really special to me and then I moved to Romania. I love my job, the dragons, but there aren't a lot of witches who want that kind of a life."

Hermione looked at Charlie as he avoided looking at her. "Charlie, when it's right, it'll all fall into place. You can have your dragons and your dreams too."

Charlie looked at the young witch across from him. How did a sixteen year old slip of a girl get so wise? Her words had jabbed and prodded at his heart, puncturing it with comfort. He felt even more drawn to her because of her compassion.

"So," she pulled his mind back to the game and moved his finger back to the quill. He hadn't even realized it wasn't touching it. The feel of her hand on his made his hand tingle delightfully. "What is your dream house? If you want the whole enchilada—"

"What's an enchilada?" Charlie asked in confusion.

"It's a type of ethnic food. It's spicy. You make it with seasoned meat and sauce wrapped up in a tortilla, or flat bread, and smother it in more sauce and cheese. My mum used to make them after she and my dad went on a trip to Mexico."

"I like spicy."

"I am not surprised, but you still have to answer the original question."

"Dream house right?" She nodded. "Let's see. I love The Burrow. There's just no where on earth like it." Charlie sighed happily. "I want the feeling from the Burrow to be in my house. The joy. The laughter. The love. As for style, I think I would go bigger outwardly than upwardly." Hermione laughed as she pictured how tall the Burrow had gotten as they had added floors and rooms vertically.

"What else?" She encouraged.

"I love the whole wrap around porch idea. I like sitting outside and being able to see what's there. There is just something about nature. I want to have the house be out where creatures will be as curious about me as I am about them. I want my house to have a huge kitchen where the family can gather…am I rambling on too much?" Hermione shook her head.

"It sounds lovely. What colors do you see? Wood floors or carpet?"

"I like more subdued colors—other than red and gold," They laughed. "I want my home to be comforting and for me, earthy tones do that. Of course my den will be totally decked out for Gryffindor." He added as if he was reassuring her.

"Of course."

"I like dark wood so I think I would choose wood floors with comfy rugs strategically placed. I love the fluffy rug my dad got my mum for in front of the fireplace."

Surprise flitted across Hermione's face as she sat up straighter. "I didn't know that was your dad's doing! How romantic. Did he give it to her for a special occasion?"

"Yeah, I think it was their anniversary. My dad can be a sappy sod when the mood strikes him." Charlie laughed as he remembered how his mum had squealed with delight when she saw it the first time. "What about you? What is your dream house like?"

"I am partial to earthy tones as well. Rich deep browns (_like her eyes Charlie thought to himself)_ and deep greens and burgundy. They are soothing I think. My house must have a library. I can see it with bookshelves lining every wall. That is the room I see most when I dream about it anyway. I can see the fire dancing in the hearth, the soft plushy couch with the knitted afghan…I guess I should worry about more than just that room, but that is what I think of most. I like your idea of a wrap around porch though. The swing on your parents is one of my favorite places to relax."

They enjoyed a quiet moment thinking over what they had learned about each other so far. Charlie decided to follow Hermione's lead and he gently pulled her hand back toward the quill, letting his fingers graze over hers as he removed his hand. She smiled as she looked to him, waiting for his next question.

"What do you really think about our age difference?"

Hermione froze. They had been so relaxed that she was unprepared for such a direct question. She wasn't sure how to answer it. She'd thought about it a lot during the fall.

"I, uh, I think it's fine…ouch, you're right that does sting." She said laughing and banishing the tension she had just been feeling.

"Interesting response, Bookworm, now try the truth." He quirked his eyebrow at her like she had done so many times to him before. It was…captivating. "Charlie, I have thought about it more than I probably should have. I…I really don't have an issue with it, I think you are…" Her face blossomed into several shades of red, each darker than the one before it.

"What? What do you think?" Charlie prodded gently, desperate to know what she thought of him.

"I think it makes you more appealing to me." She barely whispered.

Charlie felt his insides leap for joy. That was so much better than 'I'm fine with it.' He needed to get himself one of these Flinch quills as he just decided he never wanted to be without one.

"What about you, Charlie, does it bother you that I am…as young as I am?"

The tables had turned and Charlie knew nothing but a straight answer would work, but how bold was he? How much of an answer should he give her? She had been upfront and honest with him. She actually had been more in depth with her explanations all evening than he had expected. He decided to go for it, lay his cards on the table as it were.

"Hermione, I find you to be dead sexy and very interesting and just plain amazing and I feel like a dirty old man for thinking it about you."

Their eyes locked in a fierce battle for understanding. He could see that her eyes held joy at his compliments, but there was something else going on behind them. Had he said too much?

Hermione could see the emotions racing through his eyes. She was thrilled that he thought of her the same way she thought of him, though she was surprised at how it made him feel about himself. She knew she needed to say the right thing to ease his mind.

"Charlie, I am older than most students in my year. I have stood by Harry Potter and your very own brother as they have faced the threat of Voldemort for the last four years. I may be only sixteen, but I will be of age in nine months. You have been nothing but a gentleman and there is nothing old about you. You are charming and kind and considerate. You make me feel things I have never felt before."

She daringly reached for his hand and gripped it tightly. "I don't know where this," she gestured between the two of them, "is going yet, but I really want to find out."

Charlie stared at her. He knew he was making a decision here. They would either end it right now because of his misgivings, or they would keep going. She had put the ball in his court. Time seemed to slow as his mind poured over his choice. He couldn't deny that there was a powerful connection between them, but she was young. Her gaze penetrated him and her mind brought his to life. He thought about her more and more even when they were apart. When Fred and George had pulled their little prank, he at first thought it was funny, but then when his lips had touched hers…well it stirred him deeply. He had kissed his fair share of pretty and engaging witches, but he had never felt what he felt with her. How can this be? She is only sixteen. But she seems so much older.

There never really was a choice. He couldn't not be around her. He would go slow and wait for her until she was old enough, but he knew subconsciously that he needed her. It really should be the other way, but Charlie Weasley found comfort and strength in Hermione Granger. The broom ride had sealed that for him even though he wasn't consciously aware of it at the time.

The colder air over his hand brought his attention back to the surface. She had let go of his hand, but was still leaning against the back of the couch with her arm draped over it and her legs dangling off of it. He matched her stance.

"I'd very much like to see where this goes." He answered her simply but with feeling. Her wide smile and sparkling eyes were his reward.

Without noticing, the two had gravitated toward each other and the flinch quill was forgotten. The candles continued to flicker and the fire continued to crackle in the background.

"I believe it's your question." Charlie's low quiet voice broke through the companionable silence.

"What was the riskiest thing you did at Hogwarts?" Hermione asked searchingly.

Amusement flickered through Charlie's expression and his body began to shake with quiet laughter. Hermione was very curious about his reaction to her question.

"I would have to say the all night Quidditch game at the end of my seventh year." He finally said.

"An all night Quidditch game?" She quirked her eyebrow again. He really liked it when she did that.

"Yeah, we didn't invite the Slytherins, but a bunch of Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, and Ravenclaws decided we wanted to play together before we all left school forever. We started planning it during Easter holidays. We tried to put up all sorts of silencing spells and redirection charms so the teachers and Filch wouldn't know what we were up to. It took us about eight weeks to get it all together. The last night before the leaving feast and graduation we did it. It was spectacular. We went down to the pitch about 12:30 a.m. and started playing. Fred and George had raided the kitchens as usual so we even had nourishment. We played until the sun came up." Charlie had the most contented expression on his face as he relived the memory.

"How could you see?"

"We used lighting charms on the bludgers, the quaffle and the snitch. We also put them on the back and front of our brooms so we would know where everyone was. Red lights for Gryffindor, blue for Ravenclaw, and yellow for Hufflepuff. From a distance it must have looked like a firefly or fairy war. Winner kept playing and the other two teams took turns. I played all night." He grinned cheekily. "I caught that snitch at least twenty times. I actually still have it. I figured we had bonded by the end."

Hermione smiled at him. Of all the risky things he could have done, he picked Quidditch. She was sure it had been an amazing evening for him. She could see him soaring through the darkness to find the glowing snitch.

"Did anyone ever find out?"

"Aye, Dumbledore knew all the time. He could tell we had been manipulating the wards on the pitch." Charlie looked sheepish at the thought. "We thought we were so sneaky, but that man knows everything that goes on in that school I think. Turns out, he was watching a fair part of the evening and conjured butterbeer for us at the end. He was definitely a good sport about it."

Hermione laughed. "Dumbledore seems omniscient a fair amount of the time." She agreed.

"What did you use your protean charm on?" Charlie blurted out.

"Oh, on some fake galleons." Hermione sputtered. "Why?"

"I could ask you the very same question. Why would you want to charm fake galleons?"

Hermione's eyes searched his. "Charlie, do you trust me?"

"Yes."

"I can't tell you directly, but I can lead you to make some assumptions."

'This is an interesting path to an answer,' Charlie thought to himself as he nodded at her to begin.

"Do you remember what you figured out about what Harry, Ron and I were doing at school?"

"You mean the secret DADA meetings?" She nodded. "The galleons had something to do with those meetings?" He asked not really understanding as she nodded again.

"Can't you just tell me?" Charlie sighed in frustration.

She shook her head this time. "I charmed the paper everyone signed up on to jinx anyone who told."

His eyes lit up with merriment. "Well, aren't you the clever, sneaky witch. Do the others know?"

She shook her head again returning his smile.

"So I need to think is what you're telling me?" She nodded.

"Time to chase the cobwebs out of that musty brain of yours." She added mischievously.

"Galleons, galleons, galleons," Charlie muttered as he tried to work it out.

"Think about what a protean charm is used for." She encouraged.

"To pass secret information without drawing attention." He said suddenly as it clicked in his head. "You are talking to the members through the galleons! Hermione you're brilliant!"

Hermione wore a look of immense satisfaction. "I don't know about brilliant," she said demurely. "Clever, maybe."

"Oh don't be so modest." Charlie shot back proudly, "Clever doesn't even begin to cover it."

Hermione shrugged modestly but she was grinning from ear to ear.

"Can you tell me where you got the idea?"

She smirked her most Slytherin smirk and said, "Death eaters."

"Death Eaters!" He nearly shouted. "How would you get that idea from death eaters?" Charlie couldn't begin to understand the feelings of panic and distress that had arisen in him. His stomach was clenched in knots and his hands had closed to tight fists. He felt Hermione's hand caress his back to open.

"I just learned about the dark mark. I thought it could be applied much more appropriately." She gently assured him.

He felt his body relax. He was surprised at the surge of intense emotion and protectiveness he was feeling. She was certainly no ordinary witch.

"What's your favorite constellation?"

Charlie chuckled low and deep in his chest at her blatant attempt to change the subject.

"You would think, given my career and passions leading that way, that my favorite would be Draco." Hermione nodded intently listening to him. "But it's really Centaurus. It has been ever since my fourth year when I met one. They talked about the stars and the potential meanings for things and it was way over my head, but I couldn't stop thinking about it. I hated divination. It seemed like trite mucky guess work with no point."

He stopped at the snort of laughter that had escaped Hermione's lips. "What?"

"Sorry. I just totally agree with you. Mindless drivel. I stormed out and quit my third year…sorry to interrupt." She began assertively and finished sheepishly at her outburst.

Charlie laughed. _'I absolutely love his laugh,' Hermione thought to herself._ "I can picture you storming down the stairs." He paused and gave her a comical look, "But, anyhow, when Hagrid introduced me to Firenze, I realized there were things I would never fully understand, but would spend a lifetime trying to anyhow."

"That was downright profound…for a dragon tamer." Hermione chuckled at his look of indignation. "Honestly, if you are going for offended, you shouldn't let your eyes sparkle like you are laughing internally."

"Since we are on the subject of stars, what is it that you think about when you lie outside by the lake at night? Or when you are sitting at the top of the astronomy tower waiting for class to begin? Ever since you mentioned it in your letter, I have wondered."

Hermione looked across the room thoughtfully. "I think about a lot of things. I think about the future mostly. Looking at the sky at night makes me realize that I am a part of something really big and I wonder what my place is. I want to do something amazing and make a difference in the world. I think about how to do that." Her voice had risen along with her passionate diatribe. She quieted herself and added mysteriously, "I also think of other things."

Charlie was not surprised by her ambition, but he was extremely interested in what other things she was thinking. He paused giving her a chance to continue, but when she didn't he nudged.

"Like what?"

Her face tinged slightly pink. "Lately, you." She looked straight into his eyes. He looked back with a cheeky grin.

"Hopefully those are good thoughts and not nightmares." Hermione slapped his shoulder lightly.

"Oh, don't try to be funny. I know you think about me. You just said so."

"Me?" He gasped dramatically. "When did I say such a thing?"

"You know very well that you just told me you were thinking about me and what I think about under the stars…"

"Okay, you got me. I have been thinking about you a lot."

"How much is a lot?" She challenged.

"Too much and not enough." He answered and she knew exactly what he meant.

A clock chimed jarring them out of their conversation.

"Oh, merlin! It's 5 a.m.!" Hermione said with a start.

"We've been playing all night." Charlie drawled.

"It doesn't seem like that long thought does it?" She looked to him as he shook his head.

"I should probably walk you to your room." He offered. "In a few months, we could just have you apparate, but for now, I think we'll have to do it the old-fashioned way. Wouldn't want to scare the life out of Ginny." They laughed quietly at the image of Ginny being startled awake by the popping of them apparating into the room.

Hermione sighed. It had been a lovely evening and she was reluctant to end it, but she new she needed at least a couple of hours of sleep before they went to visit Mr. Weasley at St. Mungo's.

"I guess you're right." She finally said.

They stood and Charlie extinguished the fire and all the candles except one by the door. He took her hand and led her out into the darkened hallway. They tried to quietly find their way down to her room. At the door she turned to face him.

"Thank you for a wonderful evening Charlie. I really enjoyed it."

"Well, I will have to thank you as well. I can't remember when I have had so much fun, unless…"

"Unless what?" Hermione demanded in a fierce whisper.

"Unless you count the summer, and the two days before we got here." Charlie smiled. He pulled her into a warm hug and held her for a moment inhaling the strawberry scent of her shampoo. He basked in the softness of her embrace. Finally, he pulled away and then leaned back in to kiss her on the cheek.

"Good night Bookworm." He whispered.

"Good night Dragon Tamer." She said as she slipped through the door.

The door across the hall opened and Fred stood there half-asleep with a tremendous look of satisfaction on his face.

"You know we are going to have to talk about this, Charlie." He said in a perfect imitation of his dad.

"Ha. Ha. Just remember. You started it." Charlie said and then he darted up the stairs happily two at a time.


	24. Oh Brother

Games Are Afoot Chapter 20

Games Are Afoot Chapter 20

Oh Brother!

**Disclaimer: all the cool things like people and places belong to JKR, I am just toying with their affections.**

Charlie felt like his eyes were glued shut. He could hear muffled movement in his room, but his body was so heavy he couldn't even turn to see what was going on. It seemed as if he had just barely lain down, but the noise of the house made him realize that most of its residents were up and about.

"Good morning, gov'nr!" An overly cheerful voice called to him overly loudly.

"Urgmph!"

"Come on ya' bloody wanker! Is that anyway to talk to your brothers on this fine Christmas morning?" Another merry voice called out.

"Goway!" Charlie grimaced into his pillow.

His bed sank under a weight. Then it sank again. And again. Charlie moved the pillow over his head and tried to ignore what he knew was coming.

"You aren't going away are you?" Charlie said again to his pillow as his bed started to bounce and creak.

"No way brother. You have some serious explaining to do about a saucy little witch that kept you out until all hours." The voice that resembled Bill said teasingly.

"Yeah, _Dra-gon Ta-mer_," said Fred as silkily as he could. Charlie groaned. They totally submarined him and there was no way he wanted to have this conversation on this little of sleep.

"Your _Bookworm_ must have been schooling you last night, eh?" George chimed in barely containing his laughter.

"Lads! Keep your head about ya, mates. Let a poor exhausted man have a cuppa while we interrogate…I mean chat." Bill bellowed with enthusiasm.

Charlie finally sat up groggily in the middle of his bed surrounded by the legs and arms of his brothers. He gratefully accepted a steaming cup of hot coffee from Bill and gingerly took a sip.

Fred and George couldn't contain the snorts as they fought to control the laughter bubbling under the surface.

"Come on Char, guzzle that caffeine so we can get details." Fred begged. Charlie rolled his eyes and took a painfully slow slurping sip. Even Bill was sniggering in anticipation.

"Don't you lot have some presents or something to open?" Charlie mumbled in between sips.

All three of his brothers shook their heads as they grinned cheekily.

"Nah, you have our undivided attention." George informed him gleefully.

Charlie sighed. "Then queue up mates, let me have it."

Fred placed his arm around Charlie's shoulder and leaned in. "Brother, what on earth were you doing with Hermione Granger until five o'clock this morning?

Charlie looked around at each of his brothers. They were all intently staring at him not wanting to miss a word of his explanation. He understood that this interrogation was all part of the brother code, but that didn't mean he had to give up information easily.

He grinned and shrugged his shoulders, "Nothing."

Hands and pillows instantly assaulted him, his coffee spilling all over the bed. He jumped up as the hot liquid burned through his pajama pants. Before he could turn around, Bill had his wand out cleaning up the spill and drying him off.

"Thanks mate." Charlie said sincerely. Bill sized him up for a moment.

"No problem, wouldn't want you distracted from Fred's question now would we?

"I'm not so sure we'd answer that question the same way." Charlie chortled.

Fred stared him down with his best evil eye. "Hey, I asked a perfectly legitimate question. One I have waited nearly FOUR whole hours to get an answer for."

"Before I answer your question, maybe you could answer one of mine." Charlie shot back.

"If it'll get him to answer Fred's question, I say let him ask." George volunteered.

"Okay Charlie, ask."

"Why did you set Granger and I up under the mistletoe?"

Bill, Fred, and George collapsed with laughter. Charlie watched them gasp and double over in amusement. Finally, they began to collect themselves as he waited with a quirked eyebrow.

George spoke first holding his hands out as if to say 'don't blame me.' "That was all Ginny mate. She is one sneaky witch."

Bill gasped out another bark of laughter as he nodded his head. "Ginny pulled Fred here aside after these two twits ambushed her and Harry. She mentioned that after we stopped by their room, that the delightful Miss Granger's complexion remained pink for quite some time."

"Apparently you were a hot topic for discussion—" Fred inserted.

"And much laughter!" George snorted.

"How would you know--" Charlie stopped mid thought as his brain kicked in. "You were listening on those extendable ear things weren't you?" He accused.

Fred and George tried but failed to pull off a remorseful look.

"Come on, how often do we get an opportunity like that?" George said shaking his head.

"Girl talk across the hall…it was too convenient." Fred added.

"You two almost got us caught when you decided to stop and knock. We had to retract them so fast that the poor things almost got whiplash!" George continued.

Bill looked impressed. "So you were listening BEFORE we stopped by?"

"OH YEAH!" The twins said together.

"We'll have to chat with you in a minute." Bill said waving his finger at the two of them. "But, Charlie, we are so not finished with you yet, Brother." Charlie sighed in surrender.

"So what 'nothing' did you do until five a.m.?" Bill pressed as the corners of his mouth tugged upwards towards a smile.

"Flinch."

"The whole time?" Fred sniggered in disbelief.

"I had a lot to learn." Charlie said evasively.

"You played flinch for what, five hours?" George asked incredulously.

"Well, blokes, I like her…a lot." Charlie said quietly looking at the floor. Absolute silence permeated the room. **The** Charlie Weasley just admitted he liked a bird. A gorgeous, fun, intelligent bird, but a bird nonetheless. Bill coughed dramatically to ease the stunned tension in the room.

Fred was still trying to figure out if Charlie was having a go at them. "Charlie, you are telling me that you are thinking of withdrawing from bachelorhood?"

Charlie looked him in the eye and nodded.

George snorted. "All right, what's the joke?"

Bill answered before Charlie had a chance to. "Boys, he's serious."

The twins just sat there. Every time they started to say something they would just close their mouths again. They would look from Bill to Charlie and back to Bill just shaking their heads.

"If I knew my liking a girl would make you speechless, I would have done it years ago!" Charlie chuckled. Bill laughed with him.

"Think of how quiet we could have had it all these years!"

"You're really serious, you and Granger?" George finally sputtered.

Charlie again nodded, the twinkle returning to his eye and his trademark grin exploding on to his face.

"Well, when did this happen and why wasn't I aware of it?" Fred demanded as his face also lightened. "I think it's a helluva thing, but way to go."

"Fred, we should give him _the talk." _George said with a wink as he nudged Fred.

"Right, _the talk._" Fred agreed.

"What talk?" Bill asked.

"The _brother talk_ of course." Charlie said cottoning on. He grinned at the twins who were twittering, but trying to keep their faces straight.

"Now, Charles," George began with mock sternness.

"Hermione is a lovely young lady," Fred added.

"Who deserves to be treated with the utmost respect." George continued.

"You will not take advantage of her…" Fred went on holding his fingers up as if he were counting.

"You will not hurt her physically or mentally…" George added pointing to Fred's fingers.

"And if she cries over you, well, honestly Ron will probably kill you." Bill added his two bits.

Charlie laughed merrily and applauded. He thought his brothers were doing a bang up job at _the talk_. Usually it was Bill and Charlie who gave it, but he thought they nailed it spot on. Bill apparently thought so to because he put his hand over his heart and looked toward the twins.

"George," He looked to George. "Fred," He switched his gaze to Fred. "You have done us proud. That was a fine version of _the talk." _

Charlie was cheering, "Hear! Hear!" Fred and George saluted their mentors stoically.

"By the way, I also owe you chaps a big thank you."

"Yeah, why?" George asked.

Fred elbowed him hard and gave him one of those 'duh, think about it' looks.

"OH! The mistletoe..." George finally caught on.

"Hey little brother," Bill began with a sly twitch of his lips, "How was that, eh?"

All eyes were on Charlie again. "Bloody Brilliant."

George shook his head, "That has got to be the understatement of the year." Fred coughed loudly trying to cover his guffaw.

George persisted, "How? When?"

Charlie looked toward the ceiling thoughtfully, "I guess I really noticed her over the summer. I mean, I met her all the way back at the World Cup, but she was only fourteen. I noticed her but there were way too many red flags." The boys all nodded at him to continue.

"Well, I was really impressed with her this summer and we talked a lot not to mention playing the games." Charlie continued. "There is just something really special about her." Charlie said wistfully. Fred and George looked at each other.

"What?" Bill asked noticing the look between the twins.

"She's always been special." Fred shrugged. George nodded in agreement.

"She's the whole package, but she doesn't even realize it." Bill suggested. They were all lost in their thoughts for a moment.

"Well, I left her a letter and a little present when I went back to Romania and we've been writing ever since. Then when Dad got hurt, Dumbledore sent me a portkey and asked if I would be her bodyguard when she left Hogwarts for the holidays. McGonagall was really worried about her safety on the train without Ron and Harry there. From what I was told, I guess there are some Slytherins who would like to give her some trouble."

"It's that git Malfoy and his thugs." Fred offered.

"Well, they had her get on the train and then get off without anyone noticing and I met her on the platform." Charlie stopped talking and took another sip of his now lukewarm coffee.

"Hey wait!" George exclaimed, his eyes bright with revelation. "End of term was TWO days before she got here…"

"Charlie…." Fred shook his finger at him.

"Calm down boys. There was nothing unseemly. I took her to see her parents and then she stayed at the Burrow with Bill and I until it was safe to bring her here. That's all." Charlie said sternly.

"You knew?" George exclaimed looking to Bill for confirmation. Bill nodded and shrugged.

"I am a man of many secrets--"

"French Lessons!" Charlie coughed into his fist interrupting Bill and earning a smack upside his head.

George and Fred were in hysterics again. "That's the worst kept secret in the family Bill!" George panted. Bill looked stunned.

"Is it?" He asked in surprise.

Fred and George looked at each other and said, "Oui!"

Charlie hooted and joined them in laughing at a very surprised and red-faced Bill.

"Well," Bill stammered, "We aren't talking about me right now are we?" He glared at his brothers.

Charlie lifted his hands in the air. "I think I've said all I'm going to for now."

"I am not saying another word either." Bill seconded.

"Which brings us back to you blokes." Said Charlie as he leaned forward resting his arms on his legs. "Tell us about all the WONDERFUL and INFORMATIVE things you have learned with those new contraptions of yours."

"Oh, yes, do tell," Bill encouraged.

"We have learned much—" Fred began dramatically.

"We are informed." Deadpanned George.

The boys all cracked up again. "So tell us!" Persisted Bill slapping his hand on an end table for effect.

"Tonks and Lupin." Fred spilled.

"No!" A very stunned Charlie said as his mouth shaped into a perfectly round o.

The twins nodded reassuringly.

"Ginny still fancies Harry too." George added.

"Really?" Said Bill. "I thought she was dating some other bloke."

Fred giggled, "Apparently, it's to pass the time until Sir Potter realizes she's alive."

George snorted, "You should see the looks Ginny shoots at Cho Chang! Miss Chang is lucky Ginny can't do magic with her eyes or she would be jinxed into a new hemisphere."

Charlie laughed. "Hermione may have mentioned that the bat bogey hex was a trademark and not her complete bag of tricks."

"OH Hermione doesn't come in second. You should see what she's done between the Quibbler article and the secret--"

"DON"T!" Shouted Charlie cutting Fred off abruptly.

"What?" Fred yelled back.

"Don't rat out your secret DADA group." Charlie said hastily. "Our lovely Miss Granger has delightfully jinxed the parchment to identify any tattletales." Charlie said knowingly.

"Did she?" George asked looking toward Fred.

"Our work is a success. Who would of thought we could get Granger to be a rebel?" Fred replied smugly. Charlie chortled.

"Someone is going to get a nasty surprise if they blow your cover."

"We have a lot of nasty surprises planned for the rest of the year." A very pleased looking George said quietly.

Bill looked intrigued and leaned toward them "Do you now?"

"Let's just say, we want to be remembered…" Fred said drifting off.

"And if we can send Umbridge around the bend in the process, so much the better!" George summed up.

"It completely helps not being tied down with burdens like **prefect** and **head boy**." Drawled Fred.

"Aye, it would help to be unencumbered." Laughed Charlie.

A very loud pounding on the door caused all four of them to jump. The door opened and Ron poked his head in. "Mum wants us all down for breakfast so we can get to St. Mungo's to see Dad."

"We'll be down in a sec." Bill informed him. The rest sat silently waiting for Ron to leave.

"What's up? Why are you all up here? What's going on?" Ron asked suspiciously.

"Nothing." Four voices rang out in unison.

"Sure, that's what you always say." Ron sniggered as he left them. Charlie grabbed a shirt and put it on so he could go downstairs with the rest.

"What was said in this room, stays in this room, right?" Charlie reminded the group.

Everyone nodded in assent as they made their way out the door and down the stairs for the delicious food they could smell wafting up towards them.


	25. Not Goodbye

Games Are Afoot Chapter 21

Not Goodbye

**Disclaimer: These are not my characters, but they are sure fun to manipulate.**

Vacation time was over. Charlie received word that he had to return to Romania immediately and he was dreading telling his mum that it was time to go. He hadn't spent a Christmas with his entire family in several years. Sure, his parents had come to him once, but it was hardly the same as all nine of them being in the same place. Well, eight. Percy had basically disowned his family, but he was never that much fun anyway. They would all welcome him back with open arms, but sometimes he could really kill a party. He smiled as he remembered the afternoon his dad had come home from the hospital a few days previously. It was a true Weasley celebration. The bonus was having the other Order members, Harry, and Hermione with them. His mum truly had a gift for making others feel apart of their family. He sighed.

Telling Hermione wasn't going to be much fun either. Since Christmas Eve and their flinch game, his brothers had taken it upon themselves to make sure they didn't get any alone time. Not one minute. If he wasn't mistaken, Ginny was in on it too. It hadn't been all bad though. The evenings in the lounge had been quite entertaining as Fred and George competed with Remus and Sirius to one up each other on pranks and activities at Hogwarts with their corresponding penalties. He almost felt sorry for Filch—almost but not quite. "Crimes and punishments" Hermione had jokingly referred to their stories. He smiled at the memory of her laughing in front of the blazing fire.

Charlie loved to watch Hermione laugh as she was completely at peace when she did. Her eyes danced in merriment. Her throaty laugh was exhilarating and contagious. He was amused as he realized she had charmed all of his brothers. She could disarm many a wizard with her sharp wit. He thought back to an overheard conversation from the day before and his expression grew wistful. George and Fred had really outdone themselves with the creation of extendable ears. He was their first customer. He was now listening to a conversation between Ginny and Hermione as they did the lunch dishes. It had begun innocently enough. They were discussing Hermione's upcoming O.W.L.'s and her plans for studying. The conversation had moved to the Quidditch season.

Charlie chuckled. The boys thought Hermione was clueless when it came to Quidditch, but she was extremely well versed in the strategy of the game. He guessed they just never listened to her. She was helping Ginny break down a defensive move to try against Ravenclaw the next time they played. From there the conversation steered to boys and even though he thought maybe he should stop listening, he couldn't tear himself away as Hermione counseled Ginny to just keep being herself around Harry and that Harry was bound to wake up sooner or later. Then came the conversation he had been hoping to catch. They mentioned his name. He adjusted the earpiece so that he wouldn't miss anything when suddenly everything went quiet.

He took out the earpiece and shook it and returned it to his ear. Still nothing. He recoiled the extensions and redeployed them, but nothing. Charlie was growing frustrated when suddenly he heard snickering behind him on the stairs. Bill, Fred and George were smiling and waving at him. He launched himself up the stairs and after them finally catching up to them in Bill's room.

"I was beginning to think that you had sold me defective merchandise." Charlie said darkly from the doorway. His demeanor only served to fuel the laughter his brothers were having at his expense.

"We only produce quality products, Char. You should know us better than that." Fred declared. "You should be prepared for us to hex them just to torture you when the conversation got interesting…"

George was intently watching Charlie's reaction. "Really, Charlie, you're getting slow in your old age. I thought you would've caught on to our silencing charm long before you did. I guess those LLOOVVEE-ly feelings get in the way of your reason!" He teased. He also ducked as Charlie levitated a boot from the floor in the direction of his head.

"Charlie, Charlie, Charlie," Bill chuckled, "Why were you spying on the girls?"

"Oh probably the same reason we were!" Laughed Fred. "If he wasn't so mesmerized by one of them, he could have joined us!"

Charlie scowled. He wasn't in the mood to have his brothers taking the mickey out of him like they were.

"I had a very good reason." Charlie assured them, his brows furrowed.

"Then do tell, Mate." Bill encouraged patting a seat on the bed next to him.

Charlie moved slowly across the floor to the bed. George swung the door shut and joined Fred on the floor.

"Well," questioned Fred, "This oughta be good."

Charlie sighed heavily. "I have to go back to Romania this evening and I have to tell mum—" The intakes of breath from his siblings did nothing to reassure Charlie about his unpleasant task.

"Oh, she's gonna be upset. She kinda likes having you around—even though we don't really know why." Shrugged George. Charlie grinned at him and then another shoe flew through the air catching George in the back of the head.

"Thanks for the encouragement." Charlie teased back.

"I somehow don't think that's the farewell that's weighing the heaviest on his mind, do you Bill?" Asked Fred glancing around for any objects flying his way.

Bill whispered conspiratorially to the twins, "Nope. I think he is afraid Mum is going to seem like she's downright cheerful compared to who else he has to tell."

Fred stage whispered back, his eyes never leaving Charlie's darkening ones. "I think he's more afraid she won't care."

That was the last straw. Charlie pounced on Fred and the wrestling match was on. Laughter interspersed with grunts and groans filled the room. Furniture slid noisily across the floor as the four sweaty bodies pummeled and twisted. Thumps and crashes could be heard all over the house. Soon the door opened and Bill looked up from the floor to see Harry and Ron jovially standing in the doorway.

"Mum said to come ask who conjured the heard of elephants into this room." Ron tried to spit out with a straight face. Harry turned his chuckle into a cough at the glare he received from George who was pinned to the floor under Bill. Charlie and Fred seemed frozen against the bed with Fred's head poking crookedly out from under Charlie's muscular arm.

Harry cleared his throat, "And Sirius said to let the boys be boys, that's what reparo charms are for." The entire room laughed at the way Sirius had of lightening the mood. All the boys moved into the room and the older ones pulled apart to catch their breath.

Ron walked over to where Bill was fixing his ponytail and handed him a roll of sweet smelling parchment. "This came for you too."

"Thanks, Ron." Bill answered as he sniffed it and smiled. All the boys were smiling at his display.

"I don't think Ron made it smell that good," snorted Harry triggering another round of giggles. Bill's neck flushed red.

"Was that a blush? From the great curse breaker?" Fred exclaimed with a shocked look on his face.

"Now, now, Fred," Charlie answered before Bill could, "He is a Weasley. Some things just can't be helped."

"Aye, I think you're right there, Charlie," George added, "But, a good blush is the sign of a good story and I think I want to hear this one."

Fred nodded enthusiastically, "We are most eager to hear some **manly gossip**!"

Bill scanned the eager faces. "It's probably just letting me know what time I am scheduled to continue with, uh, um, the English lessons." Somebody snorted and murmured "More like French lessons."

Bill shot a dark look at Charlie who looked surprised. "Don't look at me like that, I didn't say anything!"

"It was Ron." Volunteered George.

"Thanks a lot." Muttered an embarrassed Ron.

Harry looked confused. "Why would you need English lessons? And are you learning French too?"

Fred and George collapsed in a heap of silent laughter. Their bodies leaning on each other for support as their shoulders shook. Tears rolled down their faces and Charlie couldn't help but break into laughter as well. The red from Bill's neck had now ascended all the way to the roots of his hair encasing his face in bright crimson.

"This has got to be about a girl," Ron told Harry watching his brothers fall apart.

"Who is she?" Harry asked completely innocently.

Fred gasped out, "Oh, you know her…VERY well!"

"Ron, you know her too. Your eyes used to pop out of your head every single time she walked by you!" George sputtered.

Harry and Ron turned to look at each other. It just couldn't be, but it was. Her. "Fleur?" They asked together. Bill nodded with a smile.

"I do like the way she walks," sighed Ron.

"Watch yourself, Ron," warned Charlie, "Bill might not appreciate you making that comment." Ron studied Bill for a long moment.

"Sorry, I can't help it. You can't NOT notice when she walks by."

Bill just nodded. He understood. All too well.

The door flew open as Ginny sauntered into the room. "What? You're having a party and didn't invite your favorite sister?"

After the greetings, Ginny slid on to the floor and sat by Fred.

"Ugh! You stink! What have you been doing?" Ginny yelled as she turned up her nose and scooted away.

"Male bonding rituals," Fred assured her.

"You should bond with the shower then!" Ginny retorted with a grin as she noticed all of the boys except Ron and Harry checking to see if they smelled too.

"I call the shower first!" Charlie yelled as he bolted for the door.

Bill looked at Ginny, "You would think after growing up with us playing Quidditch the smell wouldn't be so offensive."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Charlie was proud of himself for making it to the shower first. It would be his last luxury shower for a while so he made the most of it. He shaved. He shampooed. He brushed. He flossed. He felt great when he was done. He wrapped one of the plush hunter green bath towels low around his hips and sauntered off whistling to get dressed in his room.

A catcall behind him stopped him cold. He waited for the culprit to say something else.

"Uh, that's a good look for you." Hermione drawled from the end of the hallway by the stairs.

Charlie just grinned and started walking again. "I am _very_ glad you think so." He said boldly in return. He turned suddenly when she didn't respond and chuckled to see her standing motionless, completely flushed and speechless. He gave her a cheeky wink and entered his room.

Hermione continued to stand riveted to the spot by the stairs. Why was it that when Charlie said it, it sent her to her room flushing in embarrassment and when she tried to tease him back, she also ended up blushing. Sometimes life was so unfair. She didn't realize how long she had been standing there pondering such deep mysteries of the universe, but she was about to find out that she had stayed one minute too long. Charlie came out of his room and was pleasantly surprised to see Hermione still waiting.

"Are you waiting for me?

"No."

"Then what are you doing?"

"Standing here."

"Really? And how's that working for you?" Charlie was trying desperately to keep a straight face.

"Well, I was thinking too."

"About what?"

"Why is it that I am always the one who seems to blush here?"

Her brutal honesty surprised Charlie. "You don't appear to be blushing now." He observed. Hermione stared at him intently.

"Well, that's a relief. I was beginning to think my face was going to stay red forever."

"What got your blood flowing this time?" Charlie winked and chuckled as the blush exploded onto her face.

"Apparently you." She replied dryly, struggling to calm her racing heart.

"Well then," Charlie said moving closer to her, "I don't see anything wrong with it." He took her by the hand. "Would you like to go for a walk?"

"I don't think I am allowed outside currently." She said sadly.

"Then you are in luck. This house is huge and we can go exploring." Charlie responded with enthusiasm pulling her up the stairs after him. She was out of breath by the time they reached the top landing. "I think I want to take you on a tour of my favorite parts."

Hermione giggled and held on to his hand more tightly. He led her to the dragon tapestry and slipped behind it, pulling her along. He moved to the side and led her through the dark until they were by the wall. He released her hand and turned her until her back rested lightly against it.

The smell of a freshly washed Charlie was intoxicating. She could almost taste him because he was so close. Nervous but excited butterflies were fluttering around violently in her stomach. She loved how spontaneous Charlie was and how adventurous he made her feel. He took a step closer so they were flush and she instinctively raised her hands to his chest.

"Now, let's see," He drawled huskily, "I believe this was the first place here at good old number 12 that I considered how much I would like to kiss you." The fact that it was pitch black behind the tapestry did not make it difficult for Charlie to know that Hermione was once again blushing furiously. He leaned toward the heat of her face and brushed his lips softly against hers.

"There," he whispered softly, "We killed two birds with one stone. You get to prove your theory about always blushing and I get to not regret not kissing you in this very wonderful spot."

Hermione smiled against his chest. This was going to be a fun tour.

Charlie led her by the hand down to the next landing and behind the portrait. Once they were safely ensconced in the parlor, they sat on the couch much as they had during their flinch game. He scooted closer and put his arm around the back of the couch. His other hand held hers as he gently caressed her fingers. She looked at him to discover he was gazing at her with _that_ look in his eyes. Sure enough. The blush leapt to her face creating, in Charlie's mind, a beautiful glow.

"See, second stop and so far so good." He murmured as he kissed her cheek. Her eyes closed and he kissed her nose and her forehead. Finally, his lips brushed hers once more leaving a warm tingling sensation. She opened her eyes and smiled at him.

"I can't wait to see where we go next." She said.

Charlie again led her by the hand down one more level to of all places, the bathroom.

"This stop is a little more sentimental than the last one. Symbolic if you will."

Hermione's lips twitched. "Symbolic how?" She was very curious.

"Symbolic of how good you looked in your towel." He said quietly in her ear. As his lips brushed the edge of her ear, her face flamed predictably. He figured it was a combination of his touch and the memory. He grinned. This was fun.

They proceeded down another level and stopped at Ginny and Hermione's room. In true tour guide fashion, he pointed out the highlights of their latest stop.

"This is where we played flinch with Ginny and where I got the brilliant idea to coerce you into writing to me." He looked smug.

Hermione decided to surprise him and leaned in to whisper in his ear. "This is where I was hoping you might be wanting to kiss me…" He cut her off by granting her request.

"We can't be having any regrets, now can we." She shook her head and took his hand.

"Where to next?" Charlie looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Kitchen, I should think."

Amazingly they had not encountered anyone else on their tour of Grimmauld Place. As they reached the kitchen doorway, Charlie pulled her to him. They looked up chuckling that the mistletoe was still in place.

"I don't bite either." Hermione said flirtatiously. Charlie had his warm broad hands resting lightly on her shoulders. Her hands were loosely around his waist.

"This is where all my dreams came true." He murmured in his low growly voice that she loved so much. They reached for each other, captured in the moment until they heard someone clear their throat. They sprung apart.

"Honestly, you would think that after how many times you've been caught in that silly doorway, you would remember to be careful!" Ginny teased gaily. Her comments successfully turned Hermione's face red again which caused Charlie and Hermione to break into peals of laughter.

Charlie pulled her into the hallway. He hugged her and said into her hair, "I have to leave soon."

"I figured as much."

"I didn't think it would be this hard."

"Charlie, the faster we get back to where we have to be the faster it will be until we are back together. It will be summer. No school. I am sure my dad would enjoy a trip to a dragon reserve." Hermione comforted him.

She was taking this much better than he had anticipated. "Won't you miss me though?"

"Of course I will. But I will remember this last week and it will get me through. That and the amazing letters you write."

"I still have to tell my parents." Charlie sighed.

Hermione hugged him tighter. "They'll be okay. They miss you too. This is NOT goodbye."

"What do you mean this is not goodbye?"

"I mean that we aren't saying goodbye. We will see each other again. I refuse to say goodbye."

"So," Charlie said smiling, "It's more of a see you later?"

"Exactly." She responded. He leaned down and kissed her quickly.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome. Now, go find your parents and let them know." She waited until he left the hallway and then climbed the stairs to her room.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The lounge was empty so Charlie headed for the library. Just as he reached the door, Bill came out.

"Charlie, where have you been?"

Charlie grinned. "Taking a tour of the house." Bill looked at him curiously. "I had to check out all my favorite spots one more time before I left."

"Of course you did," Bill replied with his eyes twinkling. "Am I right to assume you didn't take this tour alone?" Charlie nodded happily. "And how did the brilliant witch take the news of your imminent departure?"

"She's amazing Bill. This is NOT goodbye!" And with that he strode into the library leaving a very amused brother shaking his head.

Arthur and Molly were sitting in two armchairs next to each other whispering quietly. Charlie watched as his mother lovingly adjusted the blanket over his dad's lap and observed the depth of feeling she had for the man. Yes, his mother was an amazing woman too.

"Dad, Mum," he called to let them know he was there.

"Charlie!" They both said, abundantly happy to see him.

"I came to tell you that it's time for me to go back." He said sadly. His mother sniffled and stood up. She walked to him and pulled him to her.

"Charlie, thank you for being here. I will certainly miss you but I know if we need you that you will get here as fast as you can. You have been such a strength to me through all of this. I love you!" She clung to him crying for a moment and then pushed him away and looked him over.

"You will write?" He nodded. She hugged him again quickly and returned to her chair still sniffling. Charlie moved to his father's chair and squatted down at the side. He took his father's hand in his and placed his other hand on his dad's shoulder.

"I am so glad you are ok. I don't know what we'd do without you. Who else would want the plugs we find?" Charlie chuckled through a small sob and his dad wiped a tear out of the corner of his eye.

"You're a good boy Charlie. Work hard and know we love you. Be safe son." He gave Charlie's hand a squeeze.

"You too Dad." Charlie stood up and hugged him and gave his mother's shoulder a tender squeeze. "I am going to say the rest of my good byes. Please just rest, I will owl you as soon as I get there." His parents both nodded and Charlie was stunned for the second time that day at how well everyone was taking the news of his leaving.

He found the twins, Ron and Harry in a first floor bedroom and said a quick farewell and went to find Ginny. She was just going up the stairs.

"Hey Gin!" She stopped and turned toward him with a warm glance.

"Charlie!"

"It's time for me to go play with my dragons." He told her as her face fell.

"Now? But it's been so much fun having you here!" She pouted.

"I know. It's been great being with everyone. But I need you to do something for me."

Her eyes glimmered back to life. "What's that?"

"I want you to make sure that Hermione has some fun."

Ginny clapped her hands excitedly. "That, dear brother, would be a pleasure!" She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him warmly. "Take care of yourself."

"You too Gin." Ginny released him and headed back up the stairs.

"She's in our room." Ginny called over her shoulder. Charlie chuckled. His family really did know him pretty well.

He walked to Hermione's room and lightly rapped on the door. There was no answer so he opened the door and peeked in. She was sitting by the window with her knees drawn up to her chest and her foot was tapping rhythmically.

"Hermione." He called to her, but she didn't respond. Her head turned slightly and he could see something white stringing up through her curly hair toward her ear. That at least explained why she hadn't heard him. He sidled up behind her with a half smile on his lips. She had no idea he was there. Charlie reached out and ran his hand lightly down her arm, exploding in laughter when she jumped and nearly fell into his arms out of the window sill. She looked at him with shock as he continued to chuckle.

Hermione reached up and pulled the white ear buds out of her ears allowing a faint beat to fill the room.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were talking to your parents."

"What's that?" Charlie asked pointing at the earpieces dangling from her hand. They looked like smaller, whiter versions of the extendable ears. "Are you spying on someone?" He asked with his eyebrow raised.

"It's a muggle musical device." Hermione answered as she raised one of the earpieces to his ear. An explosion of sound filled his ear. He pulled away shocked at first and then put his hand over hers to return it to his ear. Muggles were tricky if not magical. This was fairly cool.

"What song is this?" He spoke lowly, his chest rumbling.

Hermione looked at him hesitantly before deciding to explain. "It's one of my parents favorite songs. It's by a band called Foreigner and it's called Waiting For A Girl Like You. They used to always tell me that they were waiting for a girl like me." Charlie thought he could completely understand that. He felt he had been waiting too.

They were standing very close in order to share the earpieces. The song was thumping with the bass in their ears, but it was nothing to match the pounding of their hearts. Charlie snaked his arms around her waist drawing her close to him. She raised her arms around his neck and buried her face in his shoulder. Slowly they began to rock in time to the music.

Charlie could feel the vibration of Hermione singing quietly along with the song. Her voice was melodic and hypnotizing. He closed his eyes and let their bodies sway as he listened to her and lost himself in the moment. He breathed in the smell of her hair and basked in the softness of her hands against his neck. He felt the pulse of her warm breath as she continued to sing softly. He wanted to cement the memory in his mind so he could use it to help him survive the next several months. He smiled gently as he realized Matlida was not the only one he enjoyed waltzing with. The song ended and Hermione sighed happily in his arms.

"That was lovely." Hermione was thinking about how she used to watch her parents dance to this song in their living room.

"Just like you." Charlie murmured.

"Oh Charlie. You are great for my ego." Hermione bantered playfully as she pulled the ear buds out and wrapped them around her discman. He loosened his hold on her, but did not let go. She placed it on the window sill and snuggled back into him.

"I'm serious. You are a captivating witch." He rested his forehead against hers. "I will miss you, you know that right."

"Yes." She whispered, afraid to trust her voice. She didn't want to cry. She wanted to send him off with a smile. She could cry later.

"Tell me that you will miss me too."

"Charlie," she spoke very softly and he had to lean closer to hear her, "You will be in my thoughts everyday."

"And this is not goodbye, right?"

She nodded again and he hugged her tightly. He kissed her forehead and she smiled at him as he left the room. The door clicked shut softly as she silently slid to the floor under the window and let the tears come.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Author's Note: #1—Thanks to Twinsie for the term "manly gossip." Her **

**reviews are always refreshingly full of entertaining **

**phraseology.**

** #2—The Foreigner Song is not mine. It is real and it is**

**wonderful. Thanks to Enthralled, Bobsmith145, and **

**Bearlythere for helping me select it. Also Mandi1 for her **

**suggestion.**

**#3—Thanks to jenneliza for doing a test read.**


	26. Charlie

Games Are Afoot Chapter 22

Charlie

**Disclaimer: The characters belong to JKR, so if you recognize it it's hers. The rest of the story is from my own feeble imagination.**

**Author's Note: The song lyrics used here are from Foreigner, Waiting For A Girl Like You.  
**

It was pouring down rain and the fog was so thick that Charlie could barely see his hand in front of his face. He had been working with Matilda for hours and he was chilled to the bone. He fought the shiver that was slowly working its way up his back. He chuckled as he thought that maybe Matiilda's fire had been extinguished as a snort of steam escaped her nose.

Matilda was getting old and so laying her eggs was taking more of a toll on her. So, he turned his wand on himself and tried another warming charm. The drying charm would be useless at this point because he didn't think his wand could hold all the water that filled his boots.

"Hey Charlie!" Royce called.

"Yeah?" He bellowed back.

"Here she goes!"

Charlie moved out of range just in time. In a brilliant shower of sparks, Matilda laid her egg. Then she lay down and whimpered. Whimpering is not a good sound for a dragon. She seemed weak and Charlie was worried.

"How's the egg?" Charlie yelled toward Royce.

"So far it looks okay, but it's shell is a little thin. I think we might have to take this one."

Charlie swore. Taking an egg from its mother was never pleasant as anyone who saw or participated in the Triwizard Tournament could attest to. His small consolation was that Matilda was in such a weakened condition; maybe she wouldn't put up much of a fight.

"What's your plan, Royce?" Charlie called while moving slowly in front of the weary dragon to assess her reflexes.

"If you can distract her, I can grab it. I am pretty close."

"I'm worried about Matilda. She's not responding like normal. I think they pushed her one too many."

"Me too mate. Me too." Royce's voice was filled with sadness and resignation. Charlie could imagine the expression on his friend of five years face. His own most likely mirrored it. Charlie moved cautiously toward the dragon.

"She is not even flinching." He said slowly in order to avoid startling her. He chuckled to himself as a vision of Hermione flitted through his mind with her elegant finger attached to a very white, marble like quill. A small snort of fire quickly returned his attention to the task at hand. Matilda's eyes were open and she was getting suspicious. Charlie talked to her keeping her eyes focused on him. It wouldn't do to call out to Royce, because if he was close enough to the egg, the sound of his voice responding could startle her into squishing it or releasing an adrenaline rush would could propel a blast of fire far enough to reach him. If only she would crawl forward just slightly. She didn't appear to have the strength to fly.

He didn't need to worry. All his caution was blown when a very sudden and very loud clap of thunder ripped and rolled its way through the sky. Matilda flopped in shock at the sudden noise, Royce grabbed the egg and Charlie barely escaped a brilliant arc of fire. He was sure the hair on his wand arm was singed.

"Oi, Charlie, I got it mate. Let's get this one to the hatchery. It's real thin and I don't know how fast our new little baby is going to get cold." Royce said with tenderness. Royce was a rugged bloke. He was short and stocky but extraordinarily fierce. Only those who knew him well knew how tender he was with the eggs and babies. He could frighten the most hardened of wizards with his temper, but Charlie had seen him cry at egg hatchings.

Charlie backed slowly away from Matilda. "I'll waltz with you later, Matilda. Get some rest. You did great." He could have sworn she winked at him before she rested her massive head on her out stretched legs. Charlie reached the exit of the enclosure at the same time as Royce. As he got his first glimpse of the egg, he was startled. It was the usual red and shimmering gold, but this shell was also virtually transparent. He hoped the newborn survived. It was cold and even warming charms couldn't adequately substitute for a mother's warmth. But even as he thought this, he knew that if they hadn't taken the egg, it would not have lasted. The shell was too thin and it would have been crushed.

Charlie let Royce take the egg to the hatchery and made his way to his tent. It wasn't anything grand, but he had finally moved up to a two bedroom. The living area included a fireplace and open kitchen that was the perfect size for a bachelor. He had a well stocked, if small library in the spare room. He had discovered an old plushy arm chair that reclined at a used furniture place in the village nearby and he had transfigured it to be over sized and, of course, crimson in color. In the living room, he had an extra long and extra wide sofa that he often slept on in front of the fire. His bedroom was his sanctuary. The dark walnut four poster was king size. He had been shocked the first time he had seen it. It was so big. He loved getting lost in it. It was soft yet firm and he always felt immediate relief to his sore aching muscles when he would lie down. He often wondered if it were charmed.

He took a long hot shower trying to get rid of the chill that had set in. He felt as weary as Matilda. In the month since his return, he had only heard from Hermione once. He had sent her three letters, but she hadn't answered any of them. He was worried. He was so worried that he had written to his mum asking if they had heard from any of them. The news was full of the changes at Hogwarts and the Umbridge woman seemed hell bent on taking over. What amazed him was that the ministry appeared to be encouraging it. Fudge was an idiot.

Charlie got out of the shower and put on warm socks and a thick jumper. He ate his dinner in front of the fire wondering what Hermione might be doing right now. Probably in the common room harping at the boys to do their homework. Maybe she was in the library in the dragon section. He had written to her about the small couch that he had convinced Madame Pince to put back there for more comfortable reading. That woman had always liked him. Once again his thoughts drifted to his lack of correspondence from his favorite bookworm.

Charlie wondered what he could do to reach her. He knew flooing was out as Hagrid had let him know all fires were being watched and he didn't fancy having an audience for a private floo. Hagrid! Charlie sat up knocking his plate to the floor. Why didn't he think of that before! Hagrid had set up a private owl service through Hogsmeade. He could send a letter to her through him, and maybe, just maybe he could be sure she got it.

The tiredness that plagued him fled his body as he scrambled to find a parchment and quill. He found some in the top drawer in the desk in the library and sat in his favorite armchair to write his letter. The wizarding wireless was playing quietly in the background. Again his thoughts drifted back to Hermione and how it felt to have her in his arms dancing the night he had returned to Romania. The words of the song they had swayed to were burned into his mind. At least the chorus was.

I've been waiting for a girl like you to come into my life. I've been waiting for a girl like you, your loving will survive. I've been waiting for someone new to make me feel alive. Yeah, waiting for a girl like you to come into my life.

He realized he had been waiting his whole life to meet someone like Hermione. She was smart and funny and clever and really made him feel as if her were suddenly alive in a way he hadn't even realized he was missing. He refocused on his letter.

_HI Bookworm,_

_I haven't been sure that you are getting my letters so I am going to try to get this to you through Hagrid. By the time you get it, it will probably be Valentine's Day and I do hope you will be my Valentine. Make sure you check the back of the letter for your surprise._

_So far, I have only received one letter. I don't know what happened to the letters you sent previous to that one. But you are right, I think owl post is being hijacked at some point and searched. Next thing you know, they'll be openly reading all in going and out going post._

_I really miss you. I find myself having images of you pop into my mind at times. Just today when I was with Matilda, I was thinking of waltzing with you. She finally laid her egg, but it wasn't as healthy as we would have liked so we had to take it to the hatchery. She hardly even put up a fuss; I am very worried about her. This one seems to have taken a much bigger toll on her and she isn't bouncing back the way she has before. But then again, she's quite a bit older than most of our mums._

_How is school going? Staying out of trouble I trust? Wink. Smile. I know how clever you are. It's really frustrating trying to talk through letters I don't know for sure that you are getting._

_Mum said that she finally heard from Ginny and that so far things are tense, but stable. I cannot believe how the ministry is supporting that woman. I bet McGonagall keeps her in check. But I would worry about Flitwick too if I were her. There's a lot of wizard in that little man. One time I remember we had double charms with the Ravenclaws. By the time we were in fifth year, a fair few of them had gotten cocky over their perceived brilliance. One guy in particular, thought he knew more than Flitwick and began to challenge anything he said. So, Flitwick, completely calmly, asked him to demonstrate how he thought it should be properly done. The pompous git stood in front of that class for half an hour waving his wand and having NOTHING happen. What he didn't see was Flitwick silently performing the countercharm behind him the entire time. Ha Ha Ha Ha. I don't think he raised his hand again the rest of the year. _

_I love how Flitwick just calmly takes care of a problem. I try to remember that with the dragons. Speaking of which, I forgot to tell you about Matilda's egg._ _It was translucent it was so thin. You can see the shadow of the baby inside. I bet with the light behind it, I'll be able to see more detail, but for now, I get to rest._

_The weather has been dreadful. Reminds me of that storm we had over the summer that triggered our game of Sardines. I have been meaning to ask you since then, how long have you known about the nook at the top of the stairs at the Burrow? That used to be my hiding spot. I would sneak up there to dream about dragons or to slip outside for a nighttime fly on my broom._

_Please know that I think of you often and hope O.W.L. prep is going well. By the way, what is S.P.E.W.? Fred said I should be sure to ask._

_Take care of yourself, Happy Valentine's Day!_

_--Your Dragon Tamer._

Just as Charlie finished sealing the parchment, a wet muddy body burst into his tent.

"Charlie! Matilda's down! We need ya, mate!" Royce hollered as he ran back out into the now dark stormy night. Charlie sighed wearily and put on his boots and coat. He grabbed his wand and dashed to the enclosure.

When he arrived, he saw why Royce sounded so panicked. There, lying in a puddle of mud, lay Matilda. Her eyes were shut and her scales were so pale that she looked like a ghost. He joined several of the other handlers at the gate.

"What do they think?" Charlie quietly asked Royce.

"It doesn't look good. They want to prepare to harvest just in case she goes south fast."

Charlie shook his head. Matilda had been the first dragon he ever worked with. She was very special to him. They got the okay to enter and slowly made their way towards her with wands drawn. Just because a dragon was down didn't mean it couldn't put up a fight. They created a circle around her and gradually closed it in until they were all close enough to touch her. She hadn't budged an inch. Charlie reached out and felt the scale closest to him, which was on the back of her head. Matilda sighed causing a couple of handlers to jump back in surprise. Charlie kept stroking her scale. Her head sunk lower.

It was the end. Matilda couldn't last. Charlie's heart was breaking but he just kept petting her. The others, realizing that his touch was soothing her, began the harvesting process. Charlie spoke low calming words in her ear as the others worked. The final harvest wouldn't happen until after, but for now they were scraping scales and trimming talons. She never moved. With a final snort of steam, she was gone.

The enclosure was filled with silence except for the steady downpour of rain. The handlers were grateful for the wet so as better to hide their tears at the loss of one of their favorite fireballs.

It took all night, but they wanted Matilda's memory to live on through her contributions. Charlie harvested the heart strings personally. She had been so old that her heart was huge and she had more strings than he had ever seen. He almost felt stupid for how many tears he seemed to be shedding, but he realized that he loved this dragon. He would really miss such a great lady.

As he finished up, he plucked one of her scales and tucked it in his robe pocket.

"Goodbye Matilda. You will always be for me what a dragon truly is." He whispered fondly as he left the enclosure. He wandered toward the hatchery to check on her egg. The potions had helped to strengthen the shell, but he was right. With the light behind it, you could see the distinctive outline of the baby inside. Charlie had the desire to tell this egg all about its mum. He didn't dare do it out loud for fear of the razzing he would get, but he sat next to the egg thinking about everything he wished he could say and just watched over it until morning.


	27. Letters From Hogwarts

Games Are Afoot Chapter 27

Games Are Afoot Chapter 23

Letters from Hogwarts

**DISCLIAMER: JKR owns it all and we are just enjoying a fieldtrip through her words.**

The hatchery was warm despite the fury of the rain pounding outside. It was April 2nd and Charlie sat watch over Matilda's egg and the few others that had been removed from their mothers. The shell potion that the medi-witch had applied to the egg had worked and it had thickened up some. It had retained its translucency so that the baby dragon still looked like a silhouette. The tests they had run determined it was a girl and Charlie had taken to calling her Shadow.

He was whistling to himself as he was stitching up a hole that had been burned in his dragon hide gloves when Royce peeked in.

"How's the little lady?" Royce asked curiously.

"She's holding her own, which is more than I can say for these gloves. I think it's about time for a new pair. The gloves were worn and soft from use. They were his favorite pair but would do him no good if they couldn't protect his hands.

Royce chuckled at Charlie's attachments to things. "So go buy yerself another pair, yeh idiot and be done with it." He growled playfully.

Charlie flicked his wand casually and Royce was upside down in a flash. Charlie smiled at him. "Haven't you learned yet not to tease me?"

Royce managed to get his hand into his pocket and muttered a counterspell that dropped him unceremoniously to the floor grumbling, but not angry. "Can't even deliver a bloke his long awaited mail without getting hexed every other step," he muttered happily under his breath waiting for Charlie's reaction.

Charlie's eyes opened wide and he watched as Royce removed a stack of parchment from the pocket of his robes.

"Would those be for me?" Charlie asked excitedly, dropping his gloves and standing.

Royce pretended to glare at him. "Now, I don't jest know about that Charlie. You see here, these letters are for some NICE bloke. Not one that goes around terrorizing his fellow workers, lad."

Charlie edged closer to him. "You really want to give those to me now. I promise." His eyes narrowed, but he couldn't keep the playfulness out of them.

Royce laughed heartily. "Can't even take the mickey out of yeh anymore. Yer all SERIOUS about some bird…" He swished his hand out of the way before Charlie could grab the letters he lunged at.

"Maybe these here letters will jest have to wait in yer tent until yer shift is over in what eight or nine more hours?" He teased relentlessly, backing towards the door. Charlie pointed his wand at the door and it shut and locked.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way," He challenged looking Royce in the eye. Now he knew they had finally arrived, he wanted them. He was NOT going to wait any longer.

"All right. All right. Yeh impatient git. Don't get yer wand in a knot. Here ya go." He chortled at the eagerness with which Charlie yanked the letters out of his hand. "Yeh can leave my hand attached to me wrist thank you very much!" He bantered playfully, but it fell on deaf ears because Charlie had already turned around to return to his seat, slitting the first parchment open as he went.

"Bloody love sick bugger." Royce muttered as he unlocked the door and stepped back out into the rain.

"Thanks mate!" Charlie yelled after him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eagerly, Charlie unrolled the parchment and let his eyes scan the first few lines. They didn't make sense. He grabbed another roll and opened it. Ah, that was better; this must be the first one. He opened them all and arranged them by date. Just as he sat down to begin, one of the alarms went off.

He jumped up dropping the letters on the table and rushed over to the eggs. He sighed in relief as he realized it wasn't Shadow's alarm. Still, alarms were, well, alarming and he moved to egg number 4. He used his wand to magically perform the assessment and then sent his patronus to summon the medi-witch.

A loud crack alerted him to the apparating witch and he gave her a brief rundown of the situation.

"Egg number 4 had an alarm go off. He is twisted incorrectly inside the egg and it's cutting off his circulation and his temperature is falling."

The medi-witch performed her own scan as Charlie waited anxiously. She compared her findings to his. "He's getting lower. We are going to have to try to turn him. Let's try rolling the egg first." They very gently and very slowly rolled the egg so the top was now the bottom. The egg wiggled slightly as the baby tried to shift within it. Another scan revealed that rolling was a success and his temperature was coming up. Charlie grabbed the chart and noted the times, problems, and actions taken. They both signed the bottom and the medi-witch waved as she popped away.

An alarm was always invigorating, but not always serious. Charlie returned to his chair and sat down with a contented sigh as he grabbed the top letter and began to read.

_January 8th_

_Dear Charlie,_

_How are things in Romania? The weather is horrid here but as a result I have gotten very good at warming charms. Thinking of our little house tour tends to warm up my heart too. That was very clever…I like clever…_

_School is much as I expected. I made a study schedule to start preparing for O.W.L.'s. Fred and George are being very successful in their venture. Oh, and poor Madame Pompfrey has been swamped with ill students. Must be an __**epidemic…**_

Charlie had to stop reading here to wipe the tears from laughter out of his eyes. He knew first hand how well the puking pastilles worked and he could just imagine the hospital wing overwhelmed with students leaving the DADA classes in droves.

_I__ really should back up though and tell you about getting back to school. You were pretty brilliant suggesting to Tonks and Professor Lupin that we might enjoy going by Knight Bus! Ha! Ron looked green by the time we got done. He is NOT going to any amusement parks with us if he can't handle the bus. Tonks and I sat up front and Pig came to sit on my shoulder. Ron and Harry were in the back and Ginny, Fred, George and Professor were downstairs in the back. The seating arrangements were apparently due to your little suggestions in Tonks' ear. Of course, sitting up front was a little different. Okay a lot different and I had to cover my eyes when I thought for sure we were going to hit that one building, but it was so much fun! Tonks told me about a couple of the trips she had taken with you and Bill. I think my first trip will always be my favorite though. Smile!_

_His thoughts drifted back to those two days with Hermione. After a time he could picture Ron's face too! The boy could do spins and turns on his broom that would make other wizards sick and he couldn't handle the Knight Bus? He chuckled to himself as he thought about the conversation he had had with Tonks. She was surprised at first that he suggested it until he told her what Bill and he had done to Hermione on the way to Grimmauld Place. After that she was on board. She was a good sport._

_I loved the note you sent through her as well. I have bound it to the inside of my journal with spello tape so I can look at it every night before bed and think of you. I laughed at the caption you put under your picture too! You clever, clever man._

Charlie felt warmth slide through him as he thought to the picture and note he gave her. He had given her a countdown until her O.W.L.'s and then to summer holidays…just so she was prepared he assured her. It didn't hurt that it would count down the days until he could see her either. Charlie was a romantic at heart, which came as a complete shock to him as he hadn't ever really felt the need for it before. Something about Hermione brought it out in him he guessed. He looked at Shadow fondly as his mind drifted to the picture he gave her. It was an old one of him when he was seventeen. He had his broom in one hand and the snitch in the other. It had been one of his best games and he looked completely happy. It was how he imagined his face looked every time he thought of her. The moving picture was moving and showed him cheekily winking. He was glad she liked it.

_I decided to learn the patronus charm for my Charms project this term so I'll let you know as soon as I know what it turns out to be._

_I miss you already, but know that Matilda will keep you company for now. Take care._

_Yours, Hermione_

Charlie's eyes suddenly burned thinking about Matilda. He put the letters down and moved to the eggs to check them. Each one was so individual. Each shell was a unique hue of a similar color. He never tired of looking at them. He loved hatching days and knew that these babies would be coming soon. He returned to his seat and the next letter.

_February 18th_

_Oh Charlie!_

_Hagrid just told me about Matilda and I can't imagine what you must be going through. I know she meant a lot to you. How are you doing? How is the baby? I just can't believe it. Did you have to help harvest from her? I imagine you would have insisted so it could be done properly. I am so sorry._

_I loved the flower you sent me. I didn't know peonies came in that color. It was the deepest burgundy I have ever seen. Do you have a green house? I thought they only bloomed in the summer. I am pressing it in Hogwarts: A History right next to the section on Quidditch. _

Charlie snickered. For Hermione that was high praise. He loved peonies too and they grew naturally all over the reserve so during the summer he would pick a few and put a preservation charm on them so he could keep a bowl full on one of his end tables all winter. Having something bright like that around always reminded him that spring was coming.

_I appreciate that you worry for me, but you have nothing to be concerned about. We are being good. In fact, you should check out the next edition of the Quibbler to see what we have been up to. Maybe it will even make some of your work for the order a little easier. It's so nice to know that Hagrid is sending this so I don't have to figure out how to help you understand without saying things directly. The fact that all those death eaters have escaped has caused terror in many of the students, especially some of the younger ones. Our prefect duties apparently include calming the younger ones after nightmares. But Hogwarts is really one of the safest places I can be right now._

_We have really stepped up our special meetings. Neville Longbottom is really coming along and we have mastered shield charms. Now we are starting Patronuses. I am sure you will be my happy thought._

He was someone's happy thought. He realized that he was thinking of her earlier when he had cast his patronus. It was amazing that even from so far away, she could make him feel so happy.

_The news isn't all good though. Hagrid is on probation with that Umbridge woman. I have been helping him with his lesson plans so if you have any suggestions let me know. I can't stand the thought of that horrid woman sacking Hagrid. She has Trelawny on probation also, but that at least seems reasonable. I refuse to let her have Hagrid too!_

Hermione could certainly be fierce when someone threatened her loyalties. He liked that. It made her passionate and dynamic.

_Charlie, I hope you are doing as well as can be expected. I put something on the back of this letter for you. In your letter from the start of the term you mentioned that you wanted one, so I had a couple of friends help me out and you should know that I wouldn't have done this for anyone but you. I will write again soon!_

_Your Bookworm_

Charlie quickly flipped the parchment over and found their now traditional shrunken attachment at the back. He peeled it off and pulled out his wand. "Engorgio."

The square enlarged to show a photograph. Wait, two photographs. The first was of Hermione sitting on his couch in his favorite section of the library reading a book about Chinese Fireballs. The picture Hermione was curling a lock of her hair around her finger. The second picture he had to look at twice before he realized that it was Hermione up on the broom over the Quidditch pitch. He sat up straighter and studied the picture more closely. She was wearing a Gryffindor Quidditch uniform that said Weasley on the back. He wondered if it was Ginny's or Ron's…probably Ginny's. He grinned. She looked hot! He couldn't believe she would go to all that trouble for him.

Another alarm sounded and again he was relieved it wasn't Shadow. Egg number 4 must have gotten himself tangled up again. He would probably be the first born at this rate. He ran the check and sent the patronus again. The medi-witch returned and they turned him again. Once the hatchery was settled down, he returned to the rest of his letters.

_March 8th_

_My Dear Dragon Tamer,_

_It made me smile to have you sign your last letter that way. It reminded me of Christmas and that wonderful night we spent playing flinch. I am so glad it meant as much to you as it did to me. Sometimes I wonder just what you find so interesting about me. I mean I am certainly glad you do, but sometimes I just wonder why._

_Professor Trelawny got sacked in the courtyard in front of the entire school. I actually felt bad for her. I am still helping Hagrid but I fear that he is next and he told me that there are more important things than school. There is so much happening that I wish I could tell you, but for now it is impossible. I had a disagreement with Ron and Harry and as a result I have gotten a lot of studying done._

_I have read back over this letter and realized it sounds a little random, but I have feel very distracted and frustrated. I keep worrying and people tell me not to. How do I not over think something? I worry about the people I love, does that make me foolish?_

_I met someone you would like this week. His name is Firenze and Professor Dumbledore hired him to teach divination instead of Trelawny. I believe he is an old friend of yours isn't he? My dorm mates think he's a little over their heads too, but for them that isn't much of a challenge. They are more impressed with his appearance than what he thinks or says._

_I apologize that this is so short, but it's late and I have a potions essay to finish and rounds to do. Hagrid said if I got it to him by dinner that he could send it out tomorrow. I think about you often and miss you everyday. I am glad that Shadow is making progress and hope the hatching goes well._

_Your Bookworm_

Charlie could tell that Hermione had been very distracted writing this letter. He wondered about what all was going on at Hogwarts. He knew that Ron and Harry could be prats, but what could cause her to avoid them and only study and help Hagrid. He hoped those two boys weren't getting into trouble. Her letter had left him a bit unsettled so he got up and wandered around checking the eggs and looking outside to see if the rain had stopped. As he watched the water pour from the sky in sheets, he realized that she was at least getting his letters since she had answered some of his questions and knew about Shadow. He hated having to wait and get his all at once. But, a bunch at once beat none at all. He moved back to his chair and picked up the most recent letter.

_March 27th_

_Oh Charlie!_

_Did you hear about Professor Dumbledore? We got caught! Or ratted out. Apparently one of our little group snitched! We were just finishing a lovely meeting. I finally conjured my patronus. It was an otter. It was lovely. But anyhow, Umbridge and her brut squad she calls ' the inquisitorial squad' somehow got to the room of requirement and they caught us as we left. They took Harry to the headmaster's office and he took the blame for everything and now he's gone. I think this may be the last letter I can get to you for awhile because that foul woman is watching Hagrid's every move._

_We have been meeting with Professor McGonagall about career advice and Umbridge has even been sitting in on those and interrupting. The nerve of that woman. She even lets this I.S. group of hers dock house points. She is ruining Hogwarts!_

_So far, I am fine, but Harry and Ron stick close so the Slytherins don't have a chance to try anything. It's almost Easter holidays and with O.W.L.'s most of the fifth and seventh years is staying. Fred and George were all out causing havoc and for once I was cheering them on. Ginny said something interesting the other day. She said, "The thing about growing up with Fred and George is that you sort of start thinking that anything's possible if you've got enough nerve." **(see A/N at end) **She really got me thinking about a lot of things and I think that I can't take what's happening at Hogwarts lying down. I feel compelled to do something._

Charlie felt his stomach clench and his heart stop. What were they up to? Hermione's words sounded ominous to him and he had a very bad feeling growing rapidly inside of his heart. He hoped that with Hermione, they would at least employ some common sense, but if she was beginning to appreciate the antics of his brothers…Charlie was worried. He clenched his fist around the letter and tried to breathe deeply.

_I promise to be careful, but I feel like I have to do my part. Please take care of yourself. I worry about you too._

_Love, Hermione_

_**Author's Note: Ginny's quote can be found on page 655 of Book 5**_


	28. Escape

Games Are Afoot Chapter 24

Escape

**DISCLAIMER: JKR owns it all; I am just having fun.**

Fred and George only glanced back once as they flew over the high fence towards Hogsmeade. They landed gracefully outside the Three Broomsticks and entered loudly. Their trunks and brooms clattered and banged to the floor as they dropped them haphazardly just inside the door. Madame Rosmerta quirked an eyebrow and quelled a smirk at the antics of the two.

"Not even going to try to hide the fact that you're here during school hours, eh boys?" She questioned playfully. "Are we running away from home?"

"Our full time education has come to an end, I'm afraid." Fred said as somberly as he could before laughter erupted deep from within his chest.

George joined in and began to describe the scene they had just left. As he got to the part where they had accio'd their brooms, she looked and saw for herself the black leaden ball and chains still attached. She grinned in spite of herself.

"Boys. I think this calls for a drink. Firewhiskey is on me." She went around the bar while the boys settled themselves at a round table nearby. When she returned with three glasses she sat with them.

"Now tell me how the old bat took it."

Fred guffawed. "Oh she was right testy—"

"She looked redder than Weasley hair!" Interjected George. Madame Rosmerta's eyes danced in merriment as she listened to them for the next hour as they regaled her with stories from the last couple of weeks that led up to their final departure.

"Can we use your floo?" Fred asked after draining the last of his drink.

She stood and began to clear the table. "Certainly, but don't be strangers. It's going to be awfully quiet around here without you two." She said affectionately.

George put his hand over his heart. "Aw, sweeter words have never been spoken." He reached over and gave her a gentle one-armed hug. Fred joined him on her other side.

"We may be gone, but we will never be forgotten." He said formally causing her to giggle.

"Aye, we always turn up." George added. They both planted a kiss on her cheeks and then waved as they moved to the fireplace.

Madame Rosmerta wiped a tear from her eye as they disappeared in a blaze of green flames. "Bless them." She sighed as she returned to her work.

Fred and George stumbled out of the fireplace at their new premises in Diagon Alley. They had a lot of work ahead of them to get the store stocked and ready to open officially. The piles of boxes were semi-organized so they could continue the mail order portion of their business effectively, but now they needed flashy displays and eye-catching windows. A loud bang startled them from their perusal. Errol.

"Uh oh." George said with a scowl. Fred shivered involuntarily as he recognized the red envelope attached to the unconscious bird's leg. He had flown right into the largest window and fallen ungracefully to the sidewalk below.

"Do you suppose it'll go off if he hasn't actually delivered it yet?" Fred asked his twin with concern etched on his face.

"I don't want it going off in front of the store!" George exclaimed as he wrenched the door open and roughly grabbed the owl. He darted back in the door. "Silencing Charm, Now!" He yelled toward Fred as the envelope started to shake and smoke.

"**HOW COULD YOU LEAVE SCHOOL? HOW COULD YOU SCARE YOUR MOTHER HALF TO DEATH WITHOUT SO MUCH AS EVEN A WARNING! THAT WOMAN SENT ME A HOWLER TELLING ME THAT YOU WREAKED HAVOC ON THE SCHOOL CAUSING DAMAGE THAT CANNOT BE REPAIRED! HOW COULD YOU LEAVE SCHOOL BEFORE YOUR NEWT'S? HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO YOUR MOTHER? THE CLOCK STARTED SPINNING UNCONTROLLABLY AND THEN YOUR TWO HANDS POINTED TOWARD MORTAL PERIL BEFORE SWINGING TO TRAVELING! WHAT WAS I SUPPOSED TO THINK? HAVE YOU NO CONSIDERATION TO THE WORRY THAT I GO THROUGH? WE ARE GOING TO TALK ABOUT THIS SO BE READY! I AM ON MY WAY!"**

The howler disintegrated in front of the astonished faces of the twins. They looked at each other in fear. They knew their mother was a force to be reckoned with on her best days, but now she was really upset.

Fred looked to George, "Are you ready to have this conversation yet?"

George was shaking his head before Fred even finished. "No way, mate, not until she calms down…a lot."

They looked at each other for a long moment and then asked each other in unison, "Grimmauld Place?" They chuckled and then disapparated on the spot.

Their unexpected arrival caused quite a stir. Mrs. Black was screaming. Remus and Sirius looked like they were going to collapse from the shock. Bill stood in the hallway chuckling at his brothers.

"To what do we owe the pleasure of this most unexpected visit?" Bill asked dryly.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" Sputtered Sirius when he could actually breathe again. "We thought we were being invaded. No one shows up here without some warning!"

Fred and George collapsed in a heap of laughter. After a few minutes, they collected themselves and moved further towards the others.

"It's a long story, but we need a safe place to hide." George snorted.

Fred attempted to adopt a look of seriousness. "Aye, mum is after us and she's more than a little incensed."

Bill shuddered. He knew what a mad Molly Weasley looked like. "What'd you two do and why aren't you at school."

"We left." Answered Fred, no longer faking severity.

George snickered. "Well, left might be an understatement. We sort of escaped in a blaze of glory."

Now Remus and Sirius were chuckling. "I think an explanation would be more forth coming with a drink, don't you chaps?" Sirius drawled. The others nodded in agreement. The mood in the hallway was lighter suddenly and each of the five men sported an amused expression. Sirius was especially grateful for the excitement. "Shall we adjourn to the kitchen lads?"

They moved down the hallway as Remus successfully pulled the curtain on Mrs. Black, silencing her. Sirius conjured up glasses and Bill grabbed a bottle from the pantry.

"I would have left school ages ago if I had known people would've treated me to drinks all day!" George heartily stated.

"Who else gave you a drink?" Bill asked curiously as he sat leaning back in his chair with his feet on the table.

Fred winked at him, "Madame Rosmerta." All the men smiled as they thought of the woman. Madame Rosmeta was a lovely and attractive woman and her attentions were highly sought after by large portions of the male population of Hogwarts.

"And why was she treating you two to drinks?" Inquired Remus.

"Ah, because we have just had the sort of day that legends are made of!" Fred answered cryptically.

"This oughta be good." Said Sirius, sitting up straighter in his chair and resting his hands on the table by his half empty glass.

"We decided that the time for the end of our formal education was at hand." Began George.

"But we couldn't leave without making sure that everyone would remember." Continued Fred.

"Now why doesn't that surprise me?" Interjected Bill.

"Don't be a spoilsport, Bill." Sirius interrupted. "Let these boys talk!"

Fred and George went on to explain about the increasing torment that Umbridge had put the school under and how even the other professors were not fully cooperative with her. They told them about the special quill she used for detentions and all the extra rules. They filled them in about the theory only DADA classes and how even the most obedient of students were beginning to rebel and practice on their own in an effort to make sure they passed their exams. Chaos was beginning its reign at Hogwarts.

Sirius laughed for ten minutes after he heard that Peeves had actually saluted these two hooligans. His respect for them had increased exponentially. The laughter ceased immediately as the flames in the fireplace sprung to a lively green life. A patronus shot out with a message.

_Fred and George left school. Molly is on the warpath. She will be checking there next._

"That's from Dad." Bill stated the obvious. "He must have assumed you'd come here."

"We gotta get out of here quick!" Fred yelled as he jumped up knocking his chair backwards.

"Where?" George questioned looking at the other men.

They stared at each other for a moment when Remus grabbed one of the empty glasses. He touched his wand to it and said "Portus."

Bill looked to Remus nodding in understanding. "We'll get you out of range."

"Where are you sending them? It's gotta be far enough away that Molly has a chance to calm down." Sirius said gravely.

"Romania." Remus replied simply as he completed the incantation.

Bill stood between his brothers. "We'll let Charlie know that you are on the way."

"Thanks." The twins said in unison. The other men nodded as Fred and George grabbed the glass turned port key. The blue light flared as the two disappeared with a pop.

"Quick thinking Remus." Bill smiled appreciatively towards him."I think I am going to work now. I'll send Charlie a heads up." He left rapidly.

"What are we going to tell Molly?" Sirius questioned Remus.

"I think I am going to go—"

"Oh no! You are NOT leaving me here to deal with her when I can't leave. You WILL stay here and face her with me!" Sirius roared.

Remus laughed outright at the panicked look on his face. "Sure, you can hang around with a werewolf, but a lady as nice as Molly comes to call and you get all hysterical."

Sirius cuffed his shoulder. "Molly may be a very nice woman, but I have seen her angry. You remember what Lily did to James that time he levitated the Jack-O-Lantern in her window that Halloween in sixth year?" Remus nodded with barely contained mirth. "Molly will make her anger look like she was being thoughtful."

Remus thought back to that day. James had sported green freckles and purple stripes for days. He had woken Lily up in the middle of the night with what he thought was a romantic gesture. He had carved a pumpkin into a fierce jack-o-lantern and then alohomora'd the window to the dorm and levitated it in. She woke up thinking she was being attacked and when she realized that James was watching looking in from his broom she got mad. Really mad. She hexed him several times before he could get away. It had actually been very amusing to everyone except Lily.

"Shall we go check on Buckbeak?" Remus asked suddenly coming out of his reverie.

"Good call mate." Sirius chuckled. "Possibly followed by a drink in my mum's parlor."

"Definitely." Remus agreed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Charlie had been stunned to receive the note from Bill. _Be ready. Twins coming. _That was it. No explanation. No time. No nothing. He walked toward his tent in utter confusion. As he approached his tent he could hear laughter and recognized it as belonging to Fred and George. So they really were here. He wondered why. His shift had ended and hour or so ago and he had just finished eating dinner when he got the message. They didn't sound like it was an emergency or like they came to bring bad news because they were laughing loudly.

He entered and his brothers rushed to him slapping him on the back heartily and exclaiming how good it was to see him.

"I am glad you are so happy to see me. Now tell me why I should be happy to see you." Charlie demanded. The grave look on his face triggered another round of laughter from Fred and George. They grabbed his arms and led him to his couch in front of the fireplace and pushed him down.

"Do you have anything to drink? It's sort of become a tradition today before we explain ourselves." Fred said happily.

"I guess." Charlie accio'd a bottle and handed it to Fred who took a swig before passing it on to George.

"I guess you are wondering why we are here instead of school, eh?" Began George confidently grabbing the bottle out of Fred's hand and taking a long drink.

"Yeah, the thought did cross my mind." Charlie answered suspiciously.

"Oh it's a great story. You'll love it." Fred assured him.

Charlie sat back and crossed his arms over his chest. "Well?" He asked impatiently.

"It's a long story, Char." Fred said leaning back and imitating his position. "But first we have to tell you that mum is VERY angry."

"VERY, VERY angry." George added.

Charlie was trying not to smile. "So you thought you would be safe here?" The twins nodded soberly.

"All right. I will hide you at least until I know what's going on. Then, if I don't like your story, I'll bind you, hogtie you, and deliver you to her myself."

George and Fred laughed at his empty threat. "Oh we won't disappoint ya'!" George yelled.

"Where should we start Gred?"

"At the beginning of course Forge!"

"Okay, so we were getting tired of school anyhow." Fred started.

"We were really only there to test our target market to discover what needs we could meet with our products." George continued.

"But, Umbridge was shutting us down at every turn."

"Couldn't even play Quidditch anymore. I didn't even get to pop the little toerag and I still got a ban too!" George muttered shaking his head.

"So we decided that if she were going to make our lives difficult—"

"That we would return the favor."

Charlie was chuckling just imagining these two if they actually made someone a direct target.

Fred continued, "We decided to subtly initiate some behind the scenes rebellion."

"Lee levitated nifflers into her office—"

"She still hasn't figured out how anyone got them in!" George was howling at the memory of her face when she had come to the great hall after finding the first one in her office.

"And then we decided to brighten things up a bit." Fred said with a wink. George nodded and smiled widely.

Charlie could tell they were dying for him to ask them how they accomplished this feat so he humored them. "And just how did you pull off this daring escapade?"

"We let off our entire collection of our very special fireworks."

"It was so worth it!" Fred yelled as he sighed joyfully at the memory.

"If you stunned them, they explode—"

"And if you vanish them, they multiply!" The twins were wheezing as they remembered the faces of Umbridge and Filch as they tried to control them.

"They had told the teachers they weren't allowed to discuss anything not related to their subject so even Flitwick and McGonagall kept sending for her to take care of the ones in their classrooms."

Charlie tried to catch his breath. "You mean to tell me all this took place INSIDE the castle?"

The twins nodded vigorously as a look of complete wickedness flashed through their eyes. Charlie looked on suspiciously.

"But that wasn't the best part mate." Fred said suggestively.

"Oh, no, we started it off with a bang—" George stopped and shrugged his shoulders at the look his two brothers gave him over his unintentional pun. "But what we inspired was brilliant."

"Inspired?" Charlie asked quirking his eyebrow.

"Oh mate, you would be so proud of your little woman." Fred patted him on the back.

"She has a gift, Char. A brilliant mind put to excellent use."

Charlie's curiosity got the better of him. "Tell me." He demanded.

Fred and George stared at each other for a full minute before George nodded and Fred began, "It started the night of our firework blitz. Hermione came over to compliment us on our display."

Charlie couldn't help but interrupt. "Hermione _approved _of your antics?" He was stunned. He couldn't picture it. He knew she participated in the secret club, but that wasn't open rebellion. He also knew from Bill that they had been caught and that was what had ultimately led to Dumbledore leaving the school for the time being.

"Shall I continue?" Fred asked pulling Charlie out of his reverie. He nodded to Fred.

"Anyhow, she comes over to congratulate us and then goes back over to Ron and Ginny where they had been working on homework."

George decided it was his turn. "We moved over to make sure she wasn't just playing us because she usually isn't so…. supportive of our distractions." Charlie understood why they might be a little worried. "Well, then she sits there staring at her books and then looks Ron right in the eye and says, _Oh why don't we take the night off…after all, the Ester holidays start on Friday, we'll have plenty of time then…"(OotP pg. 634)_

Fred continued, "I don't think I had ever seen a stupider look on Ron's face. He actually asked her if she was feeling ok." He laughed and Charlie joined in picturing the shock.

George interjected, "But the best part was when she told him she was fine, just feeling a little rebellious." Now all the boys laughed at the image running through their minds.

"All I could think about the rest of the night was wicked, we even got Ganger!" Fred snickered. George nodded in agreement.

"It was a major coup."

Charlie wanted them to continue. "So, was she all talk or did she do something?"

The twins looked at each other and grinned like idiots. "The woman is an artist." They said in unison causing Charlie to laugh at the look of respect that flickered over their faces. He summoned some food and another bottle so they would keep talking.

"She pulled us aside just before bed to ask us if we had anything else planned."

"We told her we wouldn't disturb something as sacred as a break from school so we would be taking the week off."

"She had a wickedly cool gleam in her eye and she told us to let her entertain us."

"And entertain she did." Fred put his hand over his heart. "She has such potential."

George nodded, "Yeah, she could be notorious if she wasn't all hung up on rules and stuff." Charlie snorted.

"Anyway, Monday morning we were enjoying the lovely weather out in the commons when we heard a faint beat like music."

"Never could tell where it was coming from—"George snuck in.

"That was part of what made this work!" Fred insisted.

"Made what work?" Charlie asked completely confused.

"Well, we are sure that Hermione was the mastermind, but she called it her muggleborn rebellion and she and her recruits clobbered the Sytherins." Charlie was riveted. He motioned them to carry on.

"So she started on Monday and the first group she hit was the Slytherin girls. The first two were Pansy Parkinson and Milicent Bulstrode!" Fred had tears running down his face. "No one actually saw where the hex came from because the music started blaring from several different directions!"

George and Fred stood up and began to sing.

_Oh mother dear, we're not the fortunate ones, and girls just wanna have fun._

_And girls just wanna have fu-un; oh girls, just wanna have fun!_

They collapsed back on the couch after their performance. Charlie's mouth was gaping open, not really sure what he just witnessed.

"Then the two Slytherin girls started laughing uncontrollably in time to the music." Sighed George. "They got hit with at least three Rictumsempras!"

"Isn't that the tickling charm?" Charlie asked.

"Yes. And two or three of them at the same time is hysterically funny to watch!" Fred grinned. Charlie found himself chuckling at the images playing out in his mind.

"So you said that was Monday. What happened next?"

George thought for a moment. "Ah, that was the Great Hall incident." Fred nodded enthusiastically. George sighed. "Your woman is brilliant I tell you." Fred again nodded.

"Dinner had started about fifteen minutes before. As usual some of the Slytherin gits like Malfoy and his _entourage_ arrived fashionably late. I can't believe the timing on this one."

Fred decided he needed to add something, "The song they picked this time is by my new favorite muggle group….Right Said Fred!" And he fell back against the couch cheering. George sniggered and continued.

"As I was saying, the music started just as they crossed the doorway into the hall. It had to have had a sonorous charm because the song was blasting. We learned later that our dear sweet Ginevra had persuaded Lee to teach her that charm. So as these gits crossed the threshold, their shirts disappeared—"

"Banished."

"Gone."

"Bare."

"And here in the background…the perfect song."

Fred stood up and sang out, "_I'm too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my shirt, so sexy it hurts…"_

Charlie was clutching his stomach watching Fred sway sexily on his coffee table. This was a bold idea.

"The best part of this one was that half the girls and a few of the boys started whistling and catcalling." George gasped.

"And Umbridge thought Malfoy had done it to himself to get attention…" Fred faded into peals of laughter.

Once they settled themselves down, Charlie asked, "So was that it?"

Fred shook his head. "Oh, no. They had more. On Wednesday it was Warrington, Crabbe and Goyle's turn."

"Who are Crabbe and Goyle? I remember Warrington being a big oaf ."

"Crabbe and Goyle are from the same mold. Huge and stupid." George informatively pointed out.

"They walked down the hallway and you could see lights flash out from four or five different directions. They got nailed with the furnunculus hex. I have never seen two hairier beasts in my life and I have seen Hagrid's coat up close."

Charlie barked out a loud laugh as he pictured Hagrid's coat growing on two teenage boys. "What song did they use this time?" He sputtered.

"We have it on good authority that it is by some guy named Aaron Neville and it's called Everybody plays the fool."

"These words were classic and it was a slow song which was perfect because these animals moved like slugs wondering what the hell just happened to them." Fred said.

"I think the song said something like "everybody plays the fool, sometime there's no exception to the rule…It may be factual, it may be cruel, I ain't lying everybody plays the fool."

"Sounds like they were making a statement with that one." Charlie teased.

"Thursday it was the girl's turn again." Chortled Fred. "I was right next to Bulstrode for this one. We were all out in the courtyard that leads down by the lake. It was sunny. It was early afternoon. It was perfect. Music was already playing and people were dancing and you could just feel the change coming. The song started and built in volume until it drowned everyone out."

George picked up, "Everyone knew something was coming and they started to look around. Then all of a sudden two quick flashes and Parkinson and Bulstrode's legs were flying looking like they were doing the Highland Fling."

The twins stood and pretended to sing into microphones. _You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life. See that girl, watch that scene, dig in the dancing queen."_

Charlie's stomach was locked from laughing so hard. He couldn't believe that they got away with this all week. "Tarantallegra was it?" The twins nodded vigorously.

"But Friday was the best! It was their grand Finale. I think Umbridge was catching on so they finished with the crème de la crème." George said blowing a kiss.

"The Slytherins were now traveling in large groups thinking it would keep them safe and this is exactly what our mastermind was counting on." Fred chuckled.

"After lunch they moved like a herd of sheep down the hallway and you could hear the click a loud as anything." George said shaking his head.

Fred went on, "Then you could hear this beat. Bum, bum, bum." He patted his leg.

George was giggling. "And then the first one went down. Perfect Trip Jinx."

"And then the song kicked in_…Another one bites the dust  
Another one bites the dust  
And another one gone, and another one gone  
Another one bites the dust  
Hey, I'm gonna get you too  
Another one bites the dust" _George sang out loudly.

"Every time they said 'another one' somewhere in a different part of the crowd, a Slytherin would go down. By the end of the first chorus, they didn't even need the trip jinx because the Slytherins were trying to protect themselves and they were all tripping over each other." Fred laughed.

George sighed contentedly. "But my favorite part was Saturday morning. We had a Slytherinless breakfast."

"Slytherinless?" Charlie questioned.

"Apparently," said Fred dramatically, "SOMEONE used colloportus on their common room door and none of them could get out until lunch when Snape went to see where his house was." Fred and George were gone again, collapsing in a heap on the couch.

"I almost hated to see Easter break end." Fred said wistfully. "I have never enjoyed muggle music more."

"Those pureblood bigots still don't know what hit them." George added conspiratorially.

"So how did you end up here, if Hermione was the brains behind this?" Charlie finally asked.

"Well we couldn't let your girlfriend out do us, now could we?" Fred said with a look of shock on his face.

Charlie shook his head. He knew his brothers too well. "What'd you do?"

Fred and George looked at each other with immensely pleased grins. "We turned the main hallway into a swamp." They said.

"Wicked." Was Charlie's impressed response.

"Then Umbridge comes out and asks us if we thought it was funny and we told her that yeah we thought it was funny." Fred said.

George went on, "She sent Filch after some paperwork so he could whip us and you would have thought it was Christmas the way his face lit up."

"She told us we were about to learn what happened to bad little children at HER school and we said we didn't really think so."

"We summoned our brooms and made our escape. We stopped in Hogsmeade and the lovely Rosmerta gave us a drink. Then we went to Diagon Alley to our new premises—"

"What premises?" Charlie interrupted.

"Our new Weasley's Wizard Wheezes Shop." Fred said matter-of-factly.

"Oh, go on then." Said Charlie still wondering what they were talking about.

"And that's when Errol found us." Said George with a look of exasperation crossing his brow.

"Uh oh." Said Charlie, having received an owl like that himself a time or two.

"Yeah, mum had Errol track us down with one of her infamous howlers. We got it inside and did a silencing charm in time, but we were NOT waiting around for the personal show." Fred grimaced.

"So we showed up at headquarters and nearly scared Sirius to death instead." Chuckled George.

"You've really made the rounds today." Charlie observed.

Fred nodded tiredly, "Yes we have. Bill and Remus were there too and then Dad sent his patronus to let us know mum was still looking for us and Remus made us a portkey and here we are."

"We just need a couple of days until she calms down a bit and it's safe to go back." George said looking hopefully toward Charlie.

"Please, Charlie, there are parts of my anatomy I've grown rather fond of and she is sure to hex them off." Fred begged.

Charlie shook his head. "Okay. You can stay here a couple of days, but IF mum finds you…you WILL stay and deal with her because I am NOT going to."

Fred and George agreed to the terms and grabbed some of the food Charlie had summoned, finally relaxing after a VERY long day.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: THE MUSIC FOR THIS CHAPTER DOES NOT BELONG TO ME. THANKS TO JWALKING FOR THE ANOTHER ONE BITES THE DUST BY QUEEN SUGGESTION. AND A BIG THANKS TO MY TWO OLDEST BOYS FOR THE OTHER MUSICAL SUGGESTIONS.**

* * *


	29. A Very Bad Day

Games Are Afoot Chapter 25

Games Are Afoot Chapter 25

A Very Bad Day

**Disclaimer: The characters are not mine, they belong to the lovely miss JKR, but she is nice enough to let us play.**

**Author's Note: A big thank you to all my usual wonderful helpers who let me talk out plot...you are all fabulous. Thanks to the male perspective who helped me understand what Charlie might feel.**

The eggs had begun hatching. It was a long tedious process once the baby dragons started squirming. They had to figure out how to breathe their overheated-not-quite-to-flame breath at the shell to soften it and then use their already sharp talons to crack the shell. Some caught on quickly, but most took a couple of days before they were completely free of the shell. The keepers stood careful watch but only interfered under the direst of circumstances. Learning to get out of the shell was how they learned about life and how to be a dragon.

Charlie found the experience awe inspiring. It was a fight for life. He often referred to it as a dance, but since Matilda, he had not let his mind go there. Egg number four was the first to begin its birthing. He watched with his ever observant eyes as the egg rolled and wiggled. He really hoped this one made it. For the last couple of weeks they had been forced to help it several times. Shadow hadn't started yet and he was getting uneasy about her delay. All of the other seven were at least rolling occasionally.

After a twenty-four hour shift, Royce came to relieve him and Charlie slunked back to his tent to lie down. It was Three o'clock in the morning and he had to be back to work at noon. He was exhausted, but everyone worked overtime during hatchings. He felt like his head had just barely touched the pillow when the mirror in his pocket heated up. He grumbled as he rolled to his back and ungracefully extracted the mirror.

"What Bill? This had better be good." Charlie rudely glared at his brother's face in the two-way mirror.

"Hagrid was sacked but Umbridge came with Aurors to do it. A fight broke out and McGonagall took four stunners to the chest." Bill said flatly without preamble.

All sleepiness left Charlie immediately. "What?!"

Bill repeated the same sentence again as Charlie tried to focus.

"Did Hagrid escape? Will McGonagall be okay?" Charlie sputtered in shock, clutching the mirror with white knuckles.

Bill understood the look on Charlie's face as it was the same one he had when his father had broken the news to those at the Order meeting. "Hagrid is fine, but McGonagall is in St. Mungo's. Don't really know what to expect…she's not young."

Charlie nodded slowly trying to understand what this would mean. It was a blow to the order for sure, but Hogwarts without Dumbledore and now without Hagrid and McGonagall…

"Bill, was anyone else hurt?"

"No Charlie. It happened during the Astronomy O.W.L. practical so they all witnessed it from the turret."

Charlie sighed loudly. He couldn't believe it was real.

"Charlie, I am sorry to drop this on you and run, but I have to get back to work. I just thought you'd want to know."

"Thanks Bill. I did—do. I just wish—"

"Yeah, me too. Bye."

"Bye." Said Charlie as he lay back down on his pillow. It was only six a.m. and he had only been asleep for three hours. But tired as he was, sleep just wouldn't return. He had a very bad feeling that today was just not going to be his day.

He lay there resting his body despite his mind whirring. He thought over what Bill had told him and wondered how Harry, Ron, and Hermione had taken the tragedy. He knew how close to Hagrid they all were. Hermione. She was extremely close to Professor McGonagall too. Hermione. Her cheeky smile when she reached an epiphany. Hermione. Her creased brow when she worried. Hermione. His thoughts kept drifting back to her. There were days he wished that he could be assured that he could get a letter to her. Or be close enough to see her. What was he doing? He needed some sleep. Ugh! He threw his arm over his eyes, but no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't get back to sleep.

Charlie found himself heading back to the hatchery by eleven. He had eaten and showered and given up trying to sleep. He could hear Royce's excitement from outside the building. He hurried his step to find out what had the old keeper in such a good mood.

"Charlie, my boy! Yer jest in time!" He exclaimed loudly grinning like a fox in a hen house.

"What's up!"

"Our little Shadow has decided to make an appearance. Look!"

Charlie walked over to the heating tables. Sure enough, Shadow's egg was rocking furiously.

"The way that little girl is going," Royce said sweetly as he nudged the egg away from the side, "she may jes beat all those others."

Charlie laughed at Royce and his tenderness for Shadow. He hoped she did come first. Eight hours later, that wish came true. It was a difficult birth. The strengthened shell did not want to give at first, but Shadow was a fighter like her mother and just when they were about to intervene, a sharp talon caught on Royce's thumb as it burst through.

"Blimey, that girl's got summa her mother in her don she?" Royce said affectionately.

Charlie was excited, but somewhere in the back of his mind he was worried. He trusted his instincts and knew something wasn't right. He hoped it wasn't some premonition about Shadow.

Three hours later, all but two of the eggs had hatched. Number four was still struggling and it was about time to intervene. Royce sent his patronus to summon the medi-witch while Charlie prepared the egg. The procedure was tricky. Two keepers would hold the egg while the medi-witch would use her wand with a variation of the incendio spell to simulate the egg heating from the outside. Hopefully the baby would catch on and still be able to puncture it with his talon.

They began cautiously. Egg number four was putting up a good fight. It was taking all the strength they had to hold the egg still from his squirming. Finally, after what seemed like forever, they could hear him faintly tapping at the inside of the egg.

"Come on Squirmy! That's it! Jes a little harder!" Royce coaxed.

Charlie spotted the top of the talon first. "Yes! Come on Squirmy, you are nearly there!" He shouted. The medi-witch stopped the heating spell. The tapping stopped too. "Don't stop! " Charlie shouted at the medi-witch. She started the spell again and Squirmy picked up his tapping. A larger section of talon now showed. Soon most of the talon was visible and they let go of the egg. It rolled and crashed into the side creating a large fissure in the top. After another hour, Squirmy entered the world tired and wet, but very eager. He sneezed and a flame shot out halfway across the table generating large smiles from all involved.

Charlie and Royce washed up and straightened the hatchery. The new dragons were settled and they had turned the responsibility over to the next shift.

"What time is it Charlie?" Royce asked as he stretched and twisted to loosen his tired muscles.

Charlie rotated his head on his neck, "Forget the time…what day is it?" Royce laughed in response.

"I think it jes might be Friday! So I will take me a nap and then get me a bite and then take myself out for a night on the town!"

Charlie shook his head in amusement. "Taking yourself on dates…next thing you know you'll try and kiss yourself goodnight." Charlie snorted.

"Ha. Ha. You young whippersnapper. I oughta teach you a lesson, but I won't. Not today. I have a date with my pillow." Royce shot back. They reached Charlie's tent first and stopped dead in their tracks. Instantly wands were out and they were silent. The flap was open.

Charlie met Royce's alert eyes with his own and Royce moved silently to the doorway. Charlie slipped past him and into the tent. Royce joined him and they stared in shock. Sitting in the middle of Charlie's tent on his couch was Fleur Delacour who was currently flipping her long silvery blonde hair over her slim elegant shoulder and hadn't noticed them yet and neither of them could seem to generate a sound if they wanted to.

Charlie finally managed to clear his throat and she turned around. Her eyes were red rimmed and her brow was creased with worry.

"OH Sharlee, you are back. I ave been so worried. I—"

Charlie grabbed her roughly by the shoulders. "Is it Bill? Is he hurt?" He yelled at her.

She shook her head and put her hands on his forearms. She looked him directly in the eye with a quiet strength. "Sharlee, eet ees not Beel. He sent me to geeve you a message. You-know-who ees back."

"Fleur, we already know that—"

"Sharlee, everybody now knows eet."

Charlie stared at her. She stared back. The uncomfortable feeling that had dwelt in the back of Charlie's head all day came pounding to the forefront as the realization of what her words meant hit full force.

Royce had been silent up until now. "Jes what does that mean? Charlie? Who is this? What's goin on?" He still had his wand at the ready. Charlie's arms fell limply to his sides.

"Royce, this is Fleur." Royce nodded to her and she disarmed him with one of her smiles. "Fleur was sent here by my brother. You know who is back out in the open."

"But the ministry said Dumbledore has been barmy over this…it's not supposed to be true…" Royce drifted off at the dark look on Charlie's face. Charlie turned back to Fleur and sat on the couch with her. Royce took the chair.

"Tell me what happened." He ordered.

"'Arry had another of ees dreems." Fleur began, her eyes darting back and forth between the two men. "Ee saw Seereeus being tortured and he couldn't get anyone to leesten. Zey even tried to floo him, but—"

"Sirius Black!" Royce roared.

"Shhh!!" Charlie hissed at him. Royce calmed himself.

"Mate, what's going on?"

Charlie bit his lip trying to decide how much to tell Royce. "Royce, you know that I am a member of the Order right?"

"Yeah, you been tryin to get me to join up too."

"Well, I can't explain it all right now, especially since you haven't joined…yet…" Charlie tentatively smiled at him, "But, the ministry has been wrong about more than just you know who."

Understanding dawned in Royce's eyes. "Blimey…." Charlie turned back towards Fleur.

She gave a nervous glance at Royce but continued when Charlie nodded his head. "Well, zat 'orrible woman at 'ogwarts tried to detain 'arry and 'ermione and Ginny and Ron and sum uzzers because zey used her fireplace to floo…zey escaped and decided to go help Sirius themselves." She began to sniff again and Charlie's stomach clenched with worry.

"Zere were just six of zem and they made it een to the department of mysteries. But eet was a trap. Death eaters were waiting for zem." Tears were now coursing down her cheeks and Royce was cursing under his breath.

"Fleur, please, what happened?" Charlie begged, his limbs feeling weak and his head spinning uncomfortably.

Fleur placed her hand on Charlie's knee. "First let me tell you that almost everyone got out." Charlie sighed in relief until he realized she said almost.

"How is that possible?" Royce bellowed. "Six kids against death eaters? How—"

Royce stopped and let her continue after Charlie leveled a steely glare at him.

"There 'ave been some injuries…and we lost one." She said quietly as the tears began again.

Charlie's chest constricted so tightly he couldn't breathe. He couldn't meet her eyes. He closed his eyes and clenched his jaw and tried not to let the panic he was feeling overtake him.

"Who? Who didn't get out?" Royce finally asked.

"Seereus." She said quietly.

Charlie felt like he had been hit by a truck. His breath whooshed out, but he couldn't seem to take in any air. He grabbed the coffee table in front of him to support him. "So Harry was right? His dream was real again?" He gasped.

"No, no." Fleur countered. "Zey knew he was aving ze dreems and zey used them to lure him to get the…" She looked hesitantly at Royce, "ze theeng ze were guarding."

Charlie's face had now lost all color. "Then how in the hell did Sirius end up dead?"

"Professor Snape contacted ze 'eadquarters and alerted them. Ze went immediately. 'E would not be left behind when 'arry was een trouble."

Charlie knew Sirius well enough to know that had to be true. But another thought was pounding its way forward in his mind. "You are here because Bill couldn't come." Fleur nodded. "Is Bill hurt?" he asked hesitantly.

"No, Beel is not hurt, 'e was not there, but zey needed guards to protect ze injured." Fleur reassured him. Royce let out another string of curses under his breath.

"Sharlee," Fleur pulled his hand towards her so he would look at her. "Ron and Ginny were hurt." Charlie's breath left him again and he wobbled slightly as pain ripped through him. Royce moved over to support him. "Ginny weel be fine, she 'as a broken ankle. Ron was heet wiz a curse that made heem confused and then some sort of creature was eenvolved, but I do not know what eet was. Someone said zumthing about brains, but I deed not understand. Eet has left some eenjuries on 'es arms. Harry is mostly ok, but he ees devastated about Sirius." Charlie nodded.

"Harry? As in Harry Potter?" Royce asked Fleur who nodded confirmation.

Charlie sat up and ripped his hand away from Fleur. "Hermione. You haven't said anything about Hermione." He felt the wave of panic hitting again. Fleur was looking at the floor.

"She ees alive, Charlie, but she was heet wiz a curse and she eez not awake."

"I have to go. Now." Charlie stood up. "Where is she?" His fists were clenched so tightly that his knuckles were nearly translucent. The veins running up and down his arms bulged from the force of the blood. His jaw was clenched tightly as he felt an almost animalistic need to get to her. To protect her.

Fleur looked stunned at his reaction. "I do not understand." She said.

"Charlie and this Hermione girl are…close." Royce shrugged. Fleur nodded, finally understanding.

Charlie had moved to his room and was throwing things into a pack. Royce came in.

"What are ya doin Charlie?"

"I have to get there, now."

"Be serious Charlie. You can't apparate. You haven't slept for three days. You'll splinch yerself sumthin awful and then what good would ya be to the girl?" Royce gently reprimanded him. Charlie whirled on him with a fierce look of rage.

"I HAVE TO GET THERE!" He shouted and pushed past Royce.

"Sharlee," Fleur quietly called to him. "Call Beel first. He said to 'ave you call eem before you did anything stupeed. He said you would know 'ow to contact 'eem."

Charlie stopped dead. He glared at her and dug the mirror out of his pocket. His insides were swirling with a combination of rage and terror and worry. "Bill." He said firmly to the mirror. Almost immediately, Bill's face appeared.

"Charlie."

"Where the hell are they?"

"You can't come yet."

"The hell I can't. Tell me where they are."

"Get a port key to headquarters and I will meet you there tonight."

"I CANNOT WAIT THAT LONG! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?"

"Charlie, calm down. Think about it. Everything is out in the open now. The death eaters WILL attack anyone they know is related or involved and face it, your last name is Weasley. You have to be careful."

"Don't tell me to be careful when there are people I love who are hurt." He hissed angrily.

Bill had a surprised look in his eye as Charlie's words registered. "You that far gone already Char?" Bill tried to tease.

Charlie glared into the mirror. "You _know_ how far gone I am. Don't do this. Don't keep me away." Charlie's last words sounded like personified pain. Bill's heart was ripping out of his chest at the obvious suffering of his brother. He hesitated. If it were Fleur, nothing would keep him away. He couldn't be a hypocrite.

"Tonight. At headquarters. I will get you to her, I promise."

"NO! That's not soon enough. I am coming now!" Royce moved over and restrained Charlie.

"Don't be daft. You heard your brother. You'll be no good to help if you are hurt or dead."

"LET ME GO!" Charlie yelled.

"No." Royce answered calmly. "We will get you a port key to London and then you can get wherever you need to from there."

"NO!" Charlie yelled fighting against Royce's hold.

"Charlie," Bill began, "We'll get you to her tonight. She's stable. Ron's stable. Tonks is—"

"Tonks is hurt too?" Charlie asked unbelievably as he stopped fighting so hard. His strength was nearly gone.

"She's in St. Mungo's but she'll be okay. Moody took a couple but he's a tough old bird. And Charlie,"

"Yeah?"

"They got some of them."

"Who?"

"The death eaters in the department of mysteries. They got some. Malfoy was there."

Charlie looked stunned. "Malfoy? They got Malfoy?"

"Yeah. They did."

Charlie looked at Fleur as he felt Royce's grip relax. His mind was racing to comprehend all he had heard in the last half hour. He took a deep shaking breath to calm himself down. And then another to steady himself. He looked at Bill. "Tonight. At headquarters."

Bill nodded before disappearing from the mirror.

"How are you getting home Fleur?" Royce asked.

"I 'ave a port key. We can add Sharlee to eet. We will get you zere." She offered reassuringly.

Charlie nodded and began pacing. "When does it leave?"

"Three hours." Fleur answered quietly.

"That gives you enough time to settle things here before you go. I'll help ya mate."

Charlie nodded appreciatively. "Wait here. We'll be back soon." He told Fleur who nodded meekly.

Royce helped Charlie arrange his leave and make a final check of the new dragons. Mostly he was trying to keep Charlie's mind and hands busy until it was time to go. He forced him to take a shower, but he couldn't get him to eat. Before long, it was time.

"Royce," Charlie began, his voice cracking, "Um..Thanks…for everything."

"Don't mention it mate. You'd do the same for me."

Charlie could only nod. Fleur produced a Gryffidor scarf. Charlie actually chuckled.

"Eet was Beel's idea. He said you might need proof that he sent me." She smiled brilliantly.

They both held on and soon the blue light engulfed them and they disappeared. Royce secured the tent and went to collapse in his own as his mind poured over everything that had happened the last couple of days.

Charlie and Fleur landed in what appeared to be a storeroom. "Wait 'ere. I need to let zem know you are wis me." She said quietly yet forcefully. Charlie wasn't happy about having to wait, but he realized that she was only trying to help.

He wondered where they were and looked around the room while he waited for her to return. There were piles of boxes everywhere with WWW painted on the side. Suddenly the door opened with a bang and Charlie jumped drawing his wand as he spun around to face the intruder.

"Is that anyway to greet a brother when you show up unannounced?" Deadpanned Fred.

Charlie sighed in obvious relief as Fred closed the gap between them and pulled him in for a hug. "They're gonna be ok. They're gonna be ok."

"Just get me there."

George popped his head in. "We've got some food for you upstairs Charlie."

"I'm not hungry."

"Don't be a git. Fleur told us you hadn't eaten and haven't slept. You have time to kill—remember that's time to kill and not brother's who won't do what you want when you want." George cautioned merrily as he registered Charlie's dark glare.

Fred chuckled. "Testy, aren't we. Sounds like someone needs food."

Charlie gave up. He was at the mercy of his brothers so he would humor them until it was time.

He went upstairs and sat down at their table while they fussed around making sandwiches. He forced it down silently and chugged the butterbeer. Fred and George were not used to Charlie being silent. They kept shooting each other looks. After eating, they returned to the store while Charlie sat at the table, not moving. The light in the windows grew dimmer and dimmer until finally it was dusk. Charlie stood up ignoring his stiff and sore muscles.

He maneuvered around the boxes as he headed downstairs. George spotted him first and nudged Fred.

"I am done waiting. I'm going. You let Bill know I won't wait very long." He spoke quietly, but neither of the twins doubted the intensity behind his words. He returned to the storeroom and apparated to the porch of number 12 Grimmauld Place and let himself in. He sat down in the kitchen and waited. He heard the door open not long after, but he did not get up. His hands rested tensely on the table and he stared at them like if he focused hard enough, she would appear.

"Charlie." Bill said calmly.

"Bill."

"Are you ready?" At this comment Charlie raised his eyes with an incredulous look.

"Are you kidding. It has taken every ounce of strength I have to wait as long as I have."

"Sorry. Bad question. You know Fleur was pretty surprised at your reaction."

"I don't really care. Where is she?" Charlie demanded finally making eye contact. What he saw reflected there made him gasp. He had never ever seen Bill look more afraid or sad.

"What is it? What happened?" Charlie cried out.


	30. Reunion

Games Are Afoot Chapter 26

Reunion

**DISCLAIMER: JKR OWNS IT ALL; I AM JUST HERE FOR THE FUN OF IT.**

Bill winced at Charlie's loud verbal assault. "Calm down Charlie, it's nothing bad, it's just…"

"What! It's just what?"

"You aren't the only one suffering." Bill suggested quietly. Charlie glared at him wondering what he was alluding to.

"Are you going to leave it there or are you going to explain yourself?" Charlie asked sharply.

"I told you already Tonks was in St. Mungos. And Remus—"

"Oh." Charlie responded more humbly. What an idiot he was to assume he was the only one not able to be where he needed to be.

"We finally got him in to see her. But he's having a hard time. He was there when Sirius…well, when it happened and he had to restrain Harry and then Harry ran off and he saw Tonks on the floor and, well…it's been a long day." Bill finally finished with a sigh as he slumped into a chair at the table. "I am going to get you to Hogwarts—that's where they are." He added wearily. Charlie nodded his head and sat back down in his chair waiting for Bill to continue.

"Dumbledore is back and he is going to open his floo so we can get there directly. Mum and Dad are there now." Charlie nodded but remained silent. Bill rubbed his hands over his face. "I was so excited to be a part of the Order. I wanted to help and make a difference." He began quietly. Charlie was watching and waiting patiently for him to go on. "I just didn't realize how worried I would be, you know?"

This Charlie could completely understand. "Yeah, I know. Fleur was great. Thanks for sending her." Bill smiled coyly.

"She's something else all right. Brave as all get out. She actually volunteered." Charlie's eyes widened in surprise.

"Really?"

"There was a reason she was chosen as a champion. She is…well…a lot of things."

Charlie chuckled at the sappy looked plastered on Bill's face. "I guess I am not the only one that far gone." He commented wryly.

Bill smiled back, his face relaxing some with the thoughts of the beautiful French woman. The brothers sat basking in the warmth of the moment.

A faint pop was followed by a piece of parchment drifting to the table. Bill reached for it and after reading it quickly handed it to Charlie. "It's time."

Charlie joined Bill in Professor Dumbledore's office mere minutes after receiving the parchment. As he dusted off his clothes, he surveyed the room. Not much had changed in the last five years. Not that he had been here all that much, but occasionally for the odd prank. He smiled as he remembered the conversation after the all night Quidditch game.

"Come on Charlie. Let's go to the hospital wing." Bill said as he led the way out the door and down the spiraling staircase. The halls were darkened with only the occasional torch or candle lit. It was obviously past curfew. It felt natural to be back here; it was familiar and comfortable like a favorite pair of pajamas. Charlie felt calmer than he had in days.

Bill stopped him just outside the door. "Ron's arms look pretty messed up and he gets nervous if anyone stares at them. The curse affected his mind a little, but he will come out of it…Madame Pompfrey said it was like having a really bad concussion. You ought to understand that well enough."

Charlie chuckled as he remembered how many times he had been here for that very reason; stray bludgers, falling off the broom doing a tricky maneuver, getting hexed into a wall after ticking off a big slytherin. Bill chuckled too.

"How does Ginny look?"

"Her leg is bunged up and she's got scratches and bruises, but she doesn't look too bad."

Charlie and Bill both hesitated knowing that Hermione was the last one they needed to discuss. Charlie couldn't form the words. His stomach began to clench again and he didn't want to wait anymore, but he was torn between that and wanting to be prepared for what he was about to face. He opted to go in blind and let the chips fall where they may. Bill opened the door and Madame Pompfrey rushed over.

"Visiting hours are over!" She hissed.

"This isn't strictly a visit," Bill spoke low and calmly. "This is more security who happens to also be a Weasley."

Madame Pompfrey's eyes widened and she smiled broadly when she recognized Charlie. She threw her arms in the air. "Oh my! Charlie Weasley."

He smiled as he warmly shook her hand with both of his. "How are you?"

"Oh I am fine. It's my patients that I worry about." She said like always. She excused herself as the brothers made their way down the center of the ward. There were beds lining both sides spaced about three feet apart with end tables between each. Most of the beds were empty. The first one on the left held a slightly frumpy looking woman who was snoring softly and mumbling in her sleep. From the looks of her, Charlie assumed this was the infamous Professor Umbridge. Her bed was several beds away from the next patient who turned out to be Ron. Mrs. Weasley was sitting next to his bed with her back to them and she was rubbing a salve onto Ron's arms and talking to him quietly as if he were awake.

Charlie fondly remembered back to his childhood as his mother would sit and nurse him from an injury or illness. Sometimes he would pretend to be asleep, because she would always sing to him. She would wait to sing until after they were asleep because she sang the songs from their childhood that she thought they had outgrown. Charlie loved it. Her soft voice was very comforting even now. He rested his hands on her shoulders and she jumped with a start.

"Don't stop, mum. I have always loved how you sing to us." Mrs. Weasley looked stunned and then a single happy tear rolled down her flushed cheek. She allowed Charlie to pull her into a tight embrace.

"Charlie! Charlie! I didn't expect…I didn't hope…I am so glad you are here." She finally sputtered.

Charlie just held her close and rubbed her back gently. Finally, he pulled away and sniffed slightly. "How is he?"

"Coming along. They have him sedated, but the confusion is gone and now we are working on his arms. Poppy said thoughts can cut deeper than most knives so it'll take a bit, but the scars will fade. He is going to be all right. He's a good boy."

Charlie nodded and let his mother steer him to the next bed. Ginny. She opened her eyes and whispered groggily, "Charlie, you're here!"

"Yep, had to come make sure you troublemakers were all right." He teased gently. She chuckled quietly and then faded back into sleep. She wasn't little anymore, but with her face bathed in the soft flicker of candlelight and her hair tousled on the pillow, she looked young and sweet and innocent.

Across the aisle from Ron and Ginny were two students that Charlie didn't recognize.

"Bill, were they there too?" He nodded towards the two.

"Yeah, that's Neville Longbottom." Bill paused as the name registered with Charlie. "And Luna Lovegood."

"Xenophilius Lovegood's daughter?" Charlie asked. The Lovegood's lived not far from the Burrow and Charlie hadn't realized the daughter was as old as Ginny.

Charlie finally allowed himself to gaze at the bed two down from Ginny. Mr. Weasley was watching his sons as they approached. He stood and moved to Charlie enveloping him in a warm embrace.

"Son. I can't tell you how much it means to me that you are here." His voice cracked at the end and Charlie hugged him more fiercely.

"Dad," Bill interrupted, "Can I have a quick word?" He asked as he led his father to the other end of the hospital ward. Charlie conveyed his gratitude to his brother through his eyes as he moved towards the bed he had clamored to get to for so long.

She looked so weak and fragile. Her face was ghostly pale. He felt his mothers arm come around his waist as he stood looking at her.

"She hasn't woken up yet." She said quietly. Charlie merely nodded, not trusting his voice to say anything. "I can see it in your eyes Charles Fabian Weasley."

Charlie turned to his mother with his eyes wide. "You can see what?"

"I'm not blind Charlie. I saw the way you looked at her at Christmas time." She uttered softly so only he could hear. "She's has called out a few times and it's always the same word…Charlie." She squeezed his hand and left him alone with Hermione. Charlie drew up the closest chair and sat beside her bed. His tired eyes were stinging with tears he did not want to shed.

He stroked her hair that was splayed across her pillow trying to quell the well of emotion running through him before it started overflowing. She twitched and the cover fell back revealing her hand. It was placed gingerly on her chest that was wrapped in heavy bandages. In her sleep her hand was tugging at them and she began to moan and squirm as if she were going to thrash around. Instinctively, Charlie reached for her battered and scratched hand and held it on the side of the bed tenderly in his own. With his other hand he readjusted her blanket so she was covered again and then continued to caress her hair.

After a time he began to talk quietly. He told her about Matilda and Shadow and the other hatchlings. He told her how much he enjoyed her letters and how much he worried about her. He told her about Fleur coming and trying to get to her. He didn't know if she could even hear him, but he didn't know what else to do. Suddenly, he found himself humming the tune his mum had been singing a short time ago to Ron. No one disturbed him and so there he sat keeping vigil through the night.

As the morning light crept through the windows and lit up the room, Madame Pompfrey found Charlie asleep at Hermione's bedside with his head resting on the arm of the hand that still tenderly held hers. She used her wand to check Hermione's vital signs and satisfied that she was stable, she left so as not to disturb them. She conjured a divider to give them some privacy as the rest of the ward was beginning to stir.

Charlie could vaguely hear the hum of conversation floating around him, and was painfully aware of his stiffened muscles. He slowly sat up remembering where he was. Hermione did not look as if she had moved a single hair. He looked over his shoulder as he stretched and noticed the subtle partition that now blocked them from the rest of the room. He returned his gaze to Hermione. She looked slightly less pale in the sunlight.

He started to slip his hand away from hers when she tightened her grip. Charlie froze. He waited a moment and then moved his hand again. Again she tightened her hold. Charlie leaned over the bed so he could whisper in her ear.

"Come back to me Bookworm."

She squeezed his hand and he gripped hers right back.

"That's it. Fight it. Come back."

Charlie stroked her hair and whispered soothing encouragement into her ear. After a few moments, her eyelids began to flutter and then they finally opened.

"Charlie?" Her voice was hoarse and cracked.

"I'm right here." He cooed into her ear and then kissed her forehead softly.

She sighed. "It hurts. I thought you were a dream." Charlie chuckled.

"I am a nightmare, but you are awake."

She smiled feebly. "What happened?"

"How much do you remember?"

Hermione swallowed and tried to sit up.

"No, lie back. Don't try to get up yet."

"Charlie, I…Harry…the prophecy…." She was getting agitated.

"Hermione, should I get Madame Pompfey?" She shook her head weakly.

"Harry? Ron? Ginny?"

"They are all fine. Neville and Luna too. You are the one we've all been worried about."

She nodded and relaxed into her pillow.

"The Order came. They got some of the death eaters." Charlie whispered to her and she smiled a small delicate smile. "They got Malfoy." He declared as her eyes shot open wide.

"They did?" She whispered hoarsely.

"They did." He nodded watching her eyes for further reaction. A look of fear and then pain shot through.

"What about…about…Dolohov?" She asked so that Charlie barely heard her.

"I don't know. I can ask Bill. Is he—" Charlie stopped not knowing if he should continue.

"Yes." She said barely making a sound. Charlie just reached up and kissed her forehead again.

Charlie wanted to chase the hollow look from her eyes. "He can't hurt you anymore. You are safe. You are at Hogwarts." Hermione's chuckle quickly turned to a cough.

"I thought the ceiling looked familiar." She tried to joke.

"Well," a new voice startled them, "Glad to have back with us Miss Granger." Madame Pompfrey said loudly as she came around the curtain. She was grinning happily at the two of them. Charlie reluctantly let go of her hand and stood back as the medi-witch did her job.

"Mr. Weasley, if you will excuse us for a few moments." Hermione tried to reach for him.

"I won't be far." He assured her as he stepped around the curtain.

Mrs. Weasley looked at the sparkle in her son's eyes and the less furrowed brow and smiled.

"She's awake." Charlie said simply. Everyone sighed. Harry was not here, but Ron, Ginny, Luna and Neville were sitting up in bed having breakfast. His stomach rumbled loudly.

"Let's get you something to eat as well." Mrs. Weasley said shifting around to fix a plate from the table loaded with food that the house elves had provided. She was still sniffling, but it was from joy that ALL those she considered her children were safe.

"Thanks Mum." Charlie said as he balanced his plate on his lap and took a healthy bite of eggs. "I can't remember the last time I ate." She kissed the top of his head as she passed.

Charlie refused to leave, so he was assigned the bed next to Hermione and promptly fell asleep. Hermione watched his chest rise and fall as glimmers of his voice returned to her mind. She felt drowsy but she didn't want to sleep because she worried he would be gone when she woke up. Eventually, she could no longer fight it and she drifted into slumber.

She felt someone holding her down and she was fighting as hard as she could. She was losing the fight and it was hard to draw a breath. Her chest was constricting so tightly and waves of pain rolled over her. And then she heard it. His voice. He was calling to her.

Charlie gripped her tightly and held her to the bed so she wouldn't hurt herself. Madame Pompfrey said she needed to stay calm so that the deep wounds from the curses could heal. She was putting up a huge fight and she was much stronger than she looked. It was a good thing he was used to wrestling dragons. He began to talk to her, willing her to hear him and respond. Suddenly, she stopped. He kept talking and soon she opened her eyes.

"Welcome back. Dragons have nothing on you when you are trying to fight." He chuckled. She blushed and placed her hands on his.

"I guess I was dreaming about…it." She finished lamely.

"It's ok." Charlie soothed. Her breathing slowed to a more regular rhythm. "Madame Pompfrey said that I could take you for a walk tonight if you felt up to it." Charlie said to distract her from the bad dream.

Hermione's eyes lit up. "Really?" Charlie nodded.

Charlie adopted his best imitation of her caretaker, "You will have to wait until after curfew because it isn't necessary for you to have to deal with other students and their curiosity." Hermione laughed.

Later that evening they strolled slowly through the darkened hallways. It was unexpectedly more pleasant than Charlie had imagined. It was familiar and to be here with her was simply wonderful. Charlie carefully had his arm around her waist to support her and he tugged her gently to the left.

"Why Mr. Weasley, where are you taking me?" Hermione teased as she let herself be led behind a tapestry.

"I want to show you something." Charlie grinned.

Hermione played along, "Now where have I heard that before? Is there some mistletoe lingering around here?" She glanced around. He stopped in front of a picture she had never seen before. It was obviously a Chinese fireball, but Charlie kept looking from her to the picture expectantly.

Finally, it clicked. "OH! Is that Matilda?" She asked. Charlie nodded.

"I took it when I first got to the reserve and sent it to Professor Dumbledore for writing my letter of recommendation." Charlie smiled and touched the picture softly. Hermione loved the expression on his face. She leaned into his chest and rested her head.

"Are you tired? Should we head back?" Charlie inquired nervously.

"No, I just am so glad you are here." She sighed contentedly as Charlie wrapped his muscle-hardened arms around her and pulled her closer.

"Me too." He murmured into her hair. His lips moved down to her jaw as he gently kissed her along her jawline. She turned toward him and found his lips. Gently he moved his lips with hers savoring the feeling he had been dreaming about for nearly five months. Reluctantly he pulled back and hugged her. She sighed again into his chest.

Gradually they made their way back towards the hospital wing, but just before they arrived Hermione pulled him into a dark alcove. She looked up at him expectantly, her eyes shining in anticipation. He lowered his head and gently captured her lips once again with his own.

"Bloody Hell!" Ron yelled as they sprang apart.


	31. PDA

Games Are Afoot Chapter 27

Games Are Afoot Chapter 27

PDA

**DISCLAIMER: THE IMPORTANT STUFF BELONGS TO JKR; THE FUN STUFF IS MINE**

"Ron." Charlie warned in a stern voice. He didn't let go of Hermione, but she turned in his arms to face his brother.

"Just why are you snogging Hermione, Charlie?" Ron sneered. Charlie opened his mouth to speak but Hermione beat him to it.

"Ronald." She said very quietly and very firmly. Ron recognized her tone, but he needed answers and he wasn't going to back down now. "What Charlie and I are doing is none of your business."

Ron's face grew redder as his anger grew stronger. His eyes almost popped out of their sockets. "Yes it is when my brother is snogging the daylights out of my best friend in public!" He nearly shouted.

Hermione took a step forward but Charlie moved with her. "First of all, we are not in public." She hissed in her most controlled voice. "We are in a PRIVATE alcove sequestered from view. Secondly, YOU intruded on us. And, thirdly, Ronald, you are NOT my father." She raised her eyebrow at him and folded her arms gingerly across her chest.

Ron took a step back from Hermione's cold tone and demeanor. He sputtered several times before he could speak. "You…He…But…He's seven years older than you."

"Thank you Ron. I am glad to see you can do the math." She replied snippily. "He's also seven years older than you are but that didn't seem to stop you from singing his praises about Quidditch, or his job, or anything else!"

"Well I didn't say I didn't think he wasn't cool, I just don't understand why you two are out here together and…and…you know." He waved his hand in front of his face which possessed a most disgusted look.

Charlie was desperately trying not to break out in a fit of uncontrollable laughter. The look on Ron's face was priceless and the way Hermione was systematically shutting down each of his arguments was fascinating and completely entertaining. She reminded him a bit of his mum actually.

"Ron." Hermione said in a clipped tone. "You are one of my best friends, but…"

"Hermione, what are ya' doin?" Ron pleaded as he cut her off.

Charlie decided to intervene. "I think that she already explained to you that it wasn't really any of your business."

"Well, that doesn't mean she's right. Or that I don't care enough to know what's up with her." Ron shot back glaring daggers at his brother.

"Then why didn't you notice that this has been building for almost a year?" Charlie asked pointedly pulling Hermione back towards his chest.

"A YEAR! A YEAR!"

"Yes, Ron. Nearly a year." Hermione said calmly placing her hands on top of Charlie's on her waist.

"But…But…Bloody Hell…I must be blind." Ron ran his fingers through his hair and began to pace. He kept muttering, "I must be blind!" under his breath.

Charlie snorted and his laughter echoed through the dark quiet hallway. Hermione snickered and looked down. Ron continued to pace back and forth as his mind tried to comprehend what they had just told him.

"Where was I when all this was going on?" He demanded finally.

"Oh for Melin's sake, Ron!" Hermione's exasperation finally reached its limit. "It's not like we are carrying on an illicit affair. We played games last summer WITH you. We wrote letters to each other. We spent Christmas holidays at headquarters WITH you and then we have been writing--"

"Trying" Charlie inserted.

"Trying?" Hermione looked at him quizzically over her shoulder.

"Trying to write letters. I just finally got all yours at one time a couple of weeks ago." He said smiling.

Hermione sniggered. "Okay, we have been _trying_ to write letters to each other." Hermione turned back to face Ron who had a look of incredulity at the two of them. How could they be joking at a time like this?

"So how do ya get from letters to snogging in the hallway then?"

Charlie grinned. "On a broom." He chuckled and felt Hermione start to shake with laughter as well.

"Or on a Knight Bus." She added giggling.

Ron just looked confused again.

"Charlie, you're my brother. And I love you, but if you think for one minute that I would stand by and let you hurt—"

"Are you giving me _the brother talk_?" Charlie interrupted. He had to give Ron some credit for retaining at least some of his faculties.

"Well," Ron stammered, "Yeah, I guess I am. Hermione is as good as a member of this family—no wait—that won't work…she's close enough to be a sister, and if you do ANYTHING to make her cry, so help me Merlin, I don't care if you do play with dragons everyday, I will make you suffer." Ron stood to his full height, which was now eye to eye with Charlie. He stared directly into Charlie's eyes so he would understand just how serious he was about this. Charlie did his best to look like he was taking Ron's message loud and clear, but he couldn't hide the twinkle in his eyes.

Hermione was just rolling hers. "OH honestly, Ron." But she smiled, grateful for his loving protectiveness. She knew how hard that must have been for him to say. Her relief and affection for him was, however, short lived.

"So does this mean we have your blessing then?" Charlie teased.

"NO." Ron said shortly. "I just know Hermione well enough that if I make too big of a fuss that she'll hex my bits off." Hermione glared and Charlie had to lean against the wall for support from the laughter he could no longer control.

Ron and Hermione were trying to stare each other down. Suddenly she began to cough. Charlie's seeker reflexes caught her before she hit the floor. He lowered her gently and slid down beside her.

"Are you ok?" He asked frantically. Hermione's eyes were wide as she coughed and clutched at her chest.

Ron ran to the infirmary to get Madame Pompfrey. They returned quickly and she gave Hermione a vile tasting potion which quieted her coughing fit.

"I believe that's enough exercise for one day, Miss Granger." She commented. Charlie scooped her up tenderly in his arms and followed Ron and the medi-witch back to the hospital wing. He murmured reassuringly and calmingly in her ear the whole way. Ron made faces as he listened utterly disgusted at the sheer sappiness of it all. He was glad neither of them could see his face. As it was, he was sure he was going to have nightmares from watching them kiss.

After Hermione was resettled in her bed, Charlie decided he really needed to go get cleaned up. Ron was supposed to stay in the hospital wing too. Madame Pompfrey had decided that they weren't ready to be up and about quite yet after all. So Ron promised Charlie he would keep Hermione entertained until he got back.

"So, Mione…" Ron began with a twinkle in his eye as soon as the door shut behind Charlie.

Hermione looked suspiciously at Ron. "Yes. What?"

"I never figured you for a PDA sort of girl." He said looking at his arm and running a finger over the fading lines.

"What's a PDA? What are you on about?"

"PDA, you know, public display of affection?" Ron made kissing faces.

"What! No! I am not a PDA girl! I would never—" Hermione sputtered indignantly at the accusation. Ron leaned back against his headboard.

He teased her gently, "And just what would you call your little display in the hallway then?" His grin grew wider with each gasp of indignation she huffed.

"A Bloody Private Moment!" She finally hissed. He could have sworn he saw steam coming from her ears.

"Mione, come on now. You were in the hallway." He prodded. He could see why George and Fred did this so often. It was quite amusing.

"We weren't in the MIDDLE of the hallway and no one was anywhere around!" She exclaimed defensively, trying to keep her voice down.

"Um, Hermione. Hate to argue with you since you are USUALLY right," he said thoughtfully.

"Usually?" She asked crossing her arms.

"Well, yeah, but not this time. You weren't alone."

"What are you talking about? Of course we were alone." She defended.

"Then how do you explain the burning pain in my eyes when I saw you snogging my brother?" He chuckled.

"I…you…we…" she couldn't even form a coherent thought. Ron thought he could enjoy this teasing Hermione thing. For so long he had gotten the impression that something was expected between Hermione and him and he had to admit, he had thought about it, but she could be intimidating. Whenever those sorts of feelings came up, all they seemed to do was fight. But he did love her. She would always be one of his best friends.

Somehow, now, the pressure was off. He felt strangely lighthearted considering the events of the last few days. He could see the wheels in Hermione's head whirring through the look in her eyes. She was trying to think of a way around what he said, but it had a grain of truth to it; after all, he had seen them. She was actually speechless. He put his arms up behind his head and grinned. Yes, having Charlie and Hermione together could open whole new possibilities.

Later that day, all the Weasleys came for a visit, except Percy. Harry was still having a hard time and came to visit, but only briefly. Ron had taken well to his new mindset of teasing. He even branched out a bit beyond Hermione. He noticed that Professor Umbridge was very jumpy especially with sudden sounds. He quietly made clip clop noises to see what she would do and was handsomely rewarded by the look of sheer panic on her face. He chuckled to himself. Yes, the pressure was off.

Fred and George brought a tableful of chocolate frogs and lots of stories about their shop. Charlie sat by Hermione and they kept stealing glances at each other. Mrs. Weasley leaned into Arthur's chest and sighed happily at the near perfection of the scene before her. There was still Harry suffering and Percy missing, but for the most part, there was a lot to be grateful for.

Charlie waited talking quietly with Hermione until everyone else in the ward was asleep. He needed to return to Romania and he wanted some alone time with her. Well, as alone as you could get in a hospital ward. Hermione sensed that he was getting ready to leave and fought the exhaustion and drowsiness she felt. She could sleep for a week after he left if need be. Her O.W.L.'s were done so she could relax and recuperate.

"I think everyone's asleep." Charlie said quietly scanning the room. Hermione beamed at him in return. She scooted over and he sat on the bed with her. She snuggled in to him as he put his arm around her and leaned against the headboard. She had been quiet yet agitated when he had returned from the prefects bathroom, shooting dirty looks toward Ron who was increasingly amused.

Hermione had finally spilled about the PDA talk and Ron's teasing. Charlie listened to her calmly and tried to tell her not to let it bother her, but he deep down thought it was funny that Ron was all of a sudden more brazen around her. He had no doubt that once she got used to it, she would find a way to humble him.

"Hermione?"

"Hmmm?"

"I talked to your parents."

"What? When?" She sat up straight and twisted, grimacing in pain. He eased her back again before he answered her.

"Professor Dumbledore needed to let them know about your condition so I went with him to reassure them."

"How did they take it?" She asked biting her lower lip nervously.

"They were upset that you got hurt, but they know that you are all right. We didn't give them details on the where or what. Just let them know that there had been a fight and you were injured, but…"

"But what?" Hermione asked impatiently.

"Well, I kind of told your dad that you won the fight. I let him know that you were the brains behind the success of the incident…" Charlie looked slightly sheepish. It seemed like a good idea at the time to sing her praises and minimize the trauma of the event, but seeing the look on her face made him wonder. Dumbledore had found it amusing.

"Hermione?" Charlie asked finally after a long silent moment. "Say something."

"You told my dad I was in a fight?" Charlie nodded.

"And you told him we won the fight because of me?" Charlie nodded again.

"And what did he say?"

Charlie laughed quietly. "He's very proud of you Bookworm. He said he knew you had it in you." Hermione laughed picturing her dad's reaction. "And my mum? How did she take it?"

"Professor Dumbledore explained to her that wand fights were a little more intense than fisticuffs and that it was a _demonstration_ of sorts more than just a school yard brawl." Charlie looked down at her face to assess her reaction. She merely looked thoughtful.

"Your mother was worried about how badly you were hurt, but Professor Dumbledore assured her that you were well on your way to recovery and would be returning from school as scheduled." Charlie was relieved that she was so calm. "But he also told them about Voldemort's open return." Hermione gasped and held her breath, completely stiff under his arm. "He told them about how you were bravely standing by Harry and what sort of protection would be in place for your safety." Hermione let her breath out slowly. Her hand clutched lightly at her chest.

"And how did they take that news?" She whispered not looking at him.

"Fairly well considering. They are proud of you for taking a stand. It's how they raised you."

"And what is the plan? For my safety I mean."

"Your dad pulled me aside and we sort of planned something for you for after school is out." He ventured.

"You did? What?"

"You and your dad are going to come visit me in Romania for a week and then you will spend the rest of the summer at the Burrow with my family and Harry."

"Harry's coming too? So soon?"

"Yes. Dumbledore wants him to be looked after…well after losing Sirius. He didn't think his relatives would be all that concerned and my mum practically begged him to let her do it."

"I'm glad." She said quietly.

"I am glad too. It will be a relief to know you are safe…and can send me letters again."

"Letters? When I am coming so soon? Awfully demanding aren't you Mr. Weasley?" She flirted with a small smile.

"Yes. I am." He said clearly. He leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"So I have a week at home with my parents?" She asked.

"Yes. Tonks will spend that time at your house with you too. She's really excited about it. She's been having a hard time since…well you know. And she gets out of St. Mungo's tomorrow so…it all worked out well."

"So when are you going back?"

"Soon."

"Soon like days, or soon like hours?" She was way too perceptive.

"Like an hour." He murmured quietly.

She leaned her head on his chest and he tightened his arm around her shoulder.

"So soon."

"Yes. I left in sort of a hurry and they really need me. The hatchlings are a lot of work on top of all the regular crew and I raced out of there without much warning." Charlie explained. "Nothing could have kept me from coming, but now that you are ok and I know I will see you soon, well, I really should go back."

"You don't have to explain, Charlie. I understand and it's your job. It means a lot that you came. I will just miss you."

"I will miss you too Bookworm, but we'll be together soon. And, I could probably be persuaded to write you a letter as well."

"Persuaded huh?" She shifted slightly. "What would persuade you?" She asked curiously, her eyes dancing in anticipation.

He leaned in and kissed her gently. "That'll do it every time." He sighed and smiled at her. She leaned up and kissed him again.

"Now you owe me two letters."

"Cheeky aren't you?"

"Yes, very."

"I knew I liked you."

"I am glad to hear it. I would hate to think I was snogging someone that didn't want it."

Charlie chuckled enjoying their banter.

"I should go. I have to get to Hogsmeade so I can use the portkey Dumbledore gave me."

"Take care of yourself…and Shadow." Hermione smiled.

"You too…get better and come see me." He whispered. They looked at each other for a long moment before Charlie closed the distance and kissed her gently but with feeling. She felt as if she were melting into his lips. She sighed when he pulled away.

"I feel the same way Bookworm, but it won't be long." He quickly kissed the top of her head and then stood and walked away. If he waited too long he might not ever leave.

"Good bye for now Charlie." She said just loudly enough for him to hear.

He stopped and turned to her with a grin. "It's not good bye." With a wink he walked out the door.


	32. Romania

Games Are Afoot Chapter 28

Games Are Afoot Chapter 28

Romania

**DISCLAIMER: JKR owns it all, I just want to play with Charlie in Romania.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I apologize for the long delay. I had a big family weekend and took a small break to enjoy the milestones we were celebrating. This chapter is a little short, but hopefully will get you in the mood for what's coming this weekend. Thanks for your support and your patience! --Grumpy Grizzly**

Charlie was pacing like an expectant father. Back and forth. Back and forth. Back and forth. He would sit for less than a minute and then he would be back up pacing. Royce watched with amusement as Charlie glanced at the clock yet again.

"Watchin it sure isn't gonna make it move any faster." He commented. Charlie scowled in his general direction and resumed his circuit across the room. He knew he was being ridiculous, but he couldn't stop. He knew it had only been a month since he had seen her, but he couldn't wait. He knew she had healed and was okay, but he couldn't help worrying until he saw her with his own eyes.

Bill had teased him mercilessly through the floo just yesterday. He told Charlie he had never seen him in such a state. Charlie thought he should look in the mirror seeing as how he couldn't go two hours without talking to or _touching_ Fleur. He glanced at the clock again and sighed—loudly.

"How long does it bloody take? The owl said they got to Romania and were just waiting to get through customs. Why did they insist on flying in an airplane when…oh, how long is this going to take?" Charlie complained.

Royce chuckled and stood up. "Mate, calm down. She'll get here when she gets here. At least you are both in the same country. She can't apparate and port keys take time and paperwork. I am sure she's just as anxious to see your ugly mug."

"I am NOT anxious." Charlie said firmly.

"Course yer not. You regularly pace and glare at unsuspecting slow moving timepieces." Royce chuckled. Charlie let out a frustrated sigh and ran his thick fingers through his hair.

Twenty minutes later and Royce was openly laughing at Charlie's antics. Mid giggle there was a soft pop and a piece of parchment fluttered to the ground. Charlie reached for it, but Royce covered it with his foot.

"Move. Your. Foot." Charlie ordered darkly, clearly enunciating each word.

"Not until you set yerself down and let me take a peek. I need to be prepared for more of your _not_ being anxious." Charlie backed away with his hands in the air. Royce kept his eyes on Charlie in case he made a sudden lunge for the paper. He had worked with dragons for too long to underestimate a tamer.

He picked up the parchment and scanned it quickly. "Now, you sure yer calm are ya?"

"What. Does. It. Say?" Charlie asked painfully slowly in an effort to maintain control. He didn't want to give Royce any more fuel for the fire of his teasing.

"It says ya better straighten yer hair mate. She'll be here directly."

Charlie's hands immediately went to his head. He smoothed and patted. "Does it look okay?" He mumbled.

"I don't know why yer botherin'. She's only going to mess it up again when ya kiss her hello!" Royce ducked as Charlie tried to punch him. The flames in the fireplace of the main office of the reserve glowed a brilliant green and immediately two people stepped out. Hermione brushed off her robes and then turned toward her father to make sure he was okay since this was his first experience flooing. Once she was sure he was upright and fine she turned.

Her eyes met Charlie's and it was as if the rest of the world faded into oblivion. She forgot her father was there. She forgot she was in the lobby of an office. She forgot that she had just traveled for hours. Her heart felt like it had finally started beating again as she stared happily at the man in front of her. He was wearing a fitted black tshirt with black muggle jeans that looked broken in and comfortable. He had thick boots on that made him look tall and strong. His thick and muscled arms were tan and she noticed a fresh burn just above his left wrist.

Charlie couldn't remove his gaze. She still looked pale, but she also looked wonderful. She had his favorite smile on her face and her eyes were twinkling. She looked happy to be here and he felt himself relax. He let his eyes roam taking her in. Her blouse was a lightweight navy blue. She was wearing knee length shorts and tan open toed sandals that showcased her shapely calves.

"Ahem, I am Royce Caldwell. I work here with Charlie." Royce said offering his hand to Hermione's father with a wink.

"And I am Robert Granger, Hermione's father." He replied with a grin.

"Could I interest you in a pint while the young ones get, er, reacquainted?"

"That sounds like a fine idea." Robert chuckled merrily, noticing his daughter appeared to be frozen in time. He patted her shoulder as he walked past behind her with Royce but she didn't even turn her head.

They laughed as they sauntered out into the summery evening chatting like old friends.

Charlie finally realized they were alone and moved toward Hermione.

"I've missed you Bookworm." He said in a low resonant voice. She moved into his arms and nestled her head against his chest, sighing contentedly.

"Oh, Charlie…" He hugged her close kissing the top of her head. She pulled back, resting her hands on his broad chest and looked up into his eyes. It was all the encouragement he needed. His lips met hers and he closed his eyes savoring the taste of her on his lips. She moved her lips with his and he pulled her closer to him. Her arms slid up to his shoulders and then to his neck.

Her fingers caressed his neck and wound through his hair. He could feel her heart beating through his chest and realized his was keeping pace with hers. He slid one hand up between her shoulders and parted his mouth ever so slightly.

His hot breath on her lips made her inhale and Charlie teased her lower lip with his tongue. She sighed happily and parted her lips as Charlie's tongue gently pressed into her mouth. She froze for a moment at the new sensation but the feeling the kiss was generating did not hold her back. She leaned into him and met his kiss with enthusiasm.

Charlie finally pulled away panting and leaned his forehead against hers. They were both grinning like happy idiots.

"Now that was a welcome I could get used to." Hermione teased in a quiet sultry voice.

Charlie smiled and kissed her forehead. "Maybe we should go find your dad before Royce completely corrupts him in the first hour."

Hermione laughed her rich deep laugh. "He is so excited. My mother was beside herself with his antics before we left and then he pestered me with questions all the way here. He even made me take him to Diagon Alley so he could buy a pair of dragon hide gloves. He wanted to be prepared."

Charlie barked out a laugh and grabbed her hand. "Well, then, Bookworm. Let's show him some dragons!"


	33. Dragons

Games Are Afoot Chapter 29

Games Are Afoot Chapter 29

Dragons

**Disclaimer: JKR owns it all, I am just playing with dragons.**

**Author's Note: Thanks to Enthralled and her wonderful husband for their help with this chapter. Enthralled for talking to me and reading it for me to see if it would work and her husband for being such a fun boy who has great ideas on how to play with dragons!**

Charlie and Hermione caught up with her Dad and Royce at the local pub. Hermione had enjoyed the walk as they passed several of the enclosures. She knew her dad would have been beside himself when he spied the Opaleye from his Christmas picture. Sure enough, it was the first thing he mentioned when they arrived.

Charlie held a chair out for her to sit in as Mr. Granger spoke rapidly of the three different dragons he had seen on his walk to the pub. He smiled remembering his own excitement the first time he had walked through the reserve. Charlie had a few surprises for Mr. Granger this week. He wanted it to be a vacation that he never forgot.

After Royce and Robert finished their drinks, Charlie led them to the nursery. The hatchlings had grown significantly and Charlie was excited to show them off. Royce held the door while Charlie led the way. Upon entering, Hermione was surprised to see the lights dim.

"Why does it seem like the lights are off?" She asked inquisitively.

"Well, ma'am," Royce began formally.

"Please call me Hermione." She asked gently as she touched his forearm. Charlie chuckled as he could have sworn Royce blushed.

"I'd be proud to." Royce smiled at her and then turned and glared at Charlie. "Hermione, we keep the lights down in the evening to settle the little blighters down. We are trying to get them used to sleeping at night. Caterwauling dragons make it a might difficult for the rest of us to sleep." He explained.

Mr. Granger chuckled softly, "Sounds like a daughter I once had at my house."

Charlie and Royce both laughed as Hermione's face exploded with color.

"Dad!" She reprimanded. He stood next to her with his arm around her shoulder.

"Don't worry. Those long nights are some of my fondest memories." He kissed the top of her head and then moved towards Royce.

Royce nodded appreciatively. "Aye, there's something special when ya bond with a young one during the night." Hermione's eyes grew wide as she saw Charlie nodding in agreement.

"You are all sappy sods!" She declared with a smile.

"One of my more redeeming qualities I think." Royce grinned back at her.

Charlie pulled out his wand and said, "Lumos." The simple spell triggered several lights within the hatchery, but the tip of his wand illuminated a green creature the size of a small duffle bag. It was laying still but they could see the steady rise and fall of its chest as it breathed.

Robert Granger was mesmerized. His entire life he had been enamored with the idea of dragons and here he was, standing in a hatchery full of baby dragons, staring at one of the most beautiful sights he could have ever dreamt of. Royce was animatedly explaining to him how difficult of a hatching Squirmy here had experienced.

"He's growin faster than the rest of em though. It was touch and go for a while, but he pulled through and now…well he's a feisty little bugger. Oh, pardon an old tamers tongue Hermione."

Squirmy was now rolling onto his back and Royce reached out and scratched his belly. He saw Roberts's eyes go wide. "Yeh wanna pet him?" Robert nodded vigorously completely unable to form speech.

Royce handed him a pair of thick gloves from the table's edge and helped him get them on securely. Robert reached out eagerly and then stopped.

"It's all right Mr. Granger, he won't bite. He may singe you a bit, but he loves his belly rubbed." Charlie encouraged. Mr. Granger reached the rest of the way and began to rub the belly of the baby green welsh. His heart was pounding with excitement.

"I never thought dragons were real until Hermione went to school. I never dreamed I would…I could…" His emotions made it impossible for him to speak. Royce nodded and Charlie smiled.

"Aye, yer a mate. Dragon lovers are a special breed. Welcome to the club Robert." He clapped Robert on the shoulder. Hermione watched this with a broad smile. It made her happy to know that her Dad was enjoying this trip so much.

"Charlie," she asked quietly as Royce continued helping and talking to her dad.

"Yes?" He answered moving closer to her and matching her quiet tone.

"Which one is Shadow?" She asked looking over the table that was large and sectioned off into eight sections. Each hatchling had its own complete space with magically charged warming lamps. The light from these lamps was low but you could feel the heat emanating from them.

Charlie moved his hand to her lower back to guide her around the table. "Let's see if you can guess which one she is." He suggested coyly. Hermione's eyes lit up. She loved a challenge.

"Let's see. Bed four over there is Squirmy so that just leaves seven to figure out." Charlie chuckled under his breath at her determination. They strolled around the table.

"Bed three and two are not red so they are not Chinese Fireballs." She said methodically narrowing down the table. Charlie nodded and continued to follow her. "Bed number one is the same color as Squirmy but a little smaller so I think that is another Welsh Green."

"Very good deductive reasoning." Charlie deadpanned. Hermione quirked her eyebrow at him.

"Are you teasing me?" She asked flirtatiously.

"Of course."

Her eyes scanned the other side of the table. She moved towards the middle to compare the four on this side. Really, it wasn't difficult. There was only one red and gold dragon and she was in bed number eight.

Hermione moved toward the baby with Charlie close behind. She bent over and let her eyes roam over the hatchling fondly. "Well hello Shadow. It's nice to finally meet you."

Charlie reached over and nuzzled Shadow's nose with his fist. Shadow snorted a shot of steam in response and slowly opened her eyes. Upon recognizing Charlie she popped up and rubbed her snout against his fist.

"She looks happy to see you." Hermione observed.

"She's very special. I think we have bonded."

"Should I be jealous?"

"Never. She's not nearly as fun to hug."

Hermione laughed. "Can I pet her? Will she let me touch her?"

"Just move slowly. She doesn't like gloves and the steam from her snout can burn. Let me hold your hand by mine so she recognizes me and knows you are not a threat."

Charlie lightly placed his hand over the top of Hermione's so that his palm rested on the back of her hand. He slowly moved their hands toward the little fireball. Shadow pulled back and then inched her nose forward sniffing and retreating until she felt secure. She nuzzled the back of Charlie's hand and he slowly turned it over so she could catch Hermione's scent mingled with his.

Shadow cocked her head like a puppy when she realized Charlie wasn't alone. Hermione held very still and let Charlie guide her hand. The fireball sniffed and nudged until she finally nestled into Hermione's palm.

"She likes how you smell. But then she's got good taste because so do I." Charlie whispered into her ear. He was so close to her she could feel the heat from his chest warming her back. She smiled and leaned her head against his shoulder. Shadow continued to snuggle her face in Hermione's hand and so Charlie gradually removed his hand and let Hermione and Shadow get to know each other. He moved his hands to her waist and stood behind her.

Charlie couldn't express the joy that filled his heart as he watched the two of them together. Matilda's daughter had gotten him through the rough months when he was separated from Hermione, and now here they were…all together in the same place and it just felt right. Hermione began to scratch behind Shadows ear and she snorted a steam of happiness at the effort. Hermione didn't even flinch.

"Is your arm ok?" Charlie asked quietly so as not to ruin the moment.

"It's fine. That was a happy gesture on her part, right?" Charlie nodded at her when she turned to look at him.

Charlie was again impressed with Hermione's natural intellect. Hermione was getting braver and she slowly brought her other hand toward Shadow. Shadow froze and so did she. Shadow scooted over to investigate the new hand, but relaxed once she realized it was still Hermione. Hermione patted and rubbed and let Shadow nuzzle her. She was pleased that Shadow had taken to her.

On the other side of the table, Mr. Granger and Royce were moving along the row getting to know the four dragons facing him. Two green welsh hatchlings and two opaleye hatchlings. Mr. Granger was enthralled with all the tidbits Royce was sharing. He had ventured so far as to pick one of them up and was surprised at how heavy such a little thing was. What surprised him further was when Squirmy snuggled into him. Just as he was cradling him, Squirmy sneezed.

Mr. Granger held on despite the flames shooting out of Squirmy' nose. Royce had his wand out in a flash using the aguamenti charm to prevent Robert's shirt from burning.

"Are you ok. Dad?" Hermione asked nervously.

Charlie and Royce took one look at the grin on Robert's face and burst out laughing.

"Lassie, I think he is pleased as punch!" Royce chortled.

"I'm fine! I'm fine! Squirmy just had himself a little sneeze…nothing to write home about." Robert responded confidently. He was murmuring reassurances in a low voice to the dragon.

Hermione shook her head and turned her attention back to Shadow. After a while, the dragons were put down for the night and the foursome made their way to Charlie's tent for some dinner.

Charlie had hidden talents. He was as good a cook as his mother and soon the table was creaking under the pots of food.

Royce turned to look at Charlie, "If I knew yeh could cook like this Char, I'da married yeh years ago!"

"Your not my type." Charlie responded after looking Royce over.

"I would have to agree with Charlie here, Royce," Mr. Granger interjected, "I think he likes softer hands."

"Hands…er right…I also don't think I am near pretty enough." He teased winking dramatically at Hermione who just rolled her eyes.

The conversation flowed easily through dinner and Royce had them in stitches over several experiences he had shared. He was quite the story teller. As her dad and Royce compared stories, Hermione looked on fondly. Royce was amused by the dental profession and kept encouraging Robert to tell him more.

She stood up to clear the table. "You three go visit. I am going to do the dishes." She said over her shoulder as she left the table.

"I'll dry." A familiar deep voice said behind her as she moved toward the kitchenette.

"I seem to remember the last time you said that." She bantered playfully.

"I do too. Same rule still applies." Charlie said as he pulled out his wand. The dishes leapt from her hands and into the sink where they began washing themselves. Hermione leaned against the counter with her arms crossed. The dishrag flew to the table and started scrubbing. When it finished, Charlie waved his wand in a circular pattern and muttered under his breath. Two towels were accioed and dried the now clean dishes.

"There. All done." He said proudly.

"And what do you plan to do with ALL that time you just saved?"

Charlie's eyes twinkled. "I thought we might teach your dad and Royce how to play flinch."

Hermione smiled brightly. "You have the quill?"

"No. But last Christmas I talked to Sirius and he told me how they made theirs. So I adapted it a bit and now have my own."

"Well aren't you clever." Hermione drawled playfully.

"You have NO idea." Charlie replied as he grabbed her hand and pulled her toward the couch.

"What are you two babbling about?" Royce asked.

"Charlie here wants to teach you a game." Hermione responded winking at Royce.

"I feel a might nervous now. Maybe I should call it a night."

Charlie blocked his half-hearted exit. "Royce, trust me."

"Nothing good ever came of a statement like that." Royce shook his head but sat back down.

"What game did you have in mind?" Mr. Granger asked curiously.

"Well, Dad, it's a game I learned last summer when we were staying…safe. It's a magical game."

Mr. Granger's eyes lit up. "Let's play!" He said eagerly.

"But Robert, yeh don't even know what it is yet." Royce cautioned.

"I am game for anything this week. It's time for me to see how the other half lives."

Hermione laughed. "Dad. Really."

"You haven't been able to use your magic at home yet. I have been waiting SIX years for a week like this. You think I am going to waste it playing regular games? Bring it on."

Charlie disappeared into his room chuckling to retrieve the game piece.

Royce looked at the father and daughter sitting side by side. It had been a long time since he had been a part of a cozy family evening and he was enjoying it immensely. He observed the playful banter and the obvious love between these two. He knew if he had ever had kids, this would be how he hoped it was.

Charlie returned with his hand behind his back. "Royce, can you bring over another chair so we all fit around the table. We need to make sure we can all reach comfortably." Royce did as he was asked and after everyone was seated comfortably Charlie sat down, still with his hand behind his back.

"Where's the quill?" Hermione asked.

"What quill?" Charlie asked feigning innocence.

Hermione looked at him with annoyance. "The Flinch quill. You know, the feather that we play flinch with." She said sarcastically.

Royce and Robert chuckled at the exchange.

"Well, when Sirius explained how to create one, I realized we didn't necessarily need a quill…" Charlie said dragging out the last bit as he pulled his arm out from behind him. In his hand was a dragon scale similar to the one that he had made into a bookmark for Hermione so many months ago.

Robert was leaning around Hermione to get a better look at what Charlie was holding. Hermione smiled as she recognized it and Royce was just confused.

"I never heard of Flinch and why do you have an old scale?" He asked impatiently.

"Charlie charmed the scale for the game." Hermione said excitedly. "Flinch is a game like truth or dare, only you use a charmed…well scale in this case…everyone puts a finger on the scale and you are sort of locked in. We take turn asking questions and the scale will know if you are not being truthful. If you try to lie, omit, or skew the truth it will give you a little shock making you flinch."

"And it won't release you until you give the truthful answer." Charlie added as he looked toward a blushing Hermione. Royce and Robert noticed her face too and Robert raised a questioning eyebrow toward Charlie.

"Something we should be aware of?"

Charlie laughed and Hermione looked down.

"Hermione?" Her dad persisted.

"We were playing flinch last summer while Bill and Charlie were elsewhere and a question was asked to which my truthful answer would have been Charlie, but just as I was about to answer, he walked in and I got nervous and gave a different answer. I got flinched and then I had to give my answer in front of him. It was a tad uncomfortable at the time." Hermione explained never looking away from Charlie.

"I see." Mr. Granger said as a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. Royce tried to cover his laugh with a cough.

"I always said Charlie here needed to be smacked upside the head to notice something." He choked out.

"Oh, that's not what made me take notice. It was the games we played before that. She taught us muggle games and her cleverness won me over."

Mr. Granger followed Royce's lead and coughed to cover his laugh. Hermione looked at her lap, but her dad could tell she was pleased with what Charlie had said.

"Enough of the small talk. Are we playing a game or not?" Royce interrupted.

Charlie laughed and placed the scale in the middle of the table. He reached forward and placed his finger on it followed by Hermione at his left, her dad who was sitting next to her, and finally by Royce who sat in the chair opposite Charlie's.

"We'll start with a practice question, just so you get the idea." Charlie began. "What is your favorite color?"

Hermione smiled remembering Charlie's. "Gryffindor red." She stated.

Robert said, "Blue."

Royce added, "Green like the green welsh."

It was Charlie's turn to go. "My favorite color is sunshine yellow." He deadpanned as his hand jerked from the shock. "Not really. It's Gryffindor red and gold. Just wanted you to know how it worked." Their fingers released and Charlie shook his a little before returning it to the scale.

"My question then." Hermione inserted. "What is your favorite dragon?"

"So far, the OpalEye or Squirmy. He was sure a cute little critter."

"It's no surprise it's the welsh green for me." Royce said.

"Chinese fireball."

"Shadow." Hermione finished the round as the fingers were released.

Robert Granger had an extremely Hermione look in his eye as they began the next round. "I want to ask what the most dangerous thing you have ever done is."

Hermione's face blanched. Royce laughed. Charlie just shook his head. Robert's eyes were twinkling.

"I tried to ride one of the dragons after a lengthy visit to the pub. Forgot me gloves along with my brain. Walked right up to Matilda and tried to hop on. I was in the medical tent for a few days after that one. Completely snackered I was." The group laughed in amusement as they could picture the crusty old bachelor trying to score a ride.

Charlie took some time to think.

"Too many to choose from?" Mr. Granger offered.

"Something like that." Charlie smiled at him. "I think the most dangerous thing I ever did was tick my mom off when I got a hold of some muggle fireworks. The magical kinds don't burn but I didn't realize how different these were. So I lit the first one and everything went okay and then the second one I didn't throw far enough. Caught a hedge on fire. Mum was right put out about it because she was sitting on the other side and it singed her hair. I ran and stayed away until after dark." Charlie barked out a loud laugh. "But she was still waiting for me…"

"Okay, my dear daughter. It's your turn." Mr. Granger said affectionately. He gave Hermione a look that told her he knew that she knew this was exactly why he asked the question. He wanted to know about the ministry.

Hermione looked straight ahead and took a deep breath. "The most dangerous thing I ever did was go to the ministry of magic at night and fight death eaters there." She said barely above a whisper.

"Blimey!" Royce said, his face expressing the shock he felt.

Hermione looked at her dad. "I had to go. I had to help Harry. Please understand."

Robert Granger put his free arm around his daughter. "I am trying to. Really. You just won't talk about it. You know your mother and I worry but we also support you. We taught you to take a stand when you believe in something."

Hermione sniffled but smiled. "Thanks Dad. We can talk about it more later. I think we are killing the mood of the game. Besides, its your turn."

Robert's eyes began to twinkle again. "The most dangerous thing I have ever done was jump out of an airplane!" He looked around very pleased with himself. Hermione's mouth was hanging open. "I had a parachute of course." He reassured her. She shook her head in disbelief.

Charlie whistled low. "Wow. Guess Hermione didn't get her fear of heights from you."

"Yes she did." Robert said merrily. Hermione nodded still completely amazed that her dad had done such a thing.

Royce snickered. "I guess you can teach an old dragon new tricks."

Robert nodded with a huge grin. "Yes sir, you are never too old to try something new."

Charlie decided to move the game along. "Hey Royce, your question." He shot out as he placed his finger back on the shimmering scale.

"Let's see here," Royce said thoughtfully, "A man just doesn't get this opportunity very often." He eyed Charlie quizzically and Charlie started to feel anxious about what Royce might want to know.

"I want to know who the first person you ever fell in love with was." He winked at Charlie whose face had just gone completely white under his freckles. "I want to start though. Would that be ok?" Charlie nodded, relieved by the short reprieve.

"Her name was Kathryn and I was a spritely lad of eighteen. She was seventeen and she had long honey colored hair and the greenest eyes I had ever seen. She was strong and an amazing witch. Fast on the draw if you know what I mean. Spent an entire summer pestering her until she hexed me just so she'd notice me. Finally got brave enough to kiss her. Had bat bogeys flying out of my nose for hours afterwards. Seems she really didn't care for me much."

Hermione couldn't help herself. She imagined Ginny hexing one of her many admirers for hovering too much. The image was humor incarnate. Apparently Charlie was thinking along the same line because he was shaking with silent laughter.

Suddenly Robert asked, "What are bat bogeys?" This triggered guffaws and hoots of laughter from the wizards and witch surrounding him. He laughed along because it was contagious, but he really didn't know what was so funny.

Once Hermione had a chance to collect herself, she explained. "Dad, a hex is a type of curse that is meant to disable your adversary. The Bat Bogey hex turns those little things up your nose into bats that attack your face. It's complicated and difficult to do, but it is extremely effective. Charlie's sister Ginny is a master at it." Charlie nodded in agreement, having been on the receiving end of one.

"Yer Baby Sister can do one?" Royce asked in awe.

"A very good one." Charlie answered rubbing his nose at the memory.

Hermione laughed. "It's become something of her trademark."

After the laughter died down the four of them looked at each other. Royce looked relaxed and Robert was smiling, but Charlie and Hermione looked extremely uncomfortable. Robert cleared his throat.

"I think I would like to go next." Royce nodded to him and he continued. "The first girl I ever fell in love with I married." He smiled broadly at Hermione. "Your mother was something else I tell you. She had this long wild mane of hair and such a quick and clever wit…I used to plan of witty things to say to her ahead of time so I wouldn't look like a fool in front of her. In twenty-three years of knowing her, I have never tired of talking to her. She can still make me laugh."

Hermione sighed thinking about how much her parents loved each other. "I love when you dance together in the living room."

"Yes. That is one of my favorites too. Do you remember the song?"

"Of course Dad. Because you used to pick me up when I was little and dance with the both of us. Of course you sing horribly off key…" She teased.

"What song do ya dance to?" Royce wanted to know.

"It's by a band called Foreigner. We saw them perform on a trip to the United States one summer. They sing a song called _Waiting For a Girl Like You_. My girls were worth waiting for."

"You'll have to let me hear it sometime." Royce suggested.

"I have a muggle cd player that can play it for you." Charlie offered. "I have that cd as well." Mr. Granger looked surprised and looked from Charlie to Hermione who had started to blush again. But that isn't what caught his attention. He was watching the way Charlie was looking at his daughter out of the corner of his eye.

"All right. Enough stalling Charlie. I believe it's yer turn to answer my very important question." Royce declared loudly.

Charlie glared at Royce, the Weasley blush coating his face and neck solidly. "Well, I hadn't actually figured this would come up and uh, well, you see…"

Mr. Granger was having a difficult time not chuckling out loud. He could sense what was coming and that Charlie probably thought it would be a private conversation the first time he declared his feelings.

"I…" he stammered nervously. He turned to look into Hermione's eyes. She was staring intently back at him. "The first girl I have ever fallen in love with is sitting right here." He finally said. Hermione's eyes were wide.

Her father finally chuckled out loud as Royce leaned over to whisper loudly, "I told yeh he hadn't said it to her yet."

Charlie glanced over to the two of them who looked as thick as thieves and shook his head before returning his gaze to Hermione. He searched her eyes for fear or rejection but was relieved to see neither. Her brown eyes were actually sparkling brightly.

Mr. Granger nudged Hermione. "Your turn sweetheart." Hermione looked at her dad and then Royce and finally at Charlie.

"Well…" She began nervously.


	34. Emergency!

·

Games Are Afoot Chapter 30

Emergency!

**Disclaimer: JKR owns it all, I just like to play with Dragons...**

Hermione stopped speaking and looked down. Charlie could tell that her face was a brilliant red, but his thoughts were racing due to her silence. Was she quiet because she didn't return his feelings? Had she been in love with someone else before? Was it Ron? He could feel his heart pounding in his chest and he couldn't tear his eyes away from the top of her head.

Mr. Granger was eyeing his daughter sideways trying to maintain a detached look on his very amused face. He knew that this would be very hard for her to say out loud on a normal day, but the fact that both Charlie and he were sitting here on either side…well, he couldn't wait to hear what she had to say.

"Well," She stammered again. She finally looked up but it was to focus on the fireplace. Charlie could see her eyes and they were turbulent with emotion. Was she torn? Confused? Unsure?

She slowly turned her head to look at him. She smiled hesitantly. When she finally spoke, her voice was low. "I love you Charlie. You are the first. No one has ever made me feel the way you do." The fingers released from the quill but the two of them didn't notice right away. They just looked at each other with silly little smiles on their faces.

Royce exaggeratedly cleared his throat. "Well now, isn't that just sweet? I think I'll be off now. Thanks for a lovely evening." He stood and offered his hand to Robert. "It was right nice to meet you, Robert. I look forward to yer help tomorrow."

"Likewise, Royce. It has been a pleasure." Mr. Granger answered standing.

"Thanks for everything Royce. See you in the morning."

"Good night Hermione. Charlie." And Royce left leaving the rest standing in front of the low crackling fire.

"I think that I would like a hot bath and then bed." Announced Mr. Granger. Charlie took him to show him where he would be sleeping and where the necessities were for his bath as Hermione snuggled into the couch hugging a red pillow with gold edging to her chest.

She felt Charlie sit next to her but she kept her eyes focused on the fire.

"That was interesting."

She nodded.

"It's unlike you to remain quiet for so long." He teased.

She shrugged, but a smile was tugging at her lips.

He reached over and tugged one of her hands away from the pillow and held it between both of his. He leaned into the back of the couch, relaxing with his legs apart and resting their hands on one of his thighs.

"Were you surprised?" He asked her finally after a few minutes of silence. Her gaze shifted from the fire to their hands. Slowly they made their way up his arm to his face.

"Yes." She whispered.

"Why?"

"I just thought…assumed…I just can't believe you've never been in love before."

"I think I must have just been waiting for you. You fascinate me, Bookworm." Charlie said looking intently into her eyes. He noticed they seemed to be searching for something.

"Were you surprised?"

Charlie broke the stillness with his loud laughter. "I have never been so relieved…I thought you were going to say Ron." Hermione relaxed again and laughed with him. She shifted so her head rested on his shoulder.

"Not Ron. Not Viktor." She snorted indelicately. "Definitely NOT Harry." She paused and lifted her head so she could look at him again. She loved his tan, freckled face. She loved the strong set of his jaw. His eyes were twinkling. "Just you."

"I love you Hermione. Although I would have told you soon without the nudge from Royce during the game, I am glad your dad knows how I feel."

"I love you Charlie. And I am not so sure I am glad my dad knows about my personal life." She chuckled. He pulled her to him and kissed her forehead. She looked up and he leaned forward. It was a soft, tender kiss. They both sat back against the couch and watched the flames dance merrily through the coals of the fire.

The next couple of days flew by. Charlie was needed with the full-grown dragons so Hermione and Mr. Granger helped Royce out with the Hatchlings as it was his week to be in charge of the hatchery and the trainees. They would help to feed them and exercise them. For Mr. Granger it was a dream come true. He and Squirmy had bonded. The Green Welsh had started to recognize him whenever he was near. Robert had received a few unintentional burns from some of Squirmy's more exuberant hellos, but he didn't mind. Royce was a fine hand with healing spells and gave him several pointers on how to avoid the worst of the steam emanating from the nostrils.

Hermione spent hours with Shadow. She loved to sit and watch her as she wiggled and twisted about in her bed. She helped move them to the open area for more exercise twice a day and would stare fondly at the growing creature. She loved how in the dim light in the evening, Shadow would look a deep red and then her scales would catch a patch of light and it looked as if she were shimmering, the gold glistening in the light.

The dragons were being taught how to be dragons. Without their mothers to teach them, there was a risk that they would be too tame, so for a couple of hours every day, and that time would increase as they grew, the dragons got dragon lessons.

The trainers used an array of spells and hexes to simulate the mother's teaching of things like using their flames and flying. Hermione was amused to realize that her very first charms lesson had such practical applications. Wingardium Leviosa was used nearly hourly with the dragons.

As the hatchlings aged, Royce had explained that it took the power of several keepers to provide the training. When they were full-grown it was not uncommon to have six to ten working with any one dragon at a time. With their scales and ability to project their flames up to fifty feet, it took multiple stunners to calm one down.

For now, it only took one and Hermione felt an odd sort of accomplishment for her part in teaching Shadow. She had been able to get Shadow to eat her own food for the first time today. She taught Shadow to use her sense of smell to find it and her snout to adjust it so she could eat without assistance. It was an important milestone in her development.

Mr. Granger had been attempting to teach Squirmy the same thing, but was not having much luck. Squirmy would find the food and nudge the food, but as soon as he took a bite, he would spit it back out. They had tried several types of food, but each was rejected. He would only eat the newborn mash. Royce was getting frustrated.

"Picky little bugger." He muttered angrily under his breath.

Mr. Granger had been observing with a keen eye. "Royce?"

"Yeah Robert?" He answered distractedly as he placed yet another type of food in front of the dragon.

"Do you suppose something might be wrong with his teeth?"

"His teeth?" Royce questioned. He had never thought about a dragon's teeth unless they were aimed at his body.

"Squirmy seems excited by the food. Its only when he tries to chew that he spits it out. If he were a person, I would check his teeth."

Royce thought hard. Robert had a point, but he had never experienced such a thing in all his years of dragon keeping.

"Yeh know Robert. Yeh jest might have sumthin there." He finally acknowledged with a grin. He pulled out his wand and sent his patronus to summon the mediwitch.

When she arrived she looked around but didn't see any emergency. "What's the trouble boys?"

Royce explained Robert's observations and conclusions. The mediwitch looked stunned.

"I have never heard such a thing. How on earth are we supposed to even check? I don't fancy putting MY fingers in that mouth."

Royce chuckled. "Not high on my priority list either."

"When you have to fix something like a broken wing, or infected cut, how do you approach them?" Robert asked with his brow furrowed in concentration.

"We stun them. One takes care of the wound while two or three others stand ready to re-stun if necessary, why?" Royce asked.

"Well, I would be able to tell in about five minutes if it were a tooth. Can you stun him for five minutes while I take a look?"

Royce looked at the mediwitch who stared right back.

"Royce, its your call. I know nothing about teeth. Mr. Granger, if it were bad how would you handle it?"

"It would depend on the tooth, I think. If it were an important one, we could try a repair. If it wasn't, I would probably pull it out." He shrugged.

The mediwitch looked deep in thought. "I haven't got a better idea. What about you?" She turned toward Royce.

"I say give it a try. Lemme go get some of the boys to come help. If Robert here is gonna try this, we need to be extra careful since he can't magic anything. We need to have someone watch him and several watch Squirmy."

Hermione had caught the last part of the conversation and had returned Shadow to her compartment. She moved over by her dad.

"Dad, are you sure? It could be quite dangerous." She whispered by his ear.

"I think it'll be fine, Sweetheart. Royce isn't gonna let me go out in a blaze of glory…"

Royce burst out laughing as he overheard the comment. "Ah Robert, yeh do make me laugh. I'll be right back."

Sure enough, Royce returned with five handlers wand ready. Robert moved Squirmy to the center of his enclosure and adjusted the light. Royce pointed his wand at the warming light and it grew brighter and brighter until Robert said that it would do.

"Ready boys?" He asked. Royce looked at the group who nodded and then Royce did the countdown. When he got to one, the wizards in unison stunned the small dragon. Robert moved quickly back to the table and gently rolled Squirmy to his back. He used a gloved finger to pry the dragon's mouth open and began a systematic check of each tooth. By the time he got to the bottom right side, he knew what the problem was.

"There she is." He stated. Royce leaned over and peered into his mouth.

"What am I supposed to be looking at?" He asked.

Robert pointed at the gum line at the back of the dragon's row of teeth. "Do you see how red and inflamed it is?" Royce looked at both sides. He could see that the one side looked bigger and redder. "He has a tooth that is not breaking through. I think if we cut the gum, it would allow the tooth to rise and then he would be fine."

The mediwitch just shrugged. Royce turned back to Robert. "A dragon is really tough to cut. We would have to use a specialized spell. Can you show us exactly where we need to do it?"

Robert reached in and explained how to make the cut and how long he thought it should be. Royce chose one of the other handlers and had Robert show him as well. The two of them looked to each other and then performed the complicated wand movement while murmuring the spell low and quietly. A spurt of priceless dragon blood signaled they had broken through the enormously tough gum.

Infection seeped out as well so the mediwitch summoned a vial of potion to heal it. Once the area was clean, Mr. Granger gingerly placed an ungloved finger over the cut and gently pressed into it. He could feel the sharp point of the waiting tooth and continued to press down on the gum. When he was satisfied that the tooth would be able to break through, he looked to Royce.

"I think he's good to go."

"That's it?" Asked one of the handlers.

Robert smiled at him. "Unless it seals over before the tooth can break through, then we would just have to repeat the process."

Royce was impressed. He never thought about muggle professions or intelligence much, but he was very pleased to see that Robert approached his work with a calm yet strong presence. He could tell he was good at what he did because of the confidence with which he worked.

Royce nodded to the handlers and they woke up the dragon. Squirmy seemed a little disoriented at first, but after a few snorts of flame and steam, he calmed down and moved his head near Robert's waiting fist.

By dinnertime, the tale of Mr. Granger's repair of the dragon's tooth had spread through the entire camp. Many keepers had come to talk to him and ask questions. He shrugged off the attention good-naturedly and answered their questions as best he could.

Charlie and Hermione sat in the background watching the evening unfold. Royce was sitting near Robert beaming like a proud father. Soon about twenty of the tamers were in Charlie's tent visiting and telling stories. A couple of them had brought butterbeer and firewhiskey so the stories were getting louder and farther fetched.

During a lull after a particularly entertaining story, there was a knock at the door. Charlie yelled, "Come in!"

In walked a tall, very blond man. He had translucent sea foam green eyes and deep dimples when he smiled. His arms and face were very tan from being outside. Hermione wondered who he was. As if he read her mind, Charlie leaned over and whispered, "That's the big boss." Then he stood up and went over to shake his hand.

As the two men moved deeper into the room, several of the handlers quickly cleared a path. It was obvious that this man commanded respect. He strode forward with Charlie in tow until he reached the chairs that held Royce and Mr. Granger. Royce leapt to his feet and extended his hand excitedly.

"Oi, Big Boss Man. What brings you down to the enclosures at such an hour?"

"Royce, you always were too big for your britches. I came to find out what the noise was down here. You lot are louder than the dragons." Royce chuckled good-naturedly.

"I suppose you want to meet the new celebrity like the rest of these chaps." Royce nodded his head toward Mr. Granger who rose to shake the hand of their new guest.

"Robert," Royce said formally. "This here is Jack. Jack Bretherton. He hails from down under. Jack this is Robert Granger."

"Pleased to meet you Mr. Bretherton."

"Likewise and please call me Jack. Everybody does." Jack said smiling. "I understand you helped out one of our young ones." Robert nodded with a grin. The group of tamers had gone quiet as they listened to what the boss would have to say.

"I think that such an act deserves a reward." His eye twinkled merrily and shouts of "Here! Here!" were followed by fists pounding and feet stomping. Jack raised his hands for quiet. The large group immediately responded, suspecting what was coming.

"The jumbucks here," he nodded toward the group of handlers who feigned offense at his words, "may need a spot of help taking the tucker bag into…" he looked to Royce for a suggestion.

"Opaleye, sir." Jack nodded.

"These boys may need help taking the tucker bag into the Opaleye enclosure."

"Tucker bag sir?" Robert asked.

"The feed bag. These little guys need to eat and I think these boys might like some help…." The cheers that erupted drowned his voice out. The handlers knew that this invitation was significant. On the reserve, feeding a full-grown dragon was the handler initiation to signify they had passed their probation. It was a sign of acceptance.

Jack raised his hand for silence again. "Well Robert, what do you say?" Robert glanced around the group.

"I say…. YES!" Deafening cheers erupted again to the amusement of Robert. He loved the feeling of belonging he felt here. The handlers had created a family atmosphere and it was warm and welcoming.

"Oi, Jack!" Royce bellowed as if it was a part of the ritual. "Ya gonna join us at the billabong after?"

"You bet. First round's on me!" And with a wave he walked out amidst the cheers and whistles.

"Gotta love a boss that takes care of his mates." Royce said fondly.

Charlie spoke quietly into Hermione's ear. "Jack just made your dad a handler." Hermione turned around with a look of surprise on her face.

"What?"

Charlie's voice was low but animated as he continued. "All the handlers start with the hatchlings and doing grunt work. Getting to help feed one of the grown ones is a sign of acceptance around here. Your dad has been accepted into the fold so to speak."

"Wow." Hermione was surprised. But she could also see the happiness in her dad's eyes as the handlers surrounded him. She watched him for a moment joking and teasing back as the handlers talked with him. It was fun to see him enjoying himself so much.

"I think these boys will keep him occupied for a bit don't you?" Charlie whispered huskily in her ear. The rumble of his voice sent pleasant little shivers down her spine. She nodded as a smile lit up her face. Charlie placed his hands on her waist and turned her to face the door. He followed close behind her out into the night. He didn't figure they would be missed any time soon and there was something he really wanted to show her.

**Author's Note: Thanks to Jocat for the Australian words. I love new words. Jumbucks are sheep; tucker bag is a bag for food; and a billabong is a water hole. I applied the waterhole concept to the pub because I figured that would be the waterhole for the handlers.**


	35. Rewards

·

Games Are Afoot Chapter 31

Rewards

**DISCLAIMER: JKR OWNS IT ALL...I AM JUST PLAYING WITH THE DRAGONS.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thanks to everyone's enthusiasm about the dragons. Thanks to enthralled for letting me bounce ideas off her. Thanks to my dear husband for taking the time to dance with me and get me in the zone to write. The music is off a Journey Greatest Hits CD.  
**

Charlie led Hermione through the reserve to the far end and then up a small hill that overlooked the pens and buildings below. The stars were brilliant in the sky above and down below bright intermittent glowing flashes of flames could be seen from the dragons in the enclosures. The contrast was breathtaking. Charlie just watched as she looked around and took in the scene before her. She started to say something several times and then stopped. He watched her look up and take in a long deep breath. As she released it slowly she sighed contentedly.

"Oh Charlie. This is amazing. It's as if you can see every star out here." She said still looking heavenward.

Charlie didn't take his eyes off Hermione. "It is a beautiful sight." He agreed. She looked sideways at him and chuckled.

"I was talking about the stars."

"I wasn't."

A light pink dusted Hermione's cheeks. Charlie moved toward her and gently took her hand and pulled her toward a lone tree at the top of the hill. He pulled a small square of material and his wand out of his pocket.

"Engorgio." He murmured. A beautiful handmade quilt appeared as the square was enlarged. Hermione fingered it reverently.

"THIS is beautiful." She said quietly noticing the intricate stitching.

"Mum made it for me last year." Charlie spread it out at the base of the tree and sat down patting the spot next to him for Hermione. They leaned back against the enormous trunk of the tree. They sat quietly enjoying the sounds of nature around them.

Charlie cleared his throat quietly. "Do you remember the flinch game with you, me, and Ginny?" He asked.

"Sure."

"Do you remember the part we were talking about looking at stars?"

"Umhm." She said looking up at the sky again.

Charlie leaned over so he could speak into her ear. "This is where I come. Since then, I come here to think about you."

Hermione smiled and leaned on Charlie's shoulder. He kissed the top of her head and stretched his arm around her.

"I am so glad I could come here and see you in your natural habitat." She teased. "Now I will be able to picture this when I…" She trailed off as a wave of sadness hit her. The thought of leaving and being away from him again for so long was daunting. He sensed what she was unable to say.

"Hermione, love." They both smiled at the endearment. "I will always be here for you. I will wait. You need to be at Hogwarts. We will get through it just like we did this year. Although I wouldn't mind if you finished a little less stressfully next year." She gasped dramatically at his bold teasing and playfully punched his shoulder.

"You should count your blessings that you are in love with such a brave witch." She bantered back with an arched eyebrow.

"Brave? Reckless? It's such a fine line."

"Reckless? That's rich coming from someone who plays with dragons for a living." She replied dryly.

"I happen to be extraordinarily skilled."

She picked up his hand and slid his sleeve back exposing a shiny new burn. "And what's this then? A little warm fuzzy from one of your little pals?"

"Badge of honor."

"Want me to kiss it better?" She asked playfully.

"And if I say yes?" She lifted his wrist to her lips and daintily pecked the burn.

"I think that feels much better, but you know, it was a rough day." He showed her a burn on the back of his hand, which she lifted to her lips and kissed also.

"Anywhere else?" She asked moving on to her knees to face him.

He pointed to his eyebrow. "I think I got singed a little here." She leaned forward and kissed it gently.

"How's that?"

"Much, much better. You're right. It's going to be terrible when you go and I have to have Royce do that for me."

Hermione couldn't help but laugh. Charlie watched her as she threw her head back and laughed deeply. He loved this side of her. This side where she was open and not so guarded.

She noticed him watching her and she stopped laughing and looked directly into his eyes.

"I love you, Hermione. I am so glad we found each other." He said huskily, his voice rich with emotion.

Hermione's eyes misted at the feelings his words generated within her. "Charlie, I feel like the luckiest witch in the world. I love you too."

He stood up and offered her his hand and pulled her up. He placed his hands lightly on her waist and leaned in to press his lips softly against hers. He pulled her into a tight hug.

"Yep, much easier without the audience." He quipped, loving the feeling of her laughter against his chest.

"I still can't believe Royce did that." She muttered.

"Me either and I have known him for years. Sometimes…"

Hermione put her finger on his lips to silence him. "I can't believe it, but I am glad he did. I have wanted to tell you for a while, but it never seemed like the right time."

He kissed her finger. "I know what you mean. But I still like saying it to just you, out here, better."

"I like hearing it—especially out here. I will think about tonight as I sit by the lake and think about you. I will wonder if you are sitting under the same sky, looking at the same stars."

"Well, that was downright poetic." He teased.

"You really know how to kill a mood dragon tamer!"

"And you know how to create one Bookworm." He said as he stole another kiss. He pulled away quickly. "I have a surprise for you."

"Really? What is it?" She asked eagerly.

Charlie was pulling something from his pocket. It looked oddly like a muggle CD player.

"Is that what I think it is?" She asked?

"Yep." He said as he offered her one of the earpieces. "I have been keeping in touch with your parents and I asked your mum what sort of music you liked and she sent this to me with CD's of some of your favorites."

"My mum did that? When?"

"When I was so desperate for any news of you that I wrote to them to make sure you were okay." He said sheepishly. "Your mum and I sort of hit it off. I told her about you sharing the Foreigner song with me and she sent me a bunch that you listen to." Charlie looked at her eyes to assess her reaction to this.

"She never said a word…" Hermione said dazedly.

"Don't you want to hear what she sent?" Hermione nodded excitedly. They stood close together listening as the drumbeat of a song Hermione loved began to thump in their ears. She opened her eyes wide and her smile broadened.

"Your mum said that you told her that this was a song you wanted to dance to with someone you loved." Hermione nodded her eyes twinkling. "Well, will you dance with me, or is there someone else you love that you would rather dance with?" Charlie invited.

Hermione looked around. "Nope, guess you'll just have to do." Charlie laughed loudly and gathered her into his arms and began to slowly steer her around the hilltop under the moonlit, starry sky. He backed her up; he spun her around; he held her close. It was an amazing feeling dancing in Charlie's arms. He actually knew what he was doing.

As the strains of "When You Love a Woman" faded, they stopped moving. She looked at him intently. "It was very sweet of you to do this for me."

He returned her intense look. "Nothing sweet about it. Completely selfish on my part. I would do anything to get you close." He winked causing her to laugh.

"Charlie, what is a girl to do with you?"

"Kiss me."

"Kiss you?"

"Kiss me."

"You want ME to kiss YOU?"

"Yes."

Hermione looked at him. She walked around him slowly dragging her fingers over his shoulder and back and then his chest as she came back around. He held very still.

"You want me to kiss you." He nodded.

She walked up to him and stood on her toes. He leaned toward her and she leaned into him. At the very last second, she shifted and kissed him on the cheek.

"What did you do that for?" He asked with disappointment.

"You never said where you wanted me to kiss you." She drawled.

"I think you should try a little closer to my mouth."

"Do you?" She asked playfully. "Well then, I guess you will have to earn it."

"Earn it how?"

"I want to dance with you again."

"Do you?" He fired her own words back at her. She smirked and held her arms up like she was ready for a waltz.

"What other music do you have?" She questioned.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" He asked as he held out her earpiece.

"Yes, I would." She asserted as she grabbed it and stuck it in her ear.

Charlie watched the smile spread across her face. The moonlight illuminated the sparkle in her eye and he couldn't resist. He pulled her to him and began to sway and move with her in time to the music. She sang with him along to the cd, which turned out to be a greatest hits collection.

As the second song ended, he pulled the earpiece out of her ear with one hand while he held her close with the other.

"Okay Bookworm. I kept my end of the deal. Your turn."

She leaned in to kiss him, but he backed his head away.

She looked confused. "I thought you said you wanted me to kiss you?"

"I did."

"Then why did you pull away?"

"I want to make sure we don't have anymore near misses." He pointed to his cheek. "You need better aim."

"Do I?"

He pointed to his lips. "Try for here."

"And if I miss?"

"Then I think we would have to practice until you got it right." She laughed.

"Sounds like that could be _educational_."

"Anything for my Bookworm." He said silkily as he moved closer again.

She ran her fingers across his cheek down to his mouth. She tapped his lips. "Right here?" He nodded. "You're sure?" He nodded again grinning.

She stood on her tiptoes and moved her face in front of his. They were only an inch away but she held still. He waited eagerly. She looked into his eyes one last time before she closed her eyes and pressed her lips to his. Gently she kissed him. After a few blissful moments she pulled back.

"How was that?" She asked saucily.

Charlie's eyes were still closed. "I am so glad you are a quick learner…."

They laughed together and Charlie put the earpiece back in her ear. "Let's dance some more." He suggested.

* * *

The next morning dawned brightly. Robert Granger was up, dressed and breakfasted early, eagerly anticipating getting to feed the Antipodean Opaleye. Royce had taken him to the enclosure last night to introduce him to the dragon they called Beverly.

She had eyed him carefully but kept her distance. Royce had explained that normally, the first timers were on cooling charm duty, but since Robert was a special case, he would actually be in the pen. He would be bringing in the live kneazle that was breakfast for the dragon. As the dragons aged, the keepers taught them to hunt and capture their own food. So, live food was provided and delivered and it was up to the dragon to feed itself. The tricky part was getting out before the dragon assumed the deliverer was a part of the meal.

Since Robert had no wand, it would be up to the other tamers and handlers to cover him while he dropped off Beverly's breakfast. Robert was ecstatic. Charlie and Royce would both be there and he wasn't worried, much. A small part of him hoped to get at least a little bit singed so he could have something to prove this week wasn't just a really good dream.

He had an hour to kill until it was time to go to work so he wandered down to the enclosure and sat on a nearby rock and watched. As he sat, his thoughts drifted through the events of the past year. It had seemed to be a year of extremes. Extreme fear for his daughter's safety. Extreme joy at being here with her now. Extreme melancholy when Hermione was at school and he missed her desperately. Extreme relief to know there were men like Charlie Weasley looking out for her safety in these dangerous times. While he was lost in thought, he didn't notice that someone had joined him.

The two men sat near each other watching the dragon moving around her enclosure.

"Beverly is the first egg I helped to hatch." Said a deep voice behind Robert. Mr. Granger started at the sound and turned to find Jack Bretherton sitting casually on a rock near his.

"Jack. How nice to see you. Sorry I was lost in my thoughts."

Jack shook his hand and smiled. "No reason to apologize. I find myself here doing the same thing often."

Robert turned to watch Beverly again. "She is quite something to see."

"Aye, mate, that she is." Jack agreed. "She was so tiny when she was born. She came early and we weren't sure she would make it, but she is one tough dragon." Robert nodded respectfully. "Actually, I was really pleased that she is your favorite."

"Opals are my favorite gemstone. Last year for Christmas, Hermione had Charlie send a picture of Beverly here. I felt like I know her from studying her picture the last few months. The magical pictures are so…" He waved his hand not knowing which word he wanted. "I wish I had a couple of Hermione when she was little. I can't believe she's all grown up."

Jack laughed loudly breaking the quiet stillness of the morning. "They do grow fast. My boy is twenty-eight. I am a GRANDFATHER."

"Thank you." Robert said quietly. "I can't tell you how amazing this week has been for me."

Jack nodded. "Robert, not very many muggles get the chance to come here. Even fewer get to interact with the dragons. You are welcome here anytime." He rose and clapped Robert on the shoulder. "I better get back to work. I will be back for your fun…. I am in charge of your cooling charm." Mr. Granger nodded and Jack left him to his reverie.

Before long, the group of handlers from the night before joined him around the enclosure. A few talked to him and let him know what they would be doing to help. Some were on shield charms; some were on the stunning crew, door crew, and many others. He was overwhelmed by the sense of belonging he felt among them.

Charlie and Hermione arrived to help him get ready. Charlie gave him a thick pair of gloves that reached past his elbows. Jack came over and aimed his wand and performed the cooling charm. "That is a might handy spell to know, isn't it?" He quipped.

Robert was not so nervous he wasn't impressed with all the magic surrounding him. He realized his good fortune and was determined to savor every moment of this. He was prepared and ready and waiting by the gate into the enclosure. Hermione was perched out of the way on the rock he had been sitting on earlier. She was not able to use magic outside of school for another few months, so she was only able to observe.

Charlie and Royce would be among the four helping with the shield charm which meant that they would be in the enclosure too. This gave Robert a little bit of extra courage. He stood by the door waiting for the signal to go. The kneazle was in a box near him and Royce had instructed him about the proper handling of the wild thing. He wasn't afraid exactly, but he had a great desire to do himself proud.

He was smart enough to know he had been granted a rare opportunity and he mentally reassured himself he would not, could not fail. He would do himself proud. He would play with a dragon and live to tell the tale. Of course, he wouldn't be able to tell just anyone, but he would know and that would make all the difference.

The signal came so Robert grabbed the writhing and squirming kneazle from his cage and held on tightly as he maneuvered through the door. It didn't shut until all five of them were in with Beverly. He felt the shield go up in front of him and he felt himself suddenly cool down. He smiled realizing how many people were making this possible.

He walked slowly and deliberately toward the center of the enclosure. Beverly backed away cautiously, her eyes never leaving the handlers in front of her. Robert placed the kneazle on the ground and released him moving quickly backwards and to the right as he had been instructed.

A long twisting flame erupted from Beverly's mouth and blew dangerously close to Robert. He froze just as he had been told to do. He held his breath. He felt something brush by him and it seemed to enclose around him. It felt like the heat emanating off hot pavement was surrounding him. Another flame shot by so close that his cheek could feel the heat searing his skin.

Hermione was holding her breath too. It seemed as if Beverly was playing a game of chicken and waiting to see who flinched first…the kneazle or her dad. But she couldn't help but smile at the huge grin on her dad's face as he faced down this dragon. It didn't seem quite as scary as Harry facing his dragon during the triwizard tournament, but then this was a much more structured situation.

Charlie and Royce were impressed with Robert's courage. He hadn't moved a muscle. This was the kind of thing the more experienced handlers considered fun. They loved waiting and watching and instinctively moving out of the way just in the knick of time. As they watched Hermione's dad, they couldn't help but feel his enthusiasm. He was a tough old coot.

Beverly was gearing up now and timing would be critical. She shifted and blew smaller puffs of smoke and flame. The kneazle darted for cover and she turned so rapidly that Robert nearly caught her tail before he jumped back out of reach, his laughter ringing out through the morning air. Once Beverly was turned away, he slowly backed up toward the door.

Beverly gave him a fleeting uninterested glance as she focused her attention on her prey. Robert walked out of the enclosure seared but extremely happy. He refused to let them treat the burn on his cheek. He shook hands with everyone and bowed at their cheers. Today had been a great day.


	36. New Adventures

Games Are Afoot Chapter 36

Games Are Afoot Chapter 32

New Adventures

**Author's Note: I apologize for the delay in posting. It was the last week of school and life got really crazy around here. But the kids now sleep in so I have more time to write in the mornings! yay! Thank you for your patience and support!**

**DISCLAIMER: JKR owns it all and I just have fun playing.**

* * *

Hermione had been tossing and turning for hours. It was hot, she was restless, and sleep just would not come. She could hear her dad snoring in the room across the hall. It was slow and steady and regular. She flopped over on her stomach kicking the covers off trying to feel cooler. Her eyes glanced to the clock again. 2:35. Only seven minutes since the last time she had looked.

She sat up and rubbed her hands over her face and through her hair before deciding to get up. She slipped on her shorts and a tank top and picked up her sandals and crept down the stairs. She stopped as she saw Charlie sprawled on the couch. No shirt. Covers draped over the lower part of his body with one leg wrapped around the top of them. His hair was ruffled enough that she could tell that he had been restless as well, but it looked as if he had finally succumbed to sleep.

She inched quietly toward the door and slipped out. Instantly, the breeze refreshed her. It was a lovely night. She moved a little ways away from the door and sat and leaned against a nearby tree letting the night wash over her, relaxing her. She gazed lazily at the stars and let herself get lost in her thoughts.

She thought back to the other night when she and Charlie danced under the stars until the wee hours of the morning. She thought back to the end of school and her O.W.L.'s and wondered again if she had done well enough. She knew she had missed one translation, and defense against the dark arts had never been her strength, although the D.A. with Harry had helped tremendously. She knew in her heart that transfiguration had gone exceptionally well as had charms. Herbology she was sure had gone fairly well although there were one or two she was worried about after discussing it with Neville.

Hermione shook her head to clear her thoughts. What was done was done. No sense in worrying about it until results came. Her mind wandered to the Burrow where she would be in just a couple of days. She was excited to go and Charlie would be there too for the first couple of days. Her parents had been invited to dinner the first night back and then from what Ron's letter had said, Harry would be joining them soon after.

Charlie had already confided in her that Bill was having Fleur stay too in an effort to help her get to know the family. Hermione had been surprised at the engagement announcement, but after Charlie shared with her some of what Bill loved about her, she was a little more accepting. She did wonder how Ron would handle being in such close proximity to her though. She laughed quietly under her breath remembering how most of the Hogwart's boys reacted whenever she or another part-Veela would walk by. It was disgusting really, but quite funny.

Her mind rolled back around to Charlie and being as he was sleeping just a few feet away, she felt it best not to dwell on those thoughts too long so she stood up and brushed herself off and headed for one of her favorite places at the reserve.

Royce was surprised to see Hermione when she strolled into the hatchery at 3 am but also relieved. Shadow had been putting up quite a fuss tonight and he knew that Hermione could calm her down.

"Good Morning Hermione. Fancy meeting you here." He quipped jovially.

Hermione smiled noticing the fresh burns and scratches on Royce's hands. "Looks like you have been having fun without me." She bantered.

"Your dear little friend has been stubborn this evening. I guess Charlie was right and she has been learning a lot from you." He winked.

Hermione pretended to look appalled at his comments, but she wasn't upset. She knew that she could be just as stubborn as a dragon. After a moment, she laughed gaily. "Maybe I should try to undo the damage."

Royce moved away from Shadow's pen and handed Hermione a pair of gloves. Hermione waved them off. "She doesn't like the gloves."

"I know, but Charlie will have my hide if you get burnt and she is in a mood." Royce tried to hand her the gloves again.

"I will take them so you are off the hook, but I won't use them. You know it. Charlie knows it. I will be just fine. Shadow loves me." She said moving toward the dragon.

"Don't you, Shadow?" She cooed to the baby dragon. Shadow's ears perked up and she turned toward the familiar sound. Hermione held her fist over the edge of the enclosure as the dragon inched over slowly, sniffing. Once she caught the scent and recognized it she leapt the rest of the way towards her fist nuzzling and wriggling like an excited puppy. Hermione laughed and Royce just shook his head.

"She is gonna be a handful when you go home." Royce observed as he moved around to check the other sleeping babies.

Hermione smiled to herself at his compliment and rubbed Shadow's tummy. Shadow had flipped over and snorted a shot of steam in pleasure. Hermione had spent countless hours this past week here with Shadow. She loved the feel of her scales and she could swear that Shadow would smile at her. Charlie just chuckled at her enthusiasm but Hermione knew he was pleased that she had taken to the reserve so well.

Before she had come, she pictured it as a rough camp. But, now that she had been here, she realized it was more of a village that happened to have dragons living in it. The handlers were like a family and they all cheered for each other and watched out for each other. She saw the respect the men had for Charlie who was truly gifted in his work. He had a sense of what a dragon would do, as if he could anticipate their moves. When Charlie made an observation, the others listened. Hermione loved watching him in this environment. He was sure of himself and capable. She loved talking with him about the details of his job, the way his face lit up when he told a story.

She finally understood what Hagrid saw in these creatures. That they did indeed have gentle souls. Well, most of them did. There were some mean ones too. She smiled as she thought about watching the men handling a particularly obstinate Welsh Green. Her dad had sat beside her cheering on the dragon.

Shadow was trying to get her attention and finally resorted to breathing a hot, nearly flaming breath at Hermione. Hermione turned her attention to her and talked quietly near her ear.

"I am going to take Shadow to the exercise arena. She's very restless tonight. Can't say as I blame her. I feel the same way!"

Royce chuckled and came over to help move Shadow. Hermione loved being able to be near Shadow when she hovered over the floor. She was learning to fly and Hermione was very patient with her. Hermione's reflexes were also getting quick as she had to dodge shots of flame and steam more than once when the dragon got overly excited. Charlie was very proficient at healing spells and so she didn't worry too much, but she was still cautious.

Hermione laughed as Shadow got bolder and swooped and dodged by her. The dragon was in a playful mood and Hermione indulged her completely losing herself in the moment. She didn't realize how much time had passed or that she had attracted an audience.

Charlie had woken up when Mr. Granger came thudding down the stairs. He popped off the couch wand drawn in surprise.

"Charlie, it's just Robert!" Mr. Granger called out realizing he had startled the wizard out of a dead sleep. "I just got worried when Hermione wasn't in her room this morning." He said hands out and approaching Charlie gently.

Charlie lowered his wand and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes with his other hand. "What do you mean she's not in her room?" He yawned.

"I got up and just peeked to check on her, and she's not there." He said forcefully. "I also checked the bathroom and then I thought…" He faded off as his face turned red.

"You thought she might be down here with me." Charlie stated good-naturedly.

"Well, yeah, I guess I did." Mr. Granger said sheepishly.

"I would worry if it were my daughter too." Charlie reassured him. "She can't have gone far. Let me get some clothes on and I will help you look for her."

Mr. Granger nodded. "Thanks Charlie. I…I am glad she has you. It's just that she's still my little girl." Charlie clapped him on the shoulder as he passed him.

"You don't have to explain. It probably seems odd to have someone as old as I am liking your daughter."

"It's not so much the age as that she loves you too. It's a big step for a dad. Hermione is an old soul and you are very good together. You challenge her and give her things to think about. It's just hard as a dad to watch your little girl give attention to another man." His eyes twinkled. "Someday, you'll understand."

Charlie nodded and continued up the stairs to get dressed.

When he returned, the two men set out to search for Hermione. They decided to start with the hatchery. They knew she spent all her extra time with Shadow so they figured that was as good of a place as any to look. They were surprised when they walked in though.

About twelve handlers, Jack included, were watching the exercise area. There, in the middle, oblivious to everything around them were Hermione and Shadow. Shadow was flying higher than she ever had before. She was just above Hermione's head. Hermione would run sideways and Shadow would swoop gracefully after her. Hermione would turn and run the other way and Shadow would zip across to her. It was beautiful to watch the two together. Almost like an elaborately choreographed dance. The room was nearly silent as the two men joined the group. Jack nodded to the two as they arrived and returned to watching.

Hermione finally sat down, leaning against the edge of the enclosure. "Shadow, you have worn me out."

Shadow landed gracefully and crept over near her. She laid her head on Hermione's lap as she stroked the top of her head. "I am certainly going to miss playing with you. You probably won't even remember me when I come back." She said softly, unaware that she was touching the crustiest of handlers.

Shadow sneezed suddenly and a blast of flame burst from her nose burning Hermione's leg. She looked up calmly in spite of the burning on her leg to get Royce's attention and jumped slightly at the group staring back at her. "Oh my!" She exclaimed in surprise. Within moments, Royce and Charlie were inching toward her to assess her injuries.

Royce moved toward Shadow who was ignorantly nuzzling Hermione again. He picked her up and returned her to her enclosure. Charlie was using his wand to heal Hermione's leg. "You put on a good show." He whispered quietly to her. "Your dad and I were just about to gather a search party."

"Sorry." She answered looking at her leg. "I couldn't sleep, so I thought I would come play with Shadow."

"We figured. It was the first place we looked. You are amazing with her. Even Jack was impressed."

Hermione's face flamed red. "Why? I didn't do anything special."

"You are a natural with her." Charlie answered. "And you didn't even flinch when she sneezed. I have done all I can, we need to get you to the medical tent to get the murtlap to sooth your leg." He helped her up and they made their way into the main part of the hatchery.

"That was amazing, miss." A handler said to her as she passed. She smiled at him and kept walking.

Another tamer stopped them. "You have a gift with that there fireball." Charlie nodded and nudged Hermione forward. They were nearing the door when her dad stopped them.

"Are you ok?" He asked looking down at her nearly healed leg.

"Yeah, Dad. I'm fine. Nothing to write home about." Mr. Granger laughed boisterously.

"Point taken." He chuckled and moved back toward Squirmy. Just as they left, Jack joined them.

"Hermione, that was truly a wondrous thing to watch. Have you ever considered working with dragons? I have rarely seen someone take so naturally to teaching the babies. The way you had her dodging and chasing was incredible to watch." He said to her sincerely.

Hermione looked stunned. "But, I was just playing with her." She finally said.

"Well, how you play with her is brilliant. You were teaching her exactly what she needs to do. Like Charlie here, you are a natural. You can sense how to move and respond. You are welcome here anytime." And with those words he left a speechless Hermione and a beaming Charlie to enter the medical tent.

Since Charlie had been able to almost instantly start the healing charms, Hermione only had to take a skin restoring potion and put on some of the murtlap to sooth the irritation. Charlie helped her back to his tent and settled her on the couch. He propped her leg up on two pillows gently caressing her calf as he set it down. The intimate touch caused her to smile and look down. He was smiling too.

"I will be gone most of the day. I will send someone by to check on you later though." He said sadly.

"I will be fine. I am actually finally sleepy. I just want to rest for a bit." She replied with a yawn.

He tucked a blanket around her and kissed her forehead before he left. As she snuggled deeper into the pillow, she noticed that it smelled like Charlie. She sighed contentedly as she drifted off to sleep.

She awoke to noise in the house but she couldn't make her eyes open at first. She finally recognized her dad's voice and then Charlie's but she was still very sleepy. She drifted back off again.

Later she felt someone brushing her hair off her face.

"Hermione. Hermione." The gentle voice roused her. "Wake up sleepy head." Hermione cracked one eye open to see her dad crouched next to the couch stroking her hair.

"Hi Dad." She mumbled.

"Hi Yourself. You need to wake up and at least move so Charlie can go to bed." He chuckled. She jerked awake and sat up rapidly.

"What time is it?" She squeaked.

"It's bedtime." Her dad laughed.

Hermione took a deep breath and tried to focus. She could see through the open door that it was getting dark.

"Have I really been asleep that long?" She asked.

Her dad nodded. "The potion they gave you probably helped with that, but yes, you have been asleep for nearly twelve hours."

"Twelve Hours?" She squeaked again.

"Yes. But its ok. You're fine. We saved you some dinner." Hermione's stomach growled on cue to her dad's amusement. She stretched her sore muscles and looked over her leg to find that it looked as healthy as ever.

"Where's Charlie?"

"He got called to a meeting and should be back here soon." Mr. Granger explained. "We should get you up and fed." Hermione stood shakily. He reached out to steady her but she brushed him away.

"I'm fine dad. Just stiff from being in one position so long."

"You know, Charlie watched you sleep for a long time." Robert mentioned coyly. "We were playing a wizard chess game, which by the by was very entertaining, but he lost because he kept stealing glances at you while you slept." Mr. Granger's eyes twinkled merrily. "You would just randomly smile and then he would get this look on his face…"

"Stop it Dad. You are making me self-conscious."

"Just thought you'd want to know that you looked beautiful." He leaned over and kissed her cheek as it flamed a lovely pink.

Voices outside caught their attention and they looked towards the open door. The voices were growing louder but were still too far away to understand what it was they were saying. Eventually they could distinguish Charlie's deep voice and Royce's laughter. It sounded as if others were there too.

Charlie came in and smiled noticing that Hermione was awake. "Oh good. You are up. How's the leg?"

"Fine." Hermione grinned back.

"There are some people who would like to come in if you are up to it." Charlie said stepping back toward the doorway. Soon several men walked through it and joined Mr. Granger and Hermione by the table.

"Robert. Hermione." Jack nodded to both of them.

"Hello Jack." Robert answered extending his hand.

"How's the leg?" Jack asked turning toward Hermione after shaking hands.

"It's as good as new. Thank you." Hermione replied shrugging nonchalantly.

Jack smiled and glanced at Charlie who seemed to be having trouble holding still and was rocking back and forth from foot to foot. "Well I am very glad to hear that as it would have been a shame to have to leave you here." He said mysteriously.

Hermione looked at Charlie in confusion but despite his eyes glowing with excitement, he just shrugged his shoulders. She turned her attention back to Jack. "Are we going somewhere?" She asked hesitantly.

The group of handlers laughed which made Hermione really wonder what exactly was going on. The excitement in the room was electric, but no one seemed in a hurry to explain. She folded her arms across her chest and quirked her eyebrow at Jack.

He chuckled at her response before finally explaining. "We have been having some trouble with poachers so we have to move inventory up a month. I would be pleased if you and your Dad would join us." He announced.

"We'd be pleased to!" Mr. Granger enthusiastically replied immediately, but Hermione recognized the look in Charlie's eye. She reached a hand out to her dad's arm.

"Just a minute, Dad. Don't you think we should ask what this might entail?"

"Nah! I am game for whatever!" The handlers let out a cheer and Robert grinned back.

Jack laughed and looked at Charlie. "Maybe should should explain it to her?" Charlie nodded and moved toward her. He reached for her hand and pulled her outside.

"Charlie."

"Hermione."

"I have seen that look in your eye before."

"Have you now?" He tried to look innocent.

"Yes. Just before the Knight Bus for one." She informed him.

"Yes." He nodded. "And that was great fun, wasn't it?"

She cautiously nodded. "So what's up? Where are we going?"

"Just like Jack said. We have to do inventory of all the dragons on the reserve."

"All of them?"

"Yep. Everyone of them." He smiled happily.

"And how do we do this?" She asked partly curious and partly afraid.

"We cover every inch of the reserve like a grid search and document each one with pictures and notes."

"Sounds reasonable, but why do I get the feeling that I am missing something of vital importance?"

"Because you are the smartest witch of your age." He smirked and raised his eyebrow back playfully at her.

"Charlie. How do we document each dragon?" She finally asked.

"On brooms. We fly over and in and around them." He watched her for her reaction.

She sat down on the rock just next to the door of his tent. "Brooms. We have to fly around on brooms." She muttered to herself.

Charlie crouched down beside her and leaned in to speak quietly in her ear. "Remember how wonderful it was to fly around the burrow?" He felt her nod. "Two to a broom. One with a camera. One with a wand."

He pulled back to look in her eyes. "Please will you be my camera person? Please Hermione?" His gaze was intently searching her eyes. His were so hopeful that she couldn't say no.

"OK." She murmured quietly. She was afraid, but knew that Charlie would keep her safe. He threw his arms around her and she squeaked from the intensity of his hug.

"Thank you! You won't regret this. It will be something you never forget!" He assured her.

They rejoined the group inside.

"I get to try flying on a broom!" Mr. Granger nearly shouted. He looked like an excited little boy. Royce was grinning near him and had a camera in his hand. "And Royce here is showing me how a wizard camera will work. You get one too! Isn't this exciting!" Hermione nodded demurely and Charlie squeezed her hand.

"It'll be fun. You'll see." He whispered.


	37. What A Picture Is Worth

Games Are Afoot Chapter 33

Games Are Afoot Chapter 33

What A Picture is Worth

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: JKR owns it all, I am just playing in her world.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: THANKS TO CHRIS AND ENTHRALLED FOR HELPING ME WORK THROUGH THIS CHAPTER.**

* * *

The day dawned cloudy, dark, and windy. Rain clouds loomed on the horizon and the air was alive with electricity. 'Great day for flying.' Hermione thought to herself. She seemed to be the only one who harbored this opinion however. Her dad was beside himself with excitement. Royce had completely outfitted him with robes that resembled a long trench coat. These robes were similar to the feel of a nylon tent and were supposed to repel water. He had goggles, gloves, and a hat pulled low over his ears. Hermione chuckled to herself as she thought about how he looked like a cattle rustler from the old muggle westerns from America.

She herself had been outfitted similarly. Charlie had already reassured her several times that he would be able to hold onto her through all the clothing so she wouldn't fall off the broom. Everyone was riding in pairs. One with a camera and one with a wand ready at all times. The wand holder was in charge of flying. Hermione could see the pairs standing around checking equipment. Jack was there too and he had a list and a map for each pair so they would know which section of the grid they were to cover. Three teams were assigned for each sector.

Charlie and Hermione would be with Royce and Robert and another pair she hadn't met yet. Charlie had left her holding the camera and broom while he went to get their map. She watched the group as a whole and noted that excitement reigned. She seemed to be the only one with reservations about flying…in this weather. The regular handlers and tamers acted as if this were a field trip. They were reminiscing about past inventories and regaling each other with 'near miss' stories. The pit in her stomach grew and she turned slightly so she could focus on the dragons in the enclosure near her. These dragons were familiar after watching them all week. She didn't want to hear any more stories. She was nervous enough.

Charlie returned and seemed to sense her mood. He placed a hand comfortingly on her back as he moved behind her.

"Whatcha looking at?"

"I was just focusing on the familiar. I don't think I can handle anymore of the boys' stories about burns, falls, and narrow escapes." She chuckled dryly. Her voice held a hint of fear.

Charlie pulled her back into him and hugged her lightly. "Trust me. The stories get bigger and better each time they tell them. I am not going to let anything happen to you. If Jack thought it was too dangerous, you wouldn't be allowed to come."

Hermione nodded but didn't turn. "I know they are just excited."

"Hermione, relax. It's going to be something you never forget." Charlie soothed.

She chuckled. "That's what I'm afraid of." He laughed with her and gave her a gentle squeeze.

"We head out soon."

She nodded and he took the broom from her and went to discuss their grid with Royce. Hermione looked over the camera and went over in her mind the quick lesson Royce had given them on operating it. It worked much like a muggle camera. It was voice responsive so they could make comments associated with the pictures they were taking. For example, breed, color, location and if they were currently protecting young. The voice notes would be helpful since it's hard to take notes in the air.

Soon they were mounting the brooms and slowly the crowd on the ground thinned as more and more groups hovered above. Charlie slid behind her on the broom and pulled her snuggly against him leaning them slightly forward.

"Ready Bookworm?" He asked in her ear.

She closed her eyes and nodded, dreading the feeling of taking off. Charlie was a good flyer though and she hardly felt them rising. Her only hint was when she realized her feet were dangling. She clutched Charlie's hand that was wrapped around her. He breathed in her ear and she began to relax as she felt his slow heartbeat through her back. Once you got over the fact that you were incredibly high in the air, it was actually quite breathtaking. She began to look around. Despite the darkness of the clouds threatening rain, the trees and landscape were straight off a postcard.

The mountains in the distance were barely visible through the clouds. It made their area seem smaller and more manageable. They were slowly circling farther and farther out from the main camp of the reserve.

Hermione leaned into Charlie and turned her head slightly so he could hear her over the wind. "How big is the reserve? How big is the area we are going to cover?"

Charlie used his wand arm to point out different landmarks. His voice was low and resonant in her ear. "The ground looks even from here, but there are crevices and valleys scattered throughout these hills. We have a straight block to search from here to the mountains."

Hermione let her gaze sweep the area that Charlie had pointed out. Each of the three brooms was spaced out about two hundred meters apart. Hermione was pleasantly surprised to discover they weren't flying very high. She guessed it was so they would be better able to see into some of the denser brush.

Suddenly, her dad and Royce began a steep dive off to their right. Hermione gasped as they zoomed toward the ground. Flashes of light started to emanate from the blur. Hermione hadn't realized she was clinging ferociously to Charlie's arm or that she had been holding her breath until she heard Charlie's deep laugh.

"Guess they found one." He chuckled in her ear. She loosened her death grip and offered a weak giggle.

"Are we going to dive like that too?" She asked hesitantly. Apparently the wind was gusting too strongly at that moment because he didn't answer and tightened his hold on her. They bounced up and over to the left before Charlie steered them back on course.

The broom to the left dove rapidly down and Hermione realized to her chagrin that they were indeed going to dive just like that. The flashes of light lit up the dull light of the day. She focused ahead of her.

"Do you see anything?" Charlie asked her.

She shook her head and began to pay more attention to their task at hand. She pointed suddenly to something that looked like a spark. A second later she wished she hadn't as they pummeled to what she was sure to be her death. Before she had a chance to get too scared, Charlie had leveled them off and she was nearly eye-to-eye with a large Hungarian Horntail who looked more than a little agitated. She pressed her finger to the button and her flash clicked rapidly as Charlie circled the great beast. He whispered commentary in her ear and she yelled it toward the camera so she could be heard above the wind that was picking up in intensity.

After they had completed several revolutions, Charlie aimed the broom upward and they shot back to their original altitude. Once they were hovering she laughed out loud.

"That was more fun than I expected." She shouted over her shoulder. Charlie laughed with her and they proceeded forward. Hermione was now scanning the ground below with a scrutinizing eye. She wanted to find another one. She was so caught up in their endeavor that she seemed to forget she was sitting on a moving stick in the air.

Charlie watched her enthusiasm grow and found himself smiling and whistling quietly. He enjoyed watching her when she was determined to succeed. It reminded him of that first game-playing day back at the burrow a year ago. The day he first could see the wheels turning in her head as she quirked her eyebrow at him. The day she figured out where Bill was hiding. The day she solved the rune puzzles. The day he realized she was special.

A loud gasp from Hermione refocused Charlie in a flash. He followed her gaze to the right. He suppressed his chuckle knowing she would not appreciate it. Off to the right and down just about to the treetops he could see Royce and Robert. Well, to be honest he couldn't really see Robert as he was dangling inside the tree. He was holding to the broom with one hand, that if Charlie was not mistaken, Royce had attached with a sticking charm. He could hear the laughter across the sky, but since Hermione was stiff he could tell she was worried. He angled their broom towards the two men so she could see that there was no danger. Robert was going for a great shot.

"Breathe Bookworm. He's alright." Charlie said into her ear reassuringly.

She took a gasping little breath. He could feel her heart pounding and her hand was clasped so tightly over his he was sure his circulation was impeded.

"They are just going for a picture. He's not falling."

Hermione took another stilted breath. "Are you sure? Look at him!" She pointed to the now swinging Robert.

Charlie chortled in her ear. "Listen." They both heard the laughter and the directions being called out.

"A little more to the left and I think we've got her Royce!"

"Ho! Ho! Robert, she's a beauty!"

Hermione was stunned. Absolutely stunned. Her father was swinging like a monkey from the broom and enjoying it. She was speechless. Charlie steered them back to their original location and gave her waist a little squeeze.

"See? Nothing to worry about." He muttered playfully.

Hermione half-turned so she could launch a disgusted look in his direction. She grunted but did not comment. Her eyes began scanning the terrain once again. Charlie felt her before he heard her. She gasped and pointed as a dragon shot up directly in front of them. Charlie used his seeker reflexes to swerve and swing around the beautiful Chinese Fireball. Once she got over the sudden appearance, she began to take pictures as Charlie again whispered the pertinent information into her ear so she could repeat it aloud for the camera.

Hermione froze when the dragon turned and stared back. Charlie was finding this to be immensely fun and merely widened the circular path he was flying to give it more room. As suddenly as it appeared it plunged back down into a deep fissure in the rock below.

"Wow." Hermione finally managed to utter.

Charlie laughed richly out loud. "That about sums it up."

Hermione laughed too. "It was a little unexpected, but wow. That was amazing!" Her enthusiasm for the project was increasing rapidly. "It didn't try to attack us or chase us or anything! Why did the dragons at the tri-wizard seem so much more ferocious?" She asked curiously.

"They were nesting mothers. They are a bit testier during that period. They wanted the mothers to make the task more challenging." Charlie explained. He looked toward where the Fireball disappeared. "Did you like that? How it just exploded up to check us out?"

She was nodding before she could form the words. "Oh yes. I mean, it was amazing. Did you see how fast it shot up to us? And then it looked as curious about us as we were about it!" She rambled waving her hand toward where the dragon had disappeared.

Charlie grinned. He felt the same way no matter how many times he saw them. "It is an amazing sight. Look down and left."

She did as he suggested and discovered two bursts of flame aiming for each other. "Is there more than one?"

He leaned in so the broom descended slowly and spoke in her ear. "It's a mother and her young. Be ready with the camera, but we have to be cautious. She will be protective."

Hermione nodded in response and aimed the camera toward the pair as they neared. She began speaking quietly describing what she was witnessing.

"We see two Antipodean Opaleyes. Obviously a mother and her young one. The flames are shooting out as if the mum is teaching the little one how to send the fire. The scales reflect the light and heat of the exchange so that they look opalescent…nearly translucent. It's absolutely beautiful."

Charlie slowly guided the broom in a wide arc around the pair. High enough that the dragons had not yet noticed them. "The baby looks about six months old." He whispered to her and she repeated it for the record. "The mother has a long scar on the left wing." He continued. "OH! She's limping too, as if she's been injured. Get a picture of that!" He said firmly. Hermione complied.

After they finished documenting and had climbed back to their hovering altitude, Hermione could not hold back her questions. "What happened to her?"

"Most likely she was injured protecting her young. She must have been fighting something…or someone. Charlie raised his wand and sent up some red sparks. "Jack will want to know about this immediately. Could be we have discovered where our poachers have been."

Hermione felt sick at the thought that a wizard had done this to the dragon. Several brooms were headed their direction now. She was amazed and slightly alarmed at how fast they were traveling. Before long there was a group of handlers hovering near them.

She recognized Jack under his gear and waved to him. He flew up next to them.

"Charlie." He nodded seriously.

"Jack. I think we've got something. Hermione, let Jack see the pictures we just took." Hermione passed the camera tentatively. Leaning away from Charlie and over the empty expanse of air made her breath hitch and her stomach clench nervously. She sat back immediately into his snug embrace. She could feel his chest rumble behind her and realized she hadn't been as subtle as she thought. She glanced around and saw a few of the other handlers fighting smiles. She sighed triggering the laughter that had been brewing.

"Don't let them ruffle your feathers." Royce chuckled. "They just forget how much they used to feel the same way when they started flying." He looked knowingly at a couple of them who suddenly looked away. Hermione laughed.

"Thanks Royce."

He nodded to her and smiled like an overprotective uncle. Robert patted his shoulder to express his appreciation.

Jack had studied the picture and the damage to the dragon's wing. Suspicion filled his mind as he wondered just who they were dealing with. He directed several of the handlers to switch from their grids to Charlie's so they could cover the area more thoroughly. He directed others to go back to the start and research what had already been done only this time he wanted them to go lower and slower looking for anything amiss.

Charlie and Hermione continued on their trajectory. They were nearing the mountains now and the storm was escalating. A bright flash blinded them momentarily followed by a long roll of thunder. Charlie hardly seemed to notice, but Hermione was as tightly wound as a spool of thread. She was getting decidedly more uneasy each minute that passed. The rain was starting and she could feel the large drops pelting them. The broom handle was now slick and wet with the rain and she realized what a blessing the gloves Charlie had given her were because they had grips on the palm side. She was holding on so tightly that here knuckles were beginning to ache. She noticed every slight movement like Charlie shifting so he could more easily reach the handle in front of her.

"Relax, it's just a little water." Charlie encouraged. She tried—really she did, but the next clap of thunder made her jump which jarred the broom. Charlie tightened his grip around her in an effort to make her feel more secure. Visibility was getting obscured, but Charlie was used to flying like this so he was able to keep an eye searching for his beloved dragons.

"CHARLIE!" Hermione yelled over the wind. He leaned in closer so he could hear her more easily. She pointed toward the cliff face they were approaching. His eyes followed her arm and finger as she pointed to a nearly invisible mass fluttering in front of the craggy rocks. A Hungarian Horntail was fighting the wind and trying to land on a small ledge about halfway up the cliff. Each time it tried to land, some of the rock would crumble and the dragon would fly back screeching.

"What is it doing?" She asked curiously.

"I've never seen anything like it!" He shouted back over the rushing of the wind. It was taking all his strength to keep the broom on track. Hermione began snapping pictures of the spectacle. As they neared the cliffs, Charlie brought them in at an angle.

Hermione gasped as she could see better from their new position. "Charlie! Look!"

There on the tiny ledge was a baby dragon. It was backed up flush against the rock as the bigger dragon continued to try and land. Each attempt was robbing the little thing of precious footholds. The bigger dragon was keening wildly, but as they got closer, they could hear a smaller version of the screeching coming from the baby.

Hermione had been so engrossed in the scene unfolding before her that she hadn't noticed that both other pairs had joined them until Royce spoke.

"That baby doesn't stand a chance if she's gonna crumble that ledge!"

"The only thing I can think of is to wait until the ledge is gone and then use levitation charms and cushioning charms to protect it until it's on the ground." Charlie responded.

"That mama isn't going to like interference!" The other handler offered.

"No. She could get a titch upset." Royce chuckled. Charlie laughed too, but Hermione couldn't see anything funny about the situation.

"Oh!" She reached her hand out as if she could catch the baby dragon. Another couple of swipes and it would be plummeting down several hundred feet.

"Charlie, you levitate! George, you cushion! Robert and I will try to distract mom till baby is on the ground. We good?" Everyone nodded. Charlie leaned in very close to Hermione.

"This is going to be fast and jerky so I need you to hold on tight with one hand and film it all with the other, ok?" She nodded and took a deep breath. He moved his legs so that he could grip better and raised his wand arm. His other arm still brushed by her but was gripping tightly to the broom handle around her. Suddenly they were dropping—or freefalling—she wasn't sure which. The only thing she was sure of was that her stomach was somewhere still near the top.

Somehow she managed to turn on the camera and record just as the ledge gave way. Her heart and her breath stopped as she watch the baby helplessly floundering as it fell, ricocheting off the rocks, the mother screaming and sending out long lines of flame. One blast of fire came so close that Royce had to pull up suddenly and unexpectedly causing Robert to slide off the back of the broom. Hermione saw it out of the corner of her eye and instantly forgot her fear. She forgot to film. She forgot to breathe. Instinct kicked in and in an instant her wand was out and she was yelling "Wingardium Leviosa!" Her father stopped, suspended in mid air. Royce circled the broom around and picked him up then sped towards Charlie and Hermione.

Meanwhile, Charlie and George had successfully landed the baby and the mother had joined it. Charlie looked up toward the cliff face to judge how far the baby had fallen when he noticed wand light at the top.

Hermione was frantically trying to determine if her dad was injured and he was retelling the experience like it had been an amusement park ride.

"Dad, you nearly fell to your death! How can you be so amused?" She barked at him.

"That was some mighty fine wand work Hermione." Royce complimented her trying to take the heat off of Robert.

"Oh no. I used my wand away from school. I am going to get expelled!" Hermione panicked.

Royce laughed. "No yer not. They won't know it was you first of all due to all the magic around her at the moment. Secondly, don't worry your pretty little head about it. Yer allowed in matters of life and death."

Hermione sighed with relief and turned to see Charlie having a near silent discussion with George and his partner. They departed heading far to the left. Charlie turned towards the others.

"Wand light at the top, Royce."

"You thinking poachers Charlie?" Royce questioned seriously.

"Yep. We just need to let Jack know with out raising suspicion. George and Matthew are going around to come up behind them. Someone else needs to go to the right. And the other needs to go to Jack."

Royce studied Charlie's eyes. Then he looked between Hermione and Robert. "My guess is you are going to need all the wands you can get." He said looking at Hermione.

"That's what I was thinking too. You take the camera with you. She is going to need both hands." Charlie said with authority. Royce nodded and reached for the camera.

"Robert, I am going to magically stick these cameras to the broom and I am going to need to stick you on too. We are going to be flying very fast." Robert nodded and Royce performed the necessary magic. "We'll be back soon. Don't lose them." He cautioned just before they took off like a ball shot out of a cannon.

Hermione watched them go for a moment and then turned to Charlie. "Wands out?" She asked bravely.

"Hermione, these people tend to be willing to do anything to get what they want. If I had time, I would take you back first, but we can't risk letting them get away. I may need you. We are going to try to set anti-apparition spells before they know we are there, but that means I need you to stand guard. Use any spell you can think of to defend us." Charlie searched her eyes for fear, but was pleased to find them set with determination. He had never been so happy that she was a Gryffindor.

"Ready?" He asked. She nodded and they shot to the right around the cliffs to the dense forest at the top. They flew lower and turned into the trees to camouflage themselves. They slowed their pace and made their way carefully up behind where Charlie had marked that they were. They did not speak.

Once they landed, Hermione could hear the voices. There were at least four or five men. Hermione stood tensely and cautiously as Charlie leaned the broom against the tree and crept quietly towards the sound of the voices. She followed. He crouched down behind a bush and she could see wand light through it. She looked at Charlie and moved just away from him so that she could keep watch to make sure no one came upon them suddenly. Her wand was ready and she recited various spells to herself in her mind trying to decide on a useful one.

She was so engrossed in her task that she nearly screamed when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She relaxed measurably when she realized it was only Charlie letting her know he had been successful. He leaned in close to her ear so he wouldn't be overheard.

"Now we wait."

She nodded and they stood watch waiting for a signal that the others had arrived. Hermione wasn't sure what to expect from the approaching handlers. Would they come quietly? Or would they come in firing wands? She knew that she couldn't ask Charlie so she waited anxiously, her eyes constantly scanning the area around her.

Charlie was taut with readiness. He hoped George and Matthew had made it to the other side so the poachers would be surrounded. He knew that Jack and Royce wouldn't be long.

Suddenly, a rain of red sparks shot out like a huge firework. The men on the other side of the bush were scrambling and yelling and trying unsuccessfully to apparate. Hermione could hear Royce's voice but it was chillingly cold and severe.

"Hold it right there. Don't move."

Handlers were landing all around them so Charlie pulled Hermione behind him and hissed, "WAIT HERE!" as they crept around the bush to contain the criminals. Hermione backed up until she was standing with her back to the tree and her wand out.

The noise and confusion on the other side of the foliage was loud. She was anxious but not scared. Suddenly a man came running around the greenery. She lowered her wand and was about to stun him when she recognized her dad. She lowered her wand as he came toward her rapidly. He hugged her tightly.

"Are you all right?" He asked with concern holding her away from him and looking her over for any possible injury.

"I'm fine dad." She whispered to him. "But you better let me stay alert. Charlie told me to keep my wand ready." He nodded and moved to her side. The shouting from the other side of the brush had quieted. She remained vigilant.

After what felt like hours, Royce came around to find them.

"Alright?"

They both nodded.

"Come on over here then." He gestured toward the direction he had come from. "Accio Charlie's broom." He said clearly and a rustling was heard as the broom flew toward his outstretched hand. Robert's eyes were huge.

"If only I could use that to find the remote." He muttered causing Hermione to giggle.

"Or the keys!" She added merrily.

Royce looked at them in confusion and then shrugged his shoulders as he led them into a clearing. He handed Charlie his broom. There were five men standing with magical ropes binding them. They were also encased in what looked like a blue transparent bubble. Jack was been speaking lowly and quietly to Charlie and Royce and some of the senior tamers.

After he had given instructions, the group dissolved to get to work. Charlie and Royce joined Hermione and Robert.

"Ready to head back?" Royce asked. Robert nodded and moved toward the broom that Royce had mounted. He slid on the back.

"Can you stick me on again so we can go fast?" He asked. Royce laughed.

"Sure thing Robert!" Hermione shook her head while Charlie grinned.

"Your dad seems to like flying." He offered.

"So it would appear." Hermione replied with a scowl.

"If you've had enough for today, we can fly just a little way over and then apparate back." Charlie suggested with concern.

"Thanks Charlie, but I think one last broom ride with you will be okay." She smiled at him and then winked. He laughed and held the broom out for her.

"Up!" She ordered and to her immense relief it came. They got on and flew leisurely back to the compound.

* * *

The next morning dawned bright and cloudless as if there had never been a storm at all. The poachers had been delivered to the department of Magical Law Enforcement for Romania and Jack had called everyone to a special meeting in the center of the compound.

"In honor of the outstanding performance of this group in apprehending the poachers, I am going to give you all three days of leave. It will be on a rotating basis as I can't run a dragon reserve by myself." His words were met with cheers and laughter. "Meet at the pub tonight and the first round is on me!" The cheers were deafening at this point. Hermione smiled at the obvious camaraderie of this dragon keeping family.

As the group dispersed, Jack headed for her. "Hermione." She turned toward him and extended her hand.

"Jack."

"Young Lady, you are might quick with that wand of yours. You should seriously consider joining us." He grinned at her.

"Definitely. You should definitely consider this." Her dad encouraged. "Then I would have a great reason to come back." The group laughed.

"Aw, Robert, aren't ya gonna come back and visit me and Squirmy?" Royce whined and pretended to pout generating more laughter.

"Ah, you know I would in a heartbeat. It'll just take a little convincing…" He looked toward Hermione who was nodding.

Jack clapped him on the back. "Whatever you have to do. You'll always be welcome."

Robert beamed. "Thanks Jack."

"So when do you go home?" Jack asked.

"We leave in the morning." Hermione answered solemnly.

"Well then, I guess we better make sure Charlie gets his leave first then hadn't we." Jack said elbowing a shocked Charlie. "Can you be packed and ready for three days off by tomorrow?" Charlie nodded happily.

"Well, I guess this is good bye for now then." Jack said as he shook their hands again. "Thanks for all your help. Don't be strangers."

"Good bye Jack. Thank you for a week I'll never forget!" Robert replied.

"Good bye and thank you." Hermione added. She turned to look at Charlie. "I guess you get to play the game I promised Fred and George now!"


	38. A New Game

Games Are Afoot Chapter 34

A New Game

**Author's Note: Thanks to my husband for his clever ideas for adaptation and for my kids for helping me so I could more effectively visualize what I was doing. Thanks to enthralled for being my cheerleader and laughing with me.**

**Disclaimer: JKR owns it all, I am just here to play.**

* * *

Robert Granger loved magic. The week he had just spent at the Dragon Reserve had only served to enhance that feeling so he insisted that Charlie and Hermione take him home by port key. He didn't want to sit on a stuffy plane with stuffy muggles even though he was one. What he had just experienced was still fresh in his mind and he quite frankly wondered why Hermione would ever want to come home to a magicless house. She reassured him she loved coming home and that soon, she would be able to do magic there just for him. She would show him all sorts of interesting spells.

They sat waiting around the toothbrush each with a finger on it somewhere. Hermione looked intently at her father, worrying that this might be too much for him. Charlie gazed at Hermione and placed his hand comfortingly on her back. She turned to glance at him and he smiled, willing her to know that everything would be okay. She smiled back just as the toothbrush started to glow blue and soon they all felt the tugging behind their navels as the port key did its work.

The group landed on a hill near the Burrow. Hermione quickly moved to help her dad up but couldn't help chuckling at his expression that was a cross between motion sick and pure joy. Charlie laughed too and between the two of them, they got him woozily onto his feet. Charlie had flooed the luggage so with him on one side and Hermione on the other, they helped Mr. Granger walk down the hill and up the drive to Charlie's childhood home.

Mr. Weasley had been watching and waiting for an hour. He almost squealed with glee. Almost. But he contained himself as he announced, "They have arrived."

Two red streaks dashed through the door and Arthur was certain it was Fred and George. Ron and Ginny made their way down the stairs and out the door with slightly more decorum. Bill and Fleur remained at the table in the kitchen with Mrs. Granger and Mrs. Weasley.

Charlie looked up as several of his red headed siblings accosted Hermione with hugs and welcomes. He stood back guarding Mr. Granger who was still a bit woozy from the port key. After a moment he chuckled.

"Um, I remember when some of you used to be happy when I got home…" He teased.

"Charlie!" Ginny squealed as if she had just noticed that he was there too.

The twins nodded to him and continued to fire questions at Hermione. Ron moved over by Charlie.

"Hello Charlie. I didn't know you were coming." Ron turned toward Hermione's father, "Mr. Granger."

Mr. Granger tried to nod but he staggered a bit until Charlie's strong arm stabilized him. Ron looked at Charlie with his brow quirked.

"First time with a port key." He muttered as Ron nodded understanding. He had felt much the same way his first time too. It was at the Quidditch world cup a couple of summer's ago.

Ron moved over to Mr. Granger's other side and he and Charlie escorted him toward the house, leaving Hermione with Ginny and the twins. About half way to the house, Arthur joined them.

"Robert! It's so nice to see you again. Welcome to our home."

"Thank you Arthur." Robert stumbled clumsily. "That port key was an experience."

"They do take some getting used to." Arthur quipped. "Son, how are you?"

Charlie received an affectionate clap on the shoulder from his dad. They looked eye to eye for a time, giving Robert a chance to catch his breath and his bearings.

Arthur cleared his throat. "Well, now that you are here, there are some details you need to be made aware of. We have had to add extra wards and security since Harry will be joining us in a couple of days."

Ron looked to his Dad. "Harry's coming that soon?" He asked hopefully.

"Yes, Dumbledore is bringing him personally." Ron let out a low whistle.

"Blimey. They aren't taking any chances are they?" Ron replied still a bit dazed by the news. He was ecstatic that Harry would be here so soon, but the reality of the danger was there as well.

"You were going to tell us about the wards, Dad," Charlie spoke quietly, refocusing the conversation.

"Ah, yes, well then." Arthur began, "They are similar to what was up last summer but three levels thick. As you enter there will be pauses and an order member or a Weasley must escort everyone. We have added Hermione and Harry so they can enter and leave on their own as they will be staying here." Charlie nodded and then proceeded to move toward the house.

Mr. Granger stopped however. "What exactly are wards, and will I be able to get through them?" He asked nervously. His stomach had still not caught up with him and the thought of another experience like that had him leery.

Arthur tapped Ron on the shoulder and nudged him to the side taking his place. "Robert, in your world you take security precautions, correct?"

Robert looked at the serious expression on Arthur's face and nodded.

Arthur continued, "Well, in the magical world, those security measures are ineffective. As a result, we need to enhance that security with strong magic. I want to assure you that your daughter is receiving the strongest protection that our world can offer. The highest ministry officials are overseeing it personally."

"That eases my mind greatly, Arthur. I thank you for all you have done for my family. Your son, Charlie here, is a good man. I have appreciated the way you have kept us in the loop about the events in the magical world."

"It's our pleasure. Now, shall we proceed? Molly has a pot of tea waiting for us."

They moved along toward the gate that led into the yard. It looked rickety and decrepit to Mr. Granger and he wondered why they didn't hang it straighter on its hinges. Charlie noticed the look that he was giving the gate and decided an explanation was in order.

"Mr. Granger?" He began.

"Yes, Charlie?"

"I know the gate and the fence look beat up—well from this side anyway." Charlie continued.

"This side?" Robert asked with a puzzled expression.

"Yes sir." Ron said. "It's a part of the wards. It makes the property look vacant and uninhabited to muggles and those who are not welcome. It's part of the magic."

Robert looked like Christmas had just come early. "Really? And how does it look from the other side?" He asked excitedly.

"Well, why don't you see for yourself?" Arthur answered as he took hold of Robert's elbow and guided him through the first phase of the wards. Robert giggled like a schoolboy as he felt suspended in time briefly and then stepped out on the other side.

"Brilliant. Absolutely brilliant!" He exclaimed.

The others smiled as they stepped toward the next marker. "What would happen if I weren't with you all?" Robert asked eagerly.

"Would you like to find out?" Charlie chuckled. Robert nodded enthusiastically causing Arthur to let go of his elbow and take a step back. "Go on." He encouraged. "We'll come get you."

Robert watched Charlie head back the way they had just come. After a frozen moment Charlie continued walking back toward the gate. Mr. Granger turned and stepped toward the magical marker. Before he knew it, he was on his backside outside the beat up old gate. Charlie helped him to his feet with a grin.

"What do you think?" He asked.

Mr. Granger moved his mouth a few times, but no words would come out.

"I felt the same way the first time my dad showed me that." Charlie chuckled. He led Mr. Granger through again and toward Ron and his dad. They stepped through the next to phases of the words as Mr. Granger marveled at each one. Finally, they reached the door to the Burrow.

"Molly will be so pleased to see you." He told Robert. "And you Charlie. I didn't tell her you were coming." Charlie barked out a loud laugh.

"You do enjoy keeping her on her toes don't you dad?"

As they walked through the door, Robert Granger's jaw hung open. He normally had very good manners, but what he saw astounded him. Arthur laughed.

"I feel the same way every time I go to muggle London." He whispered conspiratorially.

"Robert!" His wife scolded. He closed his mouth and stared at his surroundings. It was the most magical place he had ever seen. Even considering he had just returned from the dragon reserve.

He saw dishes _washing themselves!_ He saw a magical clock that shifted according to the family's location. The flames in the fireplace were green. There was a magic wand on the table next to Arthur's wife and as he watched, she picked it up and waved it bringing several more cups and the pot of tea to the table. Arthur nudged him toward the table and he sat down next to his wife with a delighted little smile on his face.

Meanwhile, outside, Hermione was being warmly welcomed.

"How was it?" Ginny asked excitedly throwing her arms around her friend.

Hermione hugged her back affectionately. "It was amazing and beautiful and fun and—"

"Enough girl talk Granger." Fred interrupted.

"Talk later, games now." George demanded with a grin.

"Boys. I have to get inside first. My mum is waiting for me." Hermione laughed. She secretly loved their enthusiasm but having been around them for years, she had learned to torture them—just a little.

"Mum's can wait. You have been teasing us about this in letters for weeks." Fred reminded her.

George nodded in agreement. "We gave you a break because of the whole near death thing, but it's time for you to make good." Hermione laughed as George who had actually used his fingers to make quote marks in the air when he said it.

"Very generous of you two." Ginny said with the slightest hint of sarcasm in her tone.

The twins smiled simultaneously. "Thank you." They answered. Fred lifted Ginny to his other side and took her place next to Hermione. He linked his arm through hers and George followed suit on her other side. Ginny folded her arms and leveled her best glare at them.

The twins began walking Hermione to the house completely ignoring their sister who caught up with them quickly. Hermione laughed delightedly that she had these two so worked up. She realized after watching them that half the fun of their pranks was the anticipation leading up to them.

Having been to the Burrow last summer, she was familiar with the wards. As they walked, Fred and George continued to talk and guess what her game might be. As they stepped into the wards their words and actions were suspended briefly only to be continued without missing a beat when they exited the other side.

They marched her into the kitchen where the others were sitting down to a cup of tea.

"Mrs. Granger?" George interrupted.

"Yes?" She turned toward the voice.

"Say hello to your daughter so she will quit torturing us." Fred pleaded almost sounding whiny. Mrs. Granger grinned and stood up, walking toward her daughter.

"Hi Mum!" Hermione said wrapping her arms around her tightly. Mrs. Granger held her daughter just as fiercely. Tears came to her eyes as she rocked Hermione gently back and forth.

Fred and George sighed dramatically and flopped into chairs.

"We may as well have a cuppa, Fred, they may do this all day." George sighed playfully.

Mr. Weasley laughed loudly as he levitated two more cups toward the table. Mrs. Weasley was dabbing at her eyes watching Hermione and her mother. Her sniffle caused her children to roll their eyes in unison.

"Oi! Hermione!" Ron bellowed. "I think my mum wants it to be a group hug!" Mrs. Weasley smiled affectionately while shushing him.

Hermione sniffled and laughed at the same time. Her mother held her face and kissed the top of her head. "I have missed you." She finally said.

"I missed you too mum." Hermione said as she watched her mother look her over. "I am okay, really." She tried to reassure her. Mrs. Granger assumed a brave smile.

"I know you are. But it doesn't mean that I don't worry." She hugged her gently one more time and then moved back to the table.

"Ok Granger." Fred started with a determined look in his eye. "Inspire me."

Hermione laughed. "Okay, Fred. Mum, did you bring the game I asked you to?"

"Yes, it's in the lounge." She replied before turning her attention back to her conversation with Molly.

Fred and George pulled Hermione toward the lounge followed by everyone except the parents and Fleur who opted to remain in the kitchen as well. The lounge was bright with sunshine streaming in the windows. Flames crackled merrily in the fireplace and Hermione sighed happily, glad to be here with the people she loved.

Bill watched her eyes scan the room. "Hard to believe that just a year ago we were all here trying to keep ourselves entertained isn't it?" He mused. Hermione nodded along with the rest of the group.

"Enough small talk then." Ron said. "Game time. Whatcha got for us this year?" He looked to her curiously. Fred and George had discovered a box on the buffet. They were looking over it warily.

"Twister?" George asked Fred. "What kind of a game is that?"

Fred shrugged and turned to hand the box to Hermione who was looking at him with her eyebrows raised.

"This better be good." He mumbled.

She just smirked. "You will need to take off your shoes." She addressed the room at large.

"Do I have to?" Ron whined. "I think I have a hole in my sock."

"Oh honestly. Then take your socks of too." Ginny declared. She looked at Hermione knowingly. "You would think that by the time he was sixteen he could solve simple problems."

Hermione nodded and turned her attention back to Fred. "Now Fred, help me spread this out." She opened the box and slipped out a neatly folded white plastic sheet. When she turned it over Fred noticed it had big bold dots in different colors.

"Are you sure I will like this?" He asked petulantly.

"It has lots of room for…adaptation." Hermione replied carefully.

George planted himself next to her. "That's captivating enough for me. What's next?"

Hermione had the group stand around the colorful tarp. She held up a cardboard spinner. "I spin this and what ever it lands on you have to do. Nothing but your feet or hands can touch the ground or you are out. Ready?" When they nodded she began.

"Right foot blue." Six feet moved to blue circles.

"Left hand green." She stated and then watched as the group began bending and twisting to reach the proper circle.

"Right hand yellow." She announced. Ginny placed her hand in the way of where Ron was trying to go and down he went.

"Bloody Hell Ginny! That's my circle." Ron moaned.

"I didn't see your name on it." She snickered.

Ron moved over by Hermione still muttering under his breath. Fred's shoulder was pushing against Bill's nose. Ginny's hip was nudging Charlie's knee. They were finding it difficult to balance.

"Right foot red." She announced. Ginny slid her foot behind Bill's leg and effectively knocked him on his backside with a wicked gleam in her eye.

"Gin! I thought I was your favorite!" He laughed as he moved out of the way. Rubbing his injured pride.

Ginny smiled amiably at him. "Now Bill. You taught me that sibling love does not have anything to do with being successful in a competition." Bill feigned shock.

"That's my girl. Even if it came back to bite me." He answered good-naturedly.

"Quit socializing and spin the stupid thing. The blood is running to my head." George complained.

"Left foot yellow." Hermione supplied. Groans filled the room as they tried to maneuver themselves around without falling. Fred was Ginny's latest victim. He couldn't get his leg around her arm and her leaning into him did nothing for his balance.

Fred scowled as his face hit the mat. "Ginny…how did you get so good at this? I swear you are worse than a bludger." He rubbed his rib that felt sore in a spot that was quite likely the size of her knee.

"You don't survive six brothers without learning a few tricks." She said happily. She refocused her attention back to Hermione waiting to see what was next. The only sound in the room was the whisper of the arm spinning across the cardboard.

"Left foot red." Hermione stated loudly, chuckling as she watched George try to balance his tall frame around Charlie's stockier form. Charlie's eyes twinkled as they met Ginny's.

"Right hand green." Hermione called out. Ron snorted as he watched Charlie and Ginny submarine George. He went down with a flourish as they sandwiched him and made it impossible for him to reach anything green.

He hopped off the mat with good sportsmanship. "I'd watch your back Char. She's been paying way too much attention to our Quidditch tactics." George bantered.

"Oi, George. I think this game has potential." Fred called over to him from the couch. George joined him as they watched, whispered and pointed.

"I think that makes me nervous." Hermione whispered to Ron pointing toward the twins.

"Yeah, those two with their heads together is enough to make a grown wizard cringe."

Charlie and Ginny were the last two on the mat.

"Left hand red." Hermione announced. Before Charlie knew what hit him, Ginny slid her arm under his and on to a red circle forcing him to reach delicately over her, his arms now twisted painfully.

"You know, Hermione, I think taming the dragons is a little easier than this game." Charlie muttered. Ginny laughed.

"Aw, the poor dragon tamer is afraid of a little school girl?" Ginny teased.

"Right hand green." Ginny smiled wickedly and slid her other hand in under Charlie's. Down he went rolling to his back.

Ginny stood with her arms raised to the ceiling. "Queen of the mat!" She claimed.

Charlie sidled up to Hermione. "I think you need a turn." He said sweetly snatching the spinner out of her hand. He nudged her towards the mat with his other hand. She chuckled happily and took a spot next to Ginny.

This round was fast and dirty. Elbows and knees generously prodded stomachs, backs, and legs until at one point all but Fred were heaped unceremoniously in a pile. Fred claimed his victory proudly.

"Hey Ginny, I do believe I am getting the hang of this!" He crowed.

Ginny scowled at him and pushed Ron off her legs. The next several rounds got more heated and more daring. Each took a turn with the spinner. Ginny was a force to be reckoned with and no one wanted to stand near her, which she found extremely amusing. As the rounds progressed in roughness, the volume grew until they heard Mrs. Weasley in her most howlerish tone yell at them to take it outside.

Fred and George were consulting each other in heated whispers as the group complied with her not so gentle request. They made it outside and were hovering around trying to decide where to set up when George cleared his throat dramatically.

"Ahem! Ahem! I need your attention please. Ahem!"

The group turned towards him and waited for him to speak.

"As you all know," George looked around the motley crew. "Fred and I like to make the average game slightly more interesting. We feel that it's time to raise the difficulty level." Fred winked and Charlie nodded knowingly.

"Well," continued Fred, "we have figured out a way to 'adapt' this game to make it a little more interesting." He looked to his twin. "George."

"Thank you Fred my good man. Here Hermione, let me take that spinner from you." He took it from her hand and retrieved his wand with his other hand.

The spinner floated toward the tree and stuck to the trunk with a sticking charm. George muttered an incantation and the arm spun.

"Well Fred, old boy. That's a go." He declared happily. Fred had his wand out now too.

He levitated the twister mat out of Ginny's hands and relocated it to the top of the expanded picnic table. It was nowhere near a fit. Only the middle six circles actually sat on the table and the rest of the mat draped elegantly off the sides. Bill caught on to what they were trying to do and added a spell to hold the edges up instead of draping down.

"That looks sturdy." Ron muttered.

"That is the challenge dear brother. This game is a game of balance. One of us has to maintain the levitation charm and spin the spinner while the others have to…well do their best to not fall." Fred finished with a flourish. He hopped up on the table.

"George," Fred commanded, "why don't you demonstrate while the rest of us attempt to play?"

"Too right!" George replied as he aimed his wand at the tree. The mat only slightly sagged so Bill shrugged and hopped up next to Fred.

"I think I am brave enough to try this." Charlie asserted as he volunteered Hermione to stand by him by picking her up and setting her on the table. Ginny and Ron joined them.

"Left foot blue." George yelled.

They each moved to a blue circle and stood like cranes on one leg. George aimed for the spinner again and the sound of the arm whirring gradually slowed.

"Right hand yellow." He called out merrily.

The players had figured out Ginny's little trick of reaching down first and thwarted her first attempt to dislodge someone. The bodies were packed in tightly delicately balancing on one arm and one leg. They were all fighting for the middle circles that were stable.

"Left hand red." George called gleefully.

With their right legs flying in the air in an effort not to get out, the group now resembled tightly packed dominoes. They were facing up with their arms behind them and one leg perched precariously beneath them. Yet, they remained upright.

George grinned, knowing that the next call could make or break the game.

"Right foot green." He said with delight watching as those taller easily crossed over the shorter.

Hermione collapsed under the weight of Fred and Bill's leg sitting on Charlie's lap. George began laughing and his wand arm dipped causing Charlie to go down over the back edge of the table pulling Hermione down on top of him. George immediately lifted his wand to restore the mat to its original position. Hermione and Charlie were laughing as they picked themselves up.

"I like that adaptation Fred!" Charlie called as he pulled Hermione along by her hand to stand by George.

George scowled. "What am I? Dragon dung?" Charlie laughed.

"No George, I appreciate your contributions too." Charlie patted his shoulder. "I will always be glad for an opportunity to have Hermione sit on my lap." Hermione's face burned red and her mouth dropped open in shock. Ginny started to laugh, followed by Ron. It was getting harder to balance on the unsteady surface.

"Left hand yellow!" George gasped out trying to catch his breath but breaking into new peals of laughter watching Bill try to contort his body to reach the new circle. Ginny elegantly folded herself over so her hands were sharing the same circle.

"How'd you do that Gin?" Ron complained as her shoulder was now leaning heavily on his stomach.

"I have stomach muscles." She said as she used her shoulder to knead his stomach. He tightened it up reflexively and then lifted his arm over her to place his left hand next to his right. He now had her in a headlock. Ginny grunted unhappily.

"Left foot green!" George called. Bill and Fred were too tangled up and crashed to the ground on the far side of the table.

Ron and Ginny were locked in a fierce battle of wills. Ginny managed to swing her leg over so she now looked like she was a bear and Ron was in the exact same position except over her.

"Hey Ron!" Charlie called out. "You are going down brother!"

"Thanks for the confidence Char!" Ron yelled back.

Ginny snorted indelicately and called, "Next one George."

"Right hand red." Both were able to shift easily.

"Right hand green." George called.

Ron was a half second too late. Ginny slid in so fast she knocked against his legs, which sprawled out over the edge of the table. As his feet hit the ground, he grabbed Ginny's waist and pulled her off too.

"You still lose." She laughed as he set her down on the ground.

"Boy can you call it Charlie!" Bill teased. Ron shot him a dark look.

Bill offered to be the spinner for the next round. He pulled out his wand and cast the spell to levitate the edges of the mat and sent the arm spinning.

"Right hand red." The players complied.

"Left hand yellow." The tension in the air was thick as each player concentrated on anticipating the next move.

"Left foot blue." Bill called out eyeing the players. Hermione got the distinct impression he was rigging the spinner, but couldn't clearly see.

"Right hand green." Charlie had moved quickly cutting off Ginny's move so she settled for a circle at the end of the row. She was hovering on the end of the mat.

"Left foot green." Called Bill.

Ginny slid her foot to the same circle her hand was on, balancing effortlessly on her toes. The others grunted a little more getting into position. George and Fred were using each other for leverage. The table however, was beginning to tilt slightly with all the weight shifting to the one side.

"Blimey Bill!" Ron moaned. "Isn't it part of your job to make sure the table doesn't tip?"

Bill adjusted and rapidly fired off a stabilizing charm toward the table and then whipped the wand again to keep the mat from sagging. With his free arm, he wiped his brow. "I think this version is harder on the person calling."

George and Fred shrugged. "Quit acting like a girl." They said.

"Hey!" Yelled Hermione and Ginny.

"See." Commented Fred. "You sound just like them." He squealed as Bill dipped his side of the mat. "Okay. You are a manly man Bill." Fred called loudly and sighed as he felt the plastic beneath him stabilize.

Bill flashed his wand at the spinner making it spin extra long. His face held a wicked grin as he watched the group struggle for balance, subtly shifting in an effort to maintain their positions.

"Right foot green!" He shouted.

Ginny was in a predicament. She was teetering on the far corner of the mat, entirely supported by the levitated mat. Three of her limbs shared the same green circle and her left hand barely balanced her, also not on the secure surface of the table. She had to maneuver herself to get one hand or foot on the solidness so it could bear her weight.

Bill spun again. It seemed like it would never slow, but finally, he called the next move.

"Left hand blue!"

Just as she was about to reach a blue circle that would establish more balance for her, she heard it. That sound.

"Ahem." A dainty female voice cleared her throat. "Beel." It spoke softly.

Bill whirled around to face the voice of the lovely French creature. "Fleur." He said silkily. A collective groan erupted from the group, but he didn't notice. Fleur sauntered toward him and his eyes were riveted. The world seemed to disappear and he reached for her. It was a perfect moment until…

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!" The mat sagged and eight bodies tumbled and twisted off the game mat, crashing to the ground in various piles of legs and arms.

"Gerrof me!" Ron yelled shoving George's shoulder out of his face. Charlie pushed George from the other side, which caused him to land on Fred uncomfortably. Hermione crawled out from under Ron's legs laughing. Soon most of the group was chuckling and Bill's face was deeply red. He knew that they would be teasing him about his momentary lapse for some time.

One person was not laughing. Ginny stood slowly. She focused in Bill's direction but that was not where her eyes settled. With all the frustration she could muster she sent a steely glare over Bill's shoulder to Fleur. However, Fleur didn't notice as she was murmuring quietly to Bill while Ron, Fred, George and Charlie stared stupidly in her direction.

"Oh honestly!" Hermione muttered indignantly after unsuccessfully trying to garner Charlie's attention. Ron was no better so she cuffed him upside the back of his head on her way over to Ginny.

"Boys!" Ginny grunted in greeting as the two girls walked sulkily toward the house. The adults had moved to the lounge and were visiting so Hermione and Ginny were able to slip into their room unnoticed.

"Can you believe those guys?" Ginny asked rhetorically.

"I expect it from Ron. I watched him drool our entire fourth year, but Charlie too?" Hermione complained.

"Beel?" Ginny mocked Fleur's voice. "Oh, Beel, I zeem to 'ave broken a nail…why ever deed I 'ave to opeen my own door." Ginny continued pacing around the room. "UGH!!"

Hermione watched her friend knowing that eventually she would get to the point of her muttering.

"When Harry comes, I can just see it. She will kiss his cheek and mention her sister and thank him for the billionth time. I may throw up."

Now Hermione understood. It was one thing for her brothers to ogle the veela girl, but quite another to have Fleur pay attention to Harry. She suppressed a chuckle.

"The way she clears her throat," Ginny ranted on, "It's almost as annoying as Umbridge. It's ghastly. It's like she's choking on phlegm or something—" She stopped suddenly lost in thought.

Hermione knew this look and was a little wary of where Ginny's thoughts had suddenly gone. She had seen this look on Ginny's face before every bat bogey hex she had witnessed. She was suddenly scared for Fleur. Ginny's face soured.

"Bill would kill me if I bat bogeyed her wouldn't he?" She asked morosely.

Hermione nodded pleased that she had accurately assessed the situation. She was about to console Ginny when another look, reminiscent of Fred and George, crossed her face.

"I think maybe I did think of a new nickname for her though."

Hermione was curious. "What's that?"

"Phlegm." Ginny said.

"Phlegm." Hermione repeated.

They smiled triumphantly at each other as someone began pounding on the door.

Ginny raised an eyebrow. "Go away! There's no one to ogle in here." Hermione smothered her laugh.

"Come on Gin. I want to talk to Hermione." Charlie pleaded from the other side of the door.

The girls looked at each other, Ginny's eyes asking Hermione what she wanted to do. Hermione nodded so Ginny stood up and opened the door just as Charlie was about to pound on it again.

"Don't be a jerk," Ginny said passing him. "Well, at least don't be more of one." Charlie looked surprised at her comments but then shifted his eyes toward Hermione who was sitting on the chair by the window.

"I am sorry I was a git." He said quietly standing in the doorway. Hermione tried to fight the smile tugging at her lips.

"You are a git." She muttered. Charlie, sensing he would be forgiven moved toward her.

"I guess I was unprepared for her presence." He explained lamely. "I mean when she came to Romania—"

"Romania!" Hermione squeaked looking stunned as she jumped to her feet.

"Hermione, relax. She came to tell me about what happened at the ministry. Bill sent her to get me." He had placed his hands on her shoulders. "I was so upset when she told me what happened that I hardly noticed her. I could only think of you and getting to you. I sort of figured after that I was immune to her...um…charms." He finished.

Hermione looked up at his face studying his eyes. They were soft and he was looking at her like he always did, like she was the best thing he had ever seen. She decided she could forgive one lapse.

"Charlie, I can buy you were caught by surprise, but you really have to learn to resist. It is very poor manners to gawk at your future sister-in-law." Charlie threw his head back and laughed.

"Good point. I guess I better spend all my time looking at you." Hermione blushed happily.


	39. Charlie's Conversations

Games Are Afoot Chapter 35

Games Are Afoot Chapter 35

Charlie's Conversations

* * *

**Disclaimer: JKR owns it all; I am just playing in her fabulous world.**

**Author's Note: I apologize for the delay. Life got in the way of literature.**

* * *

The muddy footprints on the floor leading toward the kitchen led Charlie to Ron better than a treasure map. The quidditch game had ended an hour ago, but Ron and Harry had meandered slowly back to the Burrow discussing the upcoming school year. Charlie had waited impatiently for their return and when he heard the slam of the screen door, he bounded down two flights of stairs and followed the footprints to the kitchen where he found the two devouring one of Mrs. Weasley's chocolate cakes.

"Mind if I join you?" He asked as he grabbed a fork and took a bite.

Ron scowled and rolled his eyes. "Not at all. Please help yourself." Harry just laughed at the half-hearted sarcasm.

Ten minutes later, the cake a mere memory, Ron began to stand up. Charlie halted him with a hand to the arm.

"Do you have a sec?" He asked his younger brother.

"Sure." Ron shrugged and sat back down. Harry stood up.

"I think I will go jump in the shower." He said as he moved toward the stairs.

"I'd like you to stay, actually." Charlie muttered. This was going to be harder than he thought. Harry moved back into the kitchen and returned to his seat.

"What's up?" Ron inquired.

He and Harry shared a look and then turned curiously toward Charlie who was tapping his foot restlessly on the floor.

Charlie looked at Ron. "Does he know?"

"Know what?" Asked Harry. A feeling of dread had come over him suddenly as he wondered who might have died or been hurt.

Ron, instantly knowing the track Harry's mind had taken, quickly shook his head. "Chill, Harry, it's not what you think." Harry took a short but deep breath and nodded. Charlie was squirming in his seat.

"Yeah, well. Um…you see," he stammered.

"Just spit it out already!" Ron said sharply. Charlie looked towards the ceiling.

"Oh for Merlin's sake. Charlie and Hermione have been _seeing_ each other for about a year." Ron blurted out.

"WHAT?" Harry jumped up. "I thought she fancied you?" Ron shook his head and laughed.

"We thought about it, but all we did was fight." Harry slowly slumped back to his chair.

"Wow. You think you know a person." He muttered. "First she gets all chummy with Viktor Krum and now she has been seeing Charlie." He shook his head as Charlie and Ron laughed.

"I felt the same way after I caught them snogging outside the hospital wing." Ron agreed.

Harry's eyes shot towards Ron's. "Snogging?" Ron just nodded. Then he smiled.

"Read them the riot act about PDA's too." Charlie snorted.

"We were NOT in public and you just happened to interrupt a private moment."

Ron shook his head and smiled broadly. "They were in the hallway—"

"Alcove." Charlie inserted.

"Fine. They were in an alcove in the hallway. And I heard a noise and I found them. Gave me nightmares for weeks." Ron ducked as Charlie threw an elbow toward him.

Harry laughed too. After a moment, Charlie cleared his throat. "Well, boys, I wanted to discuss Hermione." He looked back and forth nervously. They nodded at him to continue. "I don't want a repeat of last year. That ministry incident took years off my life."

Ron muttered something unintelligible, but Charlie continued. "I want you two to keep an eye on her. Look out for her safety."

"Do you think we let her get into danger on PURPOSE?" Ron yelled. "This is ridiculous. We always look out for her. We looked out for her before you even knew she existed. We saved her from the troll during first year. We make sure that Malfoy doesn't get to her. We—" Charlie held up his hand to stop Ron's rant.

"I am not suggesting that you don't. It's just that all three of you are sort of marked now. After the episode at the ministry, there may be a lot of ticked off Slytherin's. We all know that Hermione spends inordinate amounts of time in the library…alone. I am just asking that you be EXTRA cautious and keep an eye on her."

Harry studied the sincere, but worried look on Charlie's face. "You know she would hate that you even asked us to, right?" Charlie nodded.

"She can't know we are doing it." Ron added. Charlie nodded again.

"And you'll let me know if you suspect anyone is trying to get to her, right?" Charlie added hesitantly. "It's going to be hard enough to be away from her without being sure she is as safe as can be."

"Oi, Charlie. You going soft?" Ron asked making gagging noises.

Charlie leapt from his chair and pulled Ron into a headlock. Even though Ron was now several inches taller, Charlie was a lot stronger.

"Do I feel soft?" Charlie demanded.

Ron laughed. "No. You are still the man with the muscles." He recited formally.

Harry laughed as Charlie released Ron. "Well, now that we have that settled. I am going to find Hermione. I have to leave soon."

"Bye Charlie. We'll keep an eye on her." Harry reassured him as he shook his hand. "Have a safe trip back."

Ron clapped Charlie on the shoulder. "We'll take care of her. Don't you worry that pretty little head of yours about a thing." He teased. Charlie playfully cuffed him by his ear before pulling Ron into a brotherly hug.

"You take care of yourselves too." He warned as he left the room.

"Mum? Mum where are you?" Charlie bellowed as he reached the fourth floor.

He could hear her moving about humming to herself so he moved toward the sound. The little songs she would sing and hum to herself never failed to make him feel comfortable and safe. He paused by the door listening for a moment. After a bit, he rapped lightly on the doorframe.

"Hi Charlie. Come on in. I was just tidying up in here." Molly said brightly as she fluffed the last pillow on the bed with a wave of her wand. Charlie moved through the doorway and sat on the plush chair by the window watching his mother flitting through the room dusting and straightening. When she reached the chair he was sitting in, she conjured another and joined him.

"Lovely breeze coming in the window isn't it?" She mused.

"Uh hum." Charlie responded distractedly.

Mrs. Weasley studied her son. She searched his eyes and the expression on his face. After a few quiet moments, she reached her hand to his cheek. "What is it Charlie boy? What's got you so wound up?"

Charlie smiled softly at her words. She hadn't called him Charlie boy in years. He placed his hand over hers and tried to figure out which words he could use to express what he was feeling. He started to say something several times but then lapsed back into silence. His mother was patient and waited for him to work it out in his head.

"Mum, tell me about when you turned seventeen." He finally uttered.

"When I turned seventeen?" She repeated in surprise. He nodded.

"Well, let's see. I was at Hogwarts." She paused. He nodded again encouraging her to continue. "Well, I received several lovely gifts." She spoke quietly looking out the window as she gathered her thoughts.

"What gifts?" Charlie prompted. Mrs. Weasley lowered her hands to her lap and a small smile tugged at her lips.

"Two things stand out in my memory," she began. "The first of course was a lovely silver locket from my parents. You know, the traditional coming of age gift for a witch. I plan to pass mine on to Ginny just like we passed on watches to you boys. As a matter of fact, I have one tucked away for Harry's seventeenth too."

Charlie grinned at his mother. She doted on Harry as if he was her own, and Charlie wasn't so dense that he didn't recognize that she had every hope of that becoming a reality someday. He forced his thoughts back to the present.

"What did Dad give you?"

Her eyes twinkled merrily. "Your Father can be quite romantic when the mood strikes him." She reminisced. "He got Professor Dumbledore to give us a special pass to Hogsmeade for the day. He somehow got a hold of one of those bicycles built for two, complete with a basket full of the loveliest bouquet of daisies I had ever seen…" Her voice drifted off as she got caught up in the memory.

"Did you ride the bicycle?" Charlie prodded gently.

"Of course. It was such fun. We laughed and laughed. We rode through town to the far side past the houses and we came to the picnic he had set up for us." She laughed. "Oh my, there were so many ants and Arthur was banishing them right and left. Unfortunately, some of the food left with them…" She chuckled merrily.

Charlie laughed imagining his dad waving his wand trying to get rid of the annoying pests only to discover he had sent some of the food away too.

"It was still a lovely spread and after we ate he suggested we take a walk by the stream. The weather was lovely and the trees offered some shade so we sat on the banks and let our feet dangle in the water." She continued.

"What did he give you?" Charlie prompted.

"Oh, he reached into his robes and pulled out a beautifully wrapped box." She remembered.

Charlie was very curious. "What was IN the box, Mum?"

She stirred from her thoughts and patted his knee. "Well, why don't I just show you?" She said as she stood up and moved toward her dresser. She opened the beautiful inlaid wooden treasure box that sat on top and removed the cherished gift. She walked slowly back over to Charlie and grabbed his hand placing the object in it. Then she sat back down and watched him to see if he recognized it.

Charlie looked up from his hand and gazed at his mother. In his hand he held her charm bracelet. Molly pointed toward the small black wizard's hat with a garnet at the tip. Charlie smiled. He remembered his mother wearing this bracelet often but had never taken the time to wonder how long she might have had it.

His eyes scanned the various charms on it, stopping when he reached the amethyst. "He gave me my first one." She said anticipating Charlie's thoughts. Charlie knew how much his mother loved this particular gemstone. "Arthur said I was more precious than any gemstone but that he wanted me to know that I deserved beautiful things." She sighed.

Charlie watched her eyes sparkle. "He gave me a different gemstone at each milestone of our life. Our engagement. Our wedding. At the birth of each child." She reached over to remove the bracelet from Charlie's hand. She pointed to a dragon with a blue sapphire eye. "He gave me this one when you were born." She smiled softly and ran her fingers lightly over the dragon. "This gift has come to represent our life together." She said simply.

Hermione was in her favorite spot at the burrow. She was hidden behind a bizarrely hung curtain in the small nook next to the window on the top floor. She had her book propped open on her lap as she sat on the sill, but her eyes were focused outside as she thought about what was coming in the next few months.

Voldemort's return would inevitably change things, but the students whose parents were now known death eaters would be the reality she would have to face. In particular, she was dreading running into Draco Malfoy. She shuddered involuntarily despite the warm afternoon.

Hermione returned her focus to her book in front of her, but her eyes merely glossed over the same words again and again. She couldn't concentrate. Hermione sighed deeply.

"Pining away for me already?" A deep voice rumbled behind her. Hermione's book crashed to the floor as she leapt to her feet in surprise. If Charlie hadn't caught her as she stumbled, she may have crashed too.

"Hi." She gasped breathlessly, her hand clutched to her still racing heart. "You startled me."

"Did I?" Charlie said quietly in her ear.

She flashed her best-annoyed look at him, but he just laughed. "I am not Ron or Harry. That look won't work on me since I know you are really happy to see me." Hermione couldn't help but smile. He was right.

He pulled her into his chest to hug her tightly. "I have to leave in a little while." He murmured into her hair. Her arms wrapped around his waist as she held herself closer to him, but she didn't speak. She couldn't trust her voice. Being able to spend so much time with him had been wonderful and she didn't want to let him go.

After a time, Charlie spoke. "It's not goodbye."

"I know." She said sadly. "But it still means we'll be apart."

"You'll see me before you know it." He said suggestively.

Hermione pulled away and studied his face. "What are you up to?"

"Me? Up to something? How could you think such a thing?" He teased.

Hermione quirked her eyebrow at him. "Charlie, you look frighteningly like Fred and George at the moment."

Charlie's laughter filled the small space until Hermione couldn't help but laugh too.

Charlie suddenly stopped and reached for her face, brushing his thumb across her cheek. "I really will miss you."

"I'll miss you too." She whispered as he leaned toward her.

It was a very dark and moonless sky when Charlie finally arrived at Bill's flat.

"You're late." Bill observed as Charlie scowled darkly.

"Harder to leave than I thought." He muttered.

Bill's eyes danced. "Aw. Poor Charlie. Feeling so sorry for himself."

Charlie's arm shot out with seeker-like reflexes punching Bill in the arm.

"No need to get violent." Bill teased rubbing his arm.

"I am very…frustrated." Charlie said through gritted teeth.

Bill just laughed.

"Oh lighten up. It's not like it's forever. You are going to see her in a few weeks. Did you tell her?"

"No." Charlie answered looking glum. "I figured it would be better as a surprise in case something comes up and it falls through."

Bill struggled to withhold his chuckle at the forlorn expression covering Charlie's face. "Now, Char, hang in there. Go wrestle a few dragons for a while and soon you'll be with her again." His condescending tone earned him a steely glare from his brother.

"I would like to know how well you'd take it if Fleur was gone." Charlie hissed but stopped immediately upon noticing the look on Bill's face. "What?"

"She's going to France to visit her family in a couple of weeks. She will be gone a whole month." Bill complained. This time it was Charlie who fought the laughter.

"We are a couple of pathetic lovesick sots aren't we?" He commented wryly.

Bill only nodded. Suddenly, Charlie's eyes lit up with enthusiasm.

"I know what will help us!" He exclaimed. Bill looked up, his eyes asking his unspoken question. Charlie stared back, his eyes blazing with excitement. Comprehension registered on Bill's face.

"Knight Bus." They said together.


	40. It's My Birthday

Games Are Afoot Chapter 36

It's My Birthday…

* * *

**Author's Note: I apologize for the long wait. Life caught up with me and kept me running this summer, but six of the seven kids are now back in school all day, so I hope to update more regularly again. Thanks for your patience!**

* * *

Thursday morning began like every other Thursday morning except for one thing. Today changed everything. Today, the wizarding world welcomed its newest adult. Hermione Granger was seventeen.

She smiled to herself as she threw the covers back. The sun was just coming up, reflecting resplendently over the lake and into her window. It was spectacular and Hermione felt it was a good omen that today would be an amazing day.

She made her way to her trunk and opened it slowly. Moving a stack of books to the side, she pulled out the letter that had arrived yesterday. She ran her finger back and forth over the stamp on the envelope.

_DO NOT OPEN UNTIL SEPTEMBER 19__TH_

As she slit open the envelope, she could feel her heart racing with excitement. She slid out the parchment and unfolded it slowly, savoring every moment of this important day. Her eyes raced across the words several times until she very nearly had it memorized.

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_The Ministry of Magic would like to congratulate you on successfully reaching the _

_Milestone of your seventeenth birthday. Pursuant to section 10 of the Act for the _

_Reasonable Restriction of Underage Magic, we are pleased to inform you that _

_you are now free to use your wand to perform magic outside of school without _

_repercussion._

_We take this opportunity to remind you that this freedom comes with _

_responsibility and encourage you to be judicious._

_Again, we offer our warmest congratulations upon reaching this distinctive _

_milestone in your life._

_Sincerely,_

_Mathalda Hopkirk_

_Office for the Improper Use of Magic_

This made it official. Hermione Granger was now an adult in the wizarding world. She put the letter back in its envelope and got ready for the day. She had spent so long perusing her letter that she had to hurry to the Great Hall for breakfast. She was pleased to discover that the post owls had not yet arrived. She sat down next to Harry and across from Ron, trying not to directly watch him as he inhaled his food.

She selected a piece of toast and drizzled honey over it, but just as she was about to take a bite, Harry slid a package toward her.

"Happy Birthday, Hermione!" He said happily.

"Yeah, Hapfy Burfday!" Ron echoed around a slightly muffled mouthful of food, sliding his own package toward her.

"Thank you!" She grinned at both of them. She reached for Ron's square shape first. She was mildly amused to discover it looked as though Ron had selected a book for her. As she daintily removed the wrapping paper she saw that her guess was correct. But the title of the book caused her to involuntarily snort in laughter.

"What?" Ron asked not understanding her response.

"The Encyclopedia of Quidditch?" She asked with her eyebrows raised.

"Well, you need to make sure you are _knowledgeable _aboutthis. It's important_._" Ron smirked behind his cup. "I am sure you will want to…um…discuss this intelligently with Charlie. I mean, since you are such good _friends_ and all."

Hermione's face blanched white momentarily before flooding with color. Her mouth gaped as she stared at Ron completely unable to form words. Ron and Harry laughed at her inability to speak.

"Open mine, Hermione." Harry encouraged once he had gotten control of himself. Ron snorted as he broke into more laughter.

"Certainly." Hermione hissed indignantly. She glared at Ron as she tore the paper off Harry's gift. Once she looked down, she looked puzzled. "Mirrors?" She asked?

"They are two way mirrors. Whoever has the other one you'll be able to talk to." Harry explained. "Sirius had given me one that my dad used to have back before he…well…uh…um…before. Anyhow. I thought you and Charlie could use them to talk to each other." Harry finally stammered.

"Oh Harry." Hermione murmured quietly, gently fingering the small oval mirrors. "I don't know what to say."

"Try thank you." Ron whispered loudly.

"Oh my yes. Thank you Harry." Hermione said quickly. She touched his arm affectionately.

"Your welcome." Harry answered as his face turned a slight pink. "I am glad you like them."

"I am the one you should be thanking properly." Ron stated cockily. "After all, I have provided you something interesting to talk to Charlie about."

"Oh yes, Ronald. How ever can I thank you. I am sure Charlie and I would have shared many an awkward silence without the help of your book." Hermione retorted. Ron smiled smugly.

"Hi Ron." Said a girl with a high almost squeaky voice. The trio looked up to see Lavender and Parvati walking by, but Lavender was waving coyly at Ron. Hermione and Harry shared a look and then Harry shrugged.

"Well, that's almost as nasty as watching him eat." Ginny declared as she plopped herself down by Hermione. She watched Ron nod to Lavender, triggering a cackle that she imagined was meant to be a flirtatious giggle. Ron turned back around and stuffed an entire piece of toast in his mouth. "I was wrong. Nothing is nastier than watching him eat."

Hermione chuckled as Ginny slid a gift bag toward her.

"I could have had it delivered, but I really wanted to watch you open it." Ginny told Hermione smiling brightly.

"Thank you Ginny!"

"Oh brother!" Ron grumbled. "You thanked her and you haven't even seen it yet. It could be hideous."

Ginny nailed Ron with a piece of bacon.

"Not likely." Hermione said. She opened the bag to discover a lovely small beaded purse. "Ginny it's fantastic. I love it."

Ginny smiled happily. "I thought you would. I found it at that little vintage shop you showed me. Mum made Bill go with me. He was willing for a change because he wanted to get Phlegm another present." Ginny sighed. "I don't know what he sees in her."

"I do." Ron said dreamily.

Ginny shot him a look that would make a weaker man cower, but Ron just ignored her. The thundering sound of hundreds of owls soaring into the great hall distracted Ginny from a retort.

Two owls landed in front of Hermione. One was elegant and landed gracefully, daintily holding its leg out so she could remove the small package. The other clattered to the table in a puff of feathers.

"Errol!" The four exclaimed. Ron held the poor bird up while Ginny relieved him of his heavier package. Harry passed a bit of toast toward him and Hermione offered him her pumpkin juice. The owl hooted feebly in gratitude.

Hermione opened Errol's package first. It was a lovely jumper, knitted by Mrs. Weasley from the bluest yarn Hermione had ever seen. It took her a moment to realize that the color was the same color as Charlie's eyes. Her own eyes misted slightly when she realized that Mrs. Weasley usually only knit jumpers for those she considered family. Ginny patted her shoulder and smiled.

"Wow." Ron deadpanned. "She must really like you. That color's not so bad." Harry nodded in agreement.

Hermione touched it gently and set it on her lap. Reaching for the last gift, she was disappointed to note that it wasn't from Charlie. But she cheered quickly realizing it was from her parents.

She shook off the sudden wave of melancholy and opened the card on top.

_To Our Dear Daughter Hermione,_

_We have recently learned that in the wizarding world, you come of age at _

_seventeen. Charlie was kind enough to fill us in on the details of what tradition _

_dictates. We are so proud of you and all you have accomplished._

_We love you very much and hope today will be as magical for you as the day you _

_first learned you were a witch. Take care, Sweetheart, and Happy Birthday!_

Love, Mum and Dad

Hermione tenderly slid off the shiny gold ribbon and opened the glittery red box. She lifted the lid slowly and gasped as she caught sight of the beautiful oval shaped locket resting on the red velvet inside. The cover shimmered in the morning sunlight that was streaming from overhead.

"That's gorgeous!" Ginny exclaimed. The girls hugged and Ginny offered to clasp it around her neck.

"Thanks Ginny." Hermione said happily. "Today just keeps getting better. Now, if only I could hear from Charlie…"

Ginny winked at her. "Don't worry. He hasn't forgotten. As a matter of fact I believe he has had a countdown for months…OW!" Ginny whipped her wand out and aimed at Ron who had just kicked her under the table. "What did you do that for?"

Harry snorted. "He doesn't like to picture Charlie and Hermione together. He's had nightmares for months. Ever since the hallway incident…OW! Hey!" Harry yelled after Ron kicked him too.

"Why don't you open the locket and see what's inside." Ginny suggested, blatantly ignoring Ron's attempt to look menacing.

Hermione lifted the locket into her hand and released the clasp. It popped open to reveal a wizarding picture of her parents waving happily on the left side. On the right side was a picture of Charlie with a dragon that looked oddly familiar.

"It's Shadow." Ginny announced. "Charlie said you would know who that was. I guess your little friend has grown a bit."

The dragon stood at least three feet taller than Charlie and Charlie ducked out of the way just before a shot of flame erupted from the fireball. She watched the picture replay itself, smiling as she saw the fire in Charlie's eyes. He certainly loved his dragons.

"I guess it's difficult to get a dragon to smile." Teased Harry. Ginny laughed.

Hermione smiled at them. "Thank you all so much, but I have to get going to class."

"Me too!" Chimed in Ginny standing up with Hermione.

"See you at Quidditch practice Ginny!" Harry called after the girls.

"Bye!" Yelled Ron whose mouth was finally empty.

Hermione's day floated along blissfully. She had mastered a difficult charm, she had translated a difficult rune, and she had successfully brewed a complicated potion. The only draw back was that she still had not heard from Charlie. She realized he was in Romania, but still. Ginny promised her he hadn't forgotten so she clung to that hope as she made her way to Arithmancy for her last class of the day.

"Well, well, well," A sneering voice drawled behind her, "if it isn't a lone Gryffindor."

"Malfoy." Hermione said calmly.

"What? No snide comment? No unsuspecting hex?" Malfoy goaded her.

Hermione sighed in annoyance. "What exactly do you want?" She asked stopping abruptly and spinning on her heel to face him.

"I want to give you a birthday present Granger." Draco said suavely. He moved closer to her. "It is your birthday isn't it?"

"Yes it is, but I don't want anything from you." She replied coolly resuming her walk down the corridor.

She heard his footsteps quickly catch up to hers and then fall in step beside her. "I expected better manners from you Granger."

"Get used to disappointment."

Draco was spinning his wand in his right hand as he walked silently beside her. If she didn't know better, she might think he was deep in thought, but she DID know better and tried to keep a brave face on.

"It's a shame really." He finally said.

"What is?"

"That you were so rude when I only wanted to give you something for your birthday." He answered her, his trademark smirk firmly in place.

"We both know you are as sincere as a doxie, so why don't you just tell me what you are really up to and let me be on my way." Hermione spat back.

"My, my. We do have a temper don't we." Draco persisted. He loved riling her up and watching her face flush. He noticed her slip her hand into the pocket of her robes and he was sure she was clutching her wand.

This was turning out better than anticipated. Draco had hoped to hex her but this verbal sparring was much more fun. He wondered just how far he could push her. As he was mulling this over, he suddenly felt something hit his head. He looked up just as another yellow canary dove straight for him. Draco raised his hands to protect his face. He moved over and the swirling circle of birds followed.

Hermione chuckled quietly but it was loud enough for Draco to realize that she had used a silent charm and the birds were a result. He pointed his wand and transfigured the birds into only feathers.

His smug look was short lived as the canaries returned almost instantly. This time he banished them and stormed back down the hallway. She hadn't heard the last of him, but obviously he had underestimated her abilities. The sixth years had only just begun silent spells, but he had no doubt that Hermione Granger had already mastered the skill. He would be ready for her next time.

Hermione chuckled again and continued toward her class. Arithmancy was fascinating and today's lecture was extremely interesting so she was a bit put out when the professor announced that would be it for the day. She began to repack her quills and parchment so she could head for the library when Collin Creevey entered the room.

"Hermione," he called out happily. "I have a message for you."

"Hello Collin," she answered amiably.

"Here." He handed her a scroll and moved to sit down at the table she was just vacating.

"Thank you." She murmured on her way out of the room.

Once she got to her favorite table in the library she sat down to read the message.

_Miss Granger,_

_Please report to my office immediately before dinner this evening._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Professor Dumbledore? She wondered why he wanted to see her. She knew Harry was having private lessons with him this year, but she didn't think they would involve her. She decided that there was no point in worrying about it now and settled into her studies.

The afternoon passed rapidly and she was surprised to discover that it was almost dinnertime. She gathered her belongings and headed for Gryffindor tower. She took the passageway behind the tapestry on the third floor that opened up to the moving staircase and finally reached the hallway leading to the fat lady's portrait. A group of mud caked students was just climbing through.

"Hello Hermione." Harry called to her as he waited for her to get to him.

"Hi Harry. How was Quidditch?"

"Challenging. I never realized all of what Oliver and Anjelina had to do. But, we are coming along."

"You'll be a brilliant captain Harry." Hermione encouraged. "It just takes a bit to get sorted."

"I'm sure you're right." He answered as they entered the common room.

Parvati and Lavender, who was actually blushing at something Ron said just before he dashed up the stairs to the boy's dormitory, had moved toward the couch. Hermione shook her head and proceeded up to her own room to freshen up.

She arrived at the gargoyles leading to the headmaster's office slightly out of breath. She paused for a moment to catch her breath. Two hands shot out covering her eyes and she was pulled back into a firm muscular chest. Her first instinct was to panic after her earlier altercation with Malfoy, but a moment later she smelled a scent that made her grin from ear to ear.

Charlie.

"Hi Dragon Tamer."

"Hi Bookworm." He replied releasing her eyes and wrapping his arms around her.

"I am so happy to see you, but what are you doing here?"

"You didn't think I could forget this very important day, now did you?" He spun her around in his arms and searched her eyes. Hermione's face flamed red.

"No. Ginny told me you hadn't, but…" she hesitated.

"But what?" She slowly raised her eyes to meet his.

"But I hadn't heard from you and I never expected that you would _come_ to Hogwarts—"

Charlie silenced her with a kiss. After a moment he pulled away and grabbed her hand. "I am glad that I surprised you. I wanted to make this day very special for you, but…" he paused dramatically, "we don't have a lot of time so come on!" He began to run through the hallways towing her behind him.

Hermione observed that he was nearly giddy and laughed getting caught up in his enthusiasm. As he led her behind tapestries and up hidden staircases, she wondered where they were heading. But then, she saw the portrait on the wall. It was in _the_ hallway. She had spent a fair amount of time here last year with the D.A. He was taking her to the room of requirement. Idly she wondered what he had needed the room to be.

She didn't have to wonder for long as he stopped, dropped her hand and walked back and forth three times.

He covered her eyes again and led her into the room. She could feel the temperature drop and the room smelled airy, like being out of doors…like being in Romania. She grabbed his hand and pulled it away from her eyes.

"Oh Charlie!" She squealed as she gazed at the star strung sky and the aging tree next to them on a hill overlooking the valley of the dragon reserve.

"Do you like it?"

"Of course. I have missed Romania."

"Just Romania?" he teased.

"Well, I have missed Shadow too." She added quietly. "Oh, and Royce."

Charlie pulled her to him and hugged her tightly. "Anything else you might have missed?"

She looked up into his eyes that were twinkling with happiness and answered him with a kiss. "What do you think?" She finally whispered.

"I think…you should tell me how much you miss me some more." He leaned in and kissed her again gently.

They pulled apart slowly with their eyes locked together. Charlie led her to the blanket he had set up beneath the tree and opened the picnic basket. He handed her one of his mother's chocolate biscuits and chuckled as she sighed happily biting into it.

Dinner was delicious and full of animated conversation between the two of them. Charlie was continually amazed at how much they could find to talk about. He loved watching her smile and laugh and the glint that would come into her eyes when she told him a story that involved stealth or rule breaking. He realized that he was mesmerized by her very existence.

Charlie eventually pulled Hermione to standing and took her to the rock overlooking the camp. It was amazing how real it all seemed even though they were only in a room in Hogwarts.

He sat next to her and nudged her with his shoulder. "You know, you haven't once asked me about your present."

"My present?" She asked sweetly. Hermione spread her arms wide. "I thought THIS was my present. You. Here. Together."

Charlie laughed out loud. "It's more of a means to an end." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a black box.

"I want to tell you a story before I give this to you." He began, holding the box on his knee.

"Okay, tell me a story, Charlie." Hermione leaned back on her hands and gave him her complete attention. She was more than curious.

"Once there was a man with red hair—" Charlie laughed, "Who wasn't me." Hermione giggled and nodded.

"Anyhow, this man loved a woman very much and he wanted to pick a gift for this woman that would show him how much he truly loved her. Not just for this birthday, but all the hope he had for the future with her. He wanted her to know how special she was to him throughout the life he envisioned having with her."

Charlie paused and grabbed Hermione's hand. "Hermione, that man was my father. And when my mum was seventeen he knew that she was very special. I am a lot like my dad. I have two good eyes and I see what I want. I love you, Hermione. I love you so much that I have chosen to give you the same gift that my dad gave my mum on her seventeenth birthday."

Hermione sniffled and smiled. "Charlie, I can't believe you would do that."

"You don't even know what it is yet…" Charlie faded off as he saw the sparkle in her eyes. "You do know don't you?" Hermione nodded.

"I asked your mother about hers during one of the summers I stayed at the Burrow."

Charlie grinned and opened the box. He pulled the bracelet gently from the velvet lining and clasped it around her wrist. Then he sat back and watched her looking at it.

Hermione stared at the thin golden chain and slid it around to look at the first charm. She looked up and smiled. "I have seen this one before."

"That would be correct. That is the same charm that my mum has on her bracelet that my dad gave to her when I was born. Look at the next one."

Hermione turned the chain slowly and stopped when she saw the next charm. She was actually speechless. She touched it tenderly and looked at Charlie.

He put his hand over hers and leaned close to her ear. "You will always be my brave Gryffindor bookworm," he said. She laughed as she moved their hands to see her charm again. It was a little golden book with a worm as a bookmark with a garnet inset for an eye.

"I love it Charlie. And I love you." She kissed him on his cheek and snuggled into his shoulder to watch the Romanian starlit night.

He kissed the top of her head and pulled her closer as they settled in to watch the meteor shower Professor Dumbledore had added to the night sky.


	41. A Brief Reprieve

Games Are Afoot Chapter 41

A Brief Reprieve

Hermione flung herself into her favorite chair in the library with a huff. It had been a very long week…make that fall. Ever since the wonderful night of her birthday with Charlie, things had taken a dramatic turn for the worse. Malfoy was either torturing her or Harry was torturing her about where Malfoy had disappeared to. She could swear that Harry was becoming obsessed with Malfoy's every move. She was getting concerned about Harry's paranoia and it would have been nice to talk to Ron about it but…well, Ron was too busy having his face inhaled by Lavender Brown these days. The bloody hypocrite. Her mind wandered back over everything that had led to her escape to the library_._

Things had already been strained between them when Ron found out she had spent her birthday with Charlie. Apparently, Ron and Harry had been looking for her forever and then, despite the fact that she had assured him they were only in the Room of Requirement, he went off on how his brother was humiliating him by snogging her in the hallways. He had ranted and raved for DAYS about how someone could have seen one of their public displays of affection. Then they had gone to Hogsmeade and Katie Bell had been cursed by the necklace as they were walking back to the castle. And if things weren't tense enough, Ron caught Ginny snogging Dean and he totally went off on everyone getting some snogging but him. He couldn't let it go. Then Harry, Ginny and Hermione had been invited to Professor Slughorn's dinner and Ron hadn't which just set him off again. Hermione idealistically thought that winning the Quidditch match would help his mood, but then Harry had to go fake giving him the Felix Felicis and that started an entirely new row. So knowing the victory party would be in full swing, she cautiously entered the Gryffindor common room only to be accosted by the site of Ron and Lavender sitting so close together that they looked as if they had been soldered together at the mouth. The filthy hypocrite.

She left immediately to calm herself down before she hexed him six ways to Sunday, but it just wasn't her day because first, Harry found her and then who should stumble giggling into the classroom but Ron and Lavender. At least Lavender had some sense of self-preservation and left after noticing the steely look that Hermione leveled at the couple. Ron, however, it seemed, just couldn't leave without an indirect jab. So he ONLY addressed Harry without looking at or acknowledging her and her fragile control snapped. She knew he was testing the waters to see if she would yell at him but by now, she had no desire to talk to him at all. Her mind was whirling with thoughts just like the canaries overhead were beginning to fly faster and faster in their circle.

"_Ron…the bloody hypocrite. Giving me grief about public displays of affection and then sitting there in the common room in front of everyone letting Lavender Brown suck his lips off. It was revolting not to mention that Ron is a bloody hypocrite. Didn't he just a few months ago chew me out for snogging Charlie in a private alcove? If he thought THAT was public, how could he justify this…this…this disgusting display? UGH!!!!" _Hermione had thought as she tapped her foot on the seat of the chair as she sat on the desk.

She had left the common room in an honest effort to try and calm herself down. It wasn't even that Ron was snogging…well it was a bit nauseating, but it was more the principle of his double standards. She twirled her wand and her conjured flock of little yellow birds moved in response. She left the desk with her back ramrod straight and walked wordlessly past Ron and Harry. She was just going to leave before she did something to him, but then he sighed loudly in relief and she knew that he had been waiting for her to light into him. That sigh sent her over the edge and she sent the birds attacking as she angrily stormed from the room without a single word to him.

The next day had led to another row in transfiguration and by then, not only did she have no desire to talk to him, she didn't even want to look at him. She tried to figure out who he would most hate to see her take to Slughorn's party and so she asked Cormac McClaggen. Charlie had suggested she go with someone and originally she was going to take Ron, but now, she just wanted to make Ron as mad as he had been making her. She figured Cormac would make Ron crazy since he had been competing with Ron as keeper and had accused Ron of only making the team because of Ginny and Harry.

However, she had acted in haste by only thinking about how Ron would react to the invitation and not how Cormac would react. Cormac. Ugh. She shuddered as the memory filled her mind. She had done it to punish Ron but it backfired and she was the one who suffered…grievously. She shuddered again just thinking about his slimy mouth and wandering hands. She had spent the entire evening running and hiding from him until she could get away. She couldn't leave early because she was still trying to prove a point to Ron, but it was hard to remember that when Cormac was trying to capture her under the mistletoe. And now she was biding her time until the holidays.

So here she sat in the furthermost corner of the library, having just narrowly escaped another hex from Malfoy. She was so upset she couldn't even settle her mind to study so she pulled out the letter she received from Charlie this morning and read it again. His words would be how she survived until the train left for London. She sighed and felt herself relax slightly at the familiar scrawl.

_My darling Bookworm,_

_Your last letter was interesting. Okay, I bloody laughed for three days and before you get mad about it, you have to realize that it was quite funny. Royce agrees. I would have loved to have seen your canaries dive bomb Ron! You will most definitely have to reenact it for me so I can witness your brilliance in person. I bet it ranks right up there with Ginny's Bat Bogey Hex. Just remember that I love you. And you love me._

_As for Ron, well he's always been a prat. It's not much of a stretch to make him a hypocritical prat. If he wants to embarrass himself, let him. It should just make you appreciate my maturity more. I should thank him for being an imbecile so that I perpetually look better in your eyes._

_Hopefully by now you are smiling because I have incredibly good news for you. I have arranged for you to be able to spend the holidays with your parents. I know that you have missed being with them the last couple of years with the danger, so Professor Dumbledore has approved you spending this year at home with the proper security of course. By the way, did I mention the security?_

_You will have your own personal body guard. He is fearless. And strong. And a dashing red head. And he loves you very much._

_I wrote your parents and they are thrilled._

_So, I will see you soon. Hang in there until I can be there to sweep you off your feet! I think about you constantly and they are very happy thoughts! Miss you and can't wait to see you!_

_Love, _

_Charlie_

Hermione sighed and a small smile lit up her face. Suddenly everything seemed right again and she busily got to work knowing that she didn't want any homework over the holidays this year.

Hermione spent the majority of the train ride home in the prefect's carriage. Ron briefly came in to get his patrolling assignment, but she could hear Lavender giggling in the hallway as she waited for him. Hermione only left to do her rounds. Harry came to visit for a bit, but then reluctantly returned to Ron's compartment as he was spending the holidays at the Burrow this year. He was disappointed that Hermione wouldn't be joining them, but he understood and she reminded him that putting up with Lavender was a part of his duty as a best friend. When he pointed out that she was also one of Ron's best friends, she told him that her presence would only serve to irritate Lavender so it was his responsibility to humor Ron. After he left, she chuckled for ten minutes because he looked so forlorn and like it was requiring every ounce of his Gryffindor courage to return to Ron's side.

As the train pulled into the station, Hermione gathered her belongings and helped the younger students make their way toward the platform. For some reason the line had completely stopped moving so she pushed her way through until she discovered that the two students she had been studiously avoiding were in the middle of a rather amorous goodbye and thus causing the congestion. She cleared her throat but received no response. After briefly thinking, she smirked.

"Hello Mrs. Weasley." She said very loudly. Ron and Lavender jumped apart so fast she was sure one of them would end up with whiplash. The crowd waiting behind them laughed as Ron's face and neck flamed red. Lavender reached up and wiped the smudge of lipstick off his top lip and flashed him a brilliant smile.

"Good bye Won Won. I'll miss you. Owl me!" Lavender called over her shoulder.

"Hermione," Harry whispered conspiratorially, "you are bloody fabulous. I was starting to worry that we would be here all day."

Hermione laughed and then pushed her way back to retrieve her bag. "Happy Christmas Harry!"

As the line surged forward, Hermione's stomach was doing little flip flops. She wasn't sure who would be picking her up. She knew that her parents really wanted to come get her, but she really enjoyed last year when it was just Charlie.

She reached the platform and Mrs. Weasley was waiting for her with Mr. Granger. "Hermione! Oh dear girl! Happy Christmas! We will miss you so this year. Please feel free to come visit if you get a chance. You know you are always welcome."

"Thank you so much. I will miss being with your family too, but I think my mum and dad are very excited to have me home for a change." She glanced at her dad who winked in return.

"Of course they are, dear," Mrs. Weasley sighed pulling away and looking her over, "I am sure your mother will make sure you eat enough. You are looking too thin."

Ginny sidled up to her mother and embraced her. "Oh, mum, leave her alone. Genius has its price. Happy Christmas Hermione!"

Hermione laughed. "Happy Christmas!" She found it odd that her dad had yet to hug her so she moved next to him. He reached his arm around her shoulder and gave her a tender squeeze.

Hermione noticed a significant look pass between her dad and Molly but before she could ask about it, he nudged her slightly so she moved toward the archway and then passed through it into the main station. Getting to be home for the holidays meant more to her than she usually let on so she couldn't help throwing her arms around her father's neck and hugging him tightly.

Her dad hugged her back briefly but then released her and herded her along, unwilling to linger any longer than necessary. They reached the car and began the drive home before Hermione broached the subject of Charlie. Her dad winked at her and just suggested that she be patient. She rolled her eyes and turned the radio on. Her dad was unusually quiet and kept surreptitiously looking at her from the corner of his eye.

Before long they pulled up to the home that Hermione had grown up in. The leaves were off the trees and the flowers were not blooming, but Hermione thought it looked absolutely beautiful. She sighed contentedly as she exited the car. Her dad retrieved her bag while she headed up the walk. Suddenly the door flew open and her mum was running down the steps followed by her father.

"What—"She began but was cut off by the cackles of laughter at her expense.

She looked over her shoulder to see her father standing in the driveway by the car AND standing on the porch by the house.

"Charlie…." She said sternly.

The man with the bags waved congenially.

"Polyjuice?" She asked rhetorically and everyone nodded. She rolled her eyes and walked into the house thinking it would be better if the neighbors didn't notice.

This was real. She was spending Christmas at home with her family. With Charlie. She couldn't help but smile.

Hermione was unpacking and had just changed her clothes when she heard a timid knock on her door. "Come in!" She called figuring it was her mother so she was surprised when a pair of hands slid around her waist. She couldn't help the smile that exploded across her face.

"I wanted to do this as soon as I saw you, but I figured it would creep people out to have your father snog you in the station." Charlie murmured in her ear. She laughed and her head tilted back onto his shoulder. She clasped her hands over his.

"You are very sneaky. Are you sure you aren't a Slytherin?" She quipped.

It was his turn to laugh. "The sorting hat considered it, but ultimately, I was more courageous than sneaky. Although, I bet the twins could have ended up there…" He drifted off as she turned to face him. They stared at each other for a long moment. His hair had grown and there was a new scar on his chin. Her face was slightly pale and she had bags under her eyes.

"I missed you." He said sweeping her hair off her forehead and grazing his knuckles down her jaw line.

"I missed you too." She whispered clutching his upper arms. She lifted her face to his and he lowered his head towards hers closing the distance between them.

"CHARLIE! HERMIONE!" They leapt apart gasping in shock; hearts pounding.

"What?" Hermione replied shakily, her eyes never leaving Charlie's.

"Dinner's ready." Her dad called up the stairs.

Charlie laughed and held out his hand toward her. "Shall we?"

She grabbed his hand and followed him down the stairs to the dining room.

Dinner had been entertaining as Charlie regaled them with stories of the dragons and their antics of late. Her dad was thrilled to realize that Royce was the same as ever. Hermione learned that Shadow had grown sufficiently enough to be moved to the outdoor habitat. Her parents were full of news of the family and their practice and Hermione caught everyone up on the Hogwarts news and gossip. Charlie grimaced at the image of anyone snogging Ron and promised to send an owl to all his brothers so Ron would get the teasing he so richly deserved for blocking traffic on the test.

Hermione's parents adjourned themselves to the living room while Charlie and Hermione cleaned up the kitchen.

"So when did you get here?" She finally inquired, grateful to finally have him all to herself for a bit.

"A few days ago. Had to set up some security wards around the house."

"I didn't notice any wards."

"Trust me. They are there. I just had to use a more subtle charm being as we are in a muggle neighborhood."

Hermione flicked him with suds and he snapped his towel at her playfully.

"We do need to talk about safety," he continued, "but not till we are done in here." He took a step closer to her so they were standing side by side with their arms touching.

She flicked more water at him which he ignored, so she did it again. Again he said nothing...just smiled. The third time she flicked water at him she was doused with freezing cold water from over her head and turned to find him sliding his wand back up his sleeve.

"Don't start something unless you are prepared to finish it." He chuckled.

"I…you…you…water…" she stammered. He laughed and laughed that she couldn't even form a coherent sentence. She pulled her wand out of her pocket and dried herself off.

"I WILL remember this." She muttered returning to the dishes.

"I have no doubt." He answered smugly.

They finished quickly and moved to join her parents in the living room. They walked into the room and Mrs. Granger stopped them and pointed up.

"Ah, ah, ah. You know the rule."

Glancing up, they discovered the mistletoe dangling from the middle of the doorframe.

"Can't argue with tradition now can we?" Charlie said stoically.

Hermione giggled. "Definitely not." She stood on her tiptoes and gave Charlie a very chaste kiss on his cheek. He returned the favor. They moved through and settled on the sofa.

Robert cleared his throat. "I think we should discuss the plan now so we can all relax and enjoy ourselves without it hanging over our heads, don't you agree Jane?"

"Definitely. Charlie has been busy working hard since he got here, but we figured he could explain and you, my dear daughter could translate for us poor muggles." The group laughed and Charlie stood and moved to the fireplace. Just as he was about to begin he noticed what was resting under his hand on the mantle.

"You have a stocking for me?"

"Of course Charlie, you are practically family." Jane answered smiling reassuringly at him. Hermione grinned and Charlie touched it reverently.

"Thank you." He said quietly.

"Don't be a drama queen," Hermione teased, "You were about to say…"

Charlie sighed dramatically, "If I have to…" He winked at her.

"Now. Back to business. I have placed security wards around the house and yard---"

"Will they interfere with our alarm system?" Robert interrupted.

"No sir, but your alarm system is useless against wizards. They can easily disarm it with a single spell; however, the wards will alert us to any magical presence that comes near—besides Hermione and me. Your fireplace is connected to the floo network, but only linked to the Burrow---"

"What is a floo network?" Jane enquired.

Hermione turned to her mother. "In the wizarding world, instead of telephones, they can speak through their fireplaces with a special powder called floo powder. Wizards and witches can also travel to other fire places through the same network. Our house is only linked to the Weasley's so we could only travel or talk between the two."

"How can you do that without getting burned?" Robert asked, completely enthralled with the idea.

"There is a simple spell which renders the flames green and safe so that it feels warm but not uncomfortable. Soot is still a problem and you can get a little dizzy traveling that way, but it is extremely efficient."

"I should like to try that I think!" Robert exclaimed.

Jane put a warning hand on his forearm. "Robert. Now is not the time." He sat back down. "Please continue Charlie."

Charlie smiled fondly at Hermione's dad. He continually reminded him of his own father but in reverse. "Well, as I was saying…" He paused to regain his train of thought. "Ah yes, the floo. It's connected in case of an emergency and can only be used from here to the Burrow. At this time we can't use it to return. If an emergency arose," he paused and pulled a box from his pocket and set it on the mantle, "we could quickly escape. The floo is restricted to the four of us at this time. Hermione and I could each escort you to safety."

Jane nodded her understanding and Hermione chuckled to see her father's rapt expression of wonderment. She could tell he was itching for a chance to try it out.

"What would constitute an emergency?" He finally asked.

Charlie answered quickly. "A serious breach of the wards…imminent attack." This sobered the entire group.

"And is this a real possibility or merely a precaution?" Jane asked softly.

Charlie looked at Hermione and then back to her parents. "Both."

"Something has happened then?" Hermione tentatively ventured.

"Sharp as a tack you are." Charlie said, pleased that she was so astute. "We have received information—"

"From whom? And who is we?" Demanded Jane.

"Let him finish mum."

"We, the order of the Phoenix…"

"That's that secret society thing right?" Robert interjected.

"Yes dad." Hermione responded patiently.

"Ah yes, well, we have received intelligence that your family has been put on a watch list. Obviously we can't make your house unplottable being as you are muggles—"

"Unplottable?" Jane interrupted again looking to her daughter for clarification.

"Wizards have special and complex charms that can hide an entire house so that it won't show up on any map. Even if searched for, it cannot be found. The address is held by one person and only if that person tells you or writes the address for you can you find it. The charm would only be broken upon death of the person entrusted as the keeper of the information. It's how the headquarters is protected."

"Is that how you keep your statute of secrecy? So no muggles can find your wizarding communities?" Robert asked in fascination.

"No dad. Wizards live right among the rest of you. This unplottable spell is extraordinarily complex and difficult to use so it is not utilized often. It takes a very powerful wizard to perform the charm and it is extremely inconvenient for regular use."

"Robert, quit distracting them. I am more concerned about the fact that we are on a watch list. Who is watching us?"

Charlie had been dreading this part of the conversation so he cleared his throat nervously and glanced into their expectant faces.

"The Death Eaters. The Death Eaters have decided that in order to get to Harry, it would be in their best interest to watch Hermione's family. We think they plan to watch you and perhaps get to Hermione through you." He finished with his eyes focused on Hermione. She was very pale and was shaking her head and mouthing the word no over and over.

Jane also noticed her daughter's reaction. "What do we need to do?" She demanded. She was very much like her daughter. She was a woman of action and she had no intention of being a sitting duck.

"For now, they don't know that we are aware of their plan. They do not know I am here."

"That's why the polyjuice. They think my dad came to pick me up and I am going to spend a normal muggle holiday with my non magical family. If we do something drastic, they will know we are on to them." Charlie nodded.

"Then we proceed with the holiday as planned. We will continue warily but normally." Jane asserted.

"And before you leave we will make contingency plans so you don't have to worry about us, Hermione. Now breathe." Her dad commanded. Hermione sucked in a gulp of air. She hadn't realized the news had caused her to stop breathing. She knew she could be targeted, and that her family could potentially be in danger, but to have it so blatantly out there was a shock.

Charlie moved back and sat down by her on the sofa grabbing her hand in his. "We aren't going to let anything happen…to any of you. We will figure this out and we will have a plan."

"I know," she whispered, "I---"

"Will worry no matter what." Her mother stated knowingly. "We will just have to distract you won't we?" She turned towards her husband. "What's the plan for this evening?"

"Game night!" Robert said enthusiastically. He knew as well as his wife that Hermione was going to worry so the least they could do would be to keep her mind otherwise occupied for a couple of hours. "Scrabble anyone?"

"You get the board. I'll make some tea." Jane announced as she stood and moved toward the kitchen. Hermione hopped up and followed her like she knew she would. It was time for a little mother/daughter heart to heart.

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think.**


	42. Charlie Remembers

Charlie Remembers

The room was quiet with soft Christmas music playing in the background. The soft glow of the Christmas lights flickered in the room, reminding Charlie of candlelight. Muggles could imitate magic very well. It was no wonder his dad was so intrigued with their world.

_He heard the sound of her fuzzy slippers sliding across the carpet and he squirmed on the couch as he put his hands back over his eyes. He was extraordinarily curious about what she had for him. Earlier that morning she had already given him several gifts, but she insisted that this one had to be given later. So, they had opened presents, had a lovely brunch, and had built a snowman outside in the snow that had unexpectedly fallen overnight. They had drunk hot chocolate with sticky white things Hermione called marshmallows. He was fascinated by the white fluff balls and Mrs. Granger spent at least twenty minutes explaining all the different uses for them. She promised to take him to a grocery store to buy some to send to his dad._

_Hermione's footsteps drew nearer to him and he could feel the static electricity that was resulting from her dragging her feet across the carpet. When she touched his shoulder he had nearly jumped a mile because of the little shock it created. It was hard to look manly with your hands over your eyes and jumping up suddenly, but he didn't want to spoil her surprise._

_He had gotten her a new charm for her bracelet. It was a ruby lion. Hermione's parents thought the bracelet was a wonderful idea and Mrs. Granger got a bit teary when Hermione explained the story behind it._

_Charlie felt Hermione's hand graze over his shoulder as she moved around the sofa to come sit by him. With his eyes covered, his other senses were more aware of her. He could smell a light lavender scent that seemed to be her. He could sense her anticipation._

"_Can I open my eyes yet?"_

"_No." She teased. "You just have to sit there."_

"_Very funny."_

"_Sarcasm is one of my talents."_

"_You don't say."_

"_Apparently that is something we have in common," she responded dryly. _

"_Okay. Open your eyes."_

_He moved his hands away from his face and looked into her eyes. "So…let me guess…you are my present! You want to snog me senseless and that's why we had to wait until your parents went to bed." He guessed._

_Hermione grinned. "A worthy assumption. A tempting offer even. But…incorrect."_

_Charlie winked at her, "Wrong could be very very right," he sing-songed and then made little kiss noises._

"_I would have to say again that it is very tempting, but I think you are going to want your present first. We can renegotiate after."_

_Charlie burst into laughter._

"_Shh! Don't wake up my parents! If you do, you'll never get to open your gift."_

_Charlie got himself under control and then held out his hand expectantly._

_Hermione rolled her eyes and chuckled. "You didn't honestly think it would be THAT easy did you?"_

"_Of course not, but a man can dream can't he?"_

_Hermione decked him with one of the throw pillows from the sofa. "If you are finally ready…" She looked over to him and he nodded. "Well then, here is the start." She handed him a scroll of parchment that he unrolled slowly._

_**Roses are red, violets are blue, you have to be clever to find my gift for you.**_

_**Games are very very fun, and this one will make you run.**_

He looked at her with confusion.

"_It's a riddle." She said._

"_Really? I hadn't worked that out yet." Charlie smiled. Run. Run. Run. Hermione could tell the moment it clicked in his brain. "So, I am supposed to go there next?" She nodded. He got up and went down the stairs to where Hermione's parents kept their treadmill. Dangling from the handle by a ribbon was another scroll of parchment._

_**Sunshine Daisy, butter mellow, don't you turn my fat cat yellow.**_

_**Crooks is here and likes his treat, you can find them where we like to eat.**_

_Charlie headed for the mudroom, but a scroll in the kitchen stopped him. It was attached to Crookshanks like a bow._

_**Dragons can fly, and so can you, **_

_**Find the broom and you'll know what to do.**_

_Charlie found his next clue in the broom cupboard__in the mudroom. He chuckled as he pocketed the others and opened the new one._

_**You make me happier than I can say**_

_**Now come find me so we can play.**_

_Quietly, he made his way through the dining room and down the hall to return to the lounge. He looked toward the couch but she was no longer sitting on it. Moving slowly into the room he glanced at the other chairs and didn't see her. Just as he turned to go look downstairs, he heard her clear her voice._

_His eyes drifted up towards the vaulted ceiling and there, hovering near it was his bookworm. Her legs were draped gracefully sidesaddle over the handle of a broom. It was dark and shiny and now his curiosity was piqued._

"_What are you doing up there?" He said with his hands on his hips._

_She smiled demurely and replied, "Waiting for you of course."_

_She leaned slightly forward and lowered herself to his level and then silently invited him to join her with a curl of her finger. He didn't need to be asked twice._

"_You are the only person that has ever successfully gotten me to ride a broom. You are the only person I ever want to ride with." She kissed his nose. "You deserve to ride in style. Merry Christmas, Love." She hopped down and moved to the side so he could look at the incredible piece of would floating gently in front of him._

_He had no words for how he felt. He could only stare at the broom and then he looked at her._

"_What the—How--why?"_

"_You know I love you for the way you use words." Hermione teased._

"_This is for me?" Charlie finally sputtered._

"_Of course. You don't see any other gorgeous red heads in here do you?" Charlie inadvertently looked around, much to Hermione's amusement._

"_I don't know what to say."_

"_Then shut up and kiss me."_

Electricity zapped through the air creating small electrical shocks that pulled Charlie from his memories. He smiled as he steered his new broom through the storm back to camp. He glanced to his left and noticed Royce putting his wand back in its holster with a smug smile firmly in place.

The truth hit him like a bat bogey hex. "Hey Royce, what'd ya hex me for?"

"I can't stand seein' a grown man look all dreamy like a thirteen year old witch with her first crush."

"Ha. Ha. You are so funny."

"Charlie, mate, you have been a million miles away ever since ya got back. You've been letting yourself get as distracted as a rookie and I am guessin that yer little sweetheart just isn't gonna want ya ta get yer lips burned off."

Charlie cringed as he remembered last weeks near miss with the Welsh Green. She had been hiding behind an extremely large tree and his mind was definitely not on the same continent as the dragon. When he flew by her, she snorted a thirty-foot blast of flames at him that singed his hair and burnt a hole in the back of his protective gear. It was a rookie mistake and the tamers and taken great joy in harassing him for it.

"Royce, I know. I just can't seem to focus here lately. I've been thinking that-----"

"CHARLIE WEASLEY! REPORT TO JACK'S OFFICE AT ONCE!" the sonorous charmed voice came roaring through the wind.

Charlie and Royce both veered to a new course and laid forward on their brooms for speed. In just a few minutes they reached the office and Charlie ran in, gasping to catch his breath with Royce panting and muttering behind him.

"Like to give an old man a heart attack. You can't bellow for a bloke like that in this day and age. I think you gone and given me a gray hair Jack."

Jack smiled, but his eyes were serious. "Charlie."

Charlie's fists clenched. The bottom dropped out of his stomach and his chest tightened uncomfortably. This was more than being razzed about focus. He could tell by the expression on Jack's face that there was bad news. Charlie said nothing and stared at Jack intently until he spoke again.

"I have just received an emergency message about one of your brothers."

Charlie tensed further and braced for the impact of whatever Jack was about to tell him. He flinched as he felt a hand on his shoulder. But it was just Royce offering his unspoken support.

Charlie nodded at Jack to continue. He thought his lungs were going to explode because he just couldn't breathe until he knew.

"It seems that your brother at Hogwarts—"

"That's Ron!" Charlie shouted as the air left him. He gasped trying to get control of himself. He never panicked but Hermione was always with Ron and if something was wrong with Ron…."

"Yes. Ron. It seems that he was poisoned---"

Charlie fell to his knees. Jack knelt right in front of him and grabbed his shoulders. Royce was right behind him making sure he didn't completely fall over.

"Charlie. Charlie." Jack called until Charlie pulled himself out of his despair to look at him. "Charlie. He's going to be okay. Apparently Harry Potter gave him a bezoar in time."

"A bezoar." Charlie mumbled. Relief tried to flood his system but then his thoughts returned to Hermione. "Was anyone else…"? He drifted off but everyone in the room knew exactly to whom he was referring.

"No. No one else. A Professor McGonagall is expecting you to floo call for more details." They helped Charlie back to his feet. "He's okay. You can use my office for the call."

"Ya want me to stay with ya Charlie?" Royce asked quietly.

"No. Thanks. I think I am okay now."

Jack moved toward the door. "We will be just outside if you need anything."

Charlie nodded but didn't move until after the door was shut. He shuffled numbly to the hearth. Would he ever know peace? Would there ever be a time where he could feel as though his world wouldn't come crashing down on him at any second. Royce had been right. He was a million miles away. Well at least a couple of thousand. His heart was at Hogwarts.

He knelt on one knee before the bricks of the fireplace but as he reached up for a handful of floo powder, he rested his head against it and took a deep shaky breath. "Whoever said that war is hell was right." He thought to himself.

Certain that he was again in control, he dropped the floo powder, stuck his head in the green flames and said, "Minerva's Office. Hogwarts."

The spinning seemed to last longer for the international floo call and it took his eyes a minute to refocus before he noticed Minerva McGonagall sitting on a plaid chair sipping some tea.

"Well, Mr. Weasley. That didn't take long."

"Yeah, well, bad news can be very motivating. How is he?"

"He is recovering in the hospital wing. Your parents are with him now. They asked if I could update you so they could be with him."

Charlie nodded for her to continue, not sure of the strength of his voice. After last year's near miss with his dad, he wasn't sure how much more of this he could take.

"Your brother was opening his birthday presents this—"

"It's Ron's birthday!"

"Yes, well, as I was saying," she looked at him for permission to continue.

Charlie nodded sheepishly at her, embarrassed by his outburst, but he had sent Ron's present so long ago that he nearly forgot today was the day.

"Mr. Weasley was opening his gifts and apparently a gift of chocolates that had been given to Mr. Potter some time ago ended up in the stack."

"So was the poison meant for Harry?" Charlie interjected.

"Mr. Weasley. Please allow me to explain. When I have finished you may ask question." Professor McGonagall said sternly. Charlie immediately felt as if he were a third year in her classroom.

"Yes ma'am."

"Thank you. Now as I was saying this box of chocolates ended up in the pile and Mr. Weasley being, well, Mr. Weasley, he imbibed. Apparently they were laced with a strong love potion. That love potion was initially intended for Mr. Potter. The box had remained in Mr. Potter's trunk for some time and as a result they had grown more, er, potent."

Charlie hung his head. "Please tell me that they weren't from Ginny."

Surprised at the snort, Charlie raised his eyes to watch Minerva trying to regain control of her features.

"No. They weren't from Miss Weasley, however, as Mr. Weasley is currently, er, um, attached to another paramour, the love potion was creating a problem. Mr. Potter took him to see Professor Slughorn in an effort to remedy the situation, which he did."

Now Charlie just looked confused.

"So it wasn't really poisoned then?"

"Oh it was real enough. After Professor Slughorn helped nullify the effects of the love potion, he offered to toast Mr. Weasley's birthday. As is custom, Mr. Weasley took the first sip. It was the mead that was poisoned. After realizing what was happening, Mr. Potter grabbed a bezoar from the store cupboard and shoved, er, used it properly." She finished.

Charlie was pondering the story when a light rap on the Professor's door called her away for a moment.

"Sorry that it took me so long to get here. Peeves was wreaking havoc on the stairwell."

"Not a problem Miss Granger. I just thought you might like to be here for my floo call."

Charlie's head snapped up and he choked on some ash.

Hermione's eyes glanced to the fire and she squealed happily. "Charlie!"

"If you'll excuse me then…" Professor McGonagall said as she discreetly left the room.

Hermione knelt in front of the hearth on the fur rug in front. "Oh Charlie! Is it really you?"

"It's me, Bookworm."

"Ron's okay. Harry saved him." She said quickly.

"Professor McGonagall was just telling me about it. Will there be any lasting effects?"

"Madame Pomfrey doesn't think so. But he has to stay in hospital wing for the rest of the week so she can keep an eye out for any nasty side effects. He's had quite a day."

"Happy Birthday, eh?" They both chuckled.

"Oh Charlie, I miss you." Hermione sighed longingly.

"I miss you too. I find my mind here more often than it should be."

"That sounds dangerously flattering."

"Well, yeah." Charlie admitted.

Intuitively Hermione scanned his face. "Are you hurt?"

"Just a little singed and they've been taking the mickey out of me pretty good." He shrugged. "You're still worth it."

"Charlie, be safe. I already worry."

"Me too. I thought my heart was going to stop before I knew what was going on. I am thinking of coming back to England. Maybe working for the order—"

"Ahem." Minerva announced her return. "You will stay put Mr. Weasley. You are needed where you are. Now, I know Miss Granger has a class starting soon."

Hermione nodded. "I love you, Charlie. Be safe."

"I love you too. You keep yourself safe and watch out for the other two dunderheads."

Hermione laughed. "Now you sound shockingly like Professor Snape."

Charlie winked and then pulled out of the fireplace. He sighed heavily wondering how long it would be until another emergency. With the prophecy, the order and the growing power of Voldmort, he knew if was when not if.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** I apologize for the long delay. I originally intended to update this chapter at Christmas, but with computer problems, job changes, and writer's block, it is only now ready. I hope to have the next chapter ready by next week!

JKR owns it all! I just like to play.


	43. Sorrow

Games Are Afoot Chapter 43

Sorrow

The morning was crisp and clear. The gentle lapping of the lake water as it caressed the shore was background music for the birds calling merrily to each other. The branches of the trees swayed regally in the soft breeze. The sun was just cresting the mountains generating the myriad of colors that were exploding across the sky. A perfect day. But all Hermione could see were shades of gray. She didn't hear the birds or the water. She couldn't feel the breeze. She was numb. In shock. Her mind couldn't grasp the reality of what had happened.

She stood still gazing at nothing out the window as she waited for the clock to move. Each second ticked by so slowly it felt like an eternity. Life seemed to have shifted into slow motion. It hurt to breathe. She sighed heavily and turned to look yet again at the clock. It hadn't moved and yet she felt like years had passed. She felt older. She felt less innocent. She hurt and ached deep within her soul.

A lone tear escaped down her cheek as she stood. She couldn't summon the strength to wipe it away and let it run its lonely course down her chin. Dumbledore was gone. One minute he was there to guide them to victory and the next he was laying on the ground. Gone.

The last two nights had been agony for her, but she was sure that even her large vocabulary could not have found a word to describe Harry's suffering. She and Ron had remained with him throughout. Sleep not even an option. She had witnessed a strength and depth in Ron that she had never suspected as she saw him comfort Harry. He let Harry scream and rage at him and then sat next to him with his hand on his shoulder as the tears finally came. The three of them let the tears run unchecked. Then the anger would build and the cycle would start again. Hermione held Harry's hand as he tried to process this latest loss in his life.

Harry wasn't sure he would have made it through the past couple of days without the two of them. Their housemates graciously left them in Harry and Ron's room undisturbed. Seamus, Dean and Neville camping out in the common room knowing that as hard as this was for them, Harry…well, Harry had experienced more tragic loss than all of them put together and they cared enough to let him have space to come to terms with it.

The trio had spent two days in the room. Ginny would periodically join them, but realized that the three needed time together as well. She would bring food that sat uneaten and would let Harry hold her. She felt useless. They were waiting. There was nothing else to do. Waiting for the funeral. Waiting to wake up from the nightmare that was now reality. Time slowly passed until the darkness of the night gave way to the bleak gray of the predawn. Hermione finally left the boys to return to her rooms to prepare herself for the funeral.

She looked down towards her robes and brushed a microscopic piece of lint off her best set of school robes. She gingerly fingered her Gryffindor patch and let her mind wander over the last six years. She idly wondered how Hogwarts could exist without Professor Dumbledore at its head. A quiet knock on the door broke into her reverie.

"Hermione? Are you ready?" Ginny called through the door. "Harry said he needs us and he's ready to make his way down to the Great Hall."

"Coming." Hermione squared her shoulders and brushed her cheek to insure the remnant of the tear was gone. Then she crossed the room and opened the door and proceeded down the stairs with Ginny. Ginny stopped suddenly and threw her arms around Hermione.

"Everything is going to change isn't it?" She cried.

Hermione nodded as she hugged her back, unable to find words. Ironically she remembered saying something similar herself a couple of years before. Ginny sniffled and pulled away.

"Thanks." She whispered. Hermione nodded and the girls continued to the common room.

The students in the hallway would stop and stare as the four passed by. No one said much and what was spoken was done so in hushed whispers. It seemed every action was meant to reverence the mighty man who had fallen. There was no loud noise. There were no students running through the halls. The days of feeling carefree had passed. The weight of the world had set in. Hermione inwardly decided that she had new respect for Atlas.

"Port key leaves in three minutes, Char." Royce grunted as he thrust out the dilapidated leather glove. Charlie glanced at it as he sighed heavily.

"I just can't believe it's real."

"I know whatcha mean. I kinda thought Dumbledore would live forever."

Charlie nodded his head and reached out to touch the glove. He and Royce were granted permission to leave the reserve to attend the funeral where Jack would meet them. After, they were heading to the ministry to deal with some dragon transportation issues. Charlie was finding it difficult to imagine taking care of routine business when it felt as if the world was ending.

The familiar tug began and before they new it, they were standing near the large shade tree in front of the Shrieking Shack in Hogsmeade. Royce pocketed the glove and the two silently made their way up the road towards the gates of Hogwarts. As they arrived Professor Sinistra, who was manning the gate, greeted them. She nodded soberly at them as they passed through.

Following the stream of people toward the lake, Charlie and Royce could feel the mourning in the air. For a school, it was eerily quiet.

Charlie began to scan the crowd. He desperately wanted to see Hermione and touch her to ease his mind that she was okay. He had heard she was, but Death Eaters had been in the school. Harry, Ron and Hermione always seemed to be in the middle of the action when it came to these things and he wanted to see with his own eyes that she didn't have a scratch on her. He wanted to hold her and let her cry. He wanted to be reassured by her very presence that eventually all would be right in the world again. He had an uncomfortable knot in his stomach that he knew would go away once they could be near each other.

Royce nudged him towards the right side of the hundreds of chairs. Most were already full so they were still near the back, but the glint of red Weasley hair was hard to miss. He scanned the row only to realize that it was Bill and his parents. Charlie gasped as he saw the bandages on Bill's face as he turned to speak to Fleur. He was leaning heavily on her and she was trying to make him more comfortable. Royce nudged him again and he forced himself to move forward sliding into the seats behind his family. Fred and George were sitting a little further along the row.

Charlie squeezed Bill's shoulder causing Bill to flinch. He quickly removed his hand and involuntarily gasped as he saw the claw marks marring his face.

"It's ok Charlie." Bill said simply.

"You're face—no one told me—I knew you were hurt, but…" he trailed off not knowing quite how to put his emotions into words. Bill gingerly lifted himself out of his seat and stood facing his brother. Fleur moved to his side to support him.

"Charlie. I am alive. It's ok."

A single tear dripped down Charlie's face. Bill reached for him and as gently as he could he embraced his brother.

"Bill, I—"

"I know."

They separated and Fleur helped Bill lower himself back to his seat. Charlie remained standing and saw another glimmer of red hair about twenty rows ahead toward the front. There were actually two glimmers of red with a head of dark hair between them. "That must be Harry sitting between Ginny and Ron." He muttered quietly, scanning to find Hermione's trademark locks nearby. She was to Ron's right.

Royce spotted them as well and moved back to let Charlie get to the aisle to walk to where she was when suddenly Charlie froze. Ron had wrapped his arm around her shoulders and was pulling her into his chest. Her shoulders were shaking so she was obviously sobbing. He knew it was innocent, but seeing Ron holding her made his heart stop. His stomach clenched tighter and he sunk into his seat. His eyes were riveted as Ron leaned over and whispered in her ear. He could see the tears shimmering on Ron's cheeks as Hermione answered Ron. He could see them gaze at each other with a knowing look and suddenly Charlie felt lost. He didn't know which end was up. He grasped the edge of his seat to hold himself steady.

"You alright, Mate?" Royce questioned with concern. Charlie just continued to stare ahead so Royce looked in the same direction. "Hey isn't that Hermione—oh." Royce could see another red head holding her too. "You know 'im?"

"Yeah. It's my brother."

"I am sure it's just a friendly thing, Char." Royce reassured him.

"I know, but I can't help thinking maybe she'd be better off with him. It looks natural doesn't it? He's her age. I am an old man."

"Charlie, that girl loves you more than air. She needs you."

Charlie nodded as his heart hardened. He couldn't tear his eyes away. Royce watched him knowing that Charlie was not registering a word he said.

"Charlie. Don't do this to yourself. You love her. She loves you." Charlie nodded absently again, but before Royce could comment further a strange melody seemed to pour out of the lake.

"Well, I'll be dipped in dragon dung." He murmured as the merpeople surfaced. Charlie smirked at the Royce-esque commentary, which had briefly distracted him.

The service was beautiful. The marble tomb was incredible. As the guests rose to leave, Charlie decided to go talk to Hermione no matter how he was feeling. But as he moved towards them, they moved away. He stopped by a tree observing them. He saw Harry come back around the lake to meet up with Ron and Hermione. Someone bumped his arm and he looked down to see a tear-stained Ginny next to him.

"Are you—" Before he could even ask her how she was, she flung herself into Charlie's arms and started to sob. Charlie held her and rubbed her back gently while she cried. His eyes remained on the three by the lake, but he offered what comfort he could to his sister. It almost looked like they were fighting, but then they seemed to come to some sort of decision.

He was so intent on his observations, he didn't realize that Ginny had pulled herself together and was looking at him.

"He is going to do it." Ginny said barely audibly.

"Do what?" Charlie turned to look at her.

"Finish off you-know-who. He said he had to do it. He said that he couldn't have a life until it was over. He said that we—" she began to shake as the tears fell again.

"That you couldn't what Gin?" Charlie asked gently as he held her by her shoulders.

"That he couldn't bear to lose someone else he loved and that he needed to make sure I was safe so Vol—Vol—so I couldn't be used to hurt him like Sirius was." She shakily stammered out.

"So you two finally…" Charlie looked at her questioningly.

She nodded with a hiccup and a sigh. "For the last few weeks my life has been absolutely perfect, and now I don't know if anything will ever be right again."

"I know just how you feel, Ginny." Charlie muttered as he pulled her in to hug her.

"Will you ride the train home with me Charlie? I just can't be alone knowing I can't be by him…I just…it hurts too much right now."

"Do you want me to apparate you to the Burrow?"

Ginny shook her head. "If they never open Hogwarts again, then I want one more chance to…well, you know."

Charlie understood. "Yeah, Gin. I'll be there. I just need to let Royce know my change of plans. Come with?"

Ginny nodded and followed Charlie over to the group surrounding her family. While she said goodbye to their parents and the twins, Charlie had a few whispered words with Royce and then followed Ginny up to the castle to retrieve her trunk and cage. He looked around nostalgically at the walls, the armor, and the paintings. The life seemed to have left the building. He supposed the whole castle was mourning. As they neared the Gryffindor common room, Charlie's mind flashed back to the happier days when he had been a student here. He wondered if the inside had changed much and was pleased to see that it looked exactly the same…time worn and comfortable.

He selected one of the plushy chairs in front of the hearth to wait for Ginny. He had spent so many hours in this very chair. The portrait had opened and shut several times as he waited but no one spoke to him as they gathered their things and said goodbye to their friends.

Suddenly, his neck tingled. She was close. He could feel it. He stood slowly and turned to look at the portrait hole just as she came through. His gaze saw only her but he couldn't move. He just looked. She looked pale and tired, but not injured. He gasped in a deep gulp of air not realizing until that moment that he had been holding his breath.

The sound attracted her attention and as her eyes swept the area of the room by the fireplace she stopped so suddenly that Harry ran into her.

"Hermione." He muttered.

"Charlie." She whispered.

Harry and Ron followed her eyes across the room.

"Charlie!" Ron yelled moving quickly to his brother. "I am so glad to see you." They shared a brotherly hug, but Charlie's eyes never wavered from Hermione.

"She needs you mate." Ron whispered into Charlie's ear. "She's been a rock, but she needs to let it out." Charlie nodded and continued to lock eyes with Hermione.

Harry nudged Hermione out of the main aisle and towards the fireplace. She stumbled slightly, but caught herself. Ron and Harry discreetly moved toward the stairs. "I am sure you are already packed, but we have a few things to finish up." Harry said softly as he passed her. She nodded and stopped a few feet from Charlie.

After they were alone, they continued staring at one another until finally Hermione broke the silence.

"What's wrong?"

Charlie smirked. "You mean other than the end of the world?"

Hermione smiled briefly but then her eyes grew serious. "When did you get here?"

"Just before the funeral." He answered taking a step closer to her.

"Why didn't you find me?" She asked tentatively as her eyes glistened with unshed tears.

"You were with Ron…and Harry."

"Charlie, you stupid man!" She cried as she flung herself into his arms. "I need you!"

Charlie breathed normally for the first time in hours. He couldn't believe how much he needed to hear that. He felt like a child for feeling so insecure, but now that she had read him like a book and was hugging him tightly, he felt like he once again knew which way was up.

"You called me stupid." He chuckled into her hair.

"You are. You should have more faith in me."

"How do you know me so well, Bookworm?"

"Your eyes. I feel like sometimes I can see into your soul and it breaks my heart to see pain there. And…Charlie…I am so glad you are here!"

"Me too. I am glad you need me once in a while."

He hugged her more tightly and they just held each other for a long time.

As the Hogwarts express pulled out of Hogsmeade, Hermione pulled Ron aside. "Stay with Harry, I will do rounds. Charlie is on the train to be with Ginny so I am going to check on them too, but I don't think that Harry should be alone right now."

Ron nodded. "I think you're right. Make sure Ginny is ok. Harry told me what he did. I know Ginny is hurt, but I kinda see his point too. And since we're leaving----"

"SHHH!"

"Well, because of what's going to happen, I think he was probably right to do it."

"It doesn't make it hurt less though does it?"

Ron shook his head. "Tell her I am here for her."

"I will." Hermione said. "Bye Harry. I am off to do rounds." Harry nodded absently as she slid the door shut. She leaned against the wall in the hallway and took a deep shuddering breath. Harry was in bad shape. She could see the determination in his face. Life was about to get very difficult.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This wonderful world belongs to JKR!**


	44. Better to Be Prepared

Chapter 44

Better To Be Prepared

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...just here to play with my imaginary friends.**

The Hogwarts students on the train were subdued which made the prefect's job much easier. Hermione did her rounds quickly, stopping in to check on Harry and Ron occasionally before rushing back to Charlie and Ginny.

Charlie had to apparate directly from the train to the ministry. He knew that his mum would way lay him too long if he didn't and he would be late. He promised Hermione he would be by later that evening and with a quick kiss and a pop, he was gone.

As Ginny and Hermione reached the platform, they saw Ron and Harry waiting for them. By the looks on their faces, they had not enjoyed the journey. Hermione noticed the covert glances that Harry and Ginny were shooting at each other. The air around them crackled with suppressed magic and Hermione fought not to laugh out loud when she realized it was like a bad case of static electricity. Then she got a good look at Harry and had to cover a chuckle with a cough.

His hair was standing on end as if he had run his fingers through it a few hundred times. She mused that it wouldn't look that different if he did have static electricity. She idly wondered if there would be a spark if the two of them should happen to touch.

Arthur and Molly were waiting off to the side. Tonks was leaning against a wall a few feet past them near the portal that led to the muggle side of the platform. Now that she glanced around, Hermione noticed that several aurors and order members were scattered about at discreet distances. A chill crept up her spine causing her to shudder.

"Are you cold?" Ron asked her with concern.

She shook her head and moved towards the Weasley's. Molly had gathered Ginny into a rather forceful embrace. Ginny's shoulders were taut as she fought her emotions. Without even needing words to understand, Molly sent a sad look toward Harry. Harry caught the look and took a deep breath as if steeling himself for rejection. He closed his eyes and clenched his fists at his side. He was more than surprised to find himself on the receiving end of her next hug. Hermione marveled at the perceptiveness of this woman.

Arthur gently touched Hermione's arm. "May I have a word?" Hermione nodded and moved to the side with him.

"Hermione," he began nervously, clearing his throat several times before continuing. "Hermione, I am sure I don't have to tell you that it is a dangerous time for muggleborns." He searched her eyes, silently pleading for her to understand.

Hermione returned his gaze confidently. "No, Mr. Weasley. I am very aware of it."

"Yes, well, you see," he cleared his throat again. "Mrs. Weasley and I, well, we, that is the entire family have come to care a great deal for you my dear and well, we want you to know that should you ever need…that is to say if you are ever concerned, well, you and your parents would be more than welcome in our home."

Hermione was speechless for a moment. "Th…thank you sir." She whispered as her eyes glazed over with tears. She was deeply touched by his offer. A lump formed in her throat.

He patted her shoulder tenderly and handed her a piece of parchment. "The Burrow has had some significant wards added to it. Obviously with the wedding coming up, we couldn't use the Fidelius, but well, we have protected it well. Anyhow, the incantation on the paper will get you through the wards…even if we are not at home."

"Mr. Weasley, I…"

"I know." He smiled kindly at her. "You don't have to say it. You are practically family." His blue eyes twinkled merrily and Hermione blushed as he continued, "And you would be even without the Charlie factor." He winked at her causing her blush to deepen.

"Thank you." She finally murmured quietly, slipping the parchment into her pocket. They moved back to the group.

"Remus is waiting with your parents dear. Off you go now." Molly spoke quickly and hugged her before nudging her towards the archway. Harry joined her and soon the sounds of whistles and the musty smell of old smoke met them on the other side. They stood for a moment to get their bearings and until Hermione spotted her parents. Harry followed her greeting Remus as Hermione's mother crushed her in a strangling embrace.

"Oh Hermione! We have been so worried!" Mrs. Granger pulled Hermione away from her by her shoulders and scanned her for any possible injury.

"I'm fine, Mom."

Mrs. Granger pulled her in tightly for another hug, sighing into Hermione's hair. She finally released her and turned to Harry.

"Harry. Dear." And with tears now filling her eyes, she pulled Harry into a hug also. Hermione could tell that Harry was having trouble keeping his composure. "Are you alright?"

"Yes ma'am."

Robert moved toward them. "You know you are more than welcome to stay with us. Hermione has told us that your situation is…well…uncomfortable at best."

"I appreciate it, sir, but it is necessary for me to go back. At least for awhile."

Robert nodded to the young man.

"We shouldn't linger." Remus suggested cautiously.

"No," Harry agreed quickly. Hermione couldn't help but feel like they were being watched. They heard a gruff voice clear and discovered Vernon Dursley nervously pacing near them and muttering under his breath.

Hermione hugged Harry and Ron and Ginny and then left with her parents. Harry shuffled off slowly with Mr. Dursley and the Weasley's rushed to an alley to side-along with their children.

The drive home was quiet except for Hermione's soft voice filling her parents in on the details of the attack at Hogwarts. Robert's face grew more and more serious. "Are you sure you should go back to that school? I mean it seems to be getting more dangerous all the time."

Hermione nervously clasped and unclasped her hands. "Yes. About that. We need to discuss a few, er, details."

They had reached the house and Robert pushed the button to open the garage door when something caught Hermione's eye.

"Stop!"

Mr. Granger stomped on the brake a little too firmly at her outburst.

"I think I saw something." Hermione's mother's eyes grew wide as Hermione withdrew her wand and slowly exited the back seat of the car. She walked slowly toward the garage until she was standing between the car and the open door.

She couldn't see anything outright, but she could feel the subtle twinge of magic nearby. She was tense and ready as she looked around. None of the neighbors were out so she raised her wand.

"Revelio."

A red glow began to emanate from around the house and Hermione let out the breath she had been holding only to gasp as a second, darker glow shadowed the red. Hermione knew that this ward was dark. It reminded her of the shimmering outline around the dark mark that had been over Hogwarts. She muttered an incantation that confirmed her fears.

She backed up toward the car and hopped in, breathing fast. "Someone had warded the house."

"Of course they have!" Her dad sighed in relief. "Charlie put up protective wards. You don't think he'd leave us unprotected do you?" Mrs. Granger relaxed until she caught Hermione's eyes in the rearview mirror.

"But…"

"But what?"

"There is more than one set."

The car was deathly silent until the tires squealed as Mr. Granger raced backwards out of the drive. He shifted gears and sped forward. No one talked for several minutes as they left the immediate area. Eventually, they slowed and pulled to a curb.

"Now, obviously you are worried about the second set." Robert finally said.

"Yes. It is dark wards. Tracking spells."

"Where can we go?" Her mum quietly petitioned. Her brow was furrowed and her mouth pinched tightly.

"I need to go to your office and see if the same wards are there."

The trip was silent. Hermione exited the car without a word and performed the spells. Her parents could tell by the look on her face the news was not good.

"Are you sure it isn't something Charlie could have added?" Robert asked.

"No, Dad. I am pretty sure these are dark spells. There is a red one that is ok and I think that is the one that is Charlie's, but the darker ones are more subtle. They are tracking spells that let someone know who is coming and going. I have no idea how long they have been up. Someone could have been watching you for weeks. They could be figuring out your routine."

Her parents exchanged a fearful look.

"I need to talk to Bill to confirm it. He is a curse breaker. He could explain it more."

Her mother turned to face her. "And where do we find Bill? Isn't he Ron's brother?"

"Yes, he is. I think he went back to the Burrow to recuperate. He was, um, injured, um recently."

Robert rubbed his chin wearily. "How do we get there?"

"Well, I am worried that there might be a spell on the car too. I don't want to bring trouble to the Weasley's house." Her eyes unfocused as her mind whirled through ideas and possibilities. Her parents knew her well enough to let her run through her process. A few minutes later, her countenance brightened as she clapped her hands together.

"Let's go get some dinner at that little Italian place near downtown."

Hermione's mother looked confused. "You are thinking about food? Now?"

"I have an idea. Isn't there a parking garage close to the restaurant, Dad?"

He nodded.

"Great. I have an idea, but it would be better to wait until after dark."

Her dad nodded and pulled into traffic heading back toward London.

"Dad, you are going to love this!"

* * *

After a tense dinner where no one ate much, Hermione suggested a walk through the park.

"Are you completely nutters?" Her overwrought mother exclaimed. "This is NOT a safe area after dark! There could be any number of criminals in there!"

"Mum! Mum! Calm down. I am a witch, with a wand. The criminal element is not who I am worried about."

"Sweetheart. Trust Hermione. We have raised her to be smart and clever," Robert calmed his wife. "Besides, I am eager to try this Knight Bus thing." Mrs. Granger gave a tolerant nod, but the fear did not leave her eyes. She clutched at Robert's sleeve as they strolled through the park to a different side.

Upon reaching the curb, Hermione raised her wand and moments later a loud popping and screeching could be heard as the Knight Bus squealed to a stop in front of them.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus. Servicing stranded witches and wizards…."

"Yes. Yes." Hermione interrupted as she pushed past him leading her parents on board. She dropped the requisite money into his stunned hand and called out over her shoulder "Ottery St. Catchpole please."

The conductor had finally clamped his stunned mouth shut and moved toward Ern, the driver, who was chuckling to himself.

As the door closed creakily, Hermione added, "And we are in a bit of a rush if you don't mind."

They had barely reached their seats when the bus took off swerving crazily. Mrs. Granger clutched her seat with one hand and her chest with the other as she muttered, "Oh my," repeatedly.

Robert on the other hand was laughing out loud and cheering wildly at each near miss. Hermione hadn't seen him this carefree since he rode a broom with Royce.

Suddenly, the bus slammed to a stop throwing all three of them to the floor in a heap. As Robert helped his wife up, the shrunken head hanging near Ern announced, "Ottery St. Catchpole."

They thanked Vern and exited the bus onto a cozy lane. The stars were glimmering brightly and it was hard to feel the anxiety of the afternoon out here in the country. Crickets were chirping and frogs were croaking and relief flooded their beings.

"It's not far." Hermione commented as she led the way. She stopped in front of the gate but her parents looked at her in confusion.

"Why have we stopped in the middle of nowhere?" Her mother asked.

"There must be muggle repelling charms on it," Hermione thought to herself. She smiled and explained. Her parents nodded in understanding as she withdrew the parchment from her pocket. Aiming her wand she recited the incantation and then linked her arms with her parents and stepped forward. Just like before, they were held suspended for a time before they proceeded forward through the next two sets.

As they entered the yard near the back door Robert stopped to ask a question. "How come it didn't kick us out back to the gate like before? Charlie said that only family could get through or bring people through."

"Arthur gave me the incantation…sort of like the password…and altered the wards to allow those they consider to be 'practically family' to come through as well." Her mother smiled because it was so thoughtful.

"Good plan." Robert added with a nod.

The door flung open and redheads firing questions surrounded them.

"Where have you been?"

"Are you alright?"

"We've been so worried!"

"What happened?"

"ENOUGH!" Mrs. Weasley's voice carried over the din. Silence was immediate. "Now, I am sure you have had enough excitement for one afternoon. Come in and we can discuss it in the kitchen over tea." And without another word she escorted Mrs. Granger into the house.

After they were settled and the tea was made, Hermione leaned over to Ron, "Where's Charlie?"

Ron rolled his eyes. "Out of his mind crazy with worry probably."

"Why is he upset?"

"Maybe because he showed up at your house to see the garage open, no sign of you or your family, and wards glowing? What do you think?" Ron asked sarcastically. "He rounded up a bloody search party."

Hermione was speechless. "Why?"

"I just told you why."

Her eyes narrowed and Ginny and Ron glanced nervously at each other. They knew that look.

Mr. Granger was regaling the others with his tales of their afternoon. Somehow the retelling sounded almost swashbuckling to Hermione, but her conscious mind was preoccupied.

"Should we let Charlie know they are here?" Ginny suggested after awhile.

"Oh yes. Perhaps that would be wise. He was a bit fussed." Mrs. Weasley acknowledged. She conjured her patronus, whispered to it, and sent it on its way. Within minutes, a series of pops could be heard outside. The kitchen door slammed open and there was Charlie, nearly breathing fire. He paused for mere seconds before locating and rushing toward Hermione, yanking her out of her seat. He looked her over quickly before crushing her to his chest.

"Maybe you should let her breathe, Son," Mr. Granger chortled.

Charlie suddenly looked sheepish and released her.

"Pathetic." Muttered Ron.

"I agree." Hermione said flatly. Charlie looked surprised, but her tone had Ginny and Ron on full alert. Angry Hermione was scary.

"Pathetic?' Charlie asked in a riled tone, his eyes steely and determined.

"Yes. Pathetic." Hermione calmly repeated. Her voice may have been calm, but everyone could see the fire in her eyes.

Ginny whispered to Ron, "Good thing he knows how to handle dragons, eh?" Ron nodded, watching the tension build between the two most stubborn people he had ever known in his life.

"Death Eaters are openly attacking muggleborns and I show up to your house to see dark spells glowing and you nowhere to be found. I was worried. If that makes me pathetic then I guess I am guilty as charged." He stated hotly. He was clenching and unclenching his fists at his sides causing Ron to move away out of range.

"Charles. Gideon. Weasley." Hermione poked his chest with each word. "I know you are smart. But, but, ugh! Did you stop to think that maybe the wards were showing because I revealed them? Did you stop to think that the reason we weren't there was because I am not stupid enough to enter a building that had been tampered with?" She paused to take a deep breath. Charlie's chest was sore from her punctuating each question with another poke. Their parents were trying hard not to chuckle, but they were very amused at the scene playing out in front of them.

Robert leaned over to Molly and whispered, "I kinda feel sorry for Charlie."

"Mr. Weasley," Hermione continued. "You have mentioned often how much you admire my intellect and maturity. I wonder why, if you find these qualities so admirable, that the minute you got scared—" Charlie interrupted her with a snort. "Yes—scared. I wonder why the minute you get scared that you assume that I would begin to act stupidly. Do you really think I would have risked my parents? What exactly did you have to worry about? Huh?"

Ron whispered loudly, "If you see a flock of birds, duck mate!"

Hermione shot him a death glare and he slumped against the wall with his hands raised. Once he was sufficiently cowering, she returned her attention to Charlie.

"You should have been RELIEVED that we weren't there!"

"Hermione! You are oversimplifying! You don't know what's been going on." He hissed.

She laughed mockingly. "I don't know what's been going on? Oh, of course not. It's not like I just fought bloody death eaters at school, or at the ministry. Professor Dumbledore's funeral was a lovely afternoon." She glared at him and he glared back.

"I think, Charles, that I know exactly what's been going on. Why do you think that I checked the house BEFORE we went in?" He looked at her with less fire in his eyes.

"Why do you think I checked the office?" He was looking less sure of himself.

"Why do you think we ditched the car and took the Knight Bus here? I mean, really, I obviously can't possibly understand the danger we could have brought to your house, right? I couldn't possibly comprehend that we could ditch anyone tracking us more easily after dark. Oh no, I couldn't possibly be that intelligent."

The entire room had gone eerily silent.

"Oh."

"Oh? OH? That's all you have to say?"

"I'm sorry."

"You should be." She said quietly as she walked past him and out the still open door.

Ginny whistled, "Wow. She's either braver than I thought or really stupid." The room erupted in laughter.

"Yeah, no one has ever talked to Charlie like that—except mum." Ron commented. Charlie glared at him.

Charlie finally cleared his throat and turned to the Grangers. " I, uh, guess I overreacted."

"Apparently." His mother commented with a smirk.

"I guess I better go let the others outside know what's going on."

"Oh, I am sure they have a pretty good idea." Chuckled Robert.

Charlie looked duly humbled.

"Eh mate," a rough voice sounded from just outside the door, "is it safe to come in now that the fireball has left?

"Royce!" Robert bellowed as he recognized the voice. Royce moved into the kitchen and clasped Robert's hand warmly.

"Good ter see ya mate!" Royce said enthusiastically.

"You too! This is my wife, Jane Granger, and Charlie's mum, Molly Weasley."

"Pleased ter meet ya both." Royce smiled. "Jack's here too."

"Wonderful!"

"Er, excuse me please." Charlie said and he slipped out the door.

Charlie wandered through the garden and into the orchard. He guessed that Hermione would be sitting under her favorite weeping willow that faced the pond. It was a magical spot and he knew that she favored it for thinking and escaping. He realized that she had a point and he should have trusted her more, but he had a point too and somehow, he needed to help her understand. He didn't want to fight with her, but he was impressed with how she stood up to him.

Being a burly dragon keeper, he tended to be intimidating. He smiled to himself as he pictured her poking him in the chest. He rubbed the spot absently noticing that it was still tender. As he came around the bend of the path, he couldn't see her at first, but as the breeze blew causing the feathery branches of the tree to sway, he caught a glimpse of blue amongst the green leaves. Denim. Not native to the area. He meandered quietly toward her.

He could tell she knew he was there because she was sitting rather stiffly staring out towards the pond.

"May I join you?"

She shrugged so he sat down near her, but not touching her. The silence was oppressive and Charlie knew he would have to be the one to break it. He just wasn't exactly sure what to say. He only knew how he felt. He cleared his throat and opened his mouth to speak but then shut it again. She glanced toward him and then away again. After several more tries, he finally found his voice.

"I was too worried to think straight."

She did not respond.

"I do love your intelligence and your maturity."

She grunted.

"Maybe I need some intelligence and maturity."

She almost smiled.

"Bookworm, I know you are upset. I think I actually understand why and you do have a point." He paused.

She looked at him, waiting for him to go on. It was his turn to look toward the pond.

"I can't imagine life without you any more. Not knowing where you were or what happened made me crazy with fear. Yes, you were right. I was scared. Terrified. I don't like that feeling. I am used to being in control of the danger, of knowing my limits. I don't like feeling helpless."

He turned to face her and discovered she was staring intently at him. The anger was gone from her eyes but it had been replaced with sadness.

"You should have trusted me." She said quietly.

"I do—" He started to say.

"No, you don't. Not really. I have never felt young around you…until today. You made me feel like an errant child who had done something naughty." Her face looked so forlorn that he felt terrible.

"Hermione," he grabbed her hand and lifted her chin so she could see he meant what he was going to say. "I never meant to make you feel that way. I am used to being the tough guy. I swoop in and pull out miraculous saves. Quidditch. Dragons. I am a protector. I am in control. This is how I define myself."

She nodded at him to continue.

"But when it comes to you…well…I am not used to feeling unsure. The feeling wells up in me to protect you, to keep you safe. And it's not because you can't do it yourself, but it's because of how I feel about you. I was stupid and I panicked. I admit it. And for that I am so very sorry. But I have never felt this vulnerable before."

She gasped in surprise. He chuckled at her.

"If you repeat that to any of my brothers I will deny it—vehemently." She smiled and nodded and then a most beautiful sight…she smiled.

"But seriously. It felt like the bottom had dropped out of my world when I got to your house. People disappear. I don't want you to be one of them."

"Oh Charlie," she sniffled and moved closer to him. Raising up on her knees she looked at him eye to eye. "I am so very sorry that I caused you worry."

He kneeled up facing her and pulled her to him gently this time. He leaned forward and kissed the tip of her nose. Then she kissed his chin. He decided to kiss her forehead. She sighed happily and hugged him tightly.

"Bookworm?"

"Hmm?"

"I could stay with you here forever, but there are a few things we need to discuss."

"Do we have to?"

He chuckled, "Yeah, we kinda do. Royce and Jack are at the house. We got some information while we were at the ministry and that's why we had come to your house earlier than planned."

She pulled away. "What is it?"

"Moody said that the aurors found a list of targets when they made their last arrest. Your parents are on it."

Hermione gasped and felt incredibly dizzy. Air. She needed air. Why was it so hard to breathe?

"Hermione? Hermione?" Charlie called her. "Come back to me Bookworm."

She refocused though she was still struggling for oxygen.

"They are safe, for now. But we need to make a plan. Jack has an idea, but we need to go back to the house so he can explain it. He stood up and offered her his hand. She was wobbly as she stood and leaned heavily into him.

"It'll be okay. We will make them safe." She could only nod.


	45. Goodbye

Games Are Afoot Chapter 45

Goodbye

**DISCLAIMER: JK Rowling owns it all, I am just playing in her magical playground.**

Hermione sat on her bed in Ginny's room clinging to her pillow. She occasionally hiccuped as she stared out the window at nothing in particular. It was rare that she allowed herself such a girly moment, but the events of the past week were catching up with her. She was overly emotional and extremely exhausted. And alone. Very, very alone. It was amazing to her that she could be in a house full of people and still feel so isolated. The Burrow was her home away from home, but that didn't mean it was home. Home. A building and a feeling she may never have again.

She sniffled as a fresh round of tears dripped unattractively down her splotchy face. She could hear shuffling in the hallway and then Mrs. Weasley speaking.

"Just give her a bit. She needs time to deal with everything. Just let her have her moment."

Her voice was stern and after more shuffling, the hallway was once again mercifully silent.

Hermione let her mind wander back. Had it only been a week since the funeral? Harry was at Privet Drive for the last time. They were about to embark on a mission that she wasn't sure how to accomplish. She wasn't going back to school.

At that thought she leaned over on the bed and the sobs took over. She gave into the despair and let her anguish out through her tears. School was such an important part of who she was. She knew helping Harry was the priority and that it was a noble sacrifice, but it didn't make it hurt any less. Who was she if she wasn't the bookworm?

Bookworm. She rolled to her back and fingered the charm on her bracelet. Tears continued to drip unchecked down her cheeks and into her messy hair. Charlie. Charlie said that school or no school she would always be his bookworm. He had been so amazing this week.

After the scare with her parents, he had been so comforting and so helpful. She sniffled again and blew her nose in the hanky that Charlie had given her last night. She kept having to clean it with her wand. When Charlie and Hermione had reentered the kitchen a week ago, they joined the discussion on how best to protect the Grangers. Her Dad had experienced a small emotional break at the thought of how much danger she would be in. He felt it was his duty to protect her and he said that he had never felt so helpless in all his days.

Jack and Royce had been there too. They reassured both of the Grangers that Australia would be the safest place for them. Mrs. Granger was sobbing and said that she just couldn't go that far away because she would constantly be worrying about Hermione. Hermione argued that if they weren't safe, she would constantly be worrying about them. They went round and round until Hermione suddenly got very quiet. Eventually everyone in the room was silent. Charlie watched her and could swear that he could see the cogs in her brain spinning frantically to come up with a solution.

After a small eternity Hermione had spoken. "So as I understand it, we have two major issues where we have reached impasse. The first is that I need to focus on helping Harry—"

"And school." Mrs. Weasley added sternly with Mrs. Granger nodding her agreement.

Hermione rolled her eyes and ignored the comment. Continuing she said, "I can't be worrying all the time about your safety and still be focused helping Harry. And secondly, you can't be so far away and worrying about my safety. Would you agree that those are the two main issues?"

Mrs. Granger nodded.

"Then I think I have a solution."

Her dad narrowed his eyes at her. "Hermione Jean? What exactly do you have in mind? You have that look on your face that makes me nervous."

Hermione smiled at him weakly and whispered, "You just need to forget you have a daughter for a bit."

"Honey," her dad said gently, "not possible."

"Actually," Charlie interjected, "it is."

The Grangers eyes grew wide as their mouths hung open in shock.

"NO! NO!" Mrs. Granger shouted. "I will not agree to such a thing."

"But it solves our problems." Hermione said quietly.

"How could forgetting about you not create more?" Her mother insisted.

By now the other witches and wizards could see that the idea had potential.

"It would only be temporary. Just until things here settle down again." Mr. Weasley commented.

Mr. Granger turned to Royce. "What do you think?"

Royce looked uneasy being the center of attention as everyone waited for his response. "Well, I don't rightly think my opinion should matter much. It seems like this is a family matter."

Mr. Granger cleared his throat. "Royce, I appreciate that you might not like to be involved, but I value your opinion. Most of my magical experience has been with Hermione, Charlie, and you and I care very much what you think."

"Well, Robert, uh…um…" He fingered his collar nervously. "I think that with this here wizards war going on that safety is the most important factor. You want yer daughter to be safe an' she is wantin' you to be safe and well…I think that her solution is reasonable. Jack's family will be nearby ter keep their eyes on yeh and Charlie here would as soon face an angry dragon as let any harm come ter Hermione. I think all of these here people would give their lives ter protect her." He paused and looked kindly to Hermione. "I jest think you ought to be safe. You could write yerselves a letter so that when the time came to remember again, you would know what the plan was." He cleared his throat and leaned back in his chair.

Robert Granger now got very quiet and the cogs in his mind were obviously spinning wildly as he thought about what Royce had said. The room was quiet while he processed.

Eventually, he looked up. He looked at his wife and they held a silent conversation until she ever so slightly nodded her head.

Then he looked at his daughter. "Charlie. Will you take care of our daughter?"

"You know I will."

Arthur cleared his throat. "We all will."

"Then we agree on one condition."

"What condition, Dad?"

"I want Charlie to do it."

Charlie looked stunned. "Me, sir?"

Robert turned his gaze toward Charlie. "Yes. You. Yours is a face I trust. If anything goes wrong, I don't want Hermione beating herself up forever over it. You are a good man and if I can trust you with my daughter, I can trust you with my memories."

"I…I…" Charlie stammered.

"Is Professor Flitwick still with the Order?" Jack asked suddenly.

"Yes, of course." Arthur replied.

"I think Charlie could do with a Charms refresher course."

Charlie looked gratefully toward Jack.

"I will floo him immediately." Arthur said as he rushed toward the hearth.

Hermione sniffled again as the memory faded. Professor Flitwick had come and helped Charlie practice the memory charm and the next day, after an emotional goodbye, Charlie and Jack helped the Grangers prepare for Australia. Hermione was in the room when they performed the charm and it nearly broke her heart when they thought she was just a nice assistant to their travel agent. Charlie hadn't wanted to leave her, but Jack thought that it would be better for the two of them to help the Grangers, now the Wilkins, to get safely portkeyed to their new home. After they were settled, they obliviated the travel memories and then Jack and Charlie were headed to Romania.

So Charlie had left too. They hardly even had time to say goodbye. And now, here she was. Feeling alone and miserable and thoroughly soggy.

The light of the day had faded and Hermione could see the moon rising through the window. She blew her nose one last time and ventured from the room to the kitchen. Mrs. Weasley turned from the stove where she was making supper and pulled her into a motherly hug. They stood there for a few precious moments until Ron burst into the kitchen.

"When's dinner? I'm starved."

The two women chuckled. "Soon. Now get out." Said Mrs. Weasley playfully. She pulled Hermione away from her. "You are a bit peaky. Why don't you go wash your face and by the time you get back the food should be on the table."

"Thank you."

Mrs. Weasley patted her cheek. "You are more than welcome."

Hermione trudged up to the bathroom to pull herself together. She looked into the mirror and was shocked at how pale her skin could look. She pulled out her wand and healed her puffy eyes. She figured her hair was a useless endeavor so she pulled it up into a messy bun and then returned to help set the table.

During dinner, Alastair Moody showed up.

"Pull up a chair." Mr. Weasley invited.

"Don't mind if I do. What with the way things are, this is one of the few tables I can trust." Moody said gruffly as he sat heavily into a creaking chair.

After he had dished up, Arthur asked the question that was on everyone's mind, "To what do we owe the honor of your presence at our table, Alastair?"

Moody grunted and chugged the rest of his pumpkin juice. "We need to spring Potter, and I think we finally have the way to do it. We are just going to need a bit of help."

"Whatever we can do." Arthur assured.

"It's not so much you as some of the youngin's" Moody muttered.

"Who?" Demanded Molly looking furious.

"Only those of age so calm down Molly." Moody growled.

Ginny looked disgusted and clanged her fork down on her plate. Molly shot her a look and she sent one right back.

"I have called a meeting for tomorrow to go over the plan and accept volunteers." Moody stated as he pushed back his chair. "Thanks for the lovely meal, Molly. Arthur. See you tomorrow night.

And as suddenly as he arrived, he was gone.

The group at the table looked at each other. They weren't entirely sure what had just happened but not one of them would miss the meeting the following night.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Fred and George arrived for the meeting an hour early to conduct some important brother business. They climbed the stairs until they reached the top floor. As quietly as they could they sidled up to the door and slipped an end of the extendible ears underneath.

"What do you think then if you think all my ideas are rubbish?"

"Ronald, Moody will have a plan and it's useless to speculate. We will know soon."

"Half the fun is speculating." They heard Ron mutter under his breath.

George signaled Fred and with a finger count of one two three, they apparated into the room with a loud pop.

Hermione shrieked and Ron swore as he fell off his bed. Fred and George laughed quietly.

"Sh. Do you want mum up here?" Fred hissed through his chuckles.

Ron glared at him so he turned around to discover Hermione with her wand out and very nearly up his nose.

"Do you?" She replied.

Fred pushed her arm down. "Point taken."

George looked to Fred and said, "I suppose you are wondering why we have decided to bless you with our presence."

"Not really." Hermione drawled. "We didn't figure you'd miss Moody at the meeting tonight."

"Yeah, Ginny's in a right state because mum won't let her near the room." Ron added.

"Yes well, that is only part of the reason we are here. If that's all we wanted we could have come for the meeting. As it stands," George pulled out a pocket watch and flamboyantly checked the time, "we are an hour early." Fred nodded and smiled as he saw the curiosity cross their faces.

"Then why are you here?" Ron burst out since he was already irritated at their interruption.

"Well little brother, we have generously come to help you solve one of your little problems."

"Yeah, right." Ron snorted. "When have you lot ever offered to help me with anything that didn't involve me getting hurt or embarrassed?"

"Did you hear that George?" Fred clutched his heart. "Ittle Ronniekins doesn't believe we have his best interests at heart."

"Now that hurts Ron." George added.

"Bloody gits." Ron mumbled. "Get to your point or get out."

"Since you are so impatient...please sit down."

Ron and Hermione sat on his bed while the twins sat on the one Harry usually used when he was at the Burrow. They looked expectantly at each other until Fred finally cleared his throat formally.

"Our dear blessed mother gave us a bloody earful about you two this week." He began.

"And somehow your behavior is all our fault. According to her." George added.

"What are you on about?" Hermione demanded.

"Well, apparently you have decided to follow our illustrious footsteps and not complete your education."

"Which we personally think shows a lot of bollocks on your part little brother."

"Though we were more than slightly stunned that Hermione was a party to this plan."

The room grew quiet as they all sat and stared at each other.

"So," Fred asked, "is it true?"

Ron and Hermione looked at each other for a long moment.

Without looking away from Hermione, Ron answered, "It's true."

Now it was Ron and Hermione's turn to laugh. "You might want to close your mouths before you catch flies boys." Hermione said.

They closed their jaws so sharply that their teeth clinked together. They started to speak and then stopped several times.

"Wow, Hermione. I don't think I have ever seen them speechless today. Wish I had a camera."

She laughed. "It's true and since you obviously didn't expect it to be, what did you come for?"

Fred regained his composure first. "Well, we assumed that Ron just didn't want to go back to school. But you are serious aren't you?"

"Yeah."

"Does this have to do with the rumors in the order that Dumbledore gave Harry some sort of mission to do?"

"Yeah."

"So what is this mysterious mission?"

"We can't tell you...or anyone else."

"Mum's right upset about that fact." George snorted. "Seems right chuffed that her little boy is keeping secrets from her."

"Yeah, well, she'll have to get over it won't she."

"You aren't leaving before the wedding are you?" Fred asked sternly.

"No. And we have to wait for Harry to get here as well. We have some things to prepare first." Hermione said vaguely.

"And where are you off to?"

"Oh honestly! We already told you we weren't telling anyone and that includes you two. So state your business or..." she raised her wand menacingly, "shall I help you vacate the room?"

"Calm down Granger. Don't get your knickers in a twist. It isn't like we were trying to get you on a broom." George laughed with his hands up.

"We have a tidbit of information for you."

Ron looked skeptical. "Yeah, what's that?"

"Our father is sympathetic to your plight."

"Huh?"

"Oh Ronald. They mean your dad is on our side."

"Oh."

"We are actually his emissaries in an effort to assist you without mum totally going off the deep end. I hope you appreciate the magnitude of his gesture."

Ron nodded. For his dad to side against his mum was significant.

"So what does all this mean?" Hermione asked.

"It means, Granger," Fred spoke conspiratorially, "that he has a plan."

George added, "he got the idea after you decided to make your parents safe Hermione."

Hermione looked startled. "What?"

"Very profound." Fred teased.

"If Hermione's parents are in danger from you know who then it stands to reason that ours would be as well."

"I never thought of that." Ron said.

"Yes, well," Fred said, "He figured you hadn't explored that concept yet so he did some thinking for you."

"He thinks that if those of a darker nature discover that you are not at school, they will assume you are with Harry. He figures they eventually will come looking for you here."

"But the wards...."

"Are only as strong as the ministry and you know that since Dumbledore is gone, that is not something to count on."

Hermione interjected, "We are always together. How can you prevent them from assuming it?"

"Dad thinks we ought to have a Ron here at home."

"I am going with Harry." Ron asserted firmly.

"Ron, they didn't say you were going to be here. They said 'a Ron' would be here."

"Very good Granger." The twins said in unison.

Ron merely looked confused.

"So who will be here in his place that won't be missed?" Hermione asked.

Just then an enormous clank on the pipes made them all jump.

"Speak of the devil." George muttered.

"What does the ghoul have to do with anything?" Ron sputtered indignantly. "He looks nothing like me." He pouted and sulked on the bed.

"Don't be petulant Ronald. Hear them out."

"Thanks Granger!" The chins chimed in merrily.

"Get on with it."

"Yes ma'am." They answered dutifully.

"Ron, do you remember the portrait at St. Mungo's that thought you had spattergoit."

"Yes, the barmy witch. Couldn't have been much of a healer if she couldn't even recognize freckles."

"Yes, well, that is what you are going to have. It will be a great reason to miss school."

"But as soon as they come to check it out they will know it isn't me." Ron answered smugly.

"Ah, we have solved that potential problem. Dad wants to transfigure the Ghoul to have red hair and look about your size. He will move him into your room---"

"No way! Have you smelled the bloody bugger? No way is he going to be in my room with me!"

"You won't be there." Fred responded patiently.

"But it'll stink forever." Ron muttered.

"Small price to pay." George commented happily. "No one will want to get too near such a contagious disease. If word gets around St. Mungo's, that daft witch will say she suspected it all along which will give us a further alibi."

The twins sat with there arms folded proudly across their chests looking very pleased with themselves.

"It could work Ron." Hermione finally said.


	46. Stalemate

Games Are Afoot Chapter 46

Stalemate

**Disclaimer: JKR wrote it, I am just playing in her world. Italics are direct lines from Book 7.**

The soft old couch enveloped him like an old friend as he sat exhaustedly down after a very long day. He had been home for only a few minutes and was trying to decide if food or sleep was more of a priority. Charlie started violently when the hearth flared green unexpectedly. Bill's pinched looking face was staring back at him. "What's wrong?" Charlie whispered. The adrenaline pouring through him was erasing the tiredness.

Bill cleared his throat several times. "Bill, you're killing me here. What is it? Is it Hermione?"

Bill shook his head and cleared his throat again. "We ran into some trouble getting Harry tonight. Hermione is fine, but Moody is...Moody is...gone."

"What?!"

"Mundungus ditched him and he was hit. We haven't been able to find his body. But..."

"Who else?" Charlie asked stoically. Bill's face shifted into a slight grimace that made Charlie's stomach tighten uncomfortably.

"No one else died, but...George was injured." Bill said soberly. The brothers shared a knowing look.

"How bad?"

"He's awake and making jokes but let's just say we can tell the twins apart now." Bill quipped feebly.

"Tell me what happened." Charlie demanded as he moved to kneel before the fireplace.

"The death eaters ambushed us. They were waiting. They couldn't have known we were coming, but they were staking out the area or something. So as soon as we took off they were there. Swarming us like flies. Oh and did I mention, they can fly. Without brooms. I don't think the curse was actually meant for George, but it found him nonetheless. Severed his ear right off."

"Ear? That's awfully close to his head or neck. Are you sure he's ok?"

"Yeah, mum got the bleeding to stop finally, but the ear is gone for good. He is making bad jokes, but he's weak. We all gave mum a right scare because the plans got changed and we were all missing our portkeys. But, we finally made it back."

Charlie sat back on his haunches and ran his fingers through his hair. He sighed heavily. "Thanks for the update Bill. I guess I will see you in a few days."

Bill smiled hugely at that. "Yep. Stag Night!"

"I thought we couldn't go out to have one. Security and all that."

"The twins have...improvised." Bill chuckled weakly. "See you there?"

"Wouldn't miss it. Bye." Charlie stood up and stretched. One week and he would be home. One week and he would be with Hermione. He sighed happily as he made his way to bed.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Charlie's homecoming was not as pleasant as he had envisioned. Immediately upon arrival his mother shoved him into a chair and while chopping his hair, gave him an update on the difficulties she was having with his brother, his girlfriend, and even the great Harry Potter. There were times he was worried for his own ears as she slashed her wand ferociously to illustrate a particularly frustrating point. Then, when it was over, she put him to work and he hadn't even seen Hermione yet.

As he tossed the last gnome from the garden, he turned and wiped the sweat off his brow with the shirt he had removed.

"I don't care how sexy you are, you better clean up before the party."

Charlie turned and smirked. "Think I'm sexy do you?"

"You know you are. No need to pretend."

Charlie barked a loud laugh as Fred came toward him. "Mum figured you might need something to drink."

"Guilt. She has shorn my locks and made me a slave and I haven't even put my duffel in my room yet."

It was Fred's turn to laugh. "Be patient. Tonight we will help you relax. Seen Hermione yet?"

A dark scowl flitted across Charlie's face. "Nope. Mum is keeping everyone separated it seems."

"I know. George is sitting on the couch with his feet up 'recuperating' while she has me waiting on him hand and foot." Fred looked around cautiously. "It's not all bad. She won't get mad at George for anything right now, so we are playing that angle to our advantage for the party tonight."

Charlie patted him on the back as he handed him the glass back. "Thanks. You are a real Florence Nightingale." Fred looked like he was gagging.

"I don't have the legs for it. By the way party is in your room tonight so I will make sure your luggage arrives without mum getting the wiser."

"What have you done to my room?"

"Just a little redecorating." Fred called over his shoulder as he headed toward the house.

Charlie followed slowly glancing around hoping to catch a glimpse of brown curly hair. No luck. He trudged up to the shower before his mum could find another task for him.

While he was lingering under the hot water he could hear feet running up and down the stairs, doors banging, voices yelling through the house. It was good to be home.

He finished his shower and wrapped a towel loosely around his hips. Running his fingers through his now short hair, he opened the door and stepped into the hallway where he promptly collided with someone.

"Charlie!"

"Hi Gin!"

"When did you get home?"

"A couple of hours ago but mum put me right to work."

"Looks like she mowed your head first."

"Thanks a lot. Apparently the Delacours impending arrival means that I need to look proper."

Ginny snorted indelicately. "Mum is obsessed with propriety this week. She won't let Harry and I alone for a minute. Not that he wants to be with me anyhow..." She looked away sadly.

"Come on Gin. You know why he did what he did." He turned her shoulders so she would look at him.

"Knowing doesn't make it any easier. They're leaving soon. Did you know?"

"What do you mean leaving?"

"They aren't going back to Hogwarts."

"Where--"

"GINNY!" Molly's voice carried up the stairs. "Ginny?"

"Coming." She called back. "Charlie?"

"Yeah?"

"Hide." Ginny whispered as she began to stomp back down the stairs.

Charlie chuckled as he hurried to his room and opened the door. When he stepped in, he wasn't sure if he was in the right place. It looked...different. Instead of dragons and quidditch paraphernalia littering the walls, it looked like a dimly lit den. Deep plush chairs were spread around the room. The bed was gone. Wall sconces with dimly lit candles were spread subtly around creating a nightclub atmosphere. There was a table with assorted food and drinks and in the center of the room was a dark colored coffee table with a white, marble looking feather lying in the middle.

Charlie tried to find the closet door and his clothes and finally discovered both behind one of the curtains draping the wall. As he dressed he let his mind think about what Ginny had told him. By them he assumed she meant Ron, Harry and Hermione. The question was where they were going. He couldn't believe Hermione would skip out on school. There had to be a catch. He shook his head. He wouldn't get any answers standing in his room by himself.

He crept up the stairs keeping his eyes and ears out for his mother. He crept up to the top floor intending to look for the trio in Ron's room when he heard footsteps approaching. He ducked behind the tapestry that hid the window where he and Hermione had hidden years ago during a game. He leaned against the window and listened to the whispered conversation in the hallway.

"We have to make sure mum isn't close." Ron whispered.

"I think she's in the kitchen working on the food for the Delacours arrival." Hermione whispered back.

Charlie heard the door to Ron's room open and shut quietly. He stayed where he was for a moment trying to hear but they were talking quietly. Just as he was about to go to the room, he again heard footsteps. He held very still as he heard the person approach, knock quietly and enter Ron's room. Mum was right. They were plotting something. Where were the extendable ears when you needed them?

Charlie heard several thumps and then the voices got a bit louder. They were arguing but he couldn't tell about what. He was leaning toward the tapestry when he heard the door flung open and he held his breath, hoping they wouldn't hear him trying to eavesdrop.

"_Descendo," _he heard Ron mutter.

Charlie listened intently as the ladder to the attic was lowered. Why on earth were they going up there? He could hear the ghoul moaning and knew it was only a matter of time before the smell hit.

"_That's your ghoul isn't it?"_ Harry's voice rumbled into the quiet.

"_Yeah it is. Come and have a look at him." _Ron could be heard as he traipsed up the ladder.

"_But it…it looks…do ghouls usually wear pajama?"_ Charlie heard Harry ask.

"_No. Nor have they usually got red hair or that number of pustules." _He heard Ron reply. Why was the ghoul wearing pajamas? What red hair? Did the thing even have hair?

"_He's me, see? _Ron asked.

"_No I don't." _Charlie heard Harry reply, but he got it. Ron made the ghoul look like him to cover for him. But why?

The two boys moved back into Ron's room and Charlie could no longer hear their conversation. He was confused and suspicious. What were these three up to?

Charlie could hear movement coming up the stairs. He didn't want to be discovered so he held himself as still as stone. Closer and closer the footsteps came as one door after another was opened and shut. If Charlie knew his mum, she was searching for her workers. He quietly placed a silencing charm on his little nook of safety as he heard her reach the little landing. He could hear her burst into Ron's room.

She was firm, determined and unrelenting. The trio hustled out the door and down one flight of stairs to Arthur and Molly's room where she loudly explained what to do before returning to the kitchen. Charlie crept out of his nook and toward the stairs. As he neared the banister he could see a head bobbing toward him with curly brown hair. She was looking over her shoulder at the door to the bedroom and not toward the top of the stairs. Charlie stood quietly at the top waiting for her to notice him.

Suddenly, she turned two steps from the top and stopped in mid step. The smile that lit her face made Charlie forget that anything was wrong in the world. He backed up a couple of steps as she advanced and reached a hand out for hers. She cast another glance over her shoulder and nodded at him as they slipped behind the tapestry together.

"Hi there." Hermione said flirtatiously.

"Hi yourself Bookworm." Charlie replied as he pulled her into his arms. She couldn't respond for several minutes as her lips were otherwise occupied.

As they pulled apart to catch their breath, Charlie left his hands on her hips. "So."

"So," Hermione smiled, "Does that mean you missed me?"

Charlie nearly laughed aloud but caught himself in time. He did not want to be discovered. "Of course I missed you. Royce says I have been about as much fun as a dragon with a sore snout since I got back from Australia." He caught the look of anguish that flitted through her eyes. "They are going to be fine."

She lifted her chin. "I know." She said confidently. "It's for the best right now. I just miss them."

"Do you miss me too?"

She kissed him tenderly. "Yes, Charlie. I miss you too."

"Then can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Why aren't you going back to Hogwarts?"

Hermione looked stunned. Her body instantly tensed. "I...We...Harry..." She faded off.

"Well?" His brow furrowed. He didn't much care for her response, or lack thereof.

"Charlie, I..." She shifted from one foot to another and played with the collar of his shirt. "Charlie, before Professor Dumbledore died, he had been having private lessons with Harry." Her eyes searched his before she continued. "I can't tell you what those lessons were." She placed her finger on his lips to silence him before he could say anything.

"Harry has some things that he needs to do...er...accomplish. Ron and I are going to help him."

"And just where exactly are you going?" Charlie watched her clamp her jaw shut and look away from him. "Well then, how long are you going to be gone?" She just shook her head and refused to look at him. "I want to go too."

That got her attention and her eyes snapped back to his. They stared at each other for a few eternal moments. Tears filled her eyes.

"You won't let me come will you?"

"I can't." She whispered as he dropped his hands to his sides.

"Can't or won't?"

"Can't." She sniffled. Silence reigned once again as they were both lost to their own thoughts.

"I don't want you to go."

"I don't have any choice. I have to help him."

"But Hermione, your education is everything to you. You are telling me that you are willing to give that all up?"

He saw the pain explode across her face. "There are things more important."

"What about me? You are going to just leave me and go off to who knows where doing who knows what for who knows how long and I am just supposed to be ok with it? I mean, I know I don't see you while you are at school and it's just letters and the occasional floo call, but this just feels different. How do I know where to send the owls?"

A tear slowly trailed its way down Hermione's cheek. "Charlie. You are so important to me. I love you. But please understand that I have to do this."

"Hermione, I love you too, but this is too much. Let me help you."

"I can't." She whispered hoarsely as another tear trickled down.

"Hermione." He pulled her into his chest and just held her. "I am not sure I can accept this."

Hermione stiffened in his arms. "Can't accept what?"

"You going off on some crazy adventure without an adult.--" As soon as the word was out of his mouth he knew it was a mistake. She ripped herself out of his arms. Her eyes were blazing with anger.

"Without an adult?" She questioned rhetorically. "Without an adult?" She repeated as her voice rose to a shrill hiss.

He could only shrug. "I didn't mean it like that." He said to placate her.

"Charlie Weasley, I think that you had better go have Bill or Fred help you get your foot out of your mouth before you choke on it!" And without another word she turned and stormed down the stairs. Charlie stood there a moment longer before he let his own anger take over and he stomped furiously down the stairs to his room and slammed the door loudly and childishly. He wanted to throw something. No, he wanted to hit something. His eyes landed on the wall and before he really thought about it, he punched it as hard as he could. He felt nothing for a moment and then pain exploded down his hand and up his arm. But as intense as the pain was, it didn't numb the emotional pain like he had hoped. Cradling his hand against his stomach, he left his room to find Bill and see if he could heal it for him. He hoped to bypass his mother and her questions.

Charlie found Bill in the lounge by George playing wizard's chess. Bill looked up as Charlie entered and glanced at his hand before smirking and sending his rook to take George's bishop. "How does the other guy look?"

"Fred will have to repair a hole before the--"

"SHHHHHH!!!!!" George hissed.

"Mum is just in the next room," Bill smirked. George moved a pawn and Bill finished him. "Checkmate."

"Aw Charlie!" George moaned. "Did you have to distract me?"

Bill laughed. "I don't think he was the reason you lost."

"You think you'd give a one-eared man a break." George muttered.

"I am not mum." Bill answered standing up. "I think my job here is to keep you humble, and, I have made a marvelous attempt." George scowled.

"How about a rematch?"

"Not just now, I think Charlie here needs some assistance."

George looked over his shoulder to see Charlie's bruised and swollen knuckles. "Granger has a way of making you just want to hit something doesn't she?" He quipped.

"I don't want to talk about it."

Bill gestured for Charlie to lead the way back upstairs and followed him after patting George demeaningly on the head. "Thanks Bill."

"Anytime little brother."

They arrived back in Charlie's room silently. Bill pulled out his wand and brightened a candle to study the damage. He turned Charlie's hand over and felt along each knuckle. "I think it's broken."

"Really? I'd worked out that much for myself."

"Then why don't you heal it yourself?"

"Bill."

"Charlie."

Charlie slumped into a chair. "I really mucked up."

"You don't say." Bill answered as he moved a chair to sit across from Charlie. He pulled the bruised flesh toward him and opened the door with his wand. "Accio Skele-Gro."

"You keep it in stock?"

"Occupational hazards. It's easier to be prepared." Charlie nodded as a small jar came soaring into the room. He reached out his left hand and caught it before handing it to Bill. The door shut with a soft click.

"It's a nasty tasting thing."

"I remember."

The two brothers cracked up thinking about all the broken bones they had accumulated over the years.

After they calmed down, Bill measured some out for him and Charlie dutifully swallowed, grimacing quietly.

"Yuck. Got any firewhiskey in here to kill the taste?"

Bill walked to the table with the refreshments and poured some brown liquid into a cup. "Here you go. Now, you gonna tell me why you picked a fight with a wall bigger than you?"

"Do I have to?"

"Of course not. I could go get mum...."

Charlie shot him a glare that could melt and iceberg.

"You are so transparent, Char. It's obvious you had a fight with Hermione. My guess is you probably said something stupid."

"Why assume it was my fault?" Charlie said scathingly.

"Because blokes don't punch walls when they are right."

Charlie nodded. They sat in silence for a while.

"Bill, she's leaving. I don't know where. I don't know why. I don't even know for how long."

"I know."

"You do?"

"Yeah, Dad, the twins and I have been helping them get ready. Got them a tent, taught Hermione a charm to make a bag to carry all the things they will need. Got the ghoul ready."

"Do you know--"

"No. But I trust them. They have survived a lot the last six years and if they say they have to do this, well, then I will support them."

"She won't let me go with her."

"She can't. Harry said Dumbledore told him to only tell Ron and Hermione. If it will help bring you-know-who down, then whatever they need, I will do."

"It's not that easy for me."

"I am sure it would be much harder if it were Fleur going. Nonetheless, you'll survive and she will come back and you'll live happily ever after."

Charlie looked toward the window for a long time. "Will she? Will she come back? Are they going to live through whatever danger they find next? She's had so many near misses. It was just a little over a year ago that she almost died."

Bill stood behind Charlie's chair and rested his hand on his shoulder. "I don't have all the answers, Charlie. But I know she loves you. She hasn't once asked you to give up your dragons and you put your life on the line everytime you enter an enclosure with them. I think that you like that she can face danger without flinching. You just need to trust her."

"Thanks Bill."

Bill clapped his hands together. "Well, I say we start the party."

"What about the others?"

"They'll be along as they get out from under mum, but I think we should warm things up. More fire whiskey?"

Charlie held his cup up and nodded. At least if Hermione was angry with him, he wouldn't have to feel guilty about spending the evening with his brothers.


	47. Impasse

Games Are Afoot

Impasse

It was eleven p.m. as Fred and George snuck into Charlie's room. What they found was not what they expected. Sitting on the floor around the table were Bill and Charlie. Two more somber faces had never been seen.

"Oi! You started without us?" Fred cried out.

"The plan was to start at midnight." George answered doing his best imitation of a Percy sneer.

"And it's not midnight yet so blow." Bill shot back with no humor in his voice.

"Locking and silencing charms you think?" Fred asked George as their older brothers glared at them once again.

"Oh, definitely." He answered as he pulled his wand out. In minutes the room became a sanctuary. "You definitely need to lighten up."

Bill and Charlie looked at each other and then sighed heavily in unison. Honestly, George and Fred were impressed. It was a perfectly synchronized sigh…and they weren't even twins. They glanced quickly at each other and then mimicked the sigh.

"And here we thought you two were so cool" Fred rolled his eyes. "And you two are sitting up here in the near dark moping."

"I do NOT mope." Charlie muttered darkly.

"Of course not," said George, "That's why you punch walls." He sniggered and Fred looked overjoyed at this little tidbit of information.

Fred and George were grinning. It wasn't often that their older two brothers were such saps and easy prey. They looked toward each other and George subtly used his little finger to slide the feather toward the center of the table.

Charlie noticed it first. "Flinch Feather!" He yelled.

Bill tried to grab it first but Charlie slapped his hand out of the way. "Lemme! Lemme go first. I haven't played this since…since…well…it'll be good to play with my brothers. You understand me." His finger tried to caress the soft looking marble, but it stuck fast. Bill's soon joined his a little further down and the twins added theirs to the stem.

"You could have at least let us serve drinks first." George commented.

Bill patronizingly patted his shoulder with his free hand. "Not for you. You are," Bill's voice rose into a perfect imitation of their mother, "Convalescing."

Fred burst into laughter. "Now I know where Ginny gets it!" George couldn't help laughing too.

"Where Ginny gets what?" Charlie asked curiously. The flinch feather sealed tighter as Fred rolled his eyes again.

"Nice, Charlie. Just the kind of information we play flinch for." Charlie shrugged sheepishly.

"Ginny can impersonate voices." Bill stated.

"She could do the Umbridge toad dead on." George added with a chuckle. "Hem! Hem!" Fred roared with laughter at George's feeble attempt but Charlie just looked confused.

Fred cleared his throat, "You remember when you and Hermione panicked because Mum came close to where you were…um…visiting?" Charlie nodded as he reddened thinking about the near miss last year when they were snogging.

"She was standing right next to us on the other side of that blasted tapestry." Charlie shook his head.

George snorted, but Fred answered, "It was Ginny." Charlie's eyes grew wide. "Of course, she had help finding you."

The feather released their fingers and the brothers looked at each other. "Did you invite  
Ron and Harry?" Charlie asked Bill.

"Not this time. As far as mum knows, the twins are at their shop and we are out for the evening." Bill replied.

"Oi, Love is making your brain stupid!" Charlie laughed. Bill did not appreciate the humor.

"What are you on about?" He demanded.

The three looked at him. "Clock. Duh."

Bill looked sheepish. "Oh."

"She knows we're here, but I am sure she is too busy chasing Ronnikins, Harry and Hermione around so they don't have any more chances to plan their escape. The woman is in serious denial about them leaving."

Charlie sunk down and rested his arms across his knees with his head on top.

"Oops." Said Fred. "Guess that topic is a little sore here too, eh?"

Bill nodded. "Ah," said George, "now the hand makes sense."

"What'd you say to her, Char? I bet whatever it was made her right mad." Fred grinned. "I know the feeling because we used to try and test our products in the common room. She was so fun to rile up."

Charlie leveled a steely gaze at Fred. "I didn't say something to intentionally anger her."

Fred raised his hands in surrender. "All I am saying is I have seen her react and I have seen you react and your foot must have been halfway down your throat by the way you are sulking and she is stomping around."

"She's stomping around?" Charlie asked.

George got a very serious look on his face, "Yes Charlie. She very nearly made Percy look relaxed in comparison." There was a pause as everyone looked at George. Then they all broke into raucous laughter. The mood in the room lightened noticeably.

"Now who should really go first?" Fred asked tapping his finger to his chin. "I think it should be Bill, as it is his bachelor party."

"I concur old chap." George said slapping Bill heartily on the back. "Alright old man, what question do you have for the brothers?"

Bill looked confused for a moment but then a grin stole across his face. "Have you ever…no…what do I really wanna know?" He thought for a few minutes before he spoke again.

"What are you most afraid of?"

"THAT'S your big question?" George sputtered. "I think I need to drink if this game is going to be this profound."

Bill snorted. "Okay Char, you first." Fred encouraged.

"I am most afraid of Hermione leaving and never coming back." He nodded firmly at his brothers.

"You are so whipped." George commented.

"Oh yeah?" Charlie challenged. "Then what scares you?"

"Mum. When she's on a bender…oh like now." George chuckled. He flinched as the feather zapped him.

"Be serious," Charlie commanded.

"Oh alright. I am most afraid of getting stuck in a boring rut. I want to make things happen and be somebody. I don't mean like Percy, but I want to be legendary. I am most afraid of being boring."

"Never happen." Bill assured him. George grinned.

"Thanks," George he said enthusiastically as he turned to Fred. "What about you?"

"I am afraid of being too serious. If I ever act like Percy, somebody stun me." The brothers laughed. "I love making people smile and making hard things easier. Did we tell you about the time we tried to send Harry a toilet seat in the hospital wing? Mum gave me the idea when she said that she didn't want to hear any reports about us blowing up toilets at school." George and Fred sighed blissfully at the memory of Madame Pomfrey's face. She had refused to let it in claiming that it was unsanitary, but they heard her chuckling as she walked away from them.

Bill was next. "Let's see, what scares me? I would have to say--nothing." The brothers waited for the shock that never came.

"Seriously. You aren't afraid of anything?" Charlie asked amazed that the feather hadn't so much as tickled with his answer.

"Nope. I get scared on occasion, but I am not afraid of anything in particular. I can't be in my line of work, or I am dead. Fear breeds danger for me, so instead, I turn it to adrenaline and it becomes exciting. I love the thrill of the chase and the narrow escapes." Fred nodded.

"Cool." He and George murmured in awe.

The feather released but no one reached for it again. The conversation just naturally flowed as the brothers talked about their hopes and dreams and the exciting things that they looked forward to in their lives.

The party broke up around three in the morning. Charlie had waited until everyone had left and then made his way to the loo. Afterwards, he just didn't feel like going to his room so he wandered upstairs to the window behind the tapestry. As he sat there gazing out the partially opened window, he inhaled the fresh air deeply. He reflected on his conversation with Hermione and realized that somebody needed to grow up and it was probably him. It was a painful thought and he mulled it over for quite awhile. He finally sighed heavily and closed the window.

The sun was starting to come up and he finally knew what he had to do.

He tiptoed down the hallway to the bedroom door and knocked as quietly as he could. He could hear a grunt and a shuffle and then a groggy, "Come in." Charlie entered the room and was nearly blinded even in the dark by the shocking orange everywhere.

"Ron?" He whispered. "Are you in here somewhere?" His eyes were starting to adjust and he could make out two pairs of eyes staring at him.

"Do you know what bloody time it is?" Ron squeaked out with a yawn. Harry was scratching his head and feeling around for his glasses.

"Yeah, sorry about that. Could I have a word?" Harry struggled to his feet.

"I think I'll go to the…well you know." He said as he staggered past Charlie and out the door. Charlie sat on his vacated bed and looked at Ron as Ron tried to look awake and coherent.

"So," Ron said around a big yawn. "What did you want to talk about? As if I didn't know."

"Yeah, well. I sort of made her mad at me today."

"Ya think?" Ron said sarcastically. "She has been _sputtering_ all day. Sputtering Char. Muttering under her breath. Slamming doors. What in bloody hell did you say to her?"

Charlie looked at the floor. "I wasn't real happy she was leaving."

"Oh. About that…"

"No, Ron, just let me say what I need to ok? I know I didn't handle it very well and I also know it won't change anything. I have been thinking for the last couple of hours and I know that you have to do this, but…"

"But what?"

"You can't ever tell her that I asked you this because she would think I didn't think she could take care of herself, but it's not that. It's just because I worry and you three have had so many close calls and—"

"What Char? Will you ask me already?" Ron interrupted impatiently.

"I want you to look out for her. For me. I want you to treat her with respect and protect her since I can't be there."

"You're serious." Ron stated as he finally saw the look of desperation in Charlie's eyes.

"I am. I love her."

Ron nodded soberly. He realized how hard it was for Charlie to ask for anything. "I will do my best." Charlie stood and clamped Ron on the shoulder.

"Thanks Ron. I appreciate it more than you will ever know."

Ron sat looking stunned until Harry returned. "Everything ok?"

"I think my brother finally treated me like an adult." Ron said with incredulity.

Harry lay down on his bed. "'bout time." He yawned as they went back to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sun was almost completely up as Charlie made his way quietly down the stairs to Ginny's room. One more person to talk to. He tapped lightly at the door. After a brief pause, Ginny opened the door. He was surprised to note that she looked like she had already been awake.

Ginny assessed his questioning look and answered his unasked question, "We have been up talking for awhile." She slipped passed him. "Don't say anything else you will regret."

Charlie stood up straight and entered the room. Hermione was sitting upright with her legs criss-crossed in front of her. When she saw it was him she stood up so quickly she almost fell back onto the bed. He walked towards her and without either of them saying a word, they clutched onto each other. Charlie buried his face in her neck as he held her close. She clung fiercely to his neck. They stood there for several moments not saying anything, but just being together.

Finally, Charlie pulled slightly away and sat them on her cot. "I am really very sorry, Bookworm. Really sorry." She started to say something but he silenced her with a look. "I know you are leaving—that you have to leave." She nodded. "I want you to know that I understand why." Hermione sniffled and Charlie reached over and wiped the lone tear off her cheek.

He cleared his throat. "But mostly what I need to tell you is that I love you and I want, no I need you to come home to me when it's over. I will worry every day. I will think of you every day. I will miss you every day, but I know that you can do this. Harry needs you. And when it's all over. I will be here for you. Just come home to me Bookworm. Promise me you will come home."

Hermione was sobbing too hard to talk so he just held her until she got herself under control. "Oh, Charlie." She sniffled. "I never thought I was a sappy girl, but…" she sniffled again. "I love you too. I will miss you every day. I will think of you every day. I will come home…to you." She threw herself into his arms again and he was glad she did because he couldn't quite contain the tear in his eye.

"Hermione," he said quietly as he stroked her back softly.

"Yes, Charlie?"

"We have to say good-bye before the wedding."

"What?" Hermione asked abruptly as she pulled away to look at him.

"Mum will not think that you will leave if we are having a fight. She will assume that we will have to make up somehow before you go, so I think that for appearances sake, we should still pretend to be angry at each other. That way, you can slip away and she might not realize it for a bit and try to stop you. She will have her hands full with the wedding and the guests and she probably thinks she will have some time to persuade you not to go." Hermione watched Charlie intently as he struggled to get the words out.

"I can't do much to help you, but I can do this."

"Thank you Charlie."

He leaned in and kissed her deeply. "Never forget and never doubt that I love you. Please be safe."

Hermione was gently crying again. "I love you too."

And then he was gone.

**Author's Note: I still don't own it.**


	48. Solitude

Games Are Afoot Chapter 48

Solitude

The lounge at the Burrow was crowded. Nearly the entire Weasley family sat in unusual silence. The only sounds were the crackle of the magical fire. Bill was gently rubbing Fleur's back in a vain effort to calm her down after their reception had been crashed by death eaters and supposed ministry officials. The interrogations had been brutal, and at least for Charlie, physical as well. He sat near the fireplace holding a cool cloth to his blackened eye.

"Everyone alright?" Arthur asked his family gently for the umpteenth time. There were murmured comments that they were fine but the expressions on each of their faces didn't support the words. Worry etched lines deep into Molly's eyes. She scanned the room as only a mother could. She noticed the silent conversation between the twins. She saw Arthur tugging at the sleeve of his robes. She saw Fleur gently squeeze Bill's leg in reassurance. She saw Ginny fighting back tears. She saw Charlie lower the cool cloth in his tightly clenched fist.

"Arthur—"

"Not just yet Molly." Arthur cautioned. She resolutely pressed her lips together firmly and nodded to him. After being married for so long, some things didn't need to be voiced. The danger was still near and it was not yet safe to talk freely. They could still hear the footsteps outside their home.

Charlie observed his parents. The fierce loyalty shown brightly in their eyes. When the chaos had ensued, Arthur's first response was to protect his family. He had shielded Ginny and worked his way towards Molly. The twins circling from the other direction to complete the circle. Bill and Fleur, though just married, were firing off hexes in a synchronized flow.

Charlie thought back to how confidently his dad had shown the officials that Ron was ill. The ghoul had pulled it off brilliantly. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had successfully escaped during the pandemonium.

Hermione.

Arthur and Molly straightened up suddenly and stared intently at each other as their children looked on curiously. Each reached into a pocket of their robes. Each withdrew a fist closed around something. Arthur peeked first.

"The wards have been breached." He said cryptically.

"Do you think…" Molly hinted hopefully.

Arthur thought for a moment. "I do. It's got to be them. It just makes sense."

"They'll be worried about us." Molly cautioned.

The brief interplay had everyone's riveted attention.

Ginny sat up straighter. "Do you know where?" She asked timidly.

"Let's go get them." Fred said as he stood withdrawing his wand. George put a restraining hand on his arm. "It's better this way."

Molly shocked them all by nodding. "Yes, it's better. They are safe. But Arthur…"

Arthur nodded. "I'll send my patronus. It would be too risky to go personally."

The family watched as he conjured his weasel patronus and spoke briefly to it, "_Family safe, do not reply, we are being watched_."

It was all they could do. For now.

Charlie excused himself and slowly climbed the stairs. He briefly stopped in front of his door, hesitating before deciding to continue up to the top floor. He opened the window, sat on the ledge and sighed. His mind was whirring with everything that had happened the last several hours. One minute he was discreetly watching Hermione dancing and laughing with Ron and the disguised Harry and the next, he was meeting her terrified eyes as she mouthed I love you before she began calling for Ron. Tears were coursing down her cheeks, as she looked him in the eyes before disapparating away. He wasn't sure he would ever forget the sheer terror that gripped his stomach at the look of utter despair in her eyes.

Her brown, determined, sad, yet intensely focused eyes. He knew they would haunt his dreams. Hermione had a passion for life. A passion that he hoped fervently would serve her well and return her to him.

Charlie wanted to scream. He actually wanted to break something. And yet, he sat nearly motionless, suppressing the urge. "Where was a bloody dragon when you needed to wrestle one?" He thought morosely to himself.

He went over the events of downstairs. Letting his mind slowly process what his eyes had observed. His parents knew where she was. For now, anyhow, she was safe. He smirked remembering his parents closed fists. He knew what they held because he had one too. All the Order members did. He reached into his pocket and gripped his fake galleon. He hadn't even felt it warm in his pocket. Or else he didn't notice because the heat from the dragons he usually dealt with was so much hotter in comparison. He glanced at it. Sure enough, there was a simple message written on it. Wards breached. He smiled as he realized that they were most likely at Grimmauld Place. He relaxed a bit against the window and smiled to himself thinking that Hermione would be pleased that Dumbledore's grown up army was utilizing one of her brilliant ideas.

His eyes followed a dark clad figure exiting his dad's workshop. The house had been thoroughly searched. Soon, they would leave, but he was positive they would be watched. They were too close to Harry not to be.

Charlie eventually meandered downstairs. The family had all moved to separate areas of the house to do various things, but he felt restless. He stopped in his room but was too restless to stay there. He prowled around the house like a caged animal. Molly eventually made everyone come and eat and then it was time for bed. The night that would be still and quiet. The time of day when Charlie would have nothing to do but think.

He stopped by his room long enough to grab his broom and then went to the upstairs window. It had been years since he had snuck out to fly, but he needed a vent for his anxiety. He flew around the Burrow, the pond, the trees; but it did no good. It reminded him too much of Hermione. Knowing where she was and not being able to go to her was torture. Finally, he decided that he needed rest so he quietly returned to the window and let himself in gently. He tiptoed down the stairs to his room and closed the door.

Leaning against it he sighed for the millionth time. Slowly he made his way across the room to his bed and sat down. Suddenly, he was exhausted. Emotionally. Physically. Mentally. He leaned back on the pillow without removing his clothes and immediately fell asleep.

He felt like he could hear Hermione calling him. "Charlie? Are you there, Charlie?" The voice called out softly. "Charlie, I miss you."

He sat up and searched his room. Hermione's voice had sounded so close. And now, nothing. It was silent. He lay back down, all his senses on alert. After a few minutes he felt ridiculous. He wanted her to be there. That was all. It was his subconscious playing tricks on him. He rolled over and punched the pillow and lay back down to try to sleep some more.

The next day was much the same as the previous evening. He couldn't sit still. After helping his mother clean, he was so desperate for something to do that he went and degnomed the garden. He worked slowly and thoroughly trying to kill as much time as possible. He was in the garden for hours. When he finally finished, his mother was waiting for him.

"This came for you Charlie boy." She handed him a sealed parchment envelope with an official seal on it. He opened it cautiously.

"I have been cleared to return to Romania." He said flatly. "I am encouraged to go tomorrow. There will be a port key waiting for me at the ministry at ten."

His mother nodded. "I am sure it's for the best." Her calm voice was in direct opposition to her tearing eyes. They sat for a moment without a word.

"How can I go back?"

"You just have to Charlie. You have a job to do." She looked at him meaningfully. He was confused.

"Charlie, you know that you will be more helpful in Romania." She hinted.

Charlie finally understood. Dumbledore had wanted him to recruit. So far, he had persuaded several of the dragon handlers including Royce. Voldemort was recruiting too. He had a thing for dangerous creatures so Charlie's work was helping to prevent him adding dragons to his list of tools to destroy with.

After dinner, the twins returned to their shop. Ginny was hiding in her room. His parents were talking quietly in the lounge.

He headed upstairs to pack. He gathered all his clothes and personal effects. He dug his dragon hide boots out from under the bed. He packed his picture of Hermione that always sat next to his bed. He was ready. All he had to do was wait. He was tired of waiting already. He sat on his bed. He wasn't sleepy and yet he was worn out so he lay down in the dark and stared at the ceiling. Faint outlines of the constellations his dad had charmed on his ceiling glowed. His eyes searched out Centaurus. It was strangely comforting how even with all the other changes in his life, some things never did. The Burrow was still home. He must have dozed off because he began to hear Hermione again.

"Charlie? Charlie are you there?" Hermione's quiet voice sounded so far away. He tried to cling to sleep so that her voice would stay, but the harder he tried, the more awake he became. "Charlie, I love you. Please be safe." And then the voice was gone. He was fully awake for the last part. He wondered if he was losing what was left of his mind.

He flung himself back onto his pillow but in his mind he could still hear her. He put his head under his pillow to drown it out. Instead of the coolness of the sheet, he felt something cool but hard. He sat up and lit his wand to see what it was.

It was a mirror. He and Bill used the two-way mirrors to keep in touch. "I thought I left mine in Romania." He muttered to himself.

"Bill." He stared at the mirror but nothing happened except he noticed that this one was a little smaller than his mirror. He turned it over but didn't notice anything at first. He used his wand to light a candle so the room would be lighter. Where did this mirror come from? He set his wand down and scanned the surface. He could see his own eyes reflecting back at himself. He searched the edges but they too were empty. He finally took another look at the back and this time he saw an off white dot in one of the corners.

He ran his fingers over the dot and felt that it was slightly raised. With his fingernail he pried it off. It was too small for him to determine if it was important so he set the mirror down and picked up his wand.

"Engorgio."

The dot became a square. It was parchment colored. It was folded in half. He curiously unfolded it and began to read.

I couldn't risk your mother catching us not being mad at each other and I am not sure when exactly Harry wants to leave, but I can't stand the thought of not knowing of not having a way to communicate with you. Harry gave me these mirrors for my birthday last year. We mostly used them in school, but I hoped maybe we could use them to reassure each other.

--Hermione.

She must have put this under his pillow after their talk in Ginny's room. That was days ago! Before the wedding! He had slept in Bill's room. And then he hadn't really gotten undressed or into bed fully since. He wasn't imagining her voice! A small part of him felt a huge relief that he wasn't going crazy.

He stared into the mirror. "Hermione." He called softly. "Are you there?"

Nothing.

"Hermione. Can you hear me?"

Nothing.

"Bookworm?"

He saw a flash of something besides his eyes in the mirror. A moment later he saw her beautiful brown eyes staring happily back at him.

"Charlie? Is it really you?"

"It's really me."

"I called and called and you never answered."

"I thought I was dreaming."

Hermione chuckled. "Was it a nightmare?"

"Only when I woke up and you weren't really there. I thought I was losing my mind." He smiled.

"I have to go!" Hermione hissed suddenly as she was gone.

Charlie stared forlornly at the mirror, willing her to come back.

She didn't.

He waited all night.


	49. Conversations and Worry

Games Are Afoot Chapter 49

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE: Thank you for your patience and for the wonderful encouraging messages to keep going! I promise I will finish this story! I think I found my muse again.**

**

* * *

**

Conversations and Worry

Charlie did not sleep for three days. He got burned two times by baby dragons because his mind was thirteen hundred miles away. His burns were not serious, but Charlie had never been so sloppy. Royce was annoyed.

"Yer goin barmy, mate. Go back ter yer tent and get some sleep before I haf ta report you!" He yelled to Charlie whose head was now drooping on to his chest.

Charlie's head snapped up. "I'm fine."

"Yeah, and I'm a ballerina." Royce fired back.

Charlie chuckled. "Okay. Point taken. But I can't sleep. I—"

"I—" Royce mimicked, "I am going to get myself killed because I can't pay attention."

Charlie scowled.

"Char, take a sleeping draught. Get some sleep. You ain't gonna do 'er no good if yer dead."

Charlie stared blearily at him. "I just—"

"NO MORE EXCUSES!" Royce roared. Charlie stared at him, eyes open a little wider. Royce never yelled except at stupid people and dragons. "You aren't the only one in danger here. I need to be able to trust the bloke that is watchin my back and right now I only trust that yer eyelids may fall down to yer ankles. Char, get some sleep. NOW! I"ll cover yer shift. Jest please. Get some rest."

Charlie nodded in defeat and dragged himself back to his tent. He sat on his bed unable to muster the strength to undress. The mirror was perched carefully on his night stand so that as he rested his head on his pillow, it was eye level.

He sighed wearily as he stared back at his own reflection. It was 2pm. He never slept in the afternoons. "Oh Hermione. Where did you go?" He muttered tiredly.

"Charlie?" he heard as a flash of brown shiny hair bobbed in the mirror.

"Hermione? Is it really you?"

"Charlie," Hermione whispered. "Give me a few minutes. I will be right back. Please can you wait?"

Charlie was wide awake now. "Yeah. I'll be here."

She disappeared and he waited. And waited. It was nearing thirty minutes now.

Finally, she reappeared and her smile more than made up for the worry of waiting.

"I'm back." She said happily. He noticed that it was very dark all around her.

"Where are you? How are you? What—"

She interrupted him, "We are at Grimmauld Place. We are fine. I had to find an excuse to get away from the boys so I could talk to you. I didn't think I should advertise it. Ron's…a little homesick and Harry is…well…" she hesitated.

"Ron being homesick doesn't surprise me. I bet he is clinging to you like a life preserver. What's up with Harry?"

"Well, um…Charlie, I know you are in the Order, so you know that Dumbledore wanted Harry to learn Occlumency right?"

"Yeah. Dumbledore thought it was a pretty big priority at the time."

"Harry was never very good at it. I mean putting Professor Snape in charge of teaching it to him? Anyhow, Harry's scar keeps hurting and then he disappears and starts screaming. It's really scary. But the point of it is that he thinks he knows what You Know Who is up to. He also thinks his wand acted by itself when we got him from his Aunt and Uncles. He goes on and on about it. I am really worried.

Charlie saw the worry etched on her face that was illuminated slightly from her wand. "Are you behind the tapestry?" he asked suddenly.

She smiled. "Yes."

He smiled back for a moment then got serious again. "Hermione, during one of the last Order meetings with Dumbledore, Bill told me that Dumbledore was worried about the connection between Harry and You Know Who. He didn't give any details; he just wanted to know if anything unusual happened. He wanted Dad and Mum to keep him up to date on Ron and Ginny's owls."

"Well, I don't suppose he gave any more details did he?

"No. Just to keep watch."

Hermione made an angry little grunt. "I am so frustrated!"

"Why don't you tell me what you are frustrated about?"

Hermione smiled feebly at him. "You know I can't." She whispered.

He nodded. He wouldn't press. This stolen moment with her was too valuable. He didn't know how long it would have to sustain him.

"Hang on! Why aren't you at work? It's only quarter past two where you are!" Hermione exclaimed.

Charlie could feel himself blush. He didn't want to admit why he was home in bed in the middle of the day.

Hermione's eyes searched his intently. "Charles—"

"OH please. Calling me by my first name hasn't worked since I was seven." He chuckled. She laughed too.

"Are you okay? I worry about you!"

"I'm fine. It's just…well…you disappeared so suddenly before and with the way everything is, well…I haven't been sleeping to well and Royce thinks my work isn't up to snuff."

"Oh Charlie, I am so sorry. Ron came in suddenly and I just sort of pocketed the mirror so he wouldn't know I had it. And you are right. He follows me everywhere but the loo."

Charlie exploded with laughter. "He used to do that with mum when he was little and not feeling brave. Then he followed Ginny around moping when he worried about Harry during the summers. Mum told me. How did you ditch him?"

"I told him I saw a big spider and I was going to hunt it down and kill it for him." She replied with a wicked grin.

Charlie felt such love for this brilliant woman.

"Kreacher wasn't too happy to see us here."

"I bet not. You are…let's see…how does he put it? Oh yeah, 'besmirching the home of his noble mistress.'"

Hermione laughed. Charlie had mimicked Kreacher's tone perfectly. Then her face grew serious again. "Mundungus has nicked lots of stuff from the house."

"That's nothing new. I thought Harry already caught him selling the silver."

Hermione hesitated, "I guess just being here and seeing how much is missing…it was really torn apart."

Charlie studied her face. He was sure she was trying to get him to read between the lines.

"Hermione," he began. She looked intently at him. "Do you think Mundungus is the only one who has been in the house?" She smiled slightly and shook her head. "But you can't openly talk about it?" She nodded. "So you want me to guess?" She smiled, her eyes twinkling. "I feel like we are playing flinch, except I can't sit by you."

Hermione laughed out loud and then covered her mouth. She muttered a quiet spell and then spoke out loud for the first time. "I put up a spell to give me a few minutes. I really can't tell you much, but Harry sent Kreacher to find Mundungus."

"But why would Kreacher obey Harry? He can't stand the lot of us."

"You remember that one night when we were talking about S.P.E.W.?" she asked.

Charlie remembered. It was a great night. He smiled and nodded, encouraging her silently to continue.

"Well, let's just say, Harry figured out a way to gain some favor with Kreacher."

"That's huge Hermione. I know how you feel about house elves rights, but having this one on your side isn't going to hurt."

"That's what we sort of figured too. It took Kreacher three days to find him and then he brought him back here and Mundungus wasn't happy about it. Whenever he was being rude to Harry, Kreacher would whack him over the head with a pot."

Charlie barked out laughing. Hermione started too and before they knew it they were giggling uncontrollably. He noticed tears coming out of her eyes. His stomach was so tight he couldn't breathe. It was like all the worry and stress of the last few days evaporated into happy steam.

After several minutes they managed to get themselves under control.

"Hermione, I know you don't have long. When can I talk to you again? It's two hours difference."

"Which schedule are you on right now?"

"I am on days, but in three more days I switch to nights."

"Okay. Let's see. How about this time three days from now?"

Charlie winced, "That long?"

"I don't want to arouse suspicion."

Charlie nodded even though his heart hurt at the thought of three more long days. "I love you Bookworm. Be safe."

"I love you. You be safe too."

She was gone.

Charlie took the sleeping draught and slept like he was dead for 15 solid hours. Royce's mood improved after he saw him rested. Charlie was even whistling. "Must've been some dream." He commented as he passed Charlie on the way to the training ring. Charlie just smiled and worked every minute he could to help pass the time.

Three days following, he was waiting. Truth be told he had been waiting for an hour to make sure he hadn't missed her. Finally, he saw movement in the mirror. She was here!

"Bookworm!" He called out merrily.

"Well Charlie, what a surprise." She deadpanned. "Fancy meeting you here, so unexpectedly and unplanned." Her smile was the like sun had risen. His heart felt light. He felt like he could do anything just knowing she was okay.

"So how have you been? Anything new going on? Where are you today, it looks lighter?"

"Well, let's see. I am fine. Lots new. And I am in the parlor today wishing you were sitting here next to me." Charlie grinned at her.

"I wish I were there too, it's much more fun to talk to you when you are sitting on my lap."

"Oh Charlie…" He could tell she was blushing.

"I got an owl from Jack today. He is with his family right now and checked up on your parents. They are doing well."

He didn't think it was possible, but the relief on her face made her even more beautiful.

"That's wonderful to hear." She took a deep breath and sighed happily. "At least that's one thing I don't have to worry about right now."

"Are you worrying about a lot?"

"Have you heard about the newest Ministry thing?"

"The Muggleborn Registry? Yeah, it's been in the paper. What a load of dragon dung."

"Definitely. At least I don't have to worry about it here. But Ron may need a headstone soon if he doesn't quit annoying me."

"Send any birds flying his way lately?" Charlie chuckled at his own joke, but Hermione just looked annoyed.

"It's been tempting, but I have showed great restraint."

"What has ickle Ronniekins done now?" Charlie questioned.

Hermione giggled. Did you know that Professor Dumbledore left us each something in his will?"

Charlie nodded. His parents had mentioned it in those tense hours after the wedding fiasco.

"Well, he had this thing that puts lights out. Ron calls it a put-outer, but it's really called a deluminator. I think Professor Dumbledore made it. It's a pretty neat little gadget, but Ron has taken to carrying it in his pocket and fiddling with it. Everytime I try to read and he gets bored, off go all the lights."

Charlie really tried not to laugh, but he couldn't help it. He tried to cover it with a cough, but the laugh broke free. Hermione raised an eyebrow but he saw her lips twitch. "I can see how that would be bothersome." He finally choked out.

"Obviously."

She had imitated Snape dead on. He was gone. He was laughing so hard he actually wheezed. She started to giggle too.

"It's just between following me around, and twiddling with that thing, I feel like I have to be prefect here." Charlie sniggered as she tried to keep a straight face. "I mean honestly, isn't there anything besides Quidditch he could find to amuse himself?"

"Hey now. No slamming the best sport ever." Charlie reprimanded lightly.

"I am not knocking Quidditch, it's just that he can't go play and he is stuggling to find anything else to do. He doesn't cook. He doesn't clean. He doesn't read. Thank goodness for the wizard chess set Mundungus overlooked or else…" she saw the amusement in Charlie's eyes.

"Sorry, for complaining. I guess it's the stress." She got very quiet.

"Don't stop on my account. I love to hear you talk—even if it's whining."

She glared at him but he gave her his best humble look. The look that always got him out of trouble with his mother. She finally relaxed and smiled. "Okay. I am done complaining. Tell me about you."

Charlie told her about the new babies. He told her about Royce's antics. He told her about how much Shadow had grown and the new environment she had moved to now that she was full grown. He loved watching her expressions as she absorbed it all.

After a long while they just looked at each other, knowing it was time but not wanting to part.

"How long?" He murmured.

"Tomorrow?" She suggested quietly. He nodded and kissed his fingers before touching the mirror. A tear trickled down her face as she did the same. And then she was gone.

They talked for several days in a row. Charlie wondered how she was getting away from the boys, but they each seemed to have taken up residence in separate rooms. He could tell there was a lot going on, but she kept the conversations light and short. He would take whatever time he could get with her. She told him that she slept with the mirror under her pillow because sometimes she could hear him calling out to her in his sleep, but then all she could hear was his snoring and it made her feel close to him.

One day a couple of weeks later, she seemed agitated.

"What's bothering you Hermione?"

"What? Oh. It's nothing." She waved her hand and tried to change the subject.

"Come on now, Hermione, I can see it in your eyes and the worry on your face. What happened?"

Hermione began to cry silently. He waited for her to collect herself. After a few loud sniffles, she finally began to speak.

"I said something really awful to Harry. I- It—" She stopped unable to figure out how to continue.

Charlie watched her and waited but she didn't speak again.

"Does this have to do with the conversation we had about Harry and occlumency?" He finally guessed.

Her eyes widened in surprise. He had hit the nail on the head. "How did you—"

"Our conversations are what I cling to right now. I replay them over and over in my head. I figured that there was more to that conversation and have been thinking about it."

"You are very perceptive, Mr. Weasley."

"Thank you. Now spill."

She looked defeated. She chose her words very carefully. "Harry sometimes sees things."

"Like when he saw Dad get hurt?"

She nodded.

"Go on."

"Well, he was supposed to learn to block that out. But he didn't. And…and…and I accused him of wanting to have the connection!" A fresh set of tears began to roll down her cheeks. "I mean, I know he really doesn't, but it just scares me. And it's so awful to watch. He pretends it's not happening and then he excuses himself and we can see he is in excruciating pain and then he starts screaming…" she faded off and took a deep breath.

Charlie sat there stunned. Reality was so brutal. He wished there was some way for him to help, but he knew there wasn't.

"Bookworm?" Hermione stopped sniffling but did not look up. "Bookworm, look at me." She slowly raised her eyes to his. "You knew this would be hard. You told me so. You prepared and prepared. This is just part of what's hard about it, but you are strong. You are smart. You will figure this out. The most important thing is for you to remember that Harry is going to need loyalty and support. You and Ron are it for him. He can't do it without you. No matter how hard it is for you, you have to be strong for him and keep him going."

He saw the resolution fill her eyes. "I won't let him down Charlie. No matter what."

"I know you won't, Hermione. We all know he is the chosen one. I may not know what you are supposed to help him with, but I know it's important."

She nodded.

He decided to change the subject. "So Bill tells me that Tonks is going to have a baby."

Hermione didn't look very surprised.

He looked at her questioningly.

"He came by a while ago." She said simply. Charlie could tell there was much more.

"And?"

"He wanted to go with us. Remus and Harry got in a horrible fight. Harry told Remus to stay home and take care of his kid because that is what parents are supposed to do."

Charlie sat there stunned. Bill had mentioned that Remus was worried about passing on the gene to his child, but he didn't realize that he was freaking out enough to want to run away with Harry, Ron and Hermione. He sat and thought for a moment.

"Sounds like it got ugly."

She nodded but did not say more. She looked around suddenly as if she heard something.

"Do you have to—" She held her finger to her lips cutting him off. He listened intently and he could hear the boys calling for her.

"Charlie, we are going…we have to…well, we figured out something that we have to do. I won't be here to talk to you tomorrow, but I will be here the day after."

Charlie felt like crying, but he didn't. He nodded stoically. She sighed in relief.

"Thank you. Talking with you everyday has helped so much. I love you."

"I love you too Bookworm."

The mirror went blank but he had a bad feeling.

Charlie waited a week but she never came back. His dreams were filled with nightmares about what could've gone wrong. He finally talked to Bill and told him he knew they were at Grimmauld Place, but Bill confirmed his worst fears. The Death Eaters had somehow found it. The three of them must be on the run. The good news was that no one seemed to know where. Fred and George had started a radio program to keep people united against You Know Who. He loved their rebellious spirits that kept everyone laughing. He prayed hard. He worked hard. The other tamers learned not to cross him because he had no patience for stupidity, which is why what happened in early December ticked him off so badly.

Royce and Charlie were working with some new trainees. One was from Romania named Ivan and the other from Australia named Bobby. Both blokes had gone to Durmstrang and were not very keen on authority figures. They challenged Royce and Charlie every chance they got. One day, as they were working with one of the Hungarian Horntails in its enclosure, they were trying to determine if she was going to lay an egg. The two rookies were distracted by a strange noise.

"Charlie!" Royce yelled.

"I hear her!" Charlie yelled back. This horntail wasn't going to lay an egg…she WAS laying an egg. Fire shot out 100 feet. Charlie signaled Bobby to take flight on his broom, but he was frozen to the spot staring at the dragon.

"Move!" Charlie yelled. He saw Royce and Ivan soar into the air on their brooms, but Bobby just sat there staring at the sight before him. Charlie saw the Horntail getting agitated as she made her awful laying roar. Her tail swung up and Charlie could see where it was headed. He flew faster than he ever had in a Quidditch game and aimed his wand at Bobby. He levitated him out of reach but while he was setting him down, the tail switched directions mid swing. The last thing Charlie remembered was the spike coming. He turned and took the brunt of it in his shoulder.

Later, Royce told him that Jack had seen the commotion and distracted the new mother long enough for Royce to get him out of the enclosure. He had a hundred stitches and a concussion, but he would live. The pain was excruciating. It felt like it was burning constantly. They had had to sedate him for three days. When Charlie was finally conscious enough, Jack told him that his courage and resourcefulness had earned him leave to recuperate with his family. Bill would be there in a couple of hours to take him to Shell Cottage for the holidays. Charlie just nodded. It still hurt to move and his jaw was clenched so tightly against the pain, he didn't dare speak.

Just before he left, Bobby came to his tent, hat in hand. "Er, Charlie?"

Charlie merely nodded, wincing.

"Thanks. I owe you my life."

Charlie nodded again and he left.

Charlie had been at Bill and Fleur's for a couple of weeks. He could move his arm again and his head had finally stopped pounding. His parents had been to visit as often as they could, but they were busy with the Order. That didn't stop his mum from fussing though. She had lectured him about safety and then hugged him to death when she discovered he had been injured in a noble attempt to save someone else. Bill had to pry her off reminding her that Charlie was injured. He loved his mother and her enthusiasm.

He was sitting in the garden shivering in the cold and wondering where Hermione might be when he heard the crack of apparition. He was up with his wand drawn in seconds. The only thing that silenced the jinx on his tongue was the sight of the red hair. He ran to the figure and then stopped, staring. It was Ron. He looked around waiting for more pops, but they didn't come. Ron stared at Charlie. Charlie stared at Ron. Ron looked roughed up.

"Where? What?" Charlie stammered. His heart pounding. Ron looked upset. Bill came pounding down the path wand drawn.

"Where's Harry?" He yelled. Ron looked at him somberly.

"I left."

"What?" Bill and Charlie said in such unison they could have been the twins.

"We had uh…um…a disagreement and I, uh, left." Ron stammered feebly, wilting under the anger in his brothers' eyes.

"You had a disagreement?" Charlie said with hostility, barley keeping his fists clenched at his side.

"Yeah. I tried to go back, but they were gone. Then I ran into snatchers and barely made it here."

Bill looked worried. "Are you hurt?"

"No." Ron answered prematurely, because at that moment, Charlie's fist connected with his jaw.

"What the bloody hell was that for?" Ron yelled as Bill held Charlie back.

"YOU PROMISED ME YOU WOULD TAKE CARE OF HER!"


	50. Brothers and Discoveries

Chapter 50

Brothers and Discoveries

Bill had grabbed Charlie and held on for all he was worth which was no small feat. Charlie may have been shorter but he was built like a solid brick wall of muscle. Many of the Weasley boys were slender and tall like their dad, but Charlie got his build from his mother's side. Thick sinewy corded muscles rippled as he struggled to get free. Bill was holding on with sheer adrenaline when suddenly Charlie went limp and sank to his knees.

Ron was lying on his back, one hand cupping his chin and the other clenching a clump of his red hair. Everyone was panting loudly but the only other sound was the gentle lapping of the waves on the shore. The contrasting sounds were ironic and surreal. Bill watched both his brothers struggle to contain their emotions. A single tear rolled down Ron's cheek. He noticed that the hand on Ron's chin was dripping red.

"Hand or chin Ron?" Bill asked quickly. Ron held out his hand. "Bloody snatchers! I splinched! He was missing two fingernails. Bill used his wand and the blood stopped. Then he said, "Aguamenti." A cascading stream of cool water rinsed the rest of the blood off Ron's fingers. Bill stepped back.

"So Ron, why did you leave again-NO CHARLIE! LET HIM TALK!" Bill roared as Charlie lunged at Ron again. Charlie ceased his attack physically but his eyes were blazing with fury.

"There was the…I was…Aw bloody hell. I don't know how to even explain. It's complicated and part of it I can't even talk about." Ron complained. He sat up and crossed his legs. His arms were resting on his knees. He stared at a spot near his feet. Bill sat down across from him in similar fashion, pulling Charlie unceremoniously with him. Charlie shook him off but sat down, hostile but quiet.

"Why don't you start with why you couldn't go back to Grimmauld Place." Bill suggested. Ron didn't respond right away. The seagulls were squawking in the background and the wind was rustling the leaves. Finally Ron looked up at his brothers.

"This whole thing was a lot harder than I thought it was going to be. We had to…find some things but we weren't sure where to look. Dumbledore had been giving Harry some lessons before school got out, but he died—"Ron choked up a bit and paused to regain his composure. "He died before Harry learned everything."

Ron studied his brothers. Charlie still oozed anger but Bill was quietly listening. Charlie was clenching and unclenching his hands while Bill sat calmly like a Zen Master.

"Well, um, so after the fiasco at the wedding, we ended up on this street that Hermione had remembered from I don't know where. It was middle of London and we were just sort of catching our breath ya know?" Bill nodded so Ron continued. "Well, all of a sudden these death eaters showed up and we got away but we didn't know where else to go so we decided to go to Sirius's place."

"We know you were there. Remember? Dad sent the patronus. Remus visited. We know all this. Get on with it!" Charlie growled.

Ron flinched but nodded. "Well, we went, uh, looking for the, uh, thing that he had to find, and, uh, well, we ran into a problem."

Charlie rolled his eyes impatiently and began tapping his fist on his knee. Bill touched his arm and he stilled.

"Is that when you were spotted at the ministry?" Probed Bill.

Ron's eyes grew wide. "How'd ya know?" He faded out.

"Undesirable No. 1 seen at the ministry? Duh. Of course we know. That's how the death eaters found Grimmauld Place. Remus got Kreacher out and to Hogwarts just in time." Charlie's face was growing red as he clenched his teeth and forced himself not to attack Ron.

"Well, I am glad Kreacher is all right." Ron said quietly to the shock of both his brothers.

"What?" Ron asked. "The little guy was right decent to us. Cookin' and helpin'. He kinda grows on ya when he isn't sputterin' all that pureblood nonsense." He shrugged. Bill and Charlie shared questioning looks but Ron cleared his throat as if he were going to speak again.

"Anyhow, since you know we were at the ministry I guess it doesn't matter if I tell you that we almost didn't get away." Ron grabbed at his shoulder suddenly. He looked as if he were trying to decide something. The boys just sat there waiting for him to continue. Finally, he opened his mouth but nothing came out. After a few more tries, he finally spoke.

"Hermione apparated us out of the ministry, but one of the death eaters grabbed on. We landed on the porch of Grimmauld Place but then when he started to let go, Hermione apparated us away. We weren't expecting it..me and Harry, because we didn't know the guy was there and then we just weren't anymore." Ron's eyes clouded with the painful memory. He slowly slid up the sleeve of his shirt exposing his left arm. A long bumpy scar ran from his shoulder to nearly his elbow.

"You got royally splinched." Charlie stated.

Ron nodded and slid his sleeve down.

"Hermione did all she could and we rested for a while so I could get my strength back. I lost a lot of blood."

"But where were you?" Charlie interrupted impatiently.

"Lots of places. We kept moving. Mountains. Seaside. Forests. Small towns. We just kept moving every couple of days. It was cold. We were hungry and we didn't know what to do next."

"Had you found what you were looking for?" Inquired Bill.

"Yes and no." Ron answered.

Charlie snorted. "Either you did or you didn't."

"It's not that simple," whispered Ron. He looked far off into the distance. "There were…complications. We didn't know how to proceed. We discussed it for weeks. Things got tense. I got mad. Madder than normal because of the—well it wasn't my normal kind of anger but more of a deep down impatience. I got so tired of waiting. Of being in limbo. It finally all exploded out and we all had a terrific fight and I left. I wanted to go back immediately but Hermione had put up protective enchantments and I couldn't find my way back. I looked for days. Tried some spots we had already been to even. Then the snatchers nearly got me so I came here." He looked over the fingers that Bill had healed. They were stiff and sore, but he could still use them. This splinching was much less traumatic than the last time.

Charlie got up and walked a ways off looking over the gray rough sea. "Where are you Bookworm?" He muttered to himself. He felt someone behind him but he didn't turn around.

"I'm sorry. You can punch me all you want but it can't make me feel any worse." Ron said.

Charlie bent over and picked up a stone. He stared at it for a bit then launched it out to sea as hard as he could. As if he were throwing all his frustrations with it. "I am not going to hit you anymore." He said simply.

Ron nodded and walked away to give him his space. Charlie stood on the hill overlooking the beach and the water for hours thinking and wondering. He felt his own injured shoulder start to stiffen up as the wind picked up. All the adrenaline had left him and he felt pain and anguish. It was more than physical. His soul ached. He had never felt so worried in his life.

He was apprehensive but reassured because Ron had been there to help her. He knew Ron would give his life to protect her. He was sure Harry would too, but he knew it was far more likely that Hermione would give her life to protect Harry.

Charlie finally returned to the cottage. Fleur offered him food but his stomach was in too many knots for him to manage it. He sat by the fireplace and stared. Bill joined him and said nothing for a time.

"Charlie."

Charlie turned to look at his brother. He said nothing.

"Charlie, we have to help Ron get back." Charlie stared for a full minute.

"I know."

"Any ideas?" Bill asked as suddenly all the lights went out. They both jumped up, wands drawn when just as suddenly the lights reappeared.

Ron came sauntering down the stairs. Off went the lights. On went the lights. Bill and Charlie stared at each other.

"No wonder she found that annoying." Charlie muttered.

"What's that?" Asked Bill. Charlie shrugged and smiled sheepishly.

"Hermione found that deluminator very annoying in Ron's hands." Murmurred Charlie to Bill only. They both stared at Ron as he walked in the room distractedly, lights going off and on, off and on.

"I thought she got that just before the wedding." Bill said.

"She did."

"And you would know it annoyed her how?"

Charlie gave Bill a long look. "Later."

"What's later?" Asked Ron.

"Nothing." They answered together. Ron shrugged and pocketed the device.

"So what do we do now?" Asked Ron.

Bill moved toward the wireless and turned it on. Fleur joined them from the kitchen.

"'Ave you found eet?" She asked Bill with a smile.

He smiled back with a corny lovestruck look that made Charlie's heart stop in his chest. He had to remember to breathe again.

"Ron, Fred and George have started a program to rally those fighting against the death eaters. It changes stations and where it is broadcast from."

Ron's eyes lit up with excitement. Bill tuned through static for a few minutes before a squeal of feedback and then a familiar voice.

A couple of weeks later, Charlie lay in his bed thinking. His mind seemed to go off and on like the lights. He wondered if Hermione was safe. If she was warm. If she had enough to eat. Suddenly his door flew open and Bill came clattering into the room.

"I think I know." He said excitedly. "I think I know what that thing is that Ron has."

Charlie sat up and lit the candles in his room with his wand. "Slow down and tell me what you mean."

Bill explained that he and Fleur were talking in their room and the lights kept going on and off. Fleur was getting aggravated and started muttering about how annoying it was and how it was just like when she was in the castle one night with Madame Maxime. They were going up to lodge a complaint with Dumbledore and all the way up the staircase the lights were going on and off. As they reached the top they heard him say, "Ah Ha! Found you!" They asked him what he found and he said he had been looking for Mr. Filch and had just discovered where in the castle he was. Fleur said that she and Madame Maxime thought he was losing his knuts.

"But now, Fleur is wondering if that gadget Ron's got is the thing Dumbledore used to locate Filch. Maybe it does more than just turn out the lights!" Bill explained excitedly. He and Charlie rushed across the hall to Ron's room.

"Tell us about the light thing." Bill demanded. "You know, the deluminator."

"Well Dumbledore left it to me, didn't he?" Ron answered.

"We KNOW that part. Did it have a note? Did Scrimgeour say anything when he brought it to you?" Charlie asked shaking Ron by his shoulders.

Ron moved out of Charlie's grasp and sat by the window. "Well?" Charlie demanded.

"I'm thinking! Give me a sec!"

Ron squeezed his eyes shut and scrunched up his face in concentration. "He said the he left me the deluminator in hopes that I would…remember him when I used it." He finally said.

"Remember him?" Bill questioned.

Ron thought a moment longer. "Yeah. That's what he said. Why does it matter?"

"I think that maybe it might do something else also. So do you?"

"Do I what?"

"Do you REMEMBER when you use it?" Bill pressed.

"Remember what?"

"Oh for Dragon's burns Ron, are you really that thick?" Charlie spat.

"Remember what? I don't even know what the bloody hell you are talking about."

Bill put a hand up to stop Charlie. "We think the word remember was a clue."

Ron's face was still blank. Charlie rolled his eyes, but Bill was patient.

"Dumbledore couldn't just come out and tell you why he left that to you so every word must be meaningful. If he suggested that you use it to remember him then it means something in conjunction with the deluminator."

Ron's green eyes started to register. "We thought the snitch he left Harry had more to it too, but we couldn't ever figure out what. And he left that book for Hermione. She had never even heard the stories! I mean come on! Mum told them to us everynight!"

"What stories?" Charlie asked.

"You know, The Tales of Beetle the Bard."

"Children's stories?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, we thought it was weird at first too. Hermione spent hours reading it."

Bill grabbed Charlie's arm. "Okay. See ya tomorrow then Ron." Ron shook his head as his brothers left the room.

They entered Charlie's room and Bill placed a silencing charm on the door. "What do you think?" He asked.

"You are thinking about the Deathly Hallows?" guessed Charlie.

"Do you think Dumbledore was trying to help them remember the stories and find the Elder wand so Harry has a chance?

Charlie nodded. "It would seem like the thing to give Harry a chance."

"Do you suppose they actually found it?"

"I have no idea. It would explain why they didn't know what to do next."

"But the legends say that in order for the possessor to be truly powerful, he must have all three." Bill mused.

"Well if he got the wand, he's got two. Ron told us all about the invisibility cloak. MadEye used to make him carry it everywhere with him at the end."

"And he really wouldn't need the third one I would guess because Harry doesn't seem the type to raise an army of inferi."

The brothers just stared at each other. "Deathly Hallows." Said Charlie.

"Deathly Hallows." Repeated Bill.


	51. From the Shadows

From the Shadows

Games Are Afoot Chapter 51

"Again!" Bill ordered as Ron lowered his arm wearily.

"Why? I am never going to bloody figure it out!" Ron yelled back in utter frustration.

Charlie, who was hiding in the tree behind the house, sighed and muttered,"Oh Ron," under his breath.

"Bloody Hell!" Ron yelped dropping the deluminator which had begun to glow a ghostly blue.

Bill ran toward him. "What did you do?"

"Nothing! I mean…nothing." Ron said picking it up cautiously.

"RON?" Charlie called from his hiding place.

The deluminator glowed even more bluishly. Bill and Ron stared at each other. "Can you say that again Char?" Bill called.

"What? Ron?" The blue light shimmered a moment longer then Ron opened his mouth to speak but the blue light flew into it. He choked and coughed and felt an incredible urge to walk toward the tree in the back yard. Bill nodded and Ron took a few feeble steps in that direction. Suddenly, he was nearly running. The pull felt like a hugely powerful magnet. His legs felt energized and he picked up speed all the way to the trunk of the tree. He suddenly stopped unsure of how to proceed. The impulse had completely disappeared. He looked around confused.

"Ron! Ron!" Bill called finally catching up. "When did you learn to run that fast?" He asked panting.

"It was like my legs just ran on their own to here and then stopped…" Ron faded off. "That sounds completely mental! I sound like Harry when he hears things." He whined.

Bill rolled his eyes. "I think, Ron, that you may have just figured out how that thing works." Ron looked at Bill blankly.

"I ran to a tree." Ron said slowly. "So I figured out what?"

Charlie leapt out of the tree landing behind him. Ron jumped. Charlie and Bill laughed.

Ron looked back over his shoulder at Charlie and then forward at Bill. He began to chuckle. "Now I guess I just need to get Hermione or Harry to call my name. Not likely though, is it, with me not there."

Charlie and Bill shared a look. It was true. If Harry and Hermione were as angry at Ron as they imagined, they might have made a pact never to speak his name again."

"Well, we will just have to be prepared for it and hope for the best." Bill said encouragingly. Charlie and Ron just shook their heads at him. They knew Hermione better than Bill did.

"Is that optimistic attitude how you survived being head boy?" Charlie teased.

"Beeeelllll!" Fleur's accented voice rang out from the window. "Beeel! Your father has sent you a message!"

Bill took off for the house quickly followed by his brothers. They reached the doorway and Fleur handed Bill a piece of parchment that looked slightly weather beaten and torn. "Eet came in a portkey made out of zis plug." She said with her nose turned up. The plug was very dirty and they noticed the paper had two holes where it had been attached to the prongs.

"Brilliant!" Said Ron taking the plug from Fleur who was relieved to hand it over. Bill read aloud:

_**Time to execute plan M**_

Charlie nodded at Bill but Ron said, "Plan M?"

Bill hesitated before answering. "We are moving Dad and Mum and Ginny to Muriel's. We had to wait until Ginny's holidays from Hogwarts so it will seem like a natural thing to do to go visit family. We have made Muriel's house unplotable."

Ron nodded. His mind was whirring. Abandon the Burrow? Forever? Or just for awhile. Home. But maybe not anymore. He sat down heavily in a chair with the plug still in his hand. Fleur bustled around the kitchen as Ron was lost in his thoughts.

Bill let him ruminate for a time and then cleared his throat. "Uh Ron?"

"Huh? Oh yeah. Sorry. What?"

"What will you say when you get back?"

"If I get back you mean?"

"You WILL get back." Charlie said firmly. "You WILL go back and you WILL keep your promise to protect Hermione. The fury in his eyes was a grim reminder to Ron that despite all the help, Charlie was still extremely angry with him.

Ron gulped and nodded.

"Now," Bill said with amusement, "how are you going to suck up when it happens?"

They returned to the yard and Ron practiced finding Charlie and Bill with the deluminator in the evening air until the crack of apparition immediately stopped all activity. Everyone froze wands out, waiting to see who had shown up. Remus Lupin sauntered through the gate and up the path. Ron was standing in plain view and Remus stopped staring as if he was looking at an apparition. "Ron?" "Ron!" Remus rushed to him and grabbed his shoulders.

"Where's Harry?" He asked eagerly.

Bill approached Remus, "Now Remus, wait."

"Where's Harry?" He thundered.

"Harry is fine." Charlie said. "He is with Hermione."

"But? Why? Where?"

Bill pulled Remus the rest of the way in the house and into the parlor to sit down and explain why Ron was there. Remus did not look amused as he eyed Ron. Ron cowered in a chair by the window, his gaze intently focused on the waves outside.

Suddenly Ron blurted out, "I know I screwed up! I don't need the look! We are trying to figure out how to get me back!"

Bill and Charlie sniggered but Remus was taken aback by the outburst. "What look?"

Bill and Charlie tried unsuccessfully not to giggle. "Well Remus, probably the yellow eyed drop dead look you have on your face." Bill said trying to keep a straight serious face.

Remus mumbled an apology. "So. Do your parents know Ron is here?"

The three boys shook their heads.

"I see."

"So what's up Remus? Why the visit?" Charlie finally broke the silence.

"Tonks is craving more of Fleur's bouillabaisse." Remus shrugged.

Fluer chuckled. "Thees baby weel be French soon the way she craves eet." She left to fill a container for Remus.

"So, you went home?" Ron asked Remus tentatively.

"Yes, Ron. I may be thick headed, but I got the point. Tell Harry when you see him, will you?"

"Of course."

Ron yelped. The deluminator was turning its shimmery blue.

"Hermione-"was all he could manage to say before he swallowed the blue light. Charlie was at his side in an instant.

"Just apparate. Ron, you can do it. You won't get splinched again. Just keep thinking 'Hermione's location' and the light will take you there." Ron looked terrified.

"Just like we practiced," encouraged Bill. And then Ron was gone.

Time slowly passing was torturous to Charlie. His shoulder was healing and he almost had full use of it again. He knew he had to return to Romania soon, but he wasn't sure he could go not knowing. His parents had been gradually moving belongings to Muriel's and he was helping with that. It was a slow process. They disillusioned much of the stuff they were taking and then flew it on broomsticks so as not to risk the floo or unauthorized port keys. It was tedious but it kept him busy. Bill had just taken the last load and Charlie was circling the Burrow doing a final check to make sure no one had followed or was snooping around.

His mind flashed back to the time he took Hermione flying. It was such a happy memory that he smiled in spite of himself. He looked out over the hills and noticed the Lovegood's teetering house looming in the distance. The air was still and nearly silent. He would miss the Burrow and hoped that it would be safe enough to return to someday. The silence was broken by a short popping sound and instantly Charlie was on alert.

He scanned the area like he was looking for a snitch and his eye caught movement toward the Lovegood's. He quickly disillusioned himself and his broom and flew closer for a better look. From the height he was flying he could tell there were three people standing near the road. One was looking toward the Burrow's direction.

Charlie nearly fell off his broom when he realized that one of the three had Weasley red hair! He held his breath and little by little flew lower. It was Hermione! She glanced around as if she had heard something and he stopped and hovered as quietly and as motionlessly and he could.

She looked beautiful. Her curly hair was gently swaying in the breeze. Her cheeks were flushed but her eyes were alert, bright, shining. He could see how tired she was and the tension in the way she carried her shoulders. For a moment it seemed like she was looking directly at him as if she knew he was there, but then she turned and they began walking toward the Lovegood house. Why on earth they were headed there he couldn't fathom, but maybe it had something to do with the girl that was about Ginny's age. But then, she should be at school. Charlie watched until they entered the house. He sat on his broom hardly daring to move, hoping he would be able to glimpse her again when she left just to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

He felt a tingling on his back and heard something moving like the wind, but more manmade than wind. He circled slowly, watching vigilantly. He thought he heard his name whispered quietly and looked toward the direction the sound had emanated from.

He paused. He heard it again. "Bill?" He whispered back. His eyes were scanning until he saw a faint shimmer of movement and flew toward it. "Bill?" He asked again.

"Yeah, it's me. Mum got a little worried when you didn't come and sent me back to look for you. What are you doing all the way over here? I had to do that tracking thing you use on the dragons to find you. You can't just disappear these days!" He hissed.

"Ron, Harry and Hermione are at Lovegood's," Charlie said quietly.

Stunned silence was all he heard in return. "Bill?"

"Are you sure?"

"Very."

"Why—"

"Don't know," interrupted Charlie. They hovered by the tree just south of the house. Neither spoke as time crawled by. Suddenly they heard cracks and pops of apparition and then it seemed as if the house exploded. Death Eaters were swarming what was left of the house and they could hear shouts of "Potter" and "This had better be for real Lovegood."

They didn't dare fly any closer but they felt helpless watching the disaster unfold. Through the hole in the wall, Charlie could see Hermione grab Harry and disapparate. Soon the death eaters followed suit leaving a sobbing, injured Xenophilius Lovegood behind.

Charlie and Bill waited a full five minutes before breaking the disillusionment charms and landing so they could walk up to the house.

"Mr. Lovegood?" Bill asked carefully.

Mr. Lovegood looked at them with hollow, lifeless eyes. "They have my Luna. I didn't have any other choice." He said feebly. Tears coursed down his cheeks. "I didn't have a choice. I thought they might trade for my Luna."

Charlie could tell that the man was suffering, but he had only seen Harry and Hermione leave. "Are you the only one injured?" He asked gently. "Is anyone else here?" He was looking through the rubble for any sign of red hair.

"No. No. It's just me now. Everyone left. They have my Luna. I had to try to get her back." He sniffled. "She's all I have."

Bill used his wand to do the homio revelio charm, but the only life signs were the three of them. Bill tried some other spells and then shook his head. Charlie and Bill moved away from Mr. Lovegood and moved some of the rubble to look underneath it. Nothing.

"He's gone now. You don't suppose he took off again?"

"He wouldn't." Charlie muttered threateningly.

Bill cleaned up some of Mr. Lovegood's injuries and suggested that he leave and go somewhere safe.

"No. I can't leave without my Luna." Was all he kept muttering to himself. They left him sitting on a pile of debris.

They mounted their brooms and headed off toward Muriel's. They were silent for a long time each engulfed in his own thoughts.

"We need to let them know that not everyone is like Mr. Lovegood." Bill said finally.

"What do you mean?"

"Ron said they are trying to finish this job Professor Dumbledore left for them. Mr. Lovegood has been a supporter for Harry for years. They go to him, and he turns them in. Makes me wonder if they think they are totally alone. I think we need to help them understand that there are still people fighting you-know-who and that we all want to help Harry."

Charlie didn't respond right away. He thought about Hermione's face as she had disapparated and knew Bill was right. But how? They flew near Muriel's and as they flew into the barrier, Charlie could feel the warm pause between layers of spells. It was comforting. When they landed, he could hear his mother calling to him and it felt so reassuring to hear that familiar comforting voice.

Later that evening, sitting around the fireplace, Bill was joking with Fred and George. Charlie found himself smiling at the simple pleasure of hearing their laughter. Suddenly, he knew what they could do.

"Bill, didn't you show Ron how to tune into the radio show?"

Fred and George looked at their brothers curiously. They were proud of their show and the special guests they were able to procure.

"Of course."

"Well maybe that is how we could talk to Harry. Let him know we are still here. That we are doing all we can to help him."

"That's brilliant, Char."

"I assume you are referring to our lovely little brainchild." Fred said.

"I think that you should have Remus on the show to talk specifically to Harry. Harry would listen to him." Bill suggested.

"We are scheduled to air tomorrow night," George said, "Something specific you want Remus to say? We usually try to be as directly vague as we can."

"Directly vague?" asked Charlie.

"You know, get as much direct information out as possible without giving away ourselves, our location, things like that."

Charlie nodded at his twin brothers. They were gifted in being dodgy. Fred mentioned that Remus was already scheduled to be on the program and that he would pass the message along. They discussed what types of things to have him say well into the wee hours of the morning. Charlie went to bed feeling more useful than he had in a long time.

At the specified time the next day, Charlie and Bill tuned in the radio. Charlie thought the program was excellent. He loved how Remus talked as if he were speaking directly to Harry. He thought the twins were even more amusing than normal and pictured Hermione in his mind, laughing but trying to look stern. Charlie went to bed earlier than he had for quite some time and fell into a much needed deep sleep.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Charlie woke in a sweat with the scream ringing in his ears. His heart was pounding and his hands were shaking. Was it a banshee? He sat still, wand in hand, listening. The house was completely silent. He lay back on his pillow. His heart hurt. It was like he could feel the scream of pain building inside him again. He sat up again listening intently, but he couldn't hear the scream, it was as if it were coming from inside him. He tried to focus and felt the scream building again. Definitely pain. But he wasn't hurt so…..his stomach clenched painfully.

Hermione was in trouble. He could just feel it.


	52. Exquisite Pain Exquisite Joy

Exquisite Pain Exquisite Joy

Games Are Afoot Chapter 52

The pain gripped Charlie so tightly that for several moments he couldn't breathe. He would just catch his breath when the pain would hit again full force. His head was dizzy and his eyes couldn't focus. This was worse than any Dragon injury. Or all of them all put together. In a far away place in his mind, he could hear a scream that pierced his very soul. Inch by inch he crawled to the door. The intense pain eased for a bit and he made it to Bill's room. He somehow found the strength to feebly knock on the door, praying it would be Bill and not Fleur who came. No one answered and so Charlie lay there trying to regain his strength. The pain had subsided but he was worn out from the experience. He heard a faint shuffling and the door finally cracked open.

From his position lying on the floor looking up, Charlie could see Bill peer into the hallway. Finally Bill looked down, but jumped when he spied Charlie in a heap at his feet.

"OY! What the Bloody hell do you think you are doing down there?" Bill hissed, obviously irritated.

Charlie tried to talk but had to clear his throat and even then his voice was raspy at best.

"I need some help." He finally coughed out in a dry scratchy voice.

Bill's eyes adjusted to the dark hallway and they got bigger as they took in Charlie's condition. "Were you in a fight?"

Charlie managed to slightly jiggle his head no.

"Were you cursed?"

Again Charlie barely shook his head no.

Frustrated, Bill finally asked, "Did you try one of Fred and George's products?"

Charlie whooshed out a nearly silent laugh. Bill chuckled and helped him sit up against the wall. "Bill," Charlie panted. "I think Hermione is in trouble."

Bill scanned the hallway and then pulled the door shut behind him. "Do you think if I helped you, you could walk back to your room?" Charlie attempted a shrug. Bill helped him to his feet, but his legs were weak. He whipped out his wand and silently aimed it at Charlie.

Charlie couldn't even protest as Bill marched him hanging upside down by his ankle back to his room and unceremoniously dumped him on his bed. "That is for scaring me silly in the middle of the night!"

Bill pulled up a chair and sat next to the bed. "So. What miraculous vision have you seen to get yourself in such a state? I swear if you drank the last of my fire whiskey…"

"I haven't had a drop." Charlie spoke quietly. His strength was returning. He was rotating his healing shoulder and clenching and unclenching his fist. "I was sleeping and I thought I was dreaming at first. I dreamt that I was being tortured. But then I woke up and the pain was real—" Charlie stopped searching for the words to explain the reality of the pain. To explain what now sounded ludicrous and insane even to his own ears.

Bill stared at him skeptically. "Could you just be having a nightmare? Watching the Lovegood's house explode could have triggered it."

Charlie shook his head. "It was more real. I don't know how to explain it. I could hear…well now I sound crazy even to myself."

Bill and Charlie just sat quietly for a time, each lost in his own thoughts when suddenly Charlie flinched and doubled over. "Char—what is it?" Bill questioned as he jumped to his feet. Charlie was sweating and had his jaw clenched tightly. Bill watched as wave after wave attacked his brother from nowhere. He felt helpless. Finally, it subsided again.

Bill did a primitive medical spell he knew from when he was treasure hunting for Gringott's, but Charlie didn't show any injury. Was his brother losing his mind? Charlie lay back on the pillow panting. He didn't understand what was happening. "It's like I can hear her screaming in my head."

Bill nodded looking concerned. "Any other hints of what it might be?" Charlie shook his head no. Adrenaline was starting to surge within him as he contemplated what might be happening to Hermione. He felt stronger every minute, but every muscle felt sore.

The brothers were silent. Suddenly the cracking sound of apparition broke the silent night through the open window. The Weasley brothers jumped to their feet, but Charlie sank to his knees still weak. He nodded and Bill raced down the stairs and out the back door. He saw Fleur at the curtain, wand drawn. As their eyes met, he nodded toward the garden overlooking the sea. She nodded back and disappeared.

He silently disillusioned himself as he stealthily crept towards the glowing wards.

Whoever was here, they weren't trying to hide it. The tramping of feet was loud and noticeable. Bill came around the corner of the house. There were three bodies stuck in the wards and what looked like a house elf trying to pull them through.

"Who are you?" demanded Bill's disembodied voice. "Please sir!" squeaked Dobby. "I is a friend of Harry Potter. I is helping Harry Potter sir."

Bill stepped into the wards, his spell dissolving as he did. The girl looked familiar but the boy was a stranger to him. The third was an old man huddled over with his head down. Bill grabbed the two standing and got them through the wards. He went back to retrieve the last one when he suddenly realized it was Mr. Ollivander. He was completely unconscious. Bill picked him up and carried him out of the wards and towards the house with the others following.

"Where did you come from?" Bill ordered as he walked through the door Fleur had opened for them. Dobby disapparated and was gone. Bill deposited Mr. Ollivander on the couch and turned to the other two fiercely. "How do you know about this place and what the Hell is going on?" Bill looked frightening. His scars were illuminated by the moonlight through the window and he was taller than everyone else in the room. The boy cowered but the girl turned to him and spoke to him in an almost ethereal voice.

"No need to be worried. We are friends. Friends of Harry Potter. He told the house elf to bring us here to safety."

Bill's anger dissipated but he remained cautious. This girl looked very familiar. He looked to Fleur who was looking at the girl. "Luna, where ees 'arry?"

Ah. Luna. Luna Lovegood. Bill's memory recognized her at last, though in his mind she was still eight years old.

"We were being held by the death eaters." Luna said calmly and quietly. "Harry and Ron saved us. We don't know how the house elf found us. Harry spoke to someone and then he was there."

"Where are Harry and Ron?" Bill demanded sharply.

"I imagine they are trying to help Hermione." Luna replied. Bill could now see the weariness on her face and the blood dripping down from her forehead. He saw Charlie on the stairs out of the corner of his eye. A slight shake of his head kept Charlie out of sight.

"And why deed they need to 'elp 'ermione?" Fleur asked gently.

"Because she was screaming." Luna said simply. A lone tear rolled down her cheek. "It was quite an awful sound." Bill saw Charlie stiffen.

Dean was nodding. He finally spoke up. "We were at Malfoy Manor. But the Malfoy's aren't in charge there. Bellatrix is."

"Dean, I think maybe it might even be You-Know-Who." Luna said thoughtfully.

Bill couldn't help but think that Luna was unwittingly profound. He caught a movement out of the corner of his eye and saw Charlie's back as he crept up the stairs. Bill could tell by how he held himself that he was plotting a rescue. Charlie was in no condition to go blasting into a houseful of death eaters. Fleur seemed to sense Bill's thoughts.

"Beel," she said, "Why don't you go up zee stairs and look for the first aid keet." Bill nodded and gave her a quick grateful smile and ran to Charlie's room where he found him shoving supplies into a pack. He looked determined and furious. Not a good combination especially in a Weasley. Their Mom got that look occasionally. It was never a rational frame of mind. When Molly Weasley got that look, she was at the end of her rope. She had reached that invisible intangible line where a mom is past yelling and very quiet. It was quite frightening. Charlie was wearing this look now and Bill instinctively rolled his shoulders preparing for the inevitable battle.

"You can't help her like this."

Charlie sized up his brother. "You can't stop me."

"I can try."

"Bill," Charlie hesitated. "I have to."

"Getting yourself killed is not a good way to help."

"I can take care of myself." Charlie asserted.

"With dragons, yes. With one or two wands, yes. But a houseful of death eaters? It's suicide and with how this night has gone, you aren't at your peak. Not to mention you are still recovering from that whole dragon-almost-killed-me-because-rookies-are-stupid injury."

Charlie tried to suppress a smile at Bill's tone. He had imitated Charlie's rant perfectly. But he was not to be deterred. "I can't just do nothing."

"Then just wait a few minutes while we line up some help."

Charlie levitated his knapsack out the window. The tree wasn't too far and he was pretty sure he could climb down. Bill eyed him warily.

"Don't do it Char."

"Is that a challenge?"

"No. It's a very strong suggestion."

Charlie was out the window faster than Bill imagined he could go. This was going to be more difficult than he thought. Charlie was stronger usually, but Bill was more of a strategist. He followed him out the window and down the tree. Charlie had just gotten up to speed running for the wards when he felt something around his ankles and down he went. Trip jinx. He slid his wand out.

"Expelliarmus." A quiet voice said and his wand sailed out of his hand.

"A first year could defend that Charlie." Bill said sarcastically. "You can't think clearly. You need to chill out."

Charlie lay on the ground thinking about what to do. He sat up and Bill offered him his hand to help him up. Charlie had been counting on this and tackled Bill while reaching for his wand.

A second crack of apparition startled them both still.

"Charlie, go tell Fleur we have company." Bill whispered right by Charlie's ear. Charlie started to protest but then slipped toward the house.

He would warn Fleur and then come from the other side. As he got near the cottage, Fleur came out. She put a finger to her lips and held her wand up with her other hand. Charlie went around one way, and Fleur the other.

Bill was cautiously moving towards the glowing wards. Suddenly, Ron dropped out onto his knees with Hermione in his arms. He was sobbing. He was bleeding. "Charlie!" Bill called and Charlie ran to the wards. He couldn't breathe. "No! NO! No!" He chanted to himself as he recognized Hermione limply in Ron's arms.

"She's alive. Just weak." Ron said gruffly. "I got her Charlie. I got her out."

Charlie barely registered the words.

"You did good Ron. You did good." Bill turned to Charlie. Charlie just stood there stupidly staring. "Charlie!" Bill waved a hand in front of his face until he looked at him. "Take Hermione to the house." Charlie obeyed gently picking Hermione up. Ron sank to the ground.

Hermione groaned. "It's okay Bookworm. I've got you." He murmured. He stopped and turned around. "Thank you Ron." They locked eyes and Ron nodded. Charlie turned back to the house with his precious cargo.

Bill could hear Harry frantically telling someone not to die. He rushed through the wards and found Harry cradling the house elf. It was obvious that the house elf was no longer living but Harry was clinging to him like a life preserver. Bill approached cautiously but Harry was so overcome he didn't really even notice. Bill helped him stand up. Ron was still catching his breath inside the wards. Fleur arrived with Luna and Dean. They gathered around sadly watching Harry's grief.

"Where's Hermione?" He said suddenly. "Where is she?

"Charlie took her inside," said Bill. "She'll be alright." He added.

A moan to the side alerted the group to one more refugee. Griphook lay in agony where Harry had dropped him. Dean, without being asked, picked Griphook up and carried him to the house. Bill and Fleur got Harry and Dobby back inside the protections. Harry insisted on burying the elf. He seemed to need to do this so Bill found a spade and let him vent all his emotion and turmoil in the digging of the grave.

In the house, Charlie gently laid Hermione on the bed he had been using. He brushed her matted hair out of her eyes. They fluttered open. "Is this a dream?" she asked.

"No, Bookworm. You are here now. You are safe."

Hermione's eyes opened wider. "Where am I?"

"Shell Cottage."

"But, you are in Romania." Hermione's eyes were shifting and she was tensing as if to flee.

Charlie took her hand in his. "I am in Britain recovering from an injury. I am Charlie Weasely. I gave you a dragon heartstring. I taught you how to play poker. You taught me how to play sardines at the Burrow."

At this last bit of information, Hermione smiled. "That was such fun." She sighed. Her eyebrows smoothed and her face relaxed as she believed for the first time that she was safe. It had been so long. She reached over and took Charlie's hand. "Thank you."

Charlie stroked her hand and looked her over. "What happened?"

"I….We…She…" Hermione couldn't quite get the words out. Suddenly she sat up, "Where's Harry? Where's Ron?" She demanded nearly panicking.

"They are here. They are fine. Well sort of fine…that house elf was killed. Harry is digging the grave now."

Hermione's eyes welled up. "He saved us you know. He used to work for the Malfoy's." She sniffled. He dropped a chandelier on Bellatrix." She smiled a small smile. Charlie let that sink in.

"A chandelier?"

"Yeah. An enormous one."

"That would work." She sent him a small sad smile.

The door crashed open and Fleur stood there with her arms full. "Charlie, there is an urgent message for you. You can respond from Beel and I's room. I weel stay with Hermione."

Charlie gripped Hermione's hands. "It's okay Charlie. I am not going anywhere." Charlie hurried from the room with a last glance over his shoulder. Fleur helped Hermione change out of her blood stained clothes. Gently she washed and treated her wounds including the cut on her neck.

"Are you ok?" She asked softly. Hermione shrugged noncommittally. She really couldn't think about it right now. Fleur gave her a dressing gown to put on. Exahusted, she sat back down on the edge of the bed.

"Merci Fleur." Fleur patted her shoulder but did not say anything. A quiet knock rapped on the door.

"Hermione? It's Ron."

"Come in."

Ron entered hesitantly with a face full of worry. "I hate to even tell you this, after what you've been through, but Harry needs us. Dobby—"He choked up.

"It's ok Ron. I know." Hermione tried to stand but her legs were not sure beneath her. Ron took one elbow and Fleur the other as they made their way down the stairs and out to the grave.

The funeral was simple. Luna had a way of saying just the right thing. Harry asked to be left alone and Ron and Fleur helped Hermione back to the house. Charlie wasn't waiting for her in the room. He hadn't been downstairs either. "Ron, why was Bill wearing a traveling cloak?" She asked suddenly.

"No idea." He answered looking to Fleur.

Fleur sighed. "Do you feel up to coming down stairs for a bit?" Fleur asked. Hermione nodded. "Beel can explain things and catch you up." They headed downstairs.

Bill began to explain about how they had been moving the family and the protections they had enacted. Hermione interrupted, "Where's Charlie?"

Bill smiled. "He went to make sure that Ginny made it. He wouldn't have left for anything but family, but you can be sure he will be back." He winked at her and she blushed.

He continued to explain about Ginny being on holidays when Harry walked in. He insisted on going to talk to the goblin and Mr. Ollivander despite their weakened conditions. Ron and Hermione accompanied him. Afterward, they huddled together for a time discussing what should happen. Charlie had arrived back at the cottage and was pacing in Bill's room. He was impatient after all these months to actually talk to Hermione, and here they were, the three of them locked up in a bedroom talking about who knows what. "I can't believe they imperviused the door!" Charlie muttered.

Bill chuckled as he cleaned his wand. "Don't forget that they put up the sound blocking charm. You haven't mentioned that for at least five minutes." He said dryly. Charlie gave him a very dirty look; But Bill continued to clean and even had the audacity to start whistling.

Charlie continued pacing. "I couldn't even get an extendible ear into the hallway!"

Bill threw his cloth at Charlie's face. "You are sounding dangerously like mum right now. Relax. They can't talk forever. Then you can unsuccessfully interrogate her about what they are up to and everything will be fine."

Charlie was not amused. They seemed to talk for hours. Charlie finally stalked off to shower.

When he returned to his room he was therefore surprised to discover Hermione waiting for him.

"Hi."

"Hi yourself." Charlie replied still irritated.

Hermione was unsure of why he was being so abrupt. She started to say something and then thought better of it.

It was silent while he arranged things on his dresser. It had been so long. Had things changed for her? Did she still love him?

"Shall I leave the room?" She asked with a quavering voice.

Charlie turned and studied her. She was thinner. Her face was still pale. She hadn't showered, but the cut on her neck was now bandaged and she was dressed in an old dressing gown. She hadn't eaten that he knew of. Yet she was here. The first opportunity she had to be, she had come to him. She sat there and suddenly he could see in her eyes that she was feeling so much. He walked to her and she stood uneasily.

"No." He finally said. "I don't want you to leave the room." He pulled her into his arms and she buried her face in his chest. She let out a gust of air as if she had been holding her breath. Time melted away as she melted into his arms and they stood there holding each other. Talking was overrated sometimes.


	53. Gone Again

Gone Again

Games Are Afoot Chapter 53

Charlie had been spending more and more time with the order. He was tired of waiting for the rare opportunities to see Hermione. She was so close and yet so far away. He wasn't the sit-around-and-wait-kind of guy. He needed more to do. So he had helped George and Fred with their radio show. His code name was Centarus. He had gone on missions. He had helped degnome Aunt Muriel's garden. His arm was back to normal. His headaches had finally stopped. He was battling between going to Romania and staying with Hermione, but with how she and Harry and Ron were cooping themselves up in the tiny room at Bill's with that goblin, he was leaning toward Romania. He had nearly decided. He was going to go tell her, but when he got to shell cottage, they were in the room again. He waited for awhile and then returned to Muriel's disappointedly. It would have to wait until tomorrow. He decided he would go early to maybe catch her before breakfast.

Charlie didn't sleep much that night. He tossed and turned. He wondered for the millionth time if Romania was the right place for him right now. He missed the dragons, but Jack had gotten a message to him that some unpleasant people had been to the reserve looking for him. He sighed after tossing and turning for another hour and gave up trying to sleep. He got dressed and got his broom. Flying was always therapeutic. He quietly left the house and soared as high as the wards would allow. It wasn't as high as he wished he could go. The worry was aging him. He had actually found a gray hair amongst the red ones. He was only 25. He shouldn't have gray hair. Okay. It was just one, but still. He meandered around and around. Muriel's property was extensive. She had a charming forest that contained some fascinating magical creatures, but Charlie wasn't interested in any of those magical creatures tonight.

His mind floated along like his broom as his thoughts went to Hermione. She looked so tired all the time. Even Ron hadn't had much of an appetite. Harry had this determined look in his eyes that was a bit frightening. He thought about the story Ron had told him about what happened at Malfoy Manor. Hermione wouldn't discuss it. He knew she was having nightmares though. Fleur told him. He tried to make her laugh, but her smiles were rare. Many nights they just sat on the cliff overlooking the water not talking. It was difficult in some ways, but in others it was incredibly special. Without worrying about words, he had begun to watch her. He noticed so much more. Eventually the silences were comfortable. The sound of the water on the shore was comforting and calming. Hermione would relax into him and there time together became such peaceful stolen moments. He really began to cherish them. One night though he felt he needed to share something with her.

"Hermione," he began. He could tell she was listening because she had stiffened slightly. "You don't have to say anything, but I need to tell you something." She was sitting between his legs leaning against his chest while he leaned against a tree. She was tensing and alert but she said nothing. "Hermione, the night you came to shell cottage," Charlie started. He paused. "I had—well, I really don't know what to call it. It was not like anything I have ever experienced before. I thought I was going crazy. So did Bill." Charlie chuckled feebly but still Hermione said nothing. She leaned a little more into him though so he continued. "I woke up hearing a scream. I didn't know if it was a dream or me." He waited. Hermione shifted slightly. "I felt like I was being tortured. This pain built up inside me and hit wave after wave. I wasn't asleep anymore. I knew I was awake." He stopped and waited. Hermione seemed to be holding her breath. "I crawled to Bill's room and he got me back to mine and stayed with me and then it hit again." Hermione's breath wooshed out. He felt a tear drop on to his hand. "Hermione, I don't know how or why, but I think I was feeling and hearing you. Maybe not everything that you went through, but definitely some of it. I was so worried. Dean and Luna showed up and I knew I had to get to you. I was so weak that Bill stopped me with a stupid trip-jinx." Hermione sniffled but it almost sounded like a giggle. Still she said nothing. "You don't have to ever talk about it if you don't want to. Ron gave me the general idea of what happened. I just wanted you to know that-" Charlie wasn't sure how to continue. Hermione sniffled again but relaxed back into him. They sat there for a very long time.

A bird flying to close to his face pulled Charlie out of his reverie. The sun was rising so he figured he should head back to the house before anyone worried about him. His mum met him on the porch. She was sitting in the swing and she patted the seat next to her. They sat and swung for several silent minutes.

"Charlie." His mother began. "Did I ever tell you about the night your dad was attacked?" He shook his head. "Well, Harry had the dream or vision or whatever it was, but I knew. I knew something was wrong. I had gone to bed, but sleep was slow coming." Charlie could feel her watching him as she talked.

"Did Bill tell you?" He asked her.

"Yes."

"And?"

"And I think that Dumbledore always talked about how powerful love is. That love was an untapped magic of incredible power. He taught me that love is very underestimated. It has its painful moments, but it equally has its amazing joys."

They rocked in silence for awhile.

"So how did you know Dad was in trouble?"

"I could feel it. My arm ached terribly. I felt like I couldn't breathe. I got up and went to check my clock and well, you can imagine where his hand was pointing."

Charlie nodded.

"Love is powerful Charlie. Just love her. No matter what happens, that love will get you through."

"But what if I lose her?" Charlie blurted out.

"You must have faith Charlie. I know that people are dying all around us, but I refuse to believe that you-know-who has won. After your dad and then when George got hurt, I worried all the time about what might happen. What would I do?"

"So what did you come up with? How do you not worry?"

"I decided that they would be in my heart forever. I love them now and forever. It would be hard to be without them, but they know that my love for them knows no boundaries. Not even death. I will NEVER stop loving my family." She said fiercely.

"Not even Percy?" Charlie had to know.

"Not even Percy. I will love him forever too. And I will hope he will come back to us. But even if he chooses not to, I will love him."

Charlie thought about that kind of love. He thought about the depth of that kind of love. Remus had told him once that Harry's mom had protected him with her love even in death.

"Charlie Boy, someday this war will be over. But the love will always be there." She patted his hand and went into the house. She was always so perceptive about what he was thinking. Maybe that was a result of the love she had tried to describe to him.

He got lost in his thoughts for a time and was startled when Ginny came out to call him to breakfast. He decided to go to forgo breakfast and head to Shell Cottage when he suddenly felt a warmth in his right pocket. It took him a minute to remember the gold galleon. He removed it and read the message. Come to WWW in Diagonalley. NOW.

Charlie didn't think. He disapparated on the spot reappearing in George and Fred's storage room. Bill and Mr. Weasley arrived immediately also. They were there, wands out. The twins had them look out the window toward Gringott's. Blazes of spells were flashing and windows were shattering. Alarms were sounding. Before they even had a chance to ask what was going on, there was a gigantic explosion of the glass dome at the top.

What happened next Charlie wouldn't have believed if he hadn't seen it with his own eyes. Out shot the palest, whitest dragon he had ever seen. It looked almost ghost like. He saw small bursts of wand light coming from its back, but it was too far away to really see who it was.

"Fred! Where is your broom?" Charlie yelled. Fred accio'd his broom and handed it to Charlie who immediately left to track the dragon. His instincts kicked in and he knew he had to make sure this desperate dragon didn't go on a rampage. He flew as fast as he had ever flown. His spirits soared. He felt free and alive. He felt a sense of purpose as he chased this dragon.

Charlie could see the dragon in the distance but he wasn't closing in despite the speed he was flying. He tried to keep it insight. Suddenly he could see it slowing and lowering over a lake. He pushed forward even faster to gain on it while it took the time to get a drink. Suddenly he saw splashes in the water! He had his wand out without even thinking. He disillusioned himself and flew low and fast. He could see the dragon scoop huge mouthfuls of water as it glided over the lake. He scanned and saw heads bobbing by the shore.

"How in the hell?" He thought to himself as he saw the red and black hair crawl up on the shore. The third wet head climbed wearily onto the bank. His heart stuttered. Should he go to her or should he follow the dragon? He wrestled with this decision and then decided that he needed to let the trio do what they had to do, and he would do what he had to do. He soared after the dragon at break neck speed.

The dragon was slowing down. As he began to weave and bob so she wouldn't catch his scent, he noticed that this was an ancient dragon. She seemed to almost be smiling as she coasted through the air. He understood how she felt. After being cooped up, this felt incredibly amazing to him as well. He followed the dragon north. He could tell it was getting tired. The dragon began circling down into a forest below. He followed discreetly. He knew he couldn't handle this magnificent creature alone, but what to do? He hovered distantly as the dragon began circling a potential nesting place. He grabbed his mirror and called Bill's name.

"Charlie!" Bill responded almost immediately!

"Bill! She's beautiful! She is just finally stopping! I need you to message Jack and Royce."

"Charlie! Jack was already in London, he saw the dragon too! Where are you?"

"I am in the forest by Yorkshire!" Charlie answered excitedly. "Is Jack there?"

Jack's face appeared in the mirror. Charlie did a spell with his wand to get his exact latitude and longitude and he explained it to Jack. Minutes later the pop of apparition sounded on the cliff where he had landed. The dragon was finishing its nest for the night and settling in, not noticing the bystanders.

"I had heard rumors they had a dragon," Jack muttered quietly, "But I never thought it would be true."

Charlie and Jack had been studying the dragon. She had chains still dangling. There were open and oozing sores where they had rubbed the scales off.

"What a waste." Charlie said shaking his head. They had agreed that the dragon had to be several hundred years old. It was so white that they couldn't identify it by color. It had obviously not seen daylight for a very long time. They finally determined it to be a Ukranian Ironbelly.

Jack had sent his patronus to Romania, but the tamers wouldn't be here for hours. They wanted to guide the dragon to the reserve where she would be safe, but didn't want her to feel she was being trapped. They discussed strategies as they watched the wondrous creature settle in to rest.

As the sun began to set, Charlie felt a heat under his hand. He reached into his pocket and retrieved the galleon for the second time that day. His heart froze. _**IT'S HAPPENING. HOGWARTS. HOG'S HEAD. **_ Charlie handed the galleon to Jack.

"Go." Jack said. "Now." Charlie didn't hesitate and soon he was queueing up with the other order members who had descended on the Inn. He pushed furiously through the crowd and down the hallway that led to the room of requirement. He stopped at the doorway scanning around for her. He didn't see her right away but the crush of people trying to enter forced him to move. His eyes kept looking. He finally spotted her by the other door getting ready to leave. She hadn't seen him. There was too much noise to call out and too many people to push through. She was gone before he got there.


	54. Soldiering ON

Games Are Afoot

Chapter 54

Soldiering On

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE: I tried to note when I used direct text from JK Rowling. Charlie's reactions are mine. The rest is Hers.**

* * *

Charlie raced to the door, but by the time he made it to the hallway, she was gone. He slid down the wall just outside the open door of the room and sat on the floor to think. The noise was phenomenal in the chaos of people rushing by, yet it wasn't a panic. People were moving with purpose. He probably should get up and do something, but he just didn't know where to go. All he saw from his vantage point was legs. All he heard was a cascading cacophony of jumbled voices. He waited for something to register and then he spotted his parents unexpectedly rush by with Fred, George and with…wait! Was that Percy with them? "About bloody time!" He said out loud.

"I agree!" Ginny answered enthusiastically peering into the hallway to see if her mother was out of sight.

"What are YOU doing here?" Charlie roared in surprise. He was stunned to see her.

"Don't get your robes in a twist." Ginny replied calmly. "Where else would I be?"

Charlie thought about it. He could have stayed with the dragon, but he knew he was supposed to be at Hogwarts for this. He couldn't blame her for feeling the need to be there too. He nodded at Ginny who started to walk away until he grabbed her by the collar.

"Where do ya think you are going?"

"To help." Ginny said trying to squirm away.

"How about if we go "help" together?" He asked with a tone that told her he wasn't taking no for an answer. She nodded and he followed her as she made her way down to the Great Hall.

They stood off to one side of the Gryffindor table with a large group of wizards waiting to be told where to go. Ginny used Charlie as a shield as she kept scanning around for her parents. She was not going to be banished back to that blasted room to wait and wonder.

Suddenly, Charlie could feel a sound coming from inside his head and outside his ears all at the same time. It was a slithery, uncomfortable voice that made his skin crawl. The sound was everywhere and nowhere. Someone screamed. Charlie felt Ginny grab his shirt and he put his arm around her shoulders. Cold prickles of fear ran up and down his spine. Time seemed to stand still. The air was suddenly thick.

"_I know that you are preparing to fight. Your efforts are futile. You cannot fight me. I do not want to kill you. I have great respect for the teachers of Hogwarts. I do not want to spill magical blood." (Deathly Hallows page 609)_

Charlie felt Ginny shiver next to him and gripped her more tightly. There was complete silence now where there had been vast noise just moments before.

"_Give me Harry Potter and none shall be harmed. Give me Harry Potter and I shall leave the school untouched. Give me Harry Potter and you shall be rewarded. You have until midnight."_ (Deathly Hallows page 610)

Charlie felt something shaking at his side and realized it was Ginny sobbing into his shirt. The sound was gone, but the creepy feeling remained. His mind felt violated. Suddenly a girl pointed to Harry and told someone to grab him. Ginny leapt from his side instantly standing in front of Harry with several other students. More and more Gryffindors moved to surround Harry. All the wands were pointed at the girl.

"_Thank you, Miss Parkinson," said Professor McGonagall in a clipped voice. "You will leave the Hall first with Mr. Filch. If the rest of your house could follow." _(Deathly Hallows page 610)

Charlie loved that woman. As the underage students made their way out of the Great Hall, Ginny was no longer hiding from, but instead, standing next to her mother. Charlie moved to join his family. Harry came over. "Where are Ron and Hermione?" He asked anxiously. Charlie unsuccessfully searched the room with his eyes for curly brown hair, but he was interrupted by Kingsley making assignments.

He and Ginny went to make sure the students who were leaving made it to the room of requirement and down the passageway to the Hog's Head. It was confusing though because he thought more students left the hall with them than arrived at the room. "Ginny, wasn't there more?"

"They want to fight." She said simply and shrugged. They helped do what they could but couldn't help chuckling when they saw an extremely disheveled Aberforth fight his way upstream against the departing students. He grunted at them and went out to the hallway. Ginny and Charlie decided to follow. But before they could leave they heard familiar voices.

"_He was amazing! Amazing!" _Charlie heard Hermione saying. He ran to the doorway by the corridor where the voices were coming from. He could have sworn he heard them say the word horcrux. What was a horcrux? He thought they were looking for the elder wand. There was a sudden explosion and debris was cascading down from the ceiling. Tonks seemed to appear from behind him. He mouthed "Horcrux" to Tonks and her face blanched. That wasn't helpful. Maybe he was glad he didn't know what they had been up to all this time. The walls rattled and more debris fell. Harry, Ron and Hermione were all there and Ron and Hermione's arms were loaded down with what looked like large, old yellow teeth. They were about the size of some dragon teeth, but he didn't recognize them.

Hermione spotted Charlie just inside the door. She dropped her armful and ran to him. He picked her up and held her as tightly as he could. "Charlie! Charlie! She whispered into his ear. Her robes were filthy. Her face was smudged. Her hair was in tangles. He didn't care. She pulled back slightly to look into his eyes and then he couldn't help it. He kissed her. Right there in the hallway. In front of Ron. "Oi! There's a war going on here!" Ron yelled, but he didn't sound angry. "Besides, what about the house elves?" Charlie and Hermione pulled apart, smiling at each other stupidly. Charlie hugged Hermione fiercely one more time, rolled his eyes and yelled over the noise in the crowded hallway, "I will take care of the bloody house elves!" They parted reluctantly so Charlie could make his way to the kitchens. He turned and looked once over his shoulder and she was smiling at him. She touched her fingers to her lips and then held her hand up toward him. He felt like he could do anything.

Hurdling people and debris, Charlie made his way down the staircases to the hall with the picture of the ticklish pears. He hoped they were still ticklish. The portrait swung open and hundreds of heads turned to stare at him. One of the older ones squeaked when he recognized Charlie.

"You are free to leave or fight. It's up to you!" Charlie called into the room. They nodded at him but remained huddled together. "You don't have to stay in here!"

A small spindly elf approached Charlie from the crowd. "Please Sir, we is Hogwarts Elves. We stay with Hogwarts." Charlie nodded and let the portrait swing closed. They would do what they must do. Just like everyone else.

Bill was in the main entry way dueling. Charlie saw a black hooded figure aiming for Bill's back and blasted him with a stunner. Bill jumped at the loud sound then grinned at Charlie. "Glad you have my back brother!" They stood back to back fending off more death eaters. Remus and Tonks joined them and the four of them forced the remaining death eaters in the immediate area to flee outdoors. Remus and Tonks followed them outside so Bill and Charlie headed up the marble staircase to where they heard another battle raging.

Explosions shook the walls and rocked the moving staircases. Bill narrowly missed the third step that grabbed legs. They felt exposed on the staircase as they could see wandfire in every direction on every landing. Maybe it was just old habit, but they found themselves near Gryffindor tower. They worked their way through the corridors carefully checking around corners and looking for the battle they could hear exploding nearby. They came around the corner that let to the stairway up to the Astronomy tower and were met by a wall falling in on them.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" Charlie screamed and floated a large piece of castle away from Bills head. Bill turned and aimed at Charlie. A red stunner went flying so close to his head that it made his ear ring. He heard the body fall behind him. He shook his head to make the ringing stop but it didn't work. They kept moving. They could hear Fred in the distance, laughing.

A large furry leg plunged through a hole that used to be a window. It had an enormous clicking pincer. Charlie and Bill aimed together and sent it flying backwards. Charlie ran to the now empty window and looked down. Spiders as big as cars were crawling up the walls.

"I will never tease Ron about spiders again." He said as Bill joined him at the hole in the wall. Bill nodded. He aimed at the wall outside and muttered something that sounded very foreign. An oil slick formed and the row of twelve spiders slid back to the ground in a tumble of legs. "Learned it in Egypt," Bill shrugged.

"Nice one!" Charlie chuckled. The good humor was short lived as a blast hit the wall just over their heads. They instinctively ducked and turned firing their wands. Whoever had sent the spell had disappeared out of sight. A huge blast rocked the floor knocking the brothers to the ground. As they picked themselves up and dusted themselves off, they could hear someone shouting "NO!"

Maybe it was years of living with siblings, but even with all the chaos around them, they both knew it was a Weasley. They ran around the corner, Bill in front. Down went Charlie. Bill stood over him sending a shower of sparks into the direction of the spell. He had been hit by a petrificus totalus spell. Bill performed the counterspell and Charlie stood slowly feeling shaken. They had to be more careful.

They cautiously came to another intersection and peeked around. They could see Harry and Ron dragging something…someone. They tried to get to them, but the spiders began pouring over the wall blocking their path. Harry and Ron fired at the one in the lead and over the turret it went. They hadn't noticed the older Weasleys yet. They heard Harry yell that it had brought friends and backed up to the nearest window. Aiming for the outside of the wall, Bill used his oily spell to knock create a slide down the outside of the castle. By the time they had cleared a path, the hallway was empty.

They ran in the direction they had last seen Harry and Ron but they were gone. They slowed as they came to the alcove that used to hold a suit of armor. The armor was gone, but the space wasn't empty. Bill dropped to his knees in front of the limp red-haired body. Percy. He was actually still smiling though his eyes were empty. Bill and Charlie couldn't leave him there. Bill knew that they had been taking the injured to the Great Hall. After a brief discussion Charlie stood look out while Bill levitated Percy's body. They moved slowly out and over to a hidden, usually unnoticed stairway. They were in luck because it was empty and they slowly moved Percy's body toward the Great Hall. About three floors down, they disillusioned the body and hid behind a tapestry as duelers flew past. When the path had cleared they continued their solemn journey. Suddenly, the stairway turned to a slide and two death eaters tumbled into them. Bill pointed his wand and using a silent spell, moved a tapestry to the other side of them. The hooded death eaters were coming to their feet and they were fiercely angry over their tumble. Bill said, "Duro," as he rotated his wand in a complicated movement. Crunch! The death eaters slammed into the wall he had created. "That's twice!" yelled one of the men from the other side.

Bill and Charlie were nearly to the Great Hall. The marble staircase was just ahead and then they would be in the Hall. They heard glass shatter and saw bodies fall from above. Charlie spotted Hermione at the bottom of the stairs blasting something. Then the something was hit with a flying ball-crystal ball! Bill was cheering. Charlie looked to see what would make him respond like that. Bill pointed to the crumpled heap on the floor and Charlie saw that it was Fenrir Grayback.

"Remind me to hug Hermione later." Bill said as they cautiously proceeded forward deflecting spells on every side. More spiders burst through the front doors, but Hagrid came screaming forward and was carried out with the masses of eight-legged creatures. Bill had continued into the hallway but Charlie had stopped staring at the enormous giant that was now seizing people through a window. Another giant, even bigger than the first one and they attacked each other. Charlie tried to call to Hermione, but there was no way she could hear him in the din. Suddenly, Charlie felt cold. He felt so cold and his chest constricted. The light seemed to dim and any joy at seeing Hermione suddenly disappeared. Charlie was frozen in place, unsure of what was happening.

Lights appeared. Little lights that grew bigger until they were shapes. There was a dog, and a fox and then a huge stag beat a path toward…Dementors! Charlie unfroze and produced his own dragon patronus to follow up the others. It was too late to do much good getting rid of dementors, but it did wonders to help his mind reengage in the battle. Another incredibly humungous giant crashed into the front doors near the great hall and everyone dove out of its way. As Charlie rolled to the side he saw Hermione, Ron and Harry run out the door. With the giants battling on the steps, Charlie was amazed that the trio had made it out without getting stepped on. He realized that even if he could make it out there, they would be long gone. He chose to go find Bill.

The Great Hall was a mass of injured people. The tables were gone and people littered the floor. Charlie slipped on a puddle but caught himself. He didn't have to look down to know it was probably blood. He spotted Madame Pomfrey and some students helping a centaur that was bleeding heavily. The enchanted ceiling was smoky and hazy like the dust settling from a great battle. Inside the Hall, the sounds from outside were muffled. He wondered why the battle magically seemed to avoid this room.

He spied a group of red heads standing about halfway down what would have been the Gryffindor table. He made his way over. His mother was on her knees hugging Percy and sobbing.

"I am so glad to know he came back before-before-" The sobs took over and she couldn't finish. His father knelt on one knee and stroked her back, tears sliding down his own face as he nodded in absolute misery and pain. Fred was whispering to Bill and George was standing with Ginny looking absolutely solemn. Charlie approached his family and placed his hand on his dad's shoulder. Words would not come. A Weasley had fallen. It had taken the entire journey to the Great Hall for it to sink in, but he felt a terrible ache in his heart. He and Percy had not been close, but he was still his brother.

Bill and Fred moved near Charlie. "He saved my life." Fred said quietly. "We were even laughing. I haven't seen Percy make a joke in so long." His chin quivered as he fought to remain in control. Charlie was beginning to feel numb. There was just too much. Too much noise. Too much violence. Too much fear. Too much pain.

Charlie hugged Fred. His burliness enveloped his brother's slender frame and Fred began to shake. Charlie just let him get it out. Bill touched his elbow after a bit and nodded at him to move out of the way of stretchers being brought in. Charlie turned to look and gasped as he saw Remus and Tonks on the stretchers they placed next to Percy. Charlie's heart was breaking. Fleur appeared as Bill knelt by Remus.

"So long old friend," Bill sniffled, "I hope you have found peace at last."

Charlie felt like this was all a horrible nightmare and he kept trying to wake up. Not Tonks. She was so full of life. What about the baby? His head couldn't accept what his eyes were seeing.

His neck began to prickle and that horrible sound invaded his entire being again. He shivered as the high, cold voice began to speak as though it came from everywhere and nowhere.

_You have fought valiantly. Lord Voldemort knows how to value bravery. Yet you have sustained heavy losses. If you continue to resist me, you will all die, one by one. I do not wish this to happen. Every drop of magical blood spilled is a loss and a waste. Lord Voldemort is merciful. I command my forces to retreat immediately." (Deathly Hallows p. 659)_

The muffled background noises ceased abruptly. It was eerily quiet. It was as if everyone had frozen.

"_You have one hour. Dispose of your dead with dignity. Treat your injured." (Deathly Hallows p. 660)_

Charlie and Bill eyed each other warily. Was it a trick? Fred and George stood next to each other with stoic faces. Arthur continued to stroke Molly's back as she continued to hug Percy. Bill and Fleur were holding hands. Ginny was leaning against Bill and he put his arm around her to comfort her. Charlie's mind went to Hermione. Where was she? Was she ok? Would she be the next brought in on a stretcher?

"_I speak now, Harry Potter, directly to you." _ Charlie heard Ginny let out a huge sigh as if she had been holding her breath. "He doesn't have Harry!" She whispered.

"_You have permitted you friends to die for you rather than face me yourself. I shall wait for one hour in the Forbidden Forest. If, at the end of that hour, you have not come to me, have not given yourself up, then battle recommences. This time, I shall enter the fray myself, Harry Potter, and I shall find you, and I shall punish every last man, woman, and child who has tried to conceal you from me. One hour."_ (Deathly Hallows p. 660)

Charlie couldn't stand there waiting and wondering. He needed to be busy; so busy that he would be too tired to worry. Professor McGonagall took charge. She organized the recovery. A group of battle-weary wizards were heading upstairs to gather the dead from the school. Charlie joined them and spent the next forty minutes lifting and carrying. Up to the top of the staircase. Wingardium Leviosa. Down to the Great Hall. Up to the top of the staircase. Wingardium Leviosa. Down to the Great Hall. The only thought he allowed in his head was Hermione's voice saying, "Well, are you a wizard or what?" Up and down. Up and down. As Charlie came back down one last time, Harry pushed past him going up. The look on his face revealed how tortured Harry was at the moment. Charlie's brain registered the pain, but he didn't even try to stop Harry. He just paused for a moment as the thoughts ran through his mind and then he continued back to the Great Hall. As he set down his precious cargo, he looked down the row of bodies and saw Ginny hugging someone with long, curly brown hair. He slowly made his way toward them.

Her face was tear-stained and pale. Her eyes were bloodshot and pain-filled. She saw him coming but she didn't move so he kept walking towards her. She reached out toward him and pulled him to her. "I am so sorry. I am so sorry." She repeated over and over. Charlie held her. His pain was surfacing. He shuddered, trying to keep his composure.

"I can't just stand here doing nothing." He finally spoke. She nodded and walked with him toward the door. Ginny tagged along. They worked side by side bringing the injured and dead inside. Ginny stopped to reassure an injured girl. Charlie and Hermione kept going. Holding hands to comfort each other on the way outside, they balanced wands and wounded on the way back in. There were no words. It was silent work. The air outside hung heavy and thick with smoke curling from spell blasted debris. Charlie drew strength from Hermione beside him, but the pain in her eyes broke his heart. He was sure that pain was mirrored in his own.

Someone alerted the grieving wizards to a large group marching toward the castle. The survivors made their way to the front steps to see what was happening. Charlie recognized Hagrid's large form in the middle carrying something in his arms. Professor McGonagall's tortured cry rent the air. "NO!" Hermione was screaming Harry's name. The crowd went crazy screaming and yelling at the death eaters and what they had done.

The noise was deafening. Harry was placed on the grass at Voldemort's feet. A bang and a bright light melded with the cold voice yelling, "SILENCE!" The sound instantly ceased. Charlie tried to talk but found he couldn't utter a sound. He fought the oppressing curse.

"_You see? Harry Potter is dead! Do you understand now, deluded ones? He was nothing, ever, but a boy who relied on others to sacrifice themselves for him!" (Deathly Hallows p. 730)_

Charlie strained against the cursed charm. He could see Hermione fighting just as hard.

"He beat you!" yelled Ron and the charm broke. The noise erupted to deafening levels once again. Another bang and the charm returned stronger and more powerfully.

"_He was killed while trying to sneak out of the castle grounds, killed while trying to save himself." (Deathly Hallows p. 731)_

Charlie was shaking his head. "No way! He probably went there on purpose to save the others." He thought to himself, unable to verbalize what he was thinking.

Voldemort's voice broke off as the crowd fought off the charm again. Charlie saw a tall boy in tattered Gryffindor robes brought to his knees.

"_And who is this? Who has volunteered to demonstrate what happens to those who continue to fight when the battle is lost?"_

Charlie was too far back to hear everything being said by the boy, but he heard Bellatrix call him Neville. The next thing he knew, Neville was yelling "DUMBLEDORE'S ARMY!" The silencing charm was broken again and the crowd of wizards cheered wildly for Neville.

Voldemort's incensed voice grew louder over the din. _"Very well, if that is your choice Longbottom, we revert to the original plan. On your head, be it." _

Charlie heard something whistling overhead and ducked as the sorting hat flew over to Voldemort's waiting hand. He used his wand and the hat flew to Neville's head and smashed down on it covering his eyes and bending his ears.

"_There will be no more Sorting at Hogwarts School. There will be no more houses. The emblem, shield, and colors of my noble ancestor, Salazar Slytherin, will suffice for everyone. Won't they, Neville Longbottom. Neville here is now going to demonstrate what happens to anyone foolish enough to continue to oppose me." (Deathly Hallows p. 732)_

Charlie's mouth gaped in horror as the hat burst into flames. People were screaming. People were crying. And then chaos erupted from every direction. Charlie's eyes flew to the forest edge where people were thundering onto the Hogwarts grounds. Then out of the corner of his eye he saw the slash of a sword and a snake head fly into the air. Then his ears registered Hagrid's booming voice yelling, "Where's Harry?"

In all the confusion, he and Hermione got separated. Centaurs were charging. Giants were running and hundreds and hundreds of wizards were pouring up to the castle. Magical creatures were soaring up to the giants and clawing their eyes. Charlie couldn't find Hermione in the wake of so many people. He was forced back into the castle by the hordes of people. Charlie ran past Horace Slughorn and accidentally bumped into his mother. He stayed near her and followed her into the Great Hall with the masses. A great explosion sounded and hundreds of house elves stormed into the fray.

Charlie could see Voldemort dropping anyone who challenged him in the center of the room. Charlie finally spotted Hermione who was fighting Bellatrix with Ginny and Luna. His mother apparently had seen them too because she swerved in their direction. Green light flew toward Ginny and Charlie held his breath thinking the worst, but it unexpectedly changed directions. Charlie was blasting his way over as fast as he could but his mother was faster. She was muttering under her breath. "I will NOT lose any more children!" She reached Ginny and blocked a spell from Bellatrix. "NOT MY DAUGHTER, YOU BITCH!" (Deathly Hallows, p. 736)

Charlie had never heard his mother use a word like that. Ever. He froze momentarily in stunned admiration.

"OUT OF MY WAY!" Shouted his mother. Charlie threw hexes and jinxes at anyone trying to impede her. He was amazed at watching her duel. He had never seen him mom like this and an immense pride filled his heart. He deflected and shielded and watched her back as she relentlessly pursued the evil woman. Mrs. Weasley would not allow anyone between her and Bellatrix. She was determined to do her part. Charlie didn't realize that the Great Hall had divided into two major fights. Everyone else seemed to still and watch. He heard Bellatrix taunting his mother about losing children but he saw the look in his mother's eye.

"YOU—WILL—NEVER-TOUCH—OUR—CHILDREN—AGAIN!" His mother screamed. She fired a curse. Bellatrix seemed to freeze mid-taunt. Her eyes bulged. And then she fell.

Charlie saw his mother's satisfied smirk as she lowered her wand and moved to stand by Ginny. The crowd roared and then people started to cheer and yell, "HARRY! He's alive!" Ginny's head whirled around.

Harry told the crowd to stay back and to let him do this alone. He was talking to Voldemort. Charlie couldn't hear until the voices died down.

He heard Harry say, "Nobody. There are no more horcruxes. It's just you and me. Neither can live while the other survives, and one of us is about to leave for good."

Charlie felt a warm arm next to his. Hermione and Ron had come to stand beside him. Every eye was on Harry and Voldemort.


End file.
